Plenilunio 5: Lunasticio
by Lily Boom
Summary: Jacob e Isabella han muerto; Alice vio cómo la manada la mataba. Ahora se ha desatado una guerra en la que Sorien ha engañado a Edward para que se una a su causa. ¿Conseguirá Edward darse cuenta? Principios universales que se destruyen, nuevos OCs... ;-
1. Prologo: Apocalipsis

**Prólogo: Apocalipsis.**

_((Por cierto, que se me olvidaba contar que significa el título del libro. _

**Lunasticio:** Es un fenómeno astronómico, que se da en Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Tejeda y consiste en que la luna pase por el medio del Roque Nublo,coincidiendo con el ocaso. Este fenómeno ocurre cada 18,6 años,relacionado con el ciclo de la regresión de los nodos de la órbita lunar. Se cree que los aborígenes canarios observaban el lunasticio.

_Digamos que creo que igual para los que no seamos Canarios, es un término con el que no estamos muy familiarizados con el término, viene a ser como el solsticio; y creo que el título hace referencia a un hecho importante en esta historia: el desencadenante._

_Espero que os guste, jejeje.))_

(Voz de Bella)

"¡Me da igual que estemos en guerra!" Afirmé medio llorando. "¡Tengo que encontrar a mi marido!. ¡Tiene que entender!"

"Bella, no seas ilusa." Me avisó Chad. "No te va a escuchar."

"¡Claro que me va a escuchar!" Afirmé preparándome para irme.

"No, no lo hará." Me dijo Rosalie. "Sabes que Edward es un poco cabezota con lo que respecta a tradiciones. Lo que hicieron esos dos es una herejía, y de las gordas."

"¡EL AMOR NO ES HEREJÍA!" Afirmé gritando furiosa.

Me daba igual que estuviesen todos los alumnos de la escuela en aquella especie de hall que se formaba a la entrada a la escuela, me daba igual que hubiese niños pequeños delante.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Bella." Afirmó Alice. "Amarse no es herejía, y aunque lo fuese, esos dos ya han pagado por ello."

"Me cuesta creer que no vayamos a volver a verla." Afirmó Ivvan.

"Bella, deberías calmarte un poco." Afirmó Louie suavemente. "Mira a tu alrededor. Los huérfanos aún están delante, todo el mundo siente la pérdida que les acabamos de contar."

Era cierto, allí todo el mundo parecía llorar, los que podían llorar tenían la cara mojada por lágrimas; los vampiros también lloraban, era un llanto seco, pero también llorábamos.

Había vampiros de todas las edades, los que aparentaban ser más jóvenes parecían los más afectados. Sus hijos estaban allí, los gemelos pelirrojos tenían a los morenos en brazos, estaban abrazados a ellos llorando contra su pecho mientras estos me miraban a mí con los ojos brillantes.

Todos tenían los ojos brillantes, y la gama de color iba desde el rosa rojizo pero apagado al marrón apagado por completo, ambos diferentes por completo a los colores que solíamos tener cuando estábamos furiosos o sedientos…

"Aquí todos hemos perdido a gente querida." Afirmó Giorgio en voz baja para nosotros que hacia apenas un día que habíamos llegado. "Pronto organizaremos un plan para tratar con lo que se nos viene encima, pero por ahora sería aconsejable que olvidases tus venganzas personales y tu ira y ayudases un poco a calmarnos."

Chad, ese 'cabeza-loca' seguro que me apoyaría. Le miré en busca de apoyo; tenía a los chicos juntos y rodeados a un par con cada brazo.

Parecía realmente tocado.

"Chad está…" Murmuré.

"Ivvan y él también amaban a mi prima." Me dijo Louie suavemente. "Para ellos más que para nadie junto con los hijos ha tenido que ser un golpe muy duro."

Se me había olvidado… De pronto me sentía estúpida. Deseé que Edward pudiese ver aquello; todo el dolor de aquella gente, sus caras de dolor, licántropos adultos, hombres llorando en silencio, niños y adolescentes que lloraban sin poder soltar ni una lágrima, el silencio solo roto por los llantos.

Por muy diabólico y herejía que pudiese ser aquello, ya había acabado. No había motivos para seguir con aquella estúpida rebelión, no cuando había gente desgarrada por el dolor de la pérdida.

Me caí de rodillas al suelo, junto a Seth con Sari y Nessy, abracé a Sari, intenté darle mi calor.

Había sido muy injusto para los más pequeños, aunque tuviesen hermanos mayores que les cuidarían, aunque su familia fuese grande y allí en la escuela tuviesen todo el apoyo del mundo… era muy injusto que se les hubiese privado de padres a una edad tan temprana aún.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"Alice, tú lo viste todo ¿no?" Le pregunté a la morena de los Cullen.

"Sí." Afirmó suavemente.

"¿Sería mucho dolor… cómo fue?" Le dije.

Hasta a mí me costaba sacar las palabras justas.

No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando; había estallado una guerra; mi prima, mi líder de la familia y de raza había muerto y no sabíamos exactamente cómo…

Una parte de mí tenía miedo a saber, pero la otra, deseaba saber cómo murieron… Mi prima, Isabella Alexandrine… ella era fuerte, lo había demostrado sobreviviendo a tanto durante tantos siglos. Y ahora estaba muerta… No habíamos encontrado su cuerpo, nadie sabía dónde estaba. Sin ellos ahora esto iba a ser un caos.

Bueno, a mí me había pedido que ocupase su lugar al frente de todos hasta que eligiésen al sucesor, Sari se haría cargo de nuestra familia, creo que dejó a Jacky y Eddy al cargo de la familia, es decir, los 5 hijos y el abuelo; Ivvan iba a ser el nuevo cabeza de ese grupo-manada que hacían su familia y el grupo de manadas de intinerantes… y al cargo de la escuela se iba a quedar Giorgio, o eso había dicho.

"Alice." Le dije. "Necesito… tengo que saberlo." Le pedí. "Tú lo viste. ¿Cómo fue?"

Al principio me pareció que no iba a decir nada, pero entonces, habló. Le temblaba la voz, parecía que le costase hablar casi tanto como al resto de los familiares de ambos miembros de la pareja muerta.

Me extrañaba no ver a ninguno de los miembros de la familia de Jacob, pero supongo que o no se habían enterado o estarían como locos de dolor.

"Estaba todo helado, había tormenta, los rayos cruzaban el cielo." Afirmó la pequeña morena con voz suave y débil. "No, no estaba desierto, había unas figuras por las paredes, en salientes, eran perros. No, perros no, lobos." Afirmó, parecía que hasta a ella le costaba recordar los detalles.

Le costaba o le dolía. La mente tiende a olvidar lo que nos hace daño…

"Estaban gruñendo, con el pelo en punta, pero… eran muy grandes para ser simples lobos. Eran licántropos."

¿Licántropos?. ¿En medio de la nada donde se supone que había llevado a su marido para dar el paso?

"Estaban saltando al suelo. Había alguien; una mujer y estaba quieta… Tenía el pelo cortado de forma rara, era como si le hubiese cortado en un peinado largo y lácio pero a trasquilones. Estaba lloviendo aguanieve…"

"Isabella…" Susurré dándome cuenta que lo más probable es que si llovía el pelo estuviese empapado y se le hubiese alisado con el peso del agua que lo empapaba.

"Los licántropos la estaban rodeando, ella tenía los ojos negros, el ojo entero parecía pupila… Parecían querer atacarla, pero ella no se defendía. Estaba herida. Estaba cubierta de sangre, de rodillas, con las manos en el regazo y como si estuviese esperando algo. Había estado acurrucada, pero se había sentado cuando los licántropos bajaron en su forma animal de los salientes donde estaban antes… Acababa de cerrar los ojos, tenía sangre por la cara también. Entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba herida."

¿No estaba herida? No era posible, si tenía sangre entonces o había desecado a su marido o ella sangraba…

"Si estaba cubierta de sangre entonces no hay otra explicación que estuviése herida." Le dijo Bella.

"También podía haber enloquecido y haber desangrado a alguien." Afirmó uno de los jóvenes.

"Imposible." La defendió Lancelot. "Ella nunca jamás bebería sangre de alguien vivo. Y al parecer el único que había por allí era su marido."

"De todas las personas que podría atacar, su marido nunca jamás sería una." Afirmó Giorgio.

"A nadie querido." Afirmó Ivvan mientras consolaba a Lily.

"No, no estaba herida, era como… era como si llorase. La sangre salía de sus ojos. No había sangre por encima de estos, brotaba directamente de los ojos, como si fuesen lágrimas, como si llorase de verdad."

Ahí se hizo un silencio.

"_Si es necesario les pediré a Sam y su manada que me den el toque de gracia. Me dejaré matar, expiaré mis culpas. Y delegaré en un triunvirato formado por Louie, Marianne y tú._" Dijo Carlisle suavemente. "Eso es lo que ella dijo cuando nos consultó a mi hijo Edward, a Chad y a mí sobre los peligros médicos que conllevaba lo que intentaba hacer… tuvimos una charla ella y yo en privado y cuando le dije que pensase en qué pasaría si algo salía mal y su marido moría en el intento me contestó eso…"

Así que eso era lo que pasaba. Su marido había muerto en el intento de convertirse en vampiro, y como ella había matado a su propio compañero, había decidido el suicidio. Como un vampiro no podía suicidarse de los métodos habituales apuesto a que había pedido a la antigua manada de su marido que lo hiciesen por ambos.

"Hoy es un día trágico…" Afirmé. "Un día negro para la familia de los Valerius…"

"Y para nosotros." Afirmó uno de los profesores.

Uno a uno todos fueron diciendo eso, los alumnos, su familia de sangre, su comuna… todos y cada uno de sus amigos.

"Un día negro para todos." Afirmó Aidan.

"Deberíamos celebrar un funeral." Dijo Seth sujetando a Sari entre sus brazos.

"Un funeral ahora sería algo absurdo." Les dije.

"Louie, los chicos han perdido a sus padres, Chad y yo hemos perdido a alguien a la que queríamos casi como a una esposa, Bobby ha perdido a una hermana y Lily ha perdido a su madre." Me dijo Ivvan. "Aunque fuese algo corto, deberíamos celebrar un funeral."

"Está bien." Cedí. "Haremos un funeral, pero debe ser corto, ahí fuera acaba de estallar otra guerra."

"Vampiros contra licántropos y viceversa." Afirmó uno de los licántropos de la escuela.

"No, todos contra todos." Afirmó Jacky. "También vendrán a por los que defendamos a nuestra madre."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Marianne)

"No es posible." Afirmé cuando leí la carta que acababa de recibir de Volterra. "No está tan loca como para hacer algo así…"

En la carta me ponía que iba a hacer algo muy peligroso, que si ella moría entonces delegaba una parte de poder en mí por ser una de las vampiros más antiguas, un poder que debía compartir con Louie Dubois como representante de la rama Valerius y con Carlisle como representante vegetariano. También especificaba bien claro que eso debía ser así hasta que los hijos cumpliesen el siglo y entonces deberíamos juzgar si eran dignos de ostentar el poder y cederlo sin dar problemas.

"¡Sam!" La llamé. "¡Samantha, Alissa!"

"Sí." Dijeron las dos apareciendo.

"Creo que en Europa va a liarse una gorda ¿os importaría investigarlo un poco?" Les dije.

"¿En Europa?" Me dijo Sam. "¿No estaba 'la cazadora' allí?"

"Por eso mismo." Afirmé. "Sam, me gustaría que fueses allí, Alissa, tú vete con una o dos chicas e iros a buscar a Isabella. En cuanto sepáis algo avisarme."

"¿Y qué pasa si hay problemas?" Me preguntó Alissa.

"Tenéis permiso para defenderos." Afirmé. "A vosotras o… a los que queráis."

"Sí." Dijeron ambas a la vez.

Esperaba que ambas se fuesen pero… Sam se volvió en la puerta y la cerró.

"Marianne, yo… fuera hace un viento huracanado, el cielo se ha cubierto… ¿crees que ha ocurrido?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunté.

"Ya lo sabes." Me dijo seria. "He oído rumores, uno de los últimos condenados causaba temporales… ¿crées que ella ha…?"

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Por eso quiero que investiguéis."

"¿Y si hubiése… muerto?" Me dijo.

"Entonces yo iré a Volterra a cumplir su última voluntad…" Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"¡Cuidado!" Me dijo Jasper apartando de un golpe a uno de los vampiros a los que estábamos atacando. "Edward, tienes que hacer caso."

"¡Si no quieres pelear no lo hagas!" Le dije. "¡Pero déjanos al resto en paz!"

"¡Tienes que escucharme!" Me dijo Emmet cogiéndome para retenerme. "¡Esto no tiene sentido!"

"¡Claro que tiene sentido!" Dije intentando soltarme.

"¡No, no lo tiene!" Me dijo Emmet. "¡Ya han recibido su castigo!"

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije.

Emmet estaba diciendo tonterías.

"Oh, eres una montaña de músculos sin cerebro." Le dije intentando soltarme de nuevo sin conseguirlo.

"Han muerto." Me dijo Jasper. "Jacob no resistió el cambio y ella se suicidó al poco. La han matado unos licántropos, ella no presentó pelea."

Eso me dejó paralizado. Sinceramente, no esperaba aquello. No se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudiese fallar, que fuese biológicamente imposible aquello.

"¿Qué le estáis haciendo a mi compañero?" Dijo Sorien dándole un golpe a Emmet y quitándomelo de encima.

"Sorien, esto no tiene sentido." Le dijo Jasper. "Acaba de una vez con esta locura."

"No seas idiota." Le dijo Sorien ayudándome a levantar. "Una persona que está a favor de experimentos prohibidos no es digna siquiera de vivir. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, claro." Dije un poco confundido. "Pero… creo que ha muerto…"

"¿Y te lo han dicho ellos?" Me preguntó para sonreír. "Te recuerdo que ellos no están a favor de nuestra causa."

"¡¿Insinuas que estamos mintiendo, serpiente asquerosa?!" Le dijo Emmet tirándole un golpe sin acertarle.

"Exactamente." Afirmó Sorien. "Vosotros no estabais de acuerdo con nuestra causa, nunca lo habéis estado, seguro que os habéis inventado todo para que paremos y así luego podréis convertir a todos los licántropos en vampiros mucho peores que los de 4º o 5º grado."

"Es posible." Afirmé.

"¡No puedes ir en serio!" Dijo Emmet. "¡¿En serio vas a creer a esta serpiente antes que a tus propios hermanos?!"

"Menudos hermanos, que son incapaces de ayudarle cuando comenzó la pelea." Afirmó Sorien.

"¡Cállate, maldita serpiente!" Le dijeron ambos para ir a pegarle.

No podía permitirlo.

"No me creo que hayan muerto." Afirmé parándoles los golpes hacia Sorien. "Y si no queréis ayudar no os metáis. Vamos a aplastar a todo el que se atreva a protegerla."


	2. Chapter 1 y 2

**Capítulo 1-2: El comienzo de una guerra.**

(Voz de Bella)

"¡Me da igual que estemos en guerra!" Afirmé. "Voy a ir a buscarles."

"Bella, ya te hemos dicho que no te escuchará." Me dijo Emmet.

"Se ha vuelto loco." Afirmó Jasper. "Prefiere confiar en esa serpiente antes que en nosotros que somos sus hermanos."

"A mí me tiene que escuchar." Afirmé. "Yo soy su esposa."

"¿Y qué vas a decirle?" Me dijo Rosalie. "Ellos ya le habrán puesto al día."

"Sí, pero ninguno de ellos son su mujer." Afirmé.

"Yo quiero ir contigo." Me dijo Sari.

"Sarí, no es por ofender, pero…" Comencé.

"No, no." Afirmó ella. "Yo voy a ir a pelear."

"Y yo voy contigo." Afirmó Nessy apoyándole la mano en el hombro.

"¡Ah, no!" Le dije yo a mi hija. "¡Tú no vas a ir, jovencita!"

"Bah, ya soy mayor de edad." Afirmó Nessy. "Venga, Sari. ¿Cuál es el plan?" Le preguntó sonriéndole.

"Verás…" Le dijo Sari.

"¡Nessy!" Le dije yo.

"Creo que no te va a hacer caso." Afirmó Alice. "Y tiene razón, es mayor de edad. Tiene 25 años aunque no aparente más de los 17 o 18."

"Yo estoy con Bella." Afirmó Rosalie. "No está bien que una chica de su edad participe en algo así."

"Sari." La llamó su tío. "Tener mucho cuidado ¿me oyes?"

"Eh, te recuerdo que tienes que mantenerte viva." Le dijo Jacky. "Y ten mucho cuidado."

"Solo porque ahora seáis los hombres de la familia no quiere decir que podáis darme órdenes, canijo." Le dijo ella dándole un toque en la frente como solía hacer su madre.

"Señor, cada día se parece más a su madre." Afirmó Rosalie.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

"Ya hemos llegado." Afirmé señalando al punto donde se veían los destellos. "¿Listos para saltar?"

"Sigo sin ver por qué tenemos que saltar." Me dijo Seth cogiéndome de la mano.

"Hoooombreeeees." Dijo Nessy haciendo un giro de ojos. "Van todos de machitos y cuando se trata de riesgo todos se echan para atrás."

"Seth, cariño, tenemos que saltar." Le dije haciéndole una presión suave en la mano para darle algo de seguridad. "Así no nos verá nadie."

"Venga tío, saca pecho berberecho." Afirmó Jacky sonriéndo. "No sé qué tenéis los licántropos con lo de volar, con lo divertido que es."

Al final, él se había venido mientras Eddy se quedaba con el abuelo y los pequeños.

"¿Con quienes se supone que vamos a encontrarnos abajo?" Me dijo Nessy mientras acababa de atarse la última corre de su paracaídas.

"Con Claire, y con Qaletaqa, creo." Afirmé.

"Mola, por fin más hombres." Dijo Jacky. "No te ofendas Seth."

"¿Listos?" Pregunté mirandoles uno a uno.

"Lista." Me dijo Nessy sonriendo.

"Nací listo." Afirmó Jacky.

"¿Seth?" Le pregunté viéndole que no parecía gustarle mucho la idea de saltar en paracaídas de un avión en marcha.

"Listo." Dijo con voz un poco insegura.

"Jacky, tú pri…"

"¡Paso, vais a ver un salto con estilo!" Dijo saltando y haciéndo un salto como quien salta a una piscina.

"Chulo…" Dijimos Seth y yo mientras Nessy se reía viéndole.

"¿Quieres ir tú, Nessy?" Le dije.

"Hombre, prefería empujar a Seth si no quería saltar." Me dijo. "Pero vale. ¡Allá voy!. ¡Yawww!" Afirmó saltando y gritando divertida.

La miré caer y abrir el paracaídas justo a los 10 segundos, ni uno más ni uno menos.

"Seth, tu turno." Le dije.

"Yo casi que prefiero que no..." Me dijo.

"Tranquilo, si cuentas hasta 10 a un ritmo normal y tiras de la anilla no te pasará nada; te lo prometo." Afirmé sonriéndole y haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla.

"Está… ¡ahhhhhh!" Gritó cuando tras un beso le empujé y se cayó al vacío.

Sonreí mientras le veía caer y abrir el paracaídas.

"Gracias por el paseo, jefe." Le dije al piloto sonriendo.

"Pobre chico, eres un diablo, como tu madre." Me dijo. "Suerte."

"Gracias." Le dije antes de saltar al vacío y precipitarme con los brazos pegados al cuerpo para bajar más rápidamente.

Abrí el paracaídas justo a tiempo de frenarme la caída un poco y aterrizar con estilo en el suelo, hacer un apoyo en pies y manos e incorporarme cara a cara frente a un tipo de 30 años que aparentaba estar en la franja de los 25 a los 28.

"Como siempre genio y figura." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Hasta la sepultura, sí." Afirmé sonriéndole mientras me libraba del paracaídas.

Entonces me dio un abrazo que me levantó del suelo.

"Me alegro de volver a verte, primita." Me dijo.

"Qaletaqa… yo también me alegro de verte, pero me vas a romper algo." Le dije sonriéndole feliz.

Era curioso, pero comenzaba a entender cómo se sentía mi madre cuando uno a otro le daban abrazos los licántropos amigos suyos.

"¡Sari, Nessy!" Dijo Claire feliz cuando Nessy aterrizó.

"¡Sari!" Dijo Nessy corriendo a hacer un abrazo de tres. "Por fin, las Super-nenas atacan de nuevo."

"¿No se supone que solo éramos nosotros seis?" Preguntó Jacky.

"Bueno, la verdad es que en cuanto dijimos que veníamos aquí hubo… un ligero problema de número." Dijo Qaletaqa.

"Quil se ha apuntado." Afirmó Sari.

"Y ya conoces a mis hermanos y hermana." Dijo Qaletaqa. "Intenta decirles que no viniesen cuando ya son mayores de edad."

"Eso y a nosotros que nos zurzan." Dijo Joe.

"Moira, Joe." Les dije sonriendo. "Vaya, estáis enormes."

"Eso no se puede decir de ti, chica." Me dijo Moira. "Parece que tengas aún 17."

"Ya sabes, herencia de la familia de mi madre." Le dije sonriendo.

La verdad es que el tiempo había pasado, era divertido ver en qué nos habíamos convertido.

Qaletaqa seguía siendo el más mayor de los de la segunda generación, con 31 años; siguiendo a Seth y Quil que no sabíamos cuantos años tenían pero aparentaban tener unos 30 y pico, Quil más mayor que Seth pero…

Luego les seguía Claire con 30 aunque aparentaba 26 más o menos, Nessy y Moira con 26 aunque Nessy aparentaba mis 17, Joe 25, Dakota 23, yo con 24 aunque me había quedado anclada en los 17, los gemelos Dena y Kuckunniwi con 18 y mis hermanos los gemelos Jacky y Eddy con 8 aunque aparentaban 16. En total parecíamos jóvenes de 25 o así, y adolescentes de alrededor de los 17 y Qaletaqa, Seth y Quil como mayores al cargo del grupo.

"Bueno, jefa." Me dijo Qaletaqa. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¿Y por qué tiene que ser ella la jefa?" Dijo Kuckunniwi. "Qaletaqa, Quil o Seth son mayores."

"Calla la boca, canijo." Le dijo su hermano mayor.

"Sari ¿estás segura que Jacky y tú podéis hacerlo?" Me dijo Claire suavemente. "Si no os encontrás muy bien podríamos…"

"No te preocupes." Afirmé. "Ahora nos necesitan. Ya tendremos tiempo de lamentarnos cuando todo vuelva a la calma."

"Creo que lo que Sari quiere decir es que estaremos bien." Afirmó Jacky. "Agradecemos vuestra preocupación y todo eso. Pero por ahora no hay tiempo de lamentarse."

"¿Y cuál de tus 4 hermanitos es este?" Me dijo Qaletaqa.

"Jacky, es vampiro, como mamá." Afirmé.

"Lo sé." Me dijo sonriendo. "No os ofendáis, pero tenéis un olor especial."

"Que bien, Qale." Le dijo Seth viniendo a mi lado con un par de tiras del paracaídas aún liados.

"Ah, hola Seth." Le dijo sonriéndole.

Eh, la sonrisa del primo Qaletaqa molaba un montón. La verdad es que era muy guapo, no iba a tener problemas para encontrar una loba a su medida.

"¿Seth?" Le dijo Seth. "¿Qué hay de cuando me llamabas tío Seth?"

"Seth…" Le dije yo con voz de madre.

"Vale, vale." Le dijo Qaletaqa divertido. "Es que desde que soy el segundo mando de la tribu de mi padre me he acostumbrado a llamar a la gente por el nombre, sin el título. Salvo a mi padre."

"Discúlpale, Qaletaqa." Le dije yo. "A veces se pone un poco tonto."

"¡Sari!" Me dijo molesto.

"Sigue siendo muy divertido." Dijo Joe sonriendo. "Me alegra ver que sois tan amigos."

"Joe, haz el favor de buscarte a tu chica." Le dijo Seth.

Plaf, le di un capón suave.

"Ah, ya veo la relación que tenéis." Dijo Qaletaqa aguantándose la risa mientras el resto se reían. "Tranquilo tío Seth, yo estoy saliendo con una chica…"

"Le pienso decirle a papá lo de Lola." Afirmó su hermano Dakota.

"Entonces yo le tendré que decir que el olor a humo de tu ropa no es por Fatty." Le dijo él sonriendo. "Que a alguien le encanta el vicio humano del tabaco."

"Chicos, me encanta ver que tenemos unos primos pegados tan cachondos mentales pero… creo que no hemos venido a una reunión social."

"Oh, Jacky…" Le dijo Dena sonriendo. "Hacía años que no estábamos juntos todos nosotros y ya la estás fastidiando."

"Estoy contigo Dena pero… Jacky tiene razón, esto no es una reunión social." Afirmé sonriéndole. "¿Os habéis enterado ya de qué va esta vez?"

"Hemos oído que hay una revolución fraguándose más al norte." Afirmó Qaletaqa.

"Guerra, pérdidas… problemas." Afirmó Quil. "¿Hay alguna vez que no sea así?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Eh, Cullen." Me llamó Sorien sonriéndome mientras regresaba de vigilar a uno de los presos. "Ven aquí."

"Sigo sin ver por qué hemos parado." Afirmé yo.

"Muy sencillo, los hay que aún necesitan reposo, no sé si me entiendes…" Me dijo sonriendo mientras me sentaba junto a él. "Ah, justo a tiempo." Afirmó sonriendo mientras miraba a detrás de mí.

Entonces me giré para darme cuenta que miraba a unas personas que llegaban por el camino con algunos de los vampiros de nuestro bando. "Eh, Boris. No te acapares a todos, mándame uno. Oh, perdona, no te he ofrecido. ¿Alguna preferencia?"

"Yo paso." Afirmé.

Era raro, aquellos tíos no eran tan malos después de todo. Vale, no me gustaba que se alimentasen de humanos, mi esposa había sido una, mi suegro era aún uno de ellos.

Bella… ¿qué tal estaría? La había dejado atrás. La echaba mucho de menos.

"Mira esta…" Dijo extendiendo la mano para coger a una chica joven con tirabuzones y pelo castaño claro. "Hola preciosa… me llamo Sorien, y este de aquí es mi amigo Edward."

"_Ciao_, me llamo Giorgette." Nos dijo la chica con un acento italiano y sonriendo.

"Están…" Murmuré. "¿Están drogados?"

"No, solo hechizados." Me dijo dándole un beso a la chica en la muñeca y relamiéndose de gusto. "Tenemos a algunos cazadores geniales. Lástima que no tengamos también a Snipper y tu hermano. ¡Tío! Ese Snipper es un genio. Es despiadado, sádico… se parece a 'Rabia'."

Rabia era como llamábamos a uno de los licántropos que estaban a nuestro lado. Era curioso, nosotros nos rebelábamos en contra de una vampiro que quería morder a un licántropo y ellos contra un licántropo que quería ser vampiro. Le habíamos llamado así porque era algo realmente despiadado; le daba igual que fuese hombre que mujer, vampiro que humano, atacaba sin piedad incluso a aquellos de los suyos que se atrevían a replicarle. Solo le ganaba Fenrir, un tío cuya alimentación era más o menos niños y niñas jóvenes.

"Sí, bueno…" Le dije. "Es una pena. Deberíamos estar todos unidos…"

"¿Otra vez pensando en esos indignos de tu familia?" Me dijo acariciando suavemente el cuello de la chica y deleitándose con su olor. "Deja de martirizarte; si no están con nosotros no pasa nada mientras no se metan."

"Vaya, que honor." Le dije. "Pensaba que quien no estaba con nosotros estaba contra nosotros."

"Bueno, entonces mataríamos a muchos, tendríamos que perpetuar nuestra especie con ganado o con chuchos." Me dijo divertido. "En fin, que te cunda, este bomboncito y yo nos vamos a algún lugar más intimo ¿eh?"

"Vale." Le dije.

Esa chica me recordaba un poco a Nessy, tampoco ella había venido, claro que mejor así; no quería que hiciesen daño a mis chicas.

¿Pero Emmet y Jasper? Pensaba que eran mis hermanos, deberían haberse unido conmigo… Y encima tenían la santa cara de venir a intentar engañarme diciendo que habían muerto los dos enemigos públicos numero 1.

El primer grito. Intenté cerrar la mente, cada grito, cada chillo de terror, los pensamientos de terror que tenían las víctimas de aquellas orgías de sangre que se metían los otros miembros… aquello era horrible.

Me cubrí las orejas, tampoco podía evitarlo así…

En fin, no había gloria sin sufrimiento. Me levanté y cacé un conejo; no era gran cosa pero al menos servía para controlar mi sed; por nada del mundo desearía atacar a algún humano inocente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Aro)

"Que horror…" Murmuré mientras leía la carta que acababa de llegar. "Esta mujer… no podía haberse ido en peor momento."

"Aro." Dijo Heidi entrando a mi cuarto sin siquiera tocar. "Se están acercando."

"¿De qué hablas?" Le dije.

"Royce dice que son muchos, y traen licántropos." Afirmó. "Los hombres están esperando para salir a hacerles frente. Una palabra y saldremos a detenerles."

"¿Cuántos somos?" Pregunté.

"Por ahora 10, pero esperamos que vengan más." Me dijo.

"No somos suficientes." Afirmé suspirando.

"Eso no es lo peor." Afirmé.

"¿Qué puede haber peor?" Pregunté.

"Tenemos informes de supervivientes." Afirmó ella. "Al parecer están liderados por alguien."

"¿Isabella y su familia de nuevo?" Le dije con ironía.

"No, Sorien." Afirmó. "Y no viene solo, nos han informado que junto con él va Edward."

"¿Ese tarado de Edward de Normandía?" Le dije.

"No, Edward de los Cullen." Me dijo.

Dios, estaba claro que las cosas siempre podían ir a peor. Primero se nos iba la líder de vacaciones que por las noticias que teníamos del enemigo no era tal sino un intento de perpetrar un sacrilegio enorme y ahora la guerra nos estallaba en las narices.

"Prepararos para salir." Acabé diciendo. "No hagáis nada por encararles, simplemente proteger a cuanta más gente mejor…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de 'X'? _Qué será, será…_)

"Señor, nos informan de que ha estallado ya, señor." Me dijo uno de mis subordinados.

"¿Tan pronto?" Dije suavemente. "¿Qué año es?"

"Estamos en el siglo 21, señor." Me dijo una de las mujeres.

"El siglo 21…" Murmuré. "Vaya… no me había dado cuenta…"

Claro, demasiado tiempo oculto, demasiadas generaciones de subordinados que habían cambiado a mi servicio…

"Señor, llevamos tiempo intentando localizarlo." Me dijo otro hombre. "Ya ha estallado."

"¿Quién hay al cargo?" Pregunté poniéndome un jersey.

"Tenemos noticias de que los Vulturis fueron derrotados hace casi 9 años." Me informó una mujer mostrándome las noticias. "No se sabe quién heredo el cargo."

"Bien ¿éra?" Pregunté.

"Siguen en la moderna." Me dijeron. "El mundo se ha informatizado, los ordenadores controlan gran parte del mundo…"

El mundo estaba loco. Por suerte, yo había ido evolucionando poco a poco mientras descansaba; fui pasando el fichero de licántropos y vampiros documentados que pasaban a la velocidad de la luz ante mis ojos.

"Quietos." Dije deprisa. "20 hacia atrás…2 adelante… 1 menos…" Dije para guiarles hasta la foto que me había llamado la atención. "Valeska…" Murmuré acariciando la pantalla.

"Mi señor, aquí pone…" Murmuró uno de los hombres allí.

"¡Ya sé lo que pone!" Medio rugí yo para calmarme. "Localizar el satélite, monitorizar la guerra…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Ya siento que el capítulo sea tan corto… pero como ya sabéis a mí no se me da muy bien escribir las guerras de seguido. Así que lo voy a publicar en trocitos más cortos y basándome en las diferentes visiones del mismo fenómeno o más o menos.

Por cierto… ¿Quién será esa misteriosa 'X'? Jejeje, premio al que lo adivine. Como siempre, según vaya saliendo y hablando ya irán apareciendo más pistas, la primera está ya en su intervención de esta vez.

Pista 1: "X" conocía a Valeska, y para dar más información diré que es Valeska Valerius. Los que aún no tengan el arbolito genealógico que me escriban para pedirlo dándome el mail y yo os lo mando con mucho gusto. Jeje. ¡Huy, que se me ha escapado otra cosa! *sonrojo letal*

¡Os espero en el próximo capítulo! ;-P .))


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Trozos del pasado. **

**Parte 1.**

(Voz de Louie)

Hace ya casi dos años que todo empezó. Las cosas no han mejorado mucho en este tiempo.

Cada vez cuesta más aguantar, hemos tenido numerosas pérdidas y el número de neonatos en el bando enemigo sigue creciendo.

Sari está siendo de bastante ayuda, la verdad. Está capitaneando una auténtica tropa en esta batalla; una tropa de la que ella es la líder y Qaletaqa, el hijo de un licántropo de la manada itinerante de amigos de mi prima Isabella, es el segundo al mando.

Creo que al principio eran los del grupo de amigos que se formó en la isla, la generación que heredarían los cargos de sus padres cuando estos muriesen; pero ahora creo que se les han unido más gente.

Cada vez estamos más dispersos… me pregunto si algún día esta locura acabará…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Bella, ten cuidado, por favor." Le dije recogiéndola antes de que se pusiese en medio de un par de licántropos. "Haz el favor de no ponerte en medio."

"¡Suéltame!" Me gritó intentando darme un golpe que yo frené. "¡No tienes derecho a tocarme, animal!"

"¿Otra vez vas a empezar con lo mismo?" Le pregunté. "Eso es herejía, no tiene nada que ver con el amor."

"¡Que me sueltes de una vez, animal!" Me gritó, esta vez sí que acertó el golpe y me hizo soltarla. "¡No quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que es incapaz de entender que no hay diferencia entre mi caso y el de Jake!"

"Sí la hay, y mucha." Afirmé. "Aunque fuese por amor, que lo dudo, hay una diferencia enorme entre morderte a ti que eras humana y a él que era un licántropo."

De nuevo me intentó dar un golpe, pero de nuevo la esquivé para apartarme.

"¡Eres un insensible!" Me gritó cogiendo una piedra para tirármela. "¡Insensible, animal, descerebrado!" Comenzó a insultarme. "¡Jacob era mi amigo, están muertos!"

Era raro que no hubiesen aparecido ya, como dijo Jasper, nunca habían dado la espalda a su mundo, si no habían aparecido ya debían estar muertos, entonces no tendría sentido seguir con aquello si ya no había herejía…

No, no era momento para dudar ahora.

"Y si están muertos, entonces por qué seguiríamos peleando ¿eh?" Le dije desde una rama.

Me daba igual lo que me dijesen; seguro que seguían vivos. Estábamos peleando para acabar con aquello de convertir licántropos en vampiros; estábamos luchando por el bien, y ellos se estaban resistiendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Pero bueno… ¿otra vez pensando en lo mismo?" Me dijo Sorien. "Deberías ir a ver la presa que se han cobrado los 'perrillos', si te gusta la sangre animal creo que podrías ponerte las botas." Afirmó sonriendo.

"¿Cómo es posible que esa chica esté aquí por su propia voluntad?" Le pregunté reparando en que su cena de esa noche no parecía para nada engañada o hipnotizada como siempre.

"Verás, es muy fácil si les dices que les chuparás la sangre suficiente para convertirlas ¿sabes?" Me dijo susurrando con cara de diversión e ironía. "Las muy tontas, se piensan que vamos a rebajarnos a alimentarnos de ellas. Como que yo iba a hacer algo tan humillante y asqueroso como convertir a una mortal en un vampiro ¿te imaginas?"

"Sí." Afirmé un poco apagado.

No había nada de humillante en morder a una humana, no si la amabas como había sido el caso de Bella.

Bella… Me toqué los puntos donde me había golpeado, sé que no me saldrían moratones porque no nos podían salir, pero aún así me dolía.

Ella era mi esposa, la amaba, aunque no compartiese mi punto de vista sobre esto… Un momento; ¡el caso de Jacob sí que era igual al de Bella!. ¡Al menos sí a ojos de mi bando!

Para ellos era algo asqueroso y bochornoso lo que yo había hecho con Bella, pero yo lo había hecho por amor hacia ella. Estaba muriendo y yo la convertí para salvarle la vida.

¿Y si era cierto?. ¿Y si Isabella había convertido a Jacob por amor?

No, él estaba sano, no se estaba muriendo.

No, no. No era igual…

"_Ella no quería morderle."_ Me había dicho Eddy, su hijo, cuando nos habíamos enfrentado a ellos hacía unos meses. _"Por eso aceptó el cargo en Volterra, por eso nos alejamos de ellos… pero tampoco podía vivir sin él."_

Según él, al final había dado su brazo a torcer y había investigado e investigado para intentar encontrar una forma de satisfacer los deseos de su esposo y convertirlo para compartir una eternidad juntos.

Con Bella había sido parecido, yo tampoco había querido morderle, pero al final, había cedido a sus deseos cuando la familia lo aprobó y Carlisle dijo que él se ocuparía de hacerlo, también yo me había informado de cómo hacerlo para evitar que Bella pudiese sufrir, cosa que no había conseguido, y que no sufriese ningún daño.

¿Y si ellos tenían razón y yo era el que me equivocaba? De todas formas, si de verdad habían muerto, supongo que ya habían recibido suficiente castigo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"¿Cuántos heridos tenemos?" Pregunté entrando en el refugio que habíamos hecho para heridos.

"Tenemos 10 heridos que no pueden moverse y el número de móviles aumenta con los que siguen llegando." Afirmó uno de los sanadores tri-especie que había puesto la escuela allí quietos a trabajar solo en eso.

"Está bien, que se curen bien antes de volver a salir a pelear." Afirmé.

Se me hacía raro tener que estar haciendo aquello; nunca me había gustado la guerra, siempre había estado más metido en el campo de las letras, una vida pacífica y tranquila, intentando pasar desapercibido. Hasta que mi camino se volvió a cruzar con el de mi prima Isabella. Había sido conocerla a ella y comenzar a llegarme problemas.

Talvez debería haber hecho como mi hermano, haberme mantenido al margen como Lucien...

No, no hubiese podido. Cómo habría podido dejar tirada a mi prima cuando ella era la cabeza de nuestro clan, cuando mi primo Jagger la iba a buscar después de que se extendiese la noticia de su muerte, cuando el loco de Sorien la iba a buscar también… no podía permanecer impasible ante ese conflicto.

Ahora se trataba de sus hijos y de toda la gente decente que se había visto involucrada por la nueva guerra.

"Louie, tenemos noticias de Marianne." Me dijo Sonja, una de las estudiantes relativamente nuevas por allí que ahora se encargaba de las comunicaciones. "Dice que la guerra en América está disminuyendo, que ahora se ha replegado solo a centro-América y que las manadas mayas están echándoles un cable sin pedirlo."

"Son sus tierras también." Afirmé. "Cuando vuelva a llamar decidle que los licántropos tienen un marcado carácter de territorio, protegerán sus tierras a muerte y eso es legal. Tep y su manada van a proteger sus tierras aunque no les dejen, así que lo mejor será dejarles vía libre para moverse dentro y fuera de sus territorios."

"¿Hay noticias de mi familia?" Me preguntó Esme preocupada.

"Edward parece seguir sin entrar en razón, el resto están plantando resistencia y protegiendo a las poblaciones humanas como buenamente pueden. De todas formas, si quieres habla con J. es el último que les vio."

Era curioso cómo ese niñato había cambiado en unos cuantos años, en dos décadas había pasado, según lo que decían su expediente escolar, de ser un rebelde y odiar a los licántropos a muerte, a ayudar a los licántropos un poco aunque persistían los términos inadecuados para llamarle pero se sospechaba que era más bien por ciertos piques amistosos que existían entre algunos jóvenes licántropos y él. Era un caso clarísimo de la tarea que mi prima había pretendido con aquél lugar.

Tolerancia, respeto, igualdad de trato y colaboración entre especies.

Se había propuesto cambiar el 'mundo de la noche' poco a poco para poder ajustarlo al mundo normal y poco a poco había ido consiguiéndolo; había ido ganando batallas silenciosas. Y ahora era casi una leyenda entre los de nuestro bando.

Había hijos adoptivos entre los neonatos y relativos neonatos que crecerían y habían crecido con la leyenda de 'la cazadora' fundadora de la escuela, era más que una leyenda, era un mito.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Esme)

"Niños, tranquilos por favor." Les dije a los niños de entre 5 y 10 años que había en la escuela y a los que manteníamos entre unas cuantas mujeres tranquilitos en unos cuartos. Algunos habían pasado ya su primer año de vampiros, ya no eran tan fuertes y salvajes como antes, pero la inmensa mayoría estaban aún en su primer año. Teníamos ya la veintena de niños y cada semana llegaban más.

Neonatos, niños convertidos por el otro bando en el que se encontraba mi hijo Edward; nunca hubiese pensado que él iría a ese bando, que lucharía por evitar que hubiese un poco más de amor en este mundo. En aquel lugar, en la escuela, llevábamos dos años peleando en silencio aquella guerra. Nosotros no luchábamos con armas, nosotros nos encargábamos de curar y de cuidar de enfermos y neonatos que se rendían y aceptaban el trato de ser rehabilitados. No a todos allí nos gustaba que hubiesen hecho aquellos tratos con gente que hasta hacía horas antes de llegarnos allí, habían estado matando a gente de nuestro bando.

"_Este sitio fue fundado sobre ciertos pilares y creencias." _Me había dicho Giorgio, el actual director y sucesor de Isabella Alexandrine, más conocida como 'la cazadora' incluso en aquel lugar. _"Isabella quiso hacer de este lugar una segunda oportunidad de víctimas inocentes para aprender a encajar y ser de ayuda a la sociedad. Y aquí partimos del principio de que toda persona, ya sea humana, vampiro o licántropo puede cambiar con ayuda y paciencia."_

El cambio no era agradable en muchos casos, pero la mayoría de gente estaba de acuerdo con los sacrificios que el ser reeducado conllevaba. Incluso los niños allí parecían ser felices obviando el hecho de que nunca crecerían de su edad actual. Y debo decir que el método era diferente para los adolescentes, los adultos y los niños que ahora tenía la escuela. En el caso de los niños era casi como un colegio, se les reeducaba o educaba según el caso pero a la vez se les daba mucho cariño, todo el cariño que un niño necesitaba en su niñez.

"Esme, Esme…" Me dijo una niña muy mona que hacía un año más o menos que había llegado y que parecía llorosa. "Ricky está intentando morder al señor pulgas…"

"Ricky, no muerdas los muñecos, cariño." Le dije yendo a cogerlo en brazos para que intentase morderme a mí.

"Tengo sed…" Se quejó.

"Bueno, pues nos lo decís a alguno y os traemos algo de beber." Le dije. "Aquí no mordemos a los otros ¿vale?"

"Ricky, Ricky." Le dijo Lily. "Toma, te lo regalo." Afirmó pasándole una lata de sangre clónica de la que hacían en los laboratorios que había bajo la casa.

"Sabe rara…" Dijo el niño sentándose en el suelo y chupando el líquido de la lata con gesto de niño complacido.

"Es que es AB+." Le dijo Lily. "Están consiguiendo más 0-."

La verdad es que esa niña era realmente de mucha ayuda, llevaba bastante siendo una vampiresa de 6 o 7 años de edad, sabía perfectamente cómo tratar a los neófitos de su franja de edad y se pasaba con ellos todo el día, haciendo de hermana mayor y jugando. Era una auténtica experta en calmar a niños que necesitaban sangre, lloreras porque se habían quedado huérfanos y las depresiones cuando se daban cuenta que ahora estaban solos.

A mí se me hacía raro ver a una niña que abultaba un comino ocupándose de otros niños como si fuese su madre o una hermana mayor pero desde luego una adulta en vez de una niña que era.

Ahora que caía, era un rasgo común a todos los 'hijos' de Isabella: todos parecían más maduros de lo que su edad aparentaba, los únicos que parecían aún niños en todos los aspectos eran Alexiel y Carrick, los dos hijos 'licántropo' de la pareja.

Ambos habían crecido bastante, debido supongo a su genética licantrópica ya que les había visto entrenarse en sus habilidades de controlar sus sentimientos para convertirse en lobos y desconvertirse de nuevo con alguno de los licántropos que iban y venían al colégio. Era curioso, pero esos dos también solían venir de vez en cuando a ocuparse de pasar un rato con los neófitos infantiles. Igual que era curioso que aunque alguna vez hubiésemos tenido algún que otro accidente menor porque uno de los niños-vampiro intentaba atacarles o las quejas que solían surgir al principio de sus llegadas por el olor que desprendían los licántropos, no habíamos tenido nada grave que lamentar; de hecho, al cabo de un tiempo bastante más corto que lo que esperábamos al principio, los niños se acostumbraban al olor; no es que no les oliesen, olían bastante, pero parecían hacerse al olor que no iba a desaparecer y ya no se quejaban. Había pasado lo mismo con nosotros, ya estabamos tan acostumbrados a que hubiese licántropos entrando y saliendo diariamente de la escuela que nos habíamos acostumbrado al tufo que soltaban, algunos estaban incluso aprendiendo a distinguir a algún licántropo del grupo; uno solo y con mucho esfuerzo ya que a menudo se equivocaban.

"Mirad lo que traigo a mis niños favoritos…" Dijo Bella entrando con el brazo en cabestrillo y tirando de un paquete enorme con ayuda de Rosalie que empujaba desde atrás.

"¡Bella, Rosalie!" Gritaron los más antiguos mientras Lily saltaba para ir a ayudarlas con el paquete mientras se ponían a saltar de aquí para allá alrededor de ellas felices y preguntando que qué traían.

"Un regalito de… ¡los hombres!" Dijo Bella sonriendo y desvelando una pila de cosas que parecían juguetes de niños y muñecas.

"Los encontramos por ahí y los han ido recogiendo." Afirmó Rosalie. "Algunos hay que están contentos de que los niños los hayan traído aquí para intentar educarles."

"Sí, el problema va a ser cómo hacen para que puedan salir." Afirmé. "No van a poder salir solos de la escuela porque parecen niños pequeños, y esos no pueden ir por ahí solos sin un padre cerca."

"Igual podrían adoptarlos otros estudiantes más mayores." Dijo Rosalie. "Incluso comunas de vampiros que deseen tener hijos, nosotros no podemos tener hijos; seguro que a muchas mujeres les encantaría tener uno."

"Podríamos pedirle a tío Louie que buscase familias de adopción a la gente." Dijo Lily saltando al cuello de Bella que la cogió con una sonrisa triste. "Así todos tendrían una familia como nosotros."

La verdad es que Bella no tenía buena cara, y la primera en darse cuenta pareció la pequeña, que se agarró a ella y le dio un abrazo.

"Tía Bella no tiene que ponerse triste." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "Eres muy guapa, y si te pones triste te pones fea."

"¡Serás tramposa!" Le dijo Alice. "¡Eso te lo decía yo a ti, pequeña tramposilla!"

"¿Por qué estás triste?" Le dijo Lily suavemente mirándole con los ojos tan grandes y bonitos que tenía.

"Me estaba acordando de tus papás y de mi marido y me he puesto un poco triste." Le contestó Bella suavemente y sonriendo con tristeza.

"¡No tienes que ponerte triste!" Le dijo ella poniéndose con la misma cara que ponía cuando le reñía a los mayores por quitarles algún juguete o por comerse alguna de sus galletas. "¡Mamá y papá te reñirían si supiesen que te pones triste por ellos!. ¡Y tío Edward es un tonto por no hacerte caso!"

"Es lo que tiene estar casadas." Le dijo Alice. "Que nuestros maridos son tontos y nos dan malos tragos."

"Pues yo cuando me case no pienso dejarle a mi marido que me haga poner triste." Dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos de forma divertida. "Si me lleva la contraria lo abandonaré y me buscaré otro. ¡Ala!"

Eso nos hizo reírnos incluso a Bella que hasta entonces había estado triste. La verdad es que una niña como ella y de esa edad era algo bastante bueno para las depresiones; con Lillian era imposible estar triste mucho tiempo si ella no lo estaba, haría todo lo posible por alegrarte la cara y muchas veces no hacía falta que lo intentase, porque sus contestaciones solían hacer sonreír incluso hasta al más serio cuando decía cosas como esa toda seria.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de 'X'?)

"Señor." Me llamaron mientras estaba mirando las fotos del archivo de nuevo mientras me empapaba de las noticias que habían llegado hasta nosotros.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Les dije.

"Hay problemas." Afirmó el hombre.

"¿Problemas?" Dije levantándome de mi asiento. "¿Qué tipo de problemas?"

"A habido un problema de fuga de presos." Me dijo un hombre.

"¿En qué prisión?" Pregunté.

"En el Hades." Afirmó uno de los míos.

El Hades, aquello era malo.

"¿Cuántos?" Pregunté.

"10" Me dijeron.

"Concretamente Zulema, Selene, Zaira, Elphias, Vladimir, Trhistan, Soldar, Cassius y Kimpei." Fueron ennumerando a los fugados.

Eso hizo que me pusiese blanco como la leche.

"¿Estáis seguros?" Les pregunté.

"Tenemos imágenes." Afirmó uno.

Uno a uno el video de la fuga de todos y cada uno de los ennumerados. En todos se veía cómo le daban un golpe a las cámaras y las desviaban.

"Pararlo." Dije cuando vi un reflejo en el cristal de una de las fugas. "Rebobinar 2 centésimas de segundo atrás… 1 más… Quietos."

Estreché los ojos un momento para intentar enfocar.

"Se puede usar el zoom, señor." Me dijo una de las mujeres junto a mí.

"Vale." Dije. "Justo aquí." Indiqué apuntando con el dedo.

La mujer entonces carraspeó y me pasó una especie de linterna que echaba un punto de luz rojo.

"Gracias, aquí." Afirmé. "Más…"

"Acercar y nitificar." Les dijo la mujer.

"Más… un poco más…" Dije. "Buscarles en nuestros archivos."

Eran dos, uno era el que había vuelto las cámaras y el otro estaba arrancando las ataduras.

Por las grabaciones que tenían sacamos también que estaban hablando en una especie de dialecto de inglés mezclado con algo.

"¿Qué rayos están hablando?" Les dije.

"No sé, pero se puede intentar encontrar." Me dijo alguien.

"¡Pues daros prisa!" Les dije un poco exaltado por la lista de fugas. "No es seguro para nosotros tener a esos por ahí pululando…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Qaletaqa)

"¡A tu izquierda Sari!" Le gritó su hermano.

"¡Chicas, os van otro par volando por la derecha!" Les avisé.

Con un movimiento rápido, Sari había hecho tres disparos y los 'voladores' que estaban en pleno salto cayeron al suelo fulminados.

Desde luego, no sé muy bien de dónde había aprendido a pelear así, a lo vampiro pero combinándolo con el uso de armamento de armas de fuego y blancas, eso por no decir que metí unos golpes con brazos y piernas que para si lo quisiera cualquiera.

"Buenos tiros, primita." Afirmé sonriendo.

Sin embargo, lo que peor se puso fue cuando aparecieron dos vampiros de bastante más nivel que traían a tres licántropos.

Eso sí que fue algo malo. Cada uno contra uno de ellos y nos iba de culo.

"¡Dena!" Grité cuando le cogió el vampiro a ella mientras le enseñaba sus colmillos.

En ese momento me cogió uno de los licántropos y comenzó a apretarme el cuello; Sari les dio un tiro, vale, les acertó, pero pronto la tenían entre tres.

Ya comenzaba a pasarme toda la vida por delante de los ojos cuando oímos un par de disparos, fue algo gracioso, porque sentimos una especie de brisa y pronto estábamos más o menos libres de oponentes.

Entonces me dispuse a pelear; pero no fue necesario, había un par de negros descomunales en el centro de todo, mientras un par de vampiras morenas se encargaban de mantener sujetos a otro par de licántropos y una chica se chupaba la mano quitándose la sangre entre un montón de trozos de persona.

Entonces nos miraron, todos tenían los ojos rojos; nos pusimos preparados para plantarles cara, y los que tenían a gente viva les rompieron el cuello y se incorporaron para formar una línea frente a nosotros.

"Manteneros tras de mí." Afirmé mirando al resto a la vez que Sari.

Estaban todos dispuestos para atacarnos cuando oímos unos silbidos que parecieron hacerles dudar.

Otra cadena de silbidos e hicieron una reverencia de cabeza miraron a Sari y Jacky y con unos saltos se plantaron en un muro donde había otro par de figuras más.

"¡Ahora, Sari, Dena!" Les dije a las dos chicas que eran las mejores con armas.

Fue curioso, porque uno de los dos embozados hizo un par de movimientos mientras el otro hacía un giro de mano imperceptible y acababa con una espada al frente mientras los proyectiles caían todos al suelo. Entonces oímos que murmuraban algo los que no iban embozados y los embozados debieron contestar algo inaudible para nosotros porque los otros asintieron y el embozado guardó la espada con un solo movimiento.

Les oímos decir algo en otro idioma y se rieron todos. Entonces el embozado de la espada hizo una especie de reverencia de cabeza y hombros y desaparecieron todos.

"¿Todos vivos?" Les pregunté.

"Sí." Me dijeron.

"Que tíos más raros." Afirmó Jacky.

"¿Alguien sabe quienes eran?" Preguntó Kuckunniwi.

"¿O por qué nos han ayudado?" Añadió Nessy.

"No sé, pero… esa espada…" Dijo Sari. "La forma de usarla…"

"¿Qué pasa con la espada?" Preguntó Dakota.

"No… es muy raro." Afirmó ella. "Si no hubiésemos visto varias personas cómo morían… yo juraría que…"

"Sari ¿sabes quién era alguien o no?" Le pregunté.

"No, que tontería… No, no." Dijo medio sonriendo. "No conocía a nadie. ¿Seguimos? No creo que estos viniesen solos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

Era de noche, estábamos en el asentamiento que habíamos montado para que durmiesen los que aún necesitaban dormir, o sea, todos menos Nessy, Jacky y yo que nos ibamos a quedar de guardia.

"Sarí… ¿seguro que estás bien?" Afirmó Seth tumbándose con la cabeza en mi regazo tras su baño. "Llevas varios días pensativa."

"No puedo dejar de pensar en lo de el otro día." Afirmé peinándole con los dedos sin apartar la vista del horizonte. "Es… no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué iban a ayudarnos nadie?"

"No le des más vueltas." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano y dándome un beso. "Sea quien fuese os salvó la vida, eso es lo que importa."

"Sí…" Dije. "Jo, cada vez nos vienen tipos más duros de pelear."

"Ya te digo, es que desde que hacen hordas de neófitos se ha puesto esto de un apestoso que tira para atrás." Me dijo divertido. "Y va con doble sentido."

La verdad es que entre Quil con Claire, y Seth conmigo formábamos un par de parejas que… los dos chicos eran la caña; al menos Seth cada vez que yo estaba un poco de bajón hacía lo que fuera por hacerme sentir mejor.

Sonreí y me incliné para darle un beso antes de volver a incorporarme y seguir vigilando.

((¿Quién será ese misterioso personaje embozado que pelea a espada?. ¿Y los locos que han hecho frente a los enemigos aniquilándolos?. ¿Serán amigos o enemigos?

¡Más respuestas, intriga y acción en el próximo capítulo!))


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Trozos del pasado.**

**Parte 2.**

((Igual este trocito queda un poco... corto. Lo siento pero es que no se me ocurre mucho más, ya he ido poniendo cómo ven los diferentes personajes del conflicto el mismo; voy a poner ahora un par de cosas que serán importantes y luego al final del capítulo ya pongo un hecho que dará un giro a la historia.))

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de 'X'?)

"Informe." Pedí cuando me desperté tras echarme un sueñecito reparador tras una jornada de 5 días consecutivos sin dormir.

"Se ha localizado unos focos de ataque acallados." Me dijo uno. "No tenemos muchas imágenes, son muy rápidos y escurridizos, pero hemos conseguido unas imágenes."

"Ponerlas." Ordené.

Las imágenes eran claras, sombras encapuchadas que entraban en acción y en menos de tres minutos el enemigo estaba reducido. Se las veía porque estaban paradas un momento antes de desaparecer.

"Pensamos que desean ser vistos." Afirmó uno.

No, no parecía eso, era más bien como...

"¿Hay alguna grabación?" Pregunté para asegurarme.

"Montones de ellas, pero no hay ninguna clara." Afirmó alguien.

"La que corresponda a estas escenas." Afirmé.

"Tenemos una de otra pelea." Me dijo una mujer para ponerla cuando asentí.

Escuché con atención, allí había muchos ruidos mezclándose, gritos de terror, disparos, ruidos de pelea...

"Ahí." Afirmé. "Intentar aislar el ruido del reloj, y hay un sonido de frecuencia 48.000 Hz. (el oído humano solo llega a los 20.000 o así, mientras que el de los perros llega a los 50.000 o casi y el de los murciélagos pasa de los 100.000) Aislarlo y ponerlo."

"Podría llevarnos un tiempo." Me dijo alguien.

"Lo que sea, pero hacedlo." Dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Están al norte." Afirmé mientras parábamos los vehículos y Sari apoyaba el pie en el suelo para sujetar su moto.

"Está bien." Nos dijeron por los comunicadores. "Ahora vamos."

Últimamente nos habíamos modernizado un poco, hacía un tiempo que habiamos conseguido comunicadores, hacía un tiempo que ya no necesitábamos ir juntos en formación con los vehículos que en algún caso eran robados, para poder estar en contacto con el resto del grupo.

"Seth, esto se va a volver a poner chungo." Me dijo Sari suavemente antes de bajarse la visera del casco. "Ten mucho cuidado."

Por fin habíamos encontrado un núcleo de actividad principal. Nuestra misión esa noche era destruirlo y asegurarnos de que no causábamos daños innecesarios o a gente inocente.

La pelea se puso dura, tal y como había presagiado Sari, y así siguió hasta que de pronto comenzaron a estallar unos cuantos enemigos y vimos ráfagas moviéndose en torno a nosotros. Unos hombres con pelo blanco y media cara tapada con el flequillo estaba peleando contra varios tíos a la vez y había una mujer con el pelo hacia atrás y cogido en una coleta que se metió entre mi presa y yo sujetándomelo con un látigo.

"Selene, no pierdas el tiempo." Afirmó alguien con un acento extranjero mientras el enemigo salía volando y se estrellaba contra un poste que habíamos roto clavándose como si fuese un pincho moruno con otros enemigos más.

"¡Otra vez estos tíos!" Dijo Dakota molesto.

La verdad es que muchas veces solíamos encontrarnos con los tíos aquellos mientras peleábamos. No sé, no me gustaban mucho, me daban mala espina. Para empezar, todos tenían los ojos rojos, salvo la tal Selene que los tenía amarillo brillante como los gatos o los halcones. También eran demasiado agresivos y sádicos en mi opinión, había llegado a pensar que estaban locos salvo por Selene y el de pelo medio rubio medio gris ceniza, que se divertían matando y viendo sangre.

Eran vampiros, pero allí ni el enemigo era tan sanguinario.

Como siempre, aparecían de la nada, peleaban ayudaban a exterminar a todos y luego se quedaban congelados mirándonos, unos silbidos y salían volando. Algunas veces los silbidos eran más bien punzantes y nos hacían retorcer a la mayoría de nosotros.

"¡Esperar!" Les gritaron Sari, Nessy y Jacky antes de que se perdieran de nuevo.

"Solo queremos..." Había comenzado Sari antes de que se perdiesen de vista de nuevo en la oscuridad. "...hablar con vosotros."

Kuckunniwi había intentado seguirles, pero volvió con las manos vacías como cada vez que lo habíamos intentado nosotros.

"No hay manera." Nos dijo destrasformándose para lamerse la mano donde tenía una herida de zarpazo que le estaba comenzando a cicatrizar. "Han vuelto a escapar."

"¿No os parece raro?" Les dijo Claire. "Siempre es igual, aparecen de la nada, nos ayudan y luego desaparecen."

"Sí, justo después de los silbidos." Afirmo Nessy.

"¿Qué silbidos?" Preguntó Claire.

"Déjalo Claire." Le dijo Sari. "Tú no los oyes porque están en una frecuencia que el oído humano no puede coger."

"Bueno, nos viene bien que nos ayuden ¿no?" Dijo Dena. "Trabajo que nos quitan."

"Ya, pero a mí no me huelen tan bien." Afirmó Quil que se había destransformado de nuevo.

"A mí tampoco." Afirmé. "No sé, hay algo en ellos que no me cuadra..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"Tenéis que venir." Les pedí a los hombres de la casa principal (de los Valerius). "Sarah Arianna está peleando por ayudar."

"No es nuestra incumbencia." Afirmó alguien.

"Tenéis un deber hacia nuestra líder." Afirmé. "No lo olvidéis."

"Sí, bueno... algunos pensamos que no es tan líder como se supone." Me cuestionó alguien.

"Cuidado con lo que dices." Afirmé yo enfadándome.

"Yo solo quiero decir que aún no es vampiro por completo." Dijo el tipo ese. "Es solo una portadora. El ciclo no se cerró."

"Porque su madre regresó, estaba viva cuando todos pensábamos que estaba muerta. Ella seguía siendo la cabeza del clan." Afirmé yo. "Y ahora que está muerta, Sari debe ocupar su puesto."

"¿Y por qué no alguien más?" Dijo Tanya. "Alguien con fuerza, con pureza de sangre..."

"¿Alguien como tú, Tanya?" Le dije. "¿Qué no eres descendiente directa de los Valerius?" Eso le cerró la boca. "Este cargo pasa en línea descendente, no lo olvidéis, a la primogénita de la anterior líder, y si no a su nieta, su bisnieta... Una mujer, nunca un hombre."

"Igual va siendo hora de cambiar las cosas." Afirmó uno de los hombres.

Iba a haberle cortado el cuello yo mismo, pero se me adelantaron.

"Nunca me gustó ese tío." Afirmó Lucien entonces. "¿Alguien más quiere dudar de nuestra líder?. ¿No? Entonces callar la boca y obedecer."

"Sarah Arianna está luchando por defender a la gente inocente de este conflicto." Les dije tras agradecer con un gesto a Lucien su ayuda. "Nadie pide que luchéis, solo que defendáis a la gente normal."

"Valiente petición considerando que son ganado, gente de la que nos alimentamos y que solo sirven para saciar nuestro apetito." Afirmó alguien.

"¿Y no pensáis que si les matan nosotros nos quedamos sin alimento?" Dijo mi hermano. "¿De qué nos alimentaremos si acaban con nuestra fuente de alimentación?. ¿Nos alimentaremos de vulgares animales que campan por el monte?. ¿O nos arriesgaremos a emigrar a algún sitio abandonando el que ha sido nuestro hogar durante siglos y siglos?"

Había que reconocerlo, Lucien igual era algo apático, callado y prefería no mover un dedo si podía evitarlo, pero al igual que yo, teníamos un don para la política, para convencer de nuestros puntos de vista al resto de gente.

Mientras dejábamos dudar un poco, yo salí al jardín a pasear un poco a la luz de la luna clara que brillaba y alumbraba como una enorme linterna colgada en el cielo.

Suspiré recordando mi niñez allí, corretear con mis primos y primas que estaban allí en ese momento, las partidas de escondite.

De pronto vi a dos niños jugando con palos al juego de la guerra que habíamos visto a nuestros mayores. Isabella y yo mientras Lucien como otros primos más mayores estaban descansando.

A veces peleábamos entre nosotros dos, otras, peleábamos codo con codo contra hordas de enemigos imaginarios.

Y de pronto, llegué a la zona de los rosales. Todos estaban muertos, el invierno los había matado y ya nadie cuidaba a penas de ellos. Todos menos uno.

En el centro de aquella maraña de muerte había uno que hasta hacía unos años había estado solo, solía dar una rosa cada vez, pero esta vez me fijé mejor, había varios capullos que habían salido del tronco. Con cuidado retiré un poco la escarcha y descubrí que los capullos aún estaban cerrados, y en lo alto del rosal, había una rosa, era enorme, como la rosa que producía aquel rosal cada año con la llegada de la primavera.

Moví la mano más deprisa con nerviosismo, ansiaba ver aquel milagro. Moví y moví la nieve que lo rodeaba, y entonces, allí mismo donde se supone que debía salir un capullo de rosa roja, descubrí el milagro. No era una rosa roja, era una rosa roja y negra como si el negro se hubiese abierto camino entre lo rojo, como una especie de estampado en cada uno de los futuros pétalos, una armonía de ambos con predominio del negro.

Aquello era simplemente glorioso, una rosa negra aunque fuese en parte... el emblema de nuestra raza, la rosa negra; siempre habíamos buscado encontrarla, nunca lo habíamos hecho.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de "X"?)

"Señor, lo tenemos." Afirmó uno de los hombres de comunicaciones. "Parecen pitidos de un silbato para perros, parecen haber sido grabados con poca fuerza, pero al aislarnos se oyen más o menos bien y hacen daño a los oídos."

"Ponedlos." Dije.

"Pero señor, los pitidos..." Me dijo una mujer.

"He dicho que los pongáis." Le dije molesto.

"Sí, señor." Dijeron ambos.

Piiipipi pi pipiiipiiipiii pipiii piiipipi pipiiipipi pi pipipi...

Una serie de pitidos largos y cortos, combinados y juntos en golpes.

"No vemos que tenga mucho interés." Me dijo uno de los hombres. "Parece ser algún tipo de reclamo para animales."

"Están usando el código morse." Afirmé cogiendo un papel para anotar lo que oía. "Es una idea muy inteligente... solo los animales y los vampiros podemos oírlo... Está trasmitiendo unas órdenes claras y breves."

_Dejadlos. Son críos. Replegaros. Comprobar enemigos todos muertos. Volved aquí._

Aquello era claramente órdenes a los soldados, era lo que les había hecho replegarse y huir de la escena.

Era curioso cómo fuese quien fuese la misteriosa persona que estaba tras esas acciones era capaz de controlar a asesinos peligrosos.

"¿Intervenimos?" Me preguntó el general.

"Ir a donde provienen estas grabaciones." Afirmé. "Acercaros en silencio y atrapad a los fugados. No queremos víctimas inocentes. Viajaremos en cuando nos hayamos preparado."

"¡Mi señor!" Dijeron varios.

"¡No puede salir, mi señor!" Me dijo la mujer.

Era una mujer y eso le salvaba. Le hubiese roto un hueso por cuestionarme, pero yo no ponía la mano encima a las mujeres. Un hombre nunca debía ponerle un dedo encima a una mujer, debíamos protegerlas.

"Quiero ver quién está detrás de todo esto." Afirmé. "Quiero ver quién ha acabado con mi descendencia..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Edward, tú ocúpate de aquellos dos de allí." Me dijo Sorien. "Yo me ocupo de los otros cuatro que van con los tuyos."

Había sido más fácil de decir que de hacer, la verdad es que habían puesto una trampa y habíamos caído todos como tontos. Nuestras presas de la noche resultaron ser soldados, una trampa que nos habían puesto los 'infieles' para hacernos caer y poder atacarnos mejor. Lástima que no sabían que teníamos un as en la manga.

Uno a uno fuimos derribándolos hasta que acabé encontrándome con una cara conocida mientras ambos cruzábamos nuestras armas.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó Bella.

"¡Muérete de una vez, maldita zorra!" Le dijo Sorien mientras le apretaba el cuello. "¡no haces más que estorbar maldita basura convertida!"

Aquello me abrió los ojos. Sorien no era el aliado, para él no había distinción entre el caso de Isabella y Jacob y el de Bella y mío. Y la verdad es que tampoco había tanta diferencia, tanto Isabella como yo habíamos tenido opción a no hacerlo, pero por amor a nuestras respectivas parejas, habíamos acabado bajándonos del burro y siendo nosotros mismos los que habíamos hecho el proceso.

"¡Sorien, no!" Grité para ir a ponerme entre ambos y parar el proyectil que iba dirigido a ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El misterioso grupo de asesinos.**

((Tachán, tachán... las hipótesis más cercanas a la verdad van por ahí.

- Efectivamente, Selene y el resto son los presos que se escaparon, que les ayudaron a escapar. 'X' sí que tiene alguna relación con Alex, y recordemos que vio una foto de alguien más o menos actual, de cuando se montó la guerra que derrocó a los Vulturis, y nombra a una antepasada Valerius... démosle un poco más de vueltas a ese alguien y en el próximo capítulo, el 6, ya sale descubierto quién es el misterioso líder del grupo de asesinos fugados que también ellos... Vaya, que tienen tela.

- Lo de Selene a sido coincidencia, no me acordaba de que la de Underwold se llamaba así también *suda abochornada*, y lo de los motivos... aún creo que no se ha mencionado los dones de cada uno, como mucho el de dos: el de pelo blanco y el de Zulema, pero enseguidita saldrán los de los dos negros también y el de Selene, jeje.

- En cuanto a Edward... digamos que para él su punto de vista era el mejor, pero ya le vimos dudar un poco aunque el golpe final que le ha hecho darse cuenta ha sido el hecho de darse cuenta que para Sorien su caso y el de Bella era lo mismo, que para él es amoral ambos casos: Sorien = racista pero a lo vampiro. XD

- Lo de Lucien... bueno, eso es otro que no tiene nombre. Ese está del lado de Alex porque es familia y es la líder de la familia, así que como es bastante vago el tío pues no hace nada hasta que las cosas no se ponen feas. Y la verdad es que me inclino más a pensar que dice lo de los humanos porque de verdad le fastidiaría tener que moverse para ir a cazar ya que por lo que se ve, le encanta su castillito. ¿Os imagináis que os tenéis que trasladar y buscar casa nueva que se ajuste a vuestros gustos, amueblarla, labrarte una identidad que no sea cantosa...?. ¡Demasiado trabajo para un vago como él! Eso sí, el tío tiene corazón. Jeje.))

(Voz de Edward)

"Edward, tú ocúpate de aquellos dos de allí." Me dijo Sorien. "Yo me ocupo de los otros cuatro que van con los tuyos."

Había sido más fácil de decir que de hacer, la verdad es que habían puesto una trampa y habíamos caído todos como tontos. Nuestras presas de la noche resultaron ser soldados, una trampa que nos habían puesto los 'infieles' para hacernos caer y poder atacarnos mejor. Lástima que no sabían que teníamos un as en la manga.

Uno a uno fuimos derribándolos hasta que acabé encontrándome con una cara conocida mientras ambos cruzábamos nuestras armas.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó Bella.

"¡Muérete de una vez, maldita zorra!" Le dijo Sorien mientras le apretaba el cuello. "¡No haces más que estorbar maldita basura convertida!"

Aquello me abrió los ojos. Sorien no era el aliado, para él no había distinción entre el caso de Isabella y Jacob y el de Bella y mío. Y la verdad es que tampoco había tanta diferencia, tanto Isabella como yo habíamos tenido opción a no hacerlo, pero por amor a nuestras respectivas parejas, habíamos acabado bajándonos del burro y siendo nosotros mismos los que habíamos hecho el proceso.

"¡Sorien, no!" Grité para ir a ponerme entre ambos y parar el proyectil que iba dirigido a ella.

Esperé sentir la punzada mientras la abrazaba, que la bala me perforase el corazón tal y como estaba dirigida a Bella; sin embargo ese dolor no llegó.

Plic, plic, plic...

Podía oír las gotas golpeando una contra otra y formando un charquito, podía oler la sangre... pero no podía sentir el dolor.

Abrí los ojos; no estaba muerto. Bella estaba allí, con los ojos abriéndose tras esperar el golpe que yo había parado.

Plic, plic, plic...

Silencio solo roto por el ruido de las gotas de sangre goteando contra el charco que se había formado ya.

"¿Estáis bien?" Nos preguntó una de las mujeres.

"¿Hemos muerto todos?" Preguntó Bella.

Yo entonces me asusté y moví la cabeza para mirar qué había sido del disparo. Todos estaban ojo-pláticos mirando a algo, en silencio de asombro.

Y entonces la vi. Allí había alguien, haciéndonos de escudo humano. Incluso Sorien estaba con los ojos como platos y se alejó tres pasos.

Aquello fue alucinante. Una persona con la cabeza cubierta, gafas de sol y quieta como una estatua.

Dio un paso adelante y entonces Sorien dio dos más hacia atrás. Ahora que caía en la cuenta, no estaba sola; alrededor de todos habían ido surgiendo varias figuras, figuras que parecían guardias de piedra de esos que salen en las películas de terror.

"Vampiros..." Murmuró Jasper susurrando.

"¿Pero quiénes son?" Dijo uno de los otros de ese bando.

"No sé, no los he visto nunca." Afirmaron algunos uno tras otro.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Dijo Sorien mientras la figura que tenía dándome la espalda frente a nosotros avanzaba otro paso más.

Me fijé en que había parado el golpe destinado a Bella que fue para mí cuando me interpuse, me di cuenta cuando tras ayudar a levantar a Bella me puse en un lateral para verle.

"¡¿Qué quieres, aléjate de mí?!" Le dijo Sorien disparándole más balas.

Entonces me di cuenta, las balas frenaron antes de tocarle y las pocas que se clavaron, se cayeron tras hundirse un poco.

Cling, cling, cling...

Una tras otra las balas que apenas le habían hundido en la carne fueron cayendo al suelo mientras todos observábamos aquello como si fuese una especie rara de sueño.

Entonces Sorien se asustó más aún.

Intentó huir pero le cortaron el paso, los centinelas habían descendido de sus puestos y estaban bloqueándole la huída mientras la chica negra se puso de espaldas al resto enfrentando a todos con las manos hacia el frente.

"Eh, seas quien seas..." Comencé yo para encontrarme con el peliblanco frente a mí bloqueándome el paso.

"**Нет** (No), **спокойный** (Quieto)" Le dijo la figura frente a Sorien.

"**Я не могу?** (¿No puedo?)" Dijo el tío. "**Единой капельки...** (Una gotita solo...)"

"¿Quieres volver a la prisión?" Le dijo la chica del peinado en punta.

"No, clarro que no." Dijo el tipo con acento ruso.

Oímos cómo los dos negros que había descamisados decían algo primero uno y luego el otro y al otro tipo embozado gruñirles, pero gruñirles como lo haría un animal, no gruñirles de hablarles de malas maneras.

De pronto, Sorien comenzó a quejarse y retorcerse, y tan pronto como comenzó paró.

"¡No es justo!" Afirmó Sorien desde el suelo. "¡Eso es mentira!"

"Esto... está loco o me lo parece a mí." Afirmó Emmet.

"Estarrr hablando con ella." Me dijo el que tenía frente a mí. "Mente." Afirmó tocándose la cabeza. "Ahhh, no probarrrr, ella ¡pum!" Afirmó dándome un toque en la cabeza. "Dolorr cabeza. No rrrecomiendo."

"¡Te lo juro!" Afirmó Sorien. "¡Yo no les mandé atacarles... Te lo juro!"

"Te lo avisé." Afirmó la sombra levantando una mano. "Te dije que si te metías con mi familia te mataría."

Fue curioso porque de pronto Sorien estalló en mil pedazos.

"Desde que nos copió los poderes hay que ver que peligrosos." Afirmó el tío con el pelo negro y rojo murmurando con un acento americano.

"Chicos, podéis acabar con el resto de tíos." Afirmó la sombra girándose.

Fue un segundo, un par de enemigos iban a atacarle y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, había otro encapuchado agarrándole el brazo y reventándoselo al apretar haciendo que el hueso se le quebrase en muchos trozos y le perforase la carne.

"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Bella.

"Sea quien sea es muy fuerte." Afirmó Emmet. "Cuesta cascar un hueso de vampiro como si fuese una pajita."

"**Oh, îmi pare rău.** (Oh, lo siento.) **Sotul meu nu-i place de mine de a pune un deget pe ea.** (A mi marido no le gusta que me pongan un dedo encima.)" Le dijo la mujer girándose suavemente. "**Aceasta devine foarte nervos ...** (Se pone muy furioso...) **Si apoi, nu pot controla. **(Y luego no puedo controlarle.)"

La segunda sombra entonces movió un momento la mano, la puso de canto y con un solo golpe rápido tajó la cabeza separándola del cuerpo.

"**Ancora, ancora l'amore di me.** (Quieto, quieto amor mío.)" Le dijo la mujer metiendo la mano en la capucha del segundo y haciendo algo que parecía una caricia suave en la cara. "**Shhhh... facile...** (Shhhh... tranquilízate...)"

"¿Quiénes sois?" Dije intentando pasar y de nuevo siendo repelido por los otros.

La primera sombra se giró y nos miró mientras la segunda se dedicaba a susurrar algo.

"Dejarles." Les dijo a los que nos retenían. "Vámonos... Aún no está del todo bien como para esto." Afirmó cogiendo a la segunda sombra de la manga y tirando suavemente de él.

"¡Esperad!" Les llamó Bella. "¡Por favor, estamos buscando a unos amigos!"

Eso hizo que la sombra se girase.

"¿A amigos?" Nos preguntó.

"Bella, no creo que sea sabio decir nada..." Le susurré yo.

"¡Sí, una mujer y un hombre!" Les dijo. "¡Él es más o menos así de alto, es moreno, fuerte y tiene el pelo largo y negro!"

"Bella..." Le dije comprobando que ahora todos nos miraban mientras entre Emmet y yo la protegíamos. "Creo que deberías callar..."

"¡Y ella es más o menos de esta estatura, pelo largo, rojo... suele llevar lentillas verdes y tiene los ojos amarillos!. ¡Se llama Isabella!" Afirmó Alice. "¡Y él es su marido Jacob!"

Fue curioso porque entonces el segundo tipo, al que no se le veía la cara dio un par de pasos y se agachó un poco como mirando a Bella para que la otra persona con la cara cubierta (Por cierto, EMBOZADO significa OCULTO CON UNA CAPA O ROPA, vamos que no se les ve la cara porque llevan la capucha ocultándoles media cara o así.)

"¿Buscáis sus cuerpos?" Nos preguntó el loco de pelo blanco sonriendo diabólicamente y haciendo que se congelase la sangre en las venas.

"No los vais a encontrar." Afirmó la negra antes de que uno de los negros se pusiese a decir algo y entonces los dos se tocaron las tripas.

"Sí, Kimpei llevarr rrrazón." Afirmó el ruso con sonrisa irónica. "Nostrrros comerrr, no saberrr mal."

De pronto, los dos encapuchados se incorporaron.

"Vamos." Dijo el que parecía ser una mujer.

"Hum." Dijeron todos.

"**Kan vi ikke gi enda en matbit? **(¿No podemos dar ni un mordisco?)" Preguntó el rubio con mechas grises. "**En liten en?** (¿Uno pequeñito?)"

"**Nei.** (No)" Dijo el encapuchado que estaba claro que era el líder.

"Apuntar a ese, parece el líder..." Afirmó Jasper.

"¡Emmet, no!" Le gritamos cuando se fue a tirar a por él.

Fue alucinante, el otro encapuchado se tiró y se puso en medio mientras el que parecía el líder estiraba el brazo para haberle cogido.

"**Amore, no, fermarlo.** (Amor, no, para ya.)" Le dijo el líder. "**Per prima abbiamo qualcosa da piangere.** (Para antes de que tengamos algo que lamentar.)"

"**Si voleva uccidere voi...** (Este quería matarte...)" Dijo el otro.

"**Certo, certo amore.** (Claro, claro amor.)" Le dijo el líder al otro. "**Sia lui, ma... **(Pero déjale...) Vamos chicos, nos vamos." Añadió en inglés para el resto.

El tipo entonces se levantó y soltó a Emmet tras darle un golpe. Iba a volver a darle otro golpe pero el líder le sujetó el puño.

"**Amore, sia lui.** (Amor, déjale.)" Afirmó suavemente.

"**Sei italiano?** (¿Eres italiana?)" Le pregunté confuso.

"**Qualcosa di simile.** (Algo así.)" Me contestó. "Adiós."

Fue solo un parpadeo, en un parpadeo se habían perdido de vista.

"Esto... ¿Impresión mía o esto es muy raro?" Afirmó Alice.

"¡Ostas, esto duele!" Se quejó Emmet. "¿Quién coño eran esos?"

"No sé, pero tenemos un problema." Afirmó Jasper. "Tenemos un montón de cadáveres aquí."

"Pues creo que no eran los únicos nuevos por aquí." Afirmó alguien señalando a alguien en un tejado, unas cuantas figuras encapuchadas que desaparecieron con un salto tras girarse.

"Esto huele fatal." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de "X"?)

"Se les ha visto cerca de una aldea suiza de los Alpes." Nos dijo un hombre. "Dejaron supervivientes."

"¿Quiénes?" Pregunté.

Uno a uno comenzaron a enumerarme a los supervivientes.

"Es curioso que sean precisamente parte de los cabecillas de la revolución de hace unos años." Afirmó uno de los ayudantes.

"No es curioso." Afirmé. "Creo que ya va siendo hora de que salga a dar una vuelta."

"No estará insinuando que..." Dijo una mujer.

"Que me preparen un medio de transporte." Pedí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kimpei)

_((Por cierto, es uno de los dos negros que han aparecido nuevos; el que no les entiendan cuando hablan Kimpei y Soldar que es el otro negro es porque son africanos, Kimpei es Zulú y Soldar vivía en la sabana solo, como un predador más. Así que cuando hablan lo hacen en Swahili.))_

"Jefa." Llamé a la mujer que nos había sacado. "¿Seguro que es seguro dejar a toda esa gente con vida?"

"Sí." Afirmó ella mientras seguía manteniendo a su marido en un estado algo raro mientras le dejaba morder a un oso enorme que habíamos cazado y que manteníamos sujeto.

Era curioso, pero casi nadie nos entendía cuando hablábamos en Swahili. Al final Soldar y yo lo habíamos optado por hablar en esta lengua puesto que yo hablaba Zulú y él hablaba en algo un poco raro, cuando descubrimos que ambos sabíamos Swahili habíamos decidido que dos hablando en algo que no entendía nadie era mejor que uno y otro hablando diferentes idiomas.

La sorpresa había venido cuando esa mujer y el hombre que era su marido por lo que sabíamos. Había aparecido después de siglo y 78 días allí dentro.

"Tío... ¿por qué no te largas de una vez?" Afirmó el tío. "Molestas."

"Eh, ten cuidado, animal; me estás mordiendo." Afirmó la jefa en inglés antes de dirigirse a mí en Swahili. "Perdona Kimpei. Sí creo que es seguro. Conozco a esa gente. Son legales, amigos míos."

"¿Y el tío al que has matado?" Me dijo.

"Creo que era un familiar." Afirmó la jefa. "Pero estaba loco y al final..."

"Sí, sí." Dijo el hombre. "¿Estás mirando a mi mujer?" Me dijo levantándose con un chorretón de sangre en la boca.

"**Miele ...** (Cariño...) **Calmati.** (Cálmate.)" Le dijo ella al tipo cogiéndole de la muñeca con suavidad. "**Kimpei ero solo parlare a me.** (Kimpei solo estaba hablando conmigo.)"

La verdad es que el tío llevaba un tiempo así de agresivo; antes cuando parecía ser neófito era peor porque tenía mucha más fuerza y necesitaba sangre a diario; al menos ahora su sed parecía haberse calmado un poco aunque la fuerza seguía siendo bastante.

Sobre él había varios rumores entre nosotros, pero claro, todos teníamos nuestro pasado y nuestras cositas.

Encajaba con nosotros, salvo cuando se ponía en plan agresivo con motivo de su mujer, o lo que fuese la jefa de él.

"Dile que sigues sin interesarme." Le pedí a ella.

"Mejor no, comenzaría con el royo de que si insinúas que no soy atrayente o algo por el estilo." Afirmó ella para mover la mano. "Luego hablamos."

"Sí." Asentí.

La verdad es que no podía negar que la explicación de que el tío era su marido parecía verdad. Cuando él se ponía furioso solo ella era capaz de calmarle, él obedecía todo lo que ella decía, y bueno, algunas noches no podía negarse que algo había porque los ruidos de pelea entre ellos y los gemidos dejaban bastante claro lo que pasaba.

Ambos tenían periodos de locura, sobre todo en esta época del año. Thristan decía que eran híbridos changos de algo, pero la verdad es que eran vampiros, como los que más. Igual ella era un poco... blandita con según que personas pero implacable con la mayoría de gente a la que nos presentaba.

No es que fuese nuestra diosa pero... al menos nos daba trabajo y nos cuidaba de forma legal. Éramos asesinos, nueve asesinos a los que había sacado de sus prisiones tras una temporada extremadamente larga de presidio, oscuridad y dolor.

Al principio nos rebelábamos, pero luego decidíamos a intentar soportarlo de la manera más agradable posible.

Soldar y yo incluso habíamos podido hablar alguna vez; ambos estábamos en el mismo ala de la prisión. Todos éramos peligrosos, teníamos dones peligrosos o bien éramos peligrosos para los que nos encerraron. Todos teníamos un gusto por la sangre, pero en casos como el de Selene era injusto. Vale, la mayoría éramos cazadores, los tres que éramos africanos, Vladimir que era ruso, de las estepas... todos habíamos tenido problemas para conseguirnos la comida. Elphias se rumoreaba que era más un sentido de... territorialidad.

Todos amábamos la sangre, pero no estábamos locos. Nunca matábamos más que lo que necesitábamos para calmar nuestras diferentes necesidades, no solo la sed.

"Kimpei." Me llamó antes de salir. "Soldar y Cassius van a tener un ligero problemilla. Conseguirles algo más de comida fresca."

"¿Humanos?" Le dije.

"No." Afirmó. "Animales. Mira a ver si puedes coger algún caballo, pero que no cante mucho, por favor. Ah, y dile a Thristan que pronto comenzarán a buscarle por lo del mono, así que convendría que dejase algún rastro falso, con un sub-rastro que muestre que ha sido él para los cazadores de nuestra especie."

"Vale." Afirmó.

"Jefa." Dijo Zulema moviendo la mano para hacer al compañero de esta estrellarse contra la pared tantas veces como veces intentó él atacarla. "Selene dice que nos vienen siguiendo. Si no salimos pronto de aquí nos encontrarán un rastro."

Era raro, yo aún no había visto nada. Claro que ella era la de los ataques y yo el que veía el resto más claramente.

"Tú, deja de intentar atacarla, te va a romper algo estampándote contra las paredes." Le dijo la jefa a su compañero. "Y vosotros, recoger todo, nos vamos ya. Hay que volver a ponerse en marcha."

"¿Nos quitas de una vez estos cacharros?" Le dijo ella mostrándole la cadena que teníamos todos y que parecía servir para controlarnos incluso en la otra punta del globo.

"No." Afirmó ella. "Tenéis que llevarlos."

"Al menos nos quitarás los 'bozales'." Le dijo. "Son muy incómodos."

"¿Por qué no los llamas por su nombre?" Le dijo la jefa mientras recogía a su compañero al que palmeó en el pecho para calmarlo. "Se llaman chips limitadores."

"Chips, bozales... ambos no nos permiten desarrollar nuestras habilidades al máximo de capacidad." Le contestó ella.

"Si no te gustan siempre podrías volver a la cárcel." Le dijo ella. "**Merda... Il calore non va lontano...** Kimpei, prepararos, vamos a ir a un sitio seguro."

"Sí." Afirmé antes de salir corriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

"¡Tío Chad, necesitamos ayuda!" Afirmé entrando con Seth en brazos mientras Qaletaqa llevaba a Quckunniwi en brazos. "¡Chad, por favor!"

Chad debería estar en aquel lugar, era el hospital al que iban los vampiros en Europa... Sin embargo aquello parecía estar vacío.

"No deis ni un paso más." Afirmó una de las mujeres con ojos rojos que últimamente hacía un tiempo que llevábamos viendo más que de costumbre.

"Selene." Le dijo una voz. "Déjales pasar... huelo sangre..."

Entonces le sentí, era algo increíble, di dos pasos y me cortaron el paso los tíos de pelo blanco, gemelos múltiples.

"Dimitri..." Le dijo la otra voz. "Hay heridos, dejarles pasar."

"Son chuchos." Afirmó el hombre.

"Ahora mismo." Dijo la otra persona.

Esa voz... esa voz era...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de "X"?)

"Hace horas que se han ido." Me informaron nada más llegar a la cueva donde aún había un oso encadenado a la pared. "Podrían ser incluso un día a día y medio. Estamos buscando un rastro pero hay varios y no sabemos cual seguir."

"Son falsos." Afirme comprobando uno tras otro los comienzos de los dos rastros que había allí.

"¿Falsos?" Me dijo el hombre.

"Hizo salir a varios presos en diferentes direcciones, pero ellos siguieron otro camino que no podemos seguir, borraron todos los rastros verdaderos tras ellos." Afirmé observando un pelo en el suelo. "_Muda de licántropo..._" Susurré sin voz y en mi idioma natal.

"¿Disculpe?" Me preguntó él.

"Llevan a un vampiro reciente." Afirmé tocando unas manchas de sangre en una especie de camastro. "Son dos, una mujer, sangre antigua, y un varón, debería estar en los... 40 o así. Él es joven aún, tendrá problemas de control."

Había varias sangres diferentes, las únicas que no eran de animales eran de las dos personas que había descrito. Volví a probar la de la mujer, era la que más había. Seguramente si el compañero masculino era joven aún tuviese problemas para comer con recato, apuesto a que ella lo alimentaba cuando no podían cazarle algún animal que comer o cuando lo que cazaban no era suficiente para él.

Ese punto de sabor en su voz me era familiar; me sonaba de algo pero no sé de qué.

"¿Señor...?" Me llamó uno de los hombres.

"Encontrad un rastro, me da igual cómo lo hagáis pero encontradlo." Les dije. "Usad olfato, rastreadores... lo que sea pero quiero a esa gente aquí ya."

Con esta gente tan joven iba a ser realmente difícil encontrarles. Aquella mujer era la presa que buscaba, debía tener una edad avanzada, parecía ser realmente cuidadosa y pulcra a la hora de actuar. No dejaba rastro, sin embargo... iba con al menos una persona que sí dejaba un rastro, no muy evidente pero un rastro.

Era cuestión de tiempo que les encontrásemos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((A ver si ahora ya sabemos todos quienes son los misteriosos encapuchados: el líder y el otro, en el grupo de los asesinos que han matado a Sorien, que si no al siguiente se revela quién es el jefe y el otro... bueno, por deducción de lo que se ha ido diciendo yo creo que se sabe también, jeje.

Pues nada, ahí os dejo dándo vueltas al asunto... No vale pedir ayuda a Edward para que le lea la mente y saber quién ese ¿eh?))


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: SORPRESAS.**

(Voz de Sari)

"¡Tío Chad, necesitamos ayuda!" Afirmé entrando con Seth medio en brazos mientras Qaletaqa llevaba a Quckunniwi en brazos. "¡Chad, por favor!"

Chad debería estar en aquel lugar, era el hospital al que iban los vampiros en Europa... Sin embargo aquello parecía estar vacío.

"No deis ni un paso más." Afirmó una de las mujeres con ojos rojos que últimamente hacía un tiempo que llevábamos viendo más que de costumbre.

"Selene." Le dijo una voz. "Déjales pasar... huelo sangre..."

Entonces le sentí, era algo increíble, di dos pasos y me cortaron el paso los tíos de pelo blanco, gemelos múltiples.

"Dimitri..." Le dijo la otra voz. "Hay heridos, dejarles pasar."

"Son chuchos." Afirmó el hombre.

"Ahora mismo." Dijo la otra persona con una voz un poco diferente y con un tono auroritario.

Esa voz... esa voz era...

"¡Ma...!" Dije para callarme.

Me daba miedo acabar la frase. Era como si por llamarla fuese a evaporarse, como un sueño. Sin embargo, cuando entré en la sala donde venía la voz, me encontré con dos personas.

"**Shhhh... ancora l'amore di me… **(Shhhh... quieto amor mío...) **facile...** (tranquilízate...)" Le dijo ella al encapuchado que estaba junto a ella. "**Facile amore mio...** (tranquilízate amor mío...)"

¡Era ella, no había duda!. ¡Hablaba en italiano con un tono similar y era...!

Un momento, no parecía ella... su pelo estaba cortado muy corto, en punta, de color blanco.

La verdad es que no era siquiera de la misma edad que mi madre.

"Perdone, buscábamos al médico de aquí." Le dijo Qaletaqa. "Tenemos unos compañeros..."

"Heridos, lo sabemos." Afirmó la mujer. "Oléis a sangre desde distancia. Mis compañeros están un poco... excitados con ese olor."

"Necesitamos al hombre ya." Afirmó Claire. "¿Sabéis dónde está?"

"No está aquí." Afirmó la chica. "Pero si queréis yo podría echarles un ojo. Soy médico..." Añadió en voz como si fuesemos medio tontos.

"No me acabo de fiar." Afirmó Nessy mirándoles.

"Está bien." Les dije. "Cúrales. Pero os estaremos vigilando."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Claire)

Miré al reloj de nuevo. Habían pasado ya tres cuartos de hora y no habíamos percibido ningún movimiento al otro lado de la puerta.

"Tranquila Claire." Me había dicho Nessy sentándose junto a mí.

"Seguro que esto es una buena señal." Afirmó Qaletaqa suavemente intentando reconfortarnos. "Seguro que significa que está curándoles y que se recuperarán."

No sé, no acababa de gustarme que no hubiése nadie conocido allí, que estuviése aquella gente allí vigilándonos, en especial el tipo encapuchado. Había levantado la cabeza y no paraba de mirarnos a Sari, Moira, Joe y a mí. Sobre todo miraba a Sari.

"Ya están." Afirmó la mujer saliendo del cuarto donde habían estado mientras se quitaba unos guantes quirúrgicos. "Necesitan reposo, pero se curarán pronto."

"Gracias." Dijimos Sari y yo.

"¿Puedo entrar a verles?" Le pedí yo.

"Claro, pero recuerda que necesitan reposo. Por cierto... ¿Dónde está el otro herido que se está escondiendo?" Dijo la mujer mirando al rededor. "El pelirrojo."

"Presente." Dijo Jacky. "Creo que me he partido una muela, pero... ya crecerán."

"Me gustaría echarle un vistazo más de cerca." Afirmó ella. "Por aquí, por favor."

Vi cómo el encapuchado les seguía con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Sari mientras se levantaba.

"Eh, tú." Le dijo Dakota. "Deja de mirar a las chicas, pervertido. ¿Te pasa algo o qué?"

El tipo entonces soltó una especie de soplido de risa y sacudió la cabeza.

"Te he dicho que contestes." Le dijo él para intentar atacarle.

Sin embargo el encapuchado fue más rápido, antes de que nos diésemos cuenta estaba de pie con Dakota cogido del brazo tras la espalda y haciéndole daño.

Eso hizo que todos los hombres y las mujeres se levantasen para intervenir, sin embargo, los guardianes de ojos rojos también estaban listos para entrar en acción. Entonces la chica de pelo con una coleta dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta con los nudillos y salió la que parecía la jefa.

"**Ancora!** (¡Quieto!)" Le dijo al encapuchado.

Él la miró y soltó a Dakota para apartarse y volver a sentarse.

"Perdonadle, no le gusta que le planten cara." Nos dijo para pasarle una bolsa de sangre volando. "Si tiene algo de sed se pone un poco... bravucón."

"Bravucón tu padre." Le dijo él por primera vez.

Tenía la voz un poco grave, y aún así, juraría que su voz me sonaba de algo.

"Cariño..." Le dijo la mujer. "Controla tu boquita ¿eh? No quisiera tener que hacerte daño por mal comportamiento."

"Ja." Afirmó con ironía divertido. "¿Dónde se ha quedado el romanticismo?"

Entonces la mujer le hizo un gesto obsceno disimulado y sonriendo haciéndole reír entre dientes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacky)

"Disculpa." Le dije a la mujer que me estaba curando el diente. "¿Falta mucho?"

"Nada, te crecerá de nuevo dentro de poco." Afirmó. "No llores peque, los hombres tenéis que ser valientes ¿eh?"

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras ella me hurgaba en la encía cogiendo el diente tras haberme dormido la zona con un líquido.

"Recuerdo una vez que me rompí un diente en Venecia." Afirmé sonriendo. "Mi madre me compró un helado de pistacho porque me dijo lo mismo, que los niños buenos no lloran."

"Que madre tan buena la tuya." Me dijo sonriendo. "Seguro que las moras eran frescas, allí hay buenas frutas de mata. Y con esto... ya está."

"Sí, gran ciudad Venecia." Afirmé sonriendo. "Bonita ciudad, bellas mujeres, ricos majares..."

"**E bello uomini...** (Y bellos hombres...)" Me dijo la mujer.

"**Veramente.** (Verdaderamente/ De verdad.)" Asentí. "**Così si sono destra italiana?** (Así que eres italiana ¿no?)"

"Pse... Italiana... Más bien del mundo." Afirmó sonriéndome divertida. "Hablo varios idiomas."

"Inglés, Italiano... la cosa rara de los negros..." Le dije intentando contar.

"Swahili, sí. Y Ruso, Noruego, Español, Portugues, Francés, Chino... entre otros." Afirmó. "Ya está, en nada como nuevo."

"Demasiados idiomas." Afirmé divertido.

"Bueno, seguro que tú no te quedas atrás." Afirmó mientras me incorporaba de nuevo para salir.

"No, 4 idiomas. Voy camino del 5º." Afirmé levantando cuatro dedos y luego otro más acompañando mis palabras**. **"Pero mi hermana va camino del 7º."

"Que bien." Me dijo. "**Amore... Avete idea venuta alla fine cosa facciamo?** (¿Te importa venir a acabar de hacer lo nuestro?)" Le dijo al otro encapuchado.

"**In corso** (Voy.)" Le contestó este incorporándose y descruzando los brazos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

"¿Qué tal van los dos heridos?" Me preguntó Qualetaqa.

"Mejoran rápidamente." Le dije. "Pero creo que van a tener las heridas para un tiempo..."

"Supongo que sí." Me dijo sentándose.

"¿Has visto a la mujer que les ha curado?" Le pregunté.

Era rara, me hacía encoger el corazón porque se parecía a mi madre, pero... si fuese mi madre me hubiese dicho algo ¿no?

"Sí, está ahora mismo con el tío de la capucha en otra sala." Me dijo sentándose con nosotras. "Creo que habló de ir y de acabar lo que hacían o algo así, no entiendo muy bien el italiano o lo que fuese que hablaban."

"Creo que estaban heridos." Afirmó Claire. "Él cojeaba un poco, y ella parecía tener la ropa un poco mojada en el costado."

"Ambos tenían un ligero olor a sangre." Afirmé. "Pero es raro, él tenía olor de sangre en el tronco."

"Igual no era suya." Me dijo Claire. "Te recuerdo que se dedican a matar por ahí a la gente..."

"Podría ser…" Dije. "Pero no sé… No olía… el olor me sonaba un poco."

Era raro, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. El olor, la similitud de formas y maneras… Igual es que echaba de menos a mis padres más de lo que pensaba…

"Sari… eh." Me dijo Claire. "¿De verdad que no te pasa nada? Estás… estás muy callada."

"Bueno… ¿tu crees que estoy loca por pensar que mis padres siguen vivos?" Le pregunté suavemente con vergüenza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de la jefa)

Iba a recoger un par de bolsas de sangre para alimentarme yo y alimentar a mi compañero y esposo cuando pasé junto a la habitación donde estaban Seth y Quckunniwi tumbados después de que les curase. Tan solo hacía unos minutos que habíamos acabado de curarnos mutuamente mi marido y yo, así que cuando pasé frente a la puerta me encontré con el resto de gente allí, vigilando a mis ayudantes y entonces medio sonreí.

"Bueno… ¿tu crees que estoy loca por pensar que mis padres siguen vivos?" Oí que decía Sari.

Eso me hizo parar y fruncir el ceño.

"Estoy segura de que no." Le dijo Claire suavemente. "En el fondo, todos esperamos que estén vivos. Todos los esperamos, aunque digan que están muertos…Yo tampoco me lo creo."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras Selene me llamaba 'jefa'. Aún sonriendo moví la mano para negar y seguí adelante.

Cuando regresé al cuarto donde estábamos mi pareja y yo le pasé una bolsa de sangre y me quedé yo otra.

"Acabo de oír que Sari que cree que sus padres no están muertos." Le dije.

"Ah." Me dijo partiendo el tapón de la bolsa.

"¿Te acuerdas de Sari?" Le dije destapando la mía y dando un trago con una sonrisa de diversión. "Tal que de esta altura, pelo largo y ondulado en las puntas, negro… Preciosa, se parece a su madre."

"Ja, ja." Me dijo. "Primero el moreno, luego el pelirrojo que va con estos, ahora esta… ¿Falta alguien más?" Me dijo mostrándome un colmillo.

"Sí, aún falta gente." Afirmé.

"Espera, creo que recuerdo algo." Me dijo. "Es… ¡joder, me vuelve a doler la cabeza!"

"Shhh, tranquilo…" Le dije dulcemente yendo a su espalda fuerte y poniéndole la mano en la frente suavemente. "Ya recordarás algo."

"No, he recordado algo." Me dijo. "Era… había dos bebés. No podía comprenderles porque lloraban como si estuviesen poseídos. Luego me traían a dos bebés, pero ya no tenía más brazos, así que se me caía uno encima de ti."

Sonreí mientras le guiaba de la mano a la cama que había allí y le hacía sentar para sentarme yo sobre él.

"A veces me siento como si fuese inútil… no recuerdo nada y cuando lo intento…" Me dijo dándome un beso y oliéndome el cuello.

"Lo siento, algo salió mal." Me disculpé siseando cuando me mordió la carótida. "Creo que te bloqueé tu pasado…"

"No me importa." Me dijo parando para mirarme los ojos. "Te tengo a ti, el resto no importa."

Igual a él no, pero sí me importaba a mí; aunque si no recordaba, no le haría daño… No, no podía permitir eso.

Me froté la marca del cuello que ya comenzaba a desaparecer mientras le miraba la boca, la tenía manchada de mi sangre.

"Oye… haz el favor de comer con recato…" Le dije suavemente mientras le limpiaba la boca con cariño. "A veces me siento como tu madre…"

"Bueno, me alimentas y me cuidas como si fuese tu hijo." Me dijo divertido. "Pero hacemos cosas que no se hacen con los hijos…. ¿hum?" Dijo mientras me metía mano con disimulo.

Entonces sonreí y le di un beso quitándole la mano de mi pelvis y poniéndola en la cadera sobre la ropa.

"Deja eso para cuando estemos solos ¿eh?" Le dije. "Tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan a aparecer los…"

"Jefa." Me llamó Kimpei.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también lo he visto…" Afirmé. "En cuando nos aseguremos que los chicos estarán bien salimos, decírselo al resto."

"¿Y la parejita?" Me preguntó Zaira. "¿Nos los llevamos?"

"No." Afirmé. "Seguir vigilándoles y ya veremos más adelante."

"¿Pretendes que nos llevemos a esos dos?" Me preguntó mi amor besándome el cuello suavemente. "Son unos críos, van a ser una carga."

"Por amor de dios, no sabes lo que dices." Afirmé. "Siempre han sido tu orgullo. Aunque no puedas recordarlo."

Juraría que por un momento, se acordaría, pero acabó sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a mi cuello como olfateando mi sangre.

"No los recuerdo." Acabó diciendo. "Pero sus caras… no sé, me son familiares. Como las de aquellos lobos que nos seguían antes de…"

"Antes de que se volviesen recelosos porque tú le atacaste." Afirmé. "Pobrecitos…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Flash-back)

Estaba todo helado, había tormenta, los rayos cruzaban el cielo.

"¿Listo?" Le pregunté a Jacob.

"Listo." Me dijo tumbándose en el altar con la ropa que llevaba puesta y sin la protección de las mantas.

Con cuidado me había agachado sobre él, su sangre me supo rara; por un lado era atractiva, pero por otro aún conservaba el veneno que le había forzado a ingerir con una manzana. Una manzana me pareció lo más romántico, como en el cuento de Blancanieves, yo era la bruja y quería matar a mi marido…

Ni siquiera había dudado cuando le expliqué qué pasaría. Habíamos intercambiado sangre en pequeñas dosis dos veces antes, él había estado durmiendo en el coche de perros, dormía unas horas y enseguida había vuelto a desear el intercambio. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado rápido.

Me forcé a seguir bebiendo sangre mientras él palidecía y se enfriaba; para cuando le había tocado a él poco más que había tenido que guiarle tras hacerme un corte en el pecho para dejarle alimentarse de mí.

"No…" Murmuré cuando cerró los ojos tras dejar de beber. "No, por favor… Jake… abre los ojos… por favor…" Le rogué murmurando mientras le tocaba la cara.

El corazón se le había parado…

Me incliné sobre él. Estaba muerto, le había matado yo… Estaba muerto…

Sentí como el corazón se me desgarraba en el pecho… sí, debía tener corazón, porque me estaba doliendo horrores.

Solo deseaba morir para poder estar con él; así que apreté el botón de localización que comenzó a emitir señal inmediatamente.

Había pasado tres días en aquel desierto helado, había enterrado a Jacob allí mismo, hice la cruz con uno de los hierros del trineo.

Al tercer día amaneció desierto y silencioso como siempre. Yo estaba hecha un ovillo y no podía parar de llorar.

No, no estaba desierto, había unas figuras por las paredes, en salientes, eran lobos. Estaban gruñendo, con el pelo en punta, pero… eran muy grandes para ser simples lobos. Eran licántropos. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaban saltando al suelo.

Estaba lloviendo aguanieve. Los licántropos me estaban rodeando. Pronto me atacarían, y yo no me defendería.

Mi marido había muerto en el intento de convertirse en vampiro, y como yo había sido quien había matado a mi amor, mi único compañero, había decidido el suicidio. Como un vampiro no podía suicidarse de los métodos habituales había pedido a la antigua manada de Jacob que lo hiciesen por ambos.

"_Si es necesario les pediré a Sam y su manada que me den el toque de gracia. Me dejaré matar, expiaré mis culpas. Y delegaré en un triunvirato formado por Louie, Marianne y tú._" Eso es lo que dijo a Carlisle cuando les consulté Carlisle, Edward y Chad sobre los peligros médicos que conllevaba lo que intentaba hacer, y después tuvimos una charla Carlisle y yo.

Me sentía pegajosa, así que me toqué la cara; estaba cubierta de sangre, de rodillas, con las manos en el regazo y esperando que me atacasen de una vez.

Había estado acurrucada, pero me senté cuando los licántropos bajaron en su forma animal de los salientes donde estaban antes…

Cerré los ojos con los brazos abiertos; me quedé quieta esperando el golpe; lo merecía, lo estaba esperando y tampoco me defendería.

Sentí algo nuevo, que me goteaba por la cara; la sangre salía de sus ojos. Brotaba directamente de los ojos, como si fuesen lágrimas, como si llorase de verdad.

Los lobos parecían dudar.

"¿Qué esperáis?" Les dije susurrando como pude. "Solo quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes…"

"_¿Qué… has… hecho?"_ Me siseó Sam.

"He matado a Jacob." Afirmé. "Matadme por favor…"

Sé que dudaban, tenían miedo de que me defendiese. Así que me puse las correas de los arneses de los perros como pude para restringirme.

"Seguro que es una trampa." Pensó Paul.

"Por favor… no puedo seguir viviendo…" Les rogué.

Pude ver cómo pensaban y se hacían una resconstrucción de los hechos olfateando la nieve.

"¡Sí, yo le mordí y se murió!" Acabé gritándoles perdiendo los nervios.

Eso hizo que se alarmasen, Paul incluso me tiró un mordisco.

No entendía por qué no atacaban ya. Estaba inmovilizada, acababa de reconocer mi crimen, había matado a su líder… y ninguno de ellos me atacaba…

Comenzaba a barajar la opción de atacar yo, lo justo para hacer como aquella vez que asusté a Jacob para que me enviase a varios metros de él. Pero no hizo falta, adoptaron por fin la posición enemistados a mí.

Así que me volví a incorporar de rodillas, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a encajar el golpe dignamente, con la cabeza alta.

Sin embargo…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya." Nos dijeron la jefa del grupo de asesinos que estaban escondidos allí y su perro guardián que no hablaba pero gruñía de vez en cuando. "Que descansen un poco más, pero si yo fuera vosotros… bueno, me iría de aquí y cuanto antes."

"Espera, no te hemos dado las gracias." Le dije.

"Agradécemelo sobreviviendo." Afirmó. "Lo habéis hecho muy bien." Añadió sonriendo suavemente antes de coger a su perro guardián de la mano antes de que se tirase sobre Quil que estaba caminando con ayuda de Claire desde el baño de vuelta a su cama.

"Espera." Le dije. "¿Cómo sabremos que...?"

"Nos volveremos a ver." Me dijo acariciando la cara oculta bajo la capucha de su acompañante. "Tenlo por seguro. Por cierto..." Dijo tocando algo de su bolsillo. "Ten, te será de protección si lo llevas siempre encima."

Lo cogí al vuelo sin saber que era, y mientras lo desenvolvía para ver un anillo muy raro, me sorprendí.

"¡¿Qué signi...?!"

Tarde, ya no estaban allí. Me asomé a la ventata esperando verles salir, pero no salió nadie, de hecho, ni siquiera había huellas...

"¿Qué es eso?" Me preguntó Seth oliéndolo.

"Es... es el anillo de mi..." Dije. "Mi madre..."

"¿Es posible que siga viva?" Preguntó Claire.

"Bueno... si alguien es el diablo, seguro que esa es mi futura suegra." Afirmó Seth.

Fue curioso, porque justo entonces, entraron un montón de personas al pasillo. No les vi, primero les oí.

Eran unos cuantos, y olían a humanos y a algún vampiro y a algún licántropo.

"Seth." Le dije.

"Lo sé, yo también los huelo." Afirmó serio.

"Chicos, estar alerta, aquí hay alguien que no debería estar..." Les dije.

Sabía que como estaban cerca no hacía falta un comunicador, me oirían perfectamente.

"Qué casualidad ¿no?" Dijo Quil. "Que justo hoy nos encontramos con dos grupos de extraños."

"Oh, Quil, cierra la boca." Le dijo Claire levantándose y preparándose para atacar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Requiem.**

(Voz de Isa)

Estaba todo helado, había tormenta, los rayos cruzaban el cielo.

"¿Listo?" Le pregunté a Jacob.

"Listo." Me dijo tumbándose en el altar con la ropa que llevaba puesta y sin la protección de las mantas.

Con cuidado me había agachado sobre él, su sangre me supo rara; por un lado era atractiva, pero por otro aún conservaba el veneno que le había forzado a ingerir con una manzana. Una manzana me pareció lo más romántico, como en el cuento de Blancanieves, yo era la bruja y quería matar a mi marido…

Ni siquiera había dudado cuando le expliqué qué pasaría. Habíamos intercambiado sangre en pequeñas dosis dos veces antes, él había estado durmiendo en el coche de perros, dormía unas horas y enseguida había vuelto a desear el intercambio. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado rápido.

Me forcé a seguir bebiendo sangre mientras él palidecía y se enfriaba; para cuando le había tocado a él poco más que había tenido que guiarle tras hacerme un corte en el pecho para dejarle alimentarse de mí.

"No…" Murmuré cuando cerró los ojos tras dejar de beber. "No, por favor… Jake… abre los ojos… por favor…" Le rogué murmurando mientras le tocaba la cara.

El corazón se le había parado…

Me incliné sobre él. Estaba muerto, le había matado yo… Estaba muerto…

Sentí como el corazón se me desgarraba en el pecho… sí, debía tener corazón, porque me estaba doliendo horrores.

Solo deseaba morir para poder estar con él; así que apreté el botón de localización que comenzó a emitir señal inmediatamente.

Había pasado tres días en aquel desierto helado, había enterrado a Jacob allí mismo, hice la cruz con uno de los hierros del trineo.

Al tercer día amaneció desierto y silencioso como siempre. Yo estaba hecha un ovillo y no podía parar de llorar.

No, no estaba desierto, había unas figuras por las paredes, en salientes, eran lobos. Estaban gruñendo, con el pelo en punta, pero… eran muy grandes para ser simples lobos. Eran licántropos. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaban saltando al suelo.

Estaba lloviendo aguanieve. Los licántropos me estaban rodeando. Pronto me atacarían, y yo no me defendería.

Mi marido había muerto en el intento de convertirse en vampiro, y como yo había sido quien había matado a mi amor, mi único compañero, había decidido el suicidio. Como un vampiro no podía suicidarse de los métodos habituales había pedido a la antigua manada de Jacob que lo hiciesen por ambos.

"_Si es necesario les pediré a Sam y su manada que me den el toque de gracia. Me dejaré matar, expiaré mis culpas. Y delegaré en un triunvirato formado por Louie, Marianne y tú._" Eso es lo que dijo a Carlisle cuando les consulté Carlisle, Edward y Chad sobre los peligros médicos que conllevaba lo que intentaba hacer, y después tuvimos una charla Carlisle y yo. Ese sería la forma de que me suicidaría.

Me sentía pegajosa, así que me toqué la cara; estaba cubierta de sangre, de rodillas, con las manos en el regazo y esperando que me atacasen de una vez.

Había estado acurrucada, pero me senté cuando los licántropos bajaron en su forma animal de los salientes donde estaban antes…

Cerré los ojos con los brazos abiertos; me quedé quieta esperando el golpe; lo merecía, lo estaba esperando y tampoco me defendería.

Sentí algo nuevo, que me goteaba por la cara; la sangre salía de mis ojos. Brotaba directamente de los ojos, como si fuesen lágrimas, como si llorase de verdad.

Los lobos parecían dudar.

"¿Qué esperáis?" Les dije susurrando como pude. "Solo quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes…"

"_¿Qué… has… hecho?"_ Me siseó Sam.

"He matado a Jacob." Afirmé. "Matadme por favor…"

Sé que dudaban, tenían miedo de que me defendiese. Así que me puse las correas de los arneses de los perros como pude para restringirme.

"_Seguro que es una trampa_." Pensó Paul.

"Por favor… no puedo seguir viviendo…" Les rogué.

Pude ver cómo pensaban y se hacían una resconstrucción de los hechos olfateando la nieve.

"¡Sí, yo le mordí y se murió!" Acabé gritándoles perdiendo los nervios.

Eso hizo que se alarmasen, Paul incluso me tiró un mordisco.

No entendía por qué no atacaban ya. Estaba inmovilizada, acababa de reconocer mi crimen, había matado a su líder… y ninguno de ellos me atacaba…

Comenzaba a barajar la opción de atacar yo, lo justo para hacer como aquella vez que asusté a Jacob para que me enviase a varios metros de él. Pero no hizo falta, adoptaron por fin la posición enemistados a mí.

Así que me volví a incorporar de rodillas, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a encajar el golpe dignamente, con la cabeza alta.

Sin embargo… las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

Sentí un par de mordiscos, pero antes de que me arrancasen nada, los sentí perderse.

"¡Quietos!" Rugió Sam en su forma humana para separarles de mí. "Antes quiero saber qué pasó. La verdad."

No podía contárselo, no quería seguir posponiendo aquello... Sin embargo, ya que les estaba pidiendo a ellos que acabasen con mi vida supongo que merecían una explicación antes.

"Jacob me pidió que le convirtiese." Acabé confesando. "Al principio me negué porque me parecía monstruoso convertir a alguien que no estuviese muriendo; sin embargo, mientras estaba lejos de él... bueno, me di cuenta que no podía seguir viviendo sin él, así que decidí que igual había alguna forma y... la busqué. Me costó 1 año decidirme a esto, y luego 7 más buscando la forma de hacerlo sin que... bueno, sin que muriese."

"_Que es evidente que no has logrado._" Afirmó Jared.

"No... desde el principio le advertí de que esto podría pasar... que moriría y luego igual no podría despertar..." Me dolía la garganta, como si no pudiese hablar, como si las palabras me arañasen la garganta antes de salir por mi boca. "Hicimos todos los pasos tal y como era necesario. Me aseguré de que estaba en plena forma antes de pensar siquiera en esto."

"_Por eso le hacías correr cada mañana y todo ese ejercicio_." Dijo Embry sentándose en las patas traseras.

"_Yo pensaba que era porque el tío estaba hecho unos zorros y a tu lado deslucía bastante."_ Afirmó Leah.

"Para transformar a un licántropo se necesita que esté en perfecto estado antes de su muerte." Les dije. "Y Jacob estaba en perfecto estado de salud y físico. Entonces tuvimos que intercambiar sangre, tres veces antes de..."

"_¿Antes de que le asesinases?"_ Me dijo Paul para llevarse un mordisco al aire de Sam.

"_¿Por qué tres veces?"_ Me preguntó entonces.

"Es lo que lleva. Necesitas insertarle el suficiente veneno, no puedes donarle sin tomar tú parte para que su organismo adquiera la tuya." Le dije. "Después de la primera, la gente suele estar algo... ida. Los humanos suelen convertirse fácilmente. Jacob solo desarrolló una necesidad de tomar cosas... rojas. Tomates, fresas, zumos rojos... En la segunda, su humor cambia, se vuelve más inestable y se encoleriza con más facilidad, sin embargo... a la tercera el proceso debería completarse, muere y revive. Es bastante dulce ese paso. Después del dolor del veneno extendiéndose por tus venas, envenenando cada célula en tu cuerpo... desacanso. El dolor desaparece y flotas antes de volver a respirar, bueno, a abrir los ojos."

"Sigo sin verlo." Afirmó Sam. "¿Si solo necesitas un mordisco, por qué tres?"

"El lobo dentro de Jacob era muy fuerte." Afirmé. "Por eso tuve que envenenarle antes... un poco de veneno rápido, su cuerpo lo detectaba y no le mataba. Pero al final estaba tan débil que... bueno, el veneno lo mató... pensé que mi sangre lo salvaría..."

De pronto, me sentía de nuevo ese dolor, algo dentro de mí se rasgaba, algo me estaba matando por dentro...

"Por favor... matadme de una vez." Acabé rogando mientras me sentía el corazón doliendo y me comenzaba a marear. "Por favor..."

Pronto tendría sed de sangre, pronto acabaría por desmayarme como la otra vez... no podía seguir viva, aunque me envenenase yo misma mi cuerpo estaba preparado para matar el veneno, se regeneraría solo y yo cazaría lo que tuviese más cerca por la energía que había perdido en el proceso.

"Por favor..." Acabé rogando cayendo de rodillas. "Ayuda..." Lo repetí hasta la saciedad, rogando y casi susurrando.

Me quedé esperando el golpe, un golpe que pondría final a esa existencia de horrores, a ese sufrimiento de haber matado yo misma a mi compañero... mi marido... mi Jacob...

Se prepararon, alguno aún dudaba, sentía tristeza de otros, pero todos se prepararon para lanzar el ataque; sin embargo, el golpe no me alcanzó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Por favor..."Nos rogó Isabella tras caerse de rodillas. "Ayuda..."

Había sido sincera, nos había dado todo tipo de explicaciones que le habíamos pedido y en todo momento parecía estar al borde de la depresión.

"Por favor... Ayuda..." Repetía una y otra vez.

Era la primera vez que la oíamos rogar, ni siquiera cuando su primo Sorien había intentado matarnos varias veces.

Asentí y nos preparamos. Alguno aún dudaba, otros estaban tristes, pero todos se prepararon para lanzar el ataque conmigo. Teníamos que hacerlo, por Jacob y por ella.

Podía entenderla, ahora que había matado a su marido supongo que el seguir viviendo sabiendo que si ella hubiese actuado diferente Jacob aún estaría entre nosotros debía ser insoportable.

"¡Por Jake!" Gritó Embry.

Todos nos tiramos a la vez; sin embargo, no llegamos a alcanzarla. Algo se nos cruzó en medio, salimos volando a todas direcciones y caímos de pie antes de volver a tirarnos sobre el intruso.

No, no era ningún intruso.

"_¡Jacob!"_ Gritamos.

Un momento, había algo diferente... él era... ¡era un vampiro!

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

Abrí los ojos, el golpe que había estado esperando no había llegado aún, y ahora entendía por qué.

"_¡Jacob!"_ Gritaron los lobos.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Allí, entre la manada y yo había alguien. Pelo oscuro de longitud media, piel bastante pálida pero de alguien cobrizo enfermizo... músculos perfectamente torneados... Jacob, mi Jacob...

"Debería daros vergüenza... tantos chuchos atacando a una sola mujer." Dijo Jacob liándose a repeler a sus amigos.

Un momento, aquel no era mi Jacob. Jacob nunca hubiese actuado así con sus amigos, les estaba atacando sin ton ni son, como si no fuese...

"Jacob." Le llamé.

Se había olvidado de su nombre... tal y como supuse que pasaría, había perdido su mente.

"Jake no." Dije cuando le vi que había herido a su antigua manada.

Me miró girando ligeramente la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos, estaba sediento.

"¿Cómo me has llamado?" Me dijo sonriéndome con picardía.

"Jake." Afirmé. "Una vez te llamaste así, Jacob Black... abreviado: Jake."

"Jake...." Murmuró dudando. "Ese nombre me suena. ¿Nos conocemos?"

"Sí." Afirmé. "¿No me recuerdas?"

Sacudió la cabeza confuso y para negar.

"Suéltales, por favor." Le pedí.

"Te estaban atacando." Me dijo. "Y estabas indefensa, estás... atada."

"Yo les pedí que lo hicieran." Afirmé. "Pensé que habías... muerto."

"¿Yo?" Me dijo.

"Jake, por favor, suéltales..." Le pedí. "Suéltales y te lo contaré todo."

Pasaron dos segundos antes de que los tirara contra los que estaban en el suelo aún, entonces se giró hacia mí.

"¿Sabes quién soy?" Me dijo.

"Sí, y también sé por qué estas así." Afirmé. "Necesitas alimentarte; tienes en tu mente recuerdos que no has vivido, te duele todo y a la vez te sientes invencible..."

Él me miró sonriendo con picardía, sé que estaba sediento, me miraba con la misma mirada que yo lo hacía cuando estaba en celo.

"No me recuerdas pero... al mismo tiempo sientes que soy parte de ti, como tú eres parte de mí..." Afirmé sonriéndole y abrazándole desde detrás. "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí... sientes que te derrites con cada simple contacto mío..."

Podía ver su cara, era la cara de un predador, uno que se estaba derritiendo entre mis brazos.

Me situé a su lado y le rocé la mano mientras me situaba frente a él.

"Ven... sígueme..." Le dije dando unos pasos alejándome y ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa suave. "Sé lo que necesitas... yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo..."

Miró mi mano, me miró a mí por la parte de arriba de sus ojos y entonces sonriendo con picardía la cogió.

"Chicos, no se lo tengáis en cuenta." Les dije a los licántropos. "Acaba de dar un cambio demasiado brutal, no recuerda nada ni a nadie... Por favor, no le digáis a nadie lo que habéis visto."

"Tus hijos..." Me dijo Quil.

"No, nadie debe saberlo." Afirmé acercándome para tocarles las frentes induciéndoles al sueño y a olvidarlo todo. "Lo siento, es por vuestro bien..."

Antes de irme con Jake, les tapé con las ropas que había dejado allí. Despertarían al cabo de unas horas, no recordarían nada y por la sangre que había jurarían que me habían matado, dejé una cruz hecha con palos en la nieve clavada junto a la de Jake, pero él les dio una patada al pasar por allí.

"Jake..." Le reñí.

"Qué, no me gustan esas cosas." Afirmó antes de seguirme dócilmente.

Aún no era vampiro del todo, podía sentirlo. Iba a necesitar un poco más de sangre; pero había perdido bastante y también yo estaba débil.

Cuando llegamos a la costa paré en el acantilado y le miré, seguía allí, conmigo. Me miró y luego miró al mar.

"Se ha acabado la tierra." Me dijo. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ahora toca saltar." Le había dicho cogiéndole la mano.

"¿Estás loca?" Dijo. "¡Nos ahogaremos!"

"Jake, tú no vas a ahogarte." Le dije. "Lo hemos conseguido, eres lo que querías ser. Ni siquiera respiras ya."

Llevaba ya varios minutos sin respirar, no lo necesitaba... Y él parecía acabar de darse cuenta de ello porque se puso a respirar como si le faltase el aire.

"No, no lo hagas aún." Le dije sonriendo y acariciándole la cara. "Hazlo cuando lleguemos."

"¿Llegar a dónde?" Me dijo suavemente.

"A un sitio donde podrás aprender a ser lo que eres, sin causar nada que luego lamentes..." Le susurré al oído.

Sé que le estaba haciendo alborotar las hormonas, que se estaba derritiendo de gusto. Y eso me convenía, me seguiría.

"¿Confías en mí?" Le dije tendiéndole la mano.

"No sé quién eres, pero... es como si te conociese de siempre..." Dijo mirándome con duda y luego sonriendo para coger mi mano con firmeza. "Sí, confío en ti."

Sonriendo caminé hasta el borde del acantilado, de la mano con él, allí paramos y nos miramos a los ojos. Asintió y dimos un paso más para caer al vacío.

Nadamos entre peces, nos cruzamos con tiburones en mar abierto y pasamos cerca de orcas y ballenas.

Jake mató una cría de ballena antes de llegar al polo, y se comió unos bocados; sin embargo, cuando llegamos a tierra firme, se dobló sobre si mismo y vomitó la carne.

"Shhh.... tranquilo..." Le susurré suavemente mientras le sujetaba la frente y él respiraba agitadamente entre vómito y vómito. "Ya pasó..."

Sabía que le costaría un poco hacerse a aquello, y eso que él no parecía tener recuerdo alguno de haber sido aquello que ahora supondría un duro reto para él: humanos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Mira lo que tengo!" Me dijo Jacob sonriendo y cargando con un oso polar.

"Jacob, por amor de dios, mírate." Le dije. "Te ha vuelto a dar un zarpazo."

Por suerte, a nosotros los zarpazos se nos curaban pronto; sangrábamos nada, unos segundos, y luego se nos cerraba la herida.

"¿Y sabes qué?" Me dijo tirándose a mi lado en el hielo con una sonrisa para ponerme el pulgar sobre los labios con suavidad. "Creo que ya recuerdo algo más. Una boda, yo estaba en el altar y tú caminabas hacia mí vestida de novia. ¿Y sabes qué? Eras la cosa más bonita que recuerdo."

Eso me hizo sonreír, hacía más de medio año que habíamos llegado allí, y salvo el incidente con aquellos furtivos de osos polares y los conservadores del Green Peace de allí, no había habido más problemas. Había conseguido parar a mi marido antes de que acabase secando al de Green Peace, al furtivo... me temo que no tuve tanta suerte, para cuando le encontré estaba ya muerto; le había secado del todo, a decir verdad juraría que le había sacado demasiada sangre como para matarle pero no suficiente como para secarle del todo.

Era curioso, cuando un vampiro se convertía le daba por algún vicio bastante evidente; a unos les daba por la sed de sangre, otros se volvían demasiado agresivos... y otros como era el caso de Jacob, demasiado lujuriosos.

Era peligroso dejarle sin satisfacer sus instintos primarios, así que llevaba más de medio año ayudándole a controlarse, tal y como había hecho con el resto de mi familia; tal y como haría con la persona a la que más quería junto con mis hijos.

"Ey... un poco más suave..." Le dije cuando me hizo sangre con un mordisco mientras estábamos calmando sus instintos sexuales sobre el hielo en la cueva que había excavado para que nos sirviese de refugio y que asemejaba a una madriguera de osos polares. "Haz el favor, me estás haciendo daño."

"Lo siento." Me dijo chupando mi sangre. "Pero es deliciosa..."

"Ya, pero si me sacas sangre vas a tener que darme tú." Afirmé. "Y no podemos permitirnos eso."

"Sigo sin entender por qué no quieres mi sangre." Afirmó.

"Demasiada tentación..." Afirmé suavemente. "Pero no podemos ceder a las tentaciones."

"Regla número 4." Afirmó Jake divertido. "Tengo buena memoria."

"Memoria que aún no has recuperado." Afirmé yo dándole un beso para parar y sonreir dulcemente. "No te preocupes, acabarás por recordar todo, cuando veas a la gente se te desbloquearán los recuerdos."

"¿Cuándo vamos a irnos de aquí?" Me dijo volviendo a ponerse la ropa que llevábamos desde que llegamos. "¿A quiénes tengo que conocer?"

"A tus amigos, a tu familia." Afirmé.

"Ah... ya; los lobos..." Me dijo. "No puedo creerme que sea amigo de criaturas que me provocan náuseas por el olor tan fuerte y pestilente que despiden. ¿E hijos?"

"Sí, tenemos 5 hijos." Afirmé. "¿A acaso no me quieres creer?"

"No me cuesta creer que tengamos hijos, apuesto a que estábamos todos los días pasando las noches juntos." Afirmó con picardía y metiéndome mano de nuevo. "Pero me cuestra creer lo de los niños porque no me gustan los niños. Solo dan problemas, solo saben llorar y cagarse encima, y te llenan todo de mocos y babas, por no decir que son exhasperantes."

"Y tus hijos." Afirmé. "Eran tu orgullo. Sari, la mayor; los gemelos Jacky y Eddy que son pelirrojos y vampiros como nosotros y los gemelos Alexiel y Carrick que son morenos y tienen 9 años y son licántropos."

"Ja, esos no son hijos míos." Afirmó divertido. "Yo no produzco licántropos. Vampiro y vampiro..."

"Ya, pero es que tú no eras..." Dije. "Tu padre era licántropo, tienes genes licántropos."

Me costaría hacerle creer que teníamos hijos, más aún que los menores eran licántropos mientas que Sari era mitad y mitad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Oye, míra lo que me he encontrado por ahí." Me dijo Jacob al año, tres meses y 24 días de llegar al polo norte. "Creo que está medio congelado. ¿Sirve de comida?"

"¿Sigue vivo?" Le dije acabando de devorar un pez que me había conseguido pescar por un agujero en el hielo.

"Tiene un pulso muy pobre, pero sí. Sigue vivo." Afirmó. "¿Le curas?"

Asentí antes de ponerme a hacerle una curación de urgencia para poder llevarle a la estación de científicos más cercana.

Jake llevaba ya un tiempo más controlado, parecía dominar sus instintos primarios y su sed de sangre y no daba problemas ya; de hecho, lo acababa de demostrar al no haber matado a aquel hombre que él pensaba estaba congelado y muerto.

Igual iba siendo hora de volver al mundo civilizado, tendría que ponerle un collar de castigo para tenerle controlado pero estaba segura que pronto podría quitarselo. De hecho, no se quejó, aceptó el collar como un perro de compañía al que le pones un collar anti-pulgas.

Tan pronto dejamos al hombre en una de las salas de la enfermería del centro sin que nos percibiésen siquiera, me giré hacia él.

"Jacob, creo que ya estás listo." Afirmé.

"¿Listo?" Me dijo como dudando divertido. "¿Listo para qué?"

"Listo para volver a la sociedad." Afirmé. "Listo para volver a convivir entre la gente normal, y poco a poco irás aprendiendo las normas que rigen a nuestra raza... para poder convivir con los humanos y con los licántropos."

"Sea." Afirmó sonriendo tras unos segundos serios dudando para sonreír y cogerme la mano para besarla. "Me gusta el rol de la profe y el alumno."

"¿No puedes dejar de pensar en eso un solo momento?" Le dije mientras caminábamos sobre la nieve.

"No." Afirmó. "Al menos no cuando mi compañera es alguien tan precioso como tú."

Los meses que siguieron a esto fueron difíciles, nos movimos solos, yo me contagié un poco de su agresividad pero siempre regidos por mi cerebro y su frialdad en asuntos serios. Liberamos a unos presos y formamos un grupo bastante potente; nos enfrentamos a enemigos que pretendían poner todo patas arriba, hasta el momento en que nos cruzamos con Sorien, uno de los principales instigadores de aquello.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó Bella.

"¡Muérete de una vez, maldita zorra!" Le dijo Sorien mientras le apretaba el cuello. "¡No haces más que estorbar maldita basura convertida!"

"¡Sorien, no!" Gritó Edward para ir a ponerse entre ambos y parar el proyectil que iba dirigido a ella.

Yo me puse entre ambos hombres y paré el proyectil que se me clavó en el pecho.

Plic, plic, plic...

La sangre goteaba lentamente, podía sentir la bala que me quemaba un poco en el pecho, pero el dolor pasaría, como siempre.

Plic, plic, plic...

Silencio solo roto por el ruido de las gotas de sangre goteando contra el charco que se había formado ya.

"¿Estáis bien?" Les preguntó Zaira.

"¿Hemos muerto todos?" Preguntó Bella.

Yo solo tenía ojos para Sorien que estaba con los ojos como platos y se alejó tres pasos.

Di un paso adelante y entonces Sorien dio dos más hacia atrás.

"Vampiros..." Murmuró Jasper susurrando.

"¿Pero quiénes son?" Dijo uno de los otros de ese bando.

"No sé, no los he visto nunca." Afirmaron algunos uno tras otro.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Me dijo Sorien mientras yo avanzaba otro paso más.

Me tenía miedo, y no sin motivo.

"¡¿Qué quieres, aléjate de mí?!" Me dijo Sorien disparándome más balas.

Las balas frenaron antes de tocarme y las pocas que se clavaron, se cayeron tras hundirse un poco. Hacía poco que me había adueñado del poder de un licántropo de extraer las balas el propio cuerpo empujándolas mientras se me cerraba la herida.

Cling, cling, cling...

Una tras otra las balas que apenas le habían hundido en la carne fueron cayendo al suelo mientras todos nos observában.

Entonces Sorien se asustó más aún.

Intentó huir pero le cortaron el paso, mis compañeros habían descendido de sus puestos y estaban bloqueándole la huída mientras Zaira se puso de espaldas al resto enfrentando a todos con las manos hacia el frente.

"Eh, seas quien seas..." Comenzó a decir Edward antes de que Vlad le cortase el paso.

"**Нет** (No), **спокойный** (Quieto)" Le ordené entonces.

"**Я не могу?** (¿No puedo?)" Dijo él. "**Единой капельки...** (Una gotita solo...)"

"¿Quieres volver a la prisión?" Dijo Zulema.

"No, clarro que no." Afirmó él.

Ambos negros me expresaron su deseo de ocuparse de todos, pero Jacob les gruñó por mi.

Entonces me centré en Sorien, en producirle dolor tan solo con mi mirada; comenzó a quejarse y retorcerse, y tan pronto como comenzó paré y él paró.

"_Asesino..."_ Le dije mentalmente. _"Eres la vergüenza para todos nosotros... Atacar a tus propios líderes..."_

"¡No es justo!" Afirmó Sorien desde el suelo. "¡Eso es mentira!"

"Esto... está loco o me lo parece a mí." Afirmó Emmet.

"Estarrr hablando con ella." Les contó Vladimir. "Mente." Afirmó tocándose la cabeza. "Ahhh, no probarrrr, ella ¡pum!" Afirmó dándole a Edward un toque en la cabeza. "Dolorr cabeza. No rrrecomiendo."

"_Mandaste a todos contra mi familia... Mandaste atacar a mis hijos..."_ Continué mentalmente a Sorien, gruñendo.

"¡Te lo juro!" Afirmó Sorien. "¡Yo no les mandé atacarles... Te lo juro!"

"Te lo avisé." Afirmé levantando una mano. "Te dije que si te metías con mi familia te mataría."

Entonces Sorien estalló en mil pedazos. Se acabó, le había dado una oportunidad y él la había desaprovechado. Ahora estaba muerto, ya no causaría más problemas, ni a mí ni a mis hijos ni a los nuevos líderes de mi género.

Jacob entonces vino a mi lado, pero paró cuando le lancé una mirada de aviso.

No estaba para tonterías, acababa de matar a un pariente, acababa de administrar justicia por mi propia mano.

Y lo peor era que no me arrepentía, no sentía haberlo matado, pedí a Kimpei que recogiera los trozos, ya habría tiempo de quemarlos en el refugio.

¿Sádica?

Es posible, pero en ese momento me embargaba el odio y la ira.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: La caza. Misterios que se resuelven.**

(Voz de Sari)

"Seth." Le llamé cuando percibí que no estábamos solos después de que los encapuchados hubiesen huido.

"Lo sé, yo también los huelo." Afirmó serio.

Eran unos cuantos, y olían a humanos y a algún vampiro y a algún licántropo. No les vi, primero les oí y les oí.

"Chicos, estar alerta, aquí hay alguien que no debería estar..." Les dije.

Sabía que como estaban cerca no hacía falta un comunicador, me oirían perfectamente.

"Qué casualidad ¿no?" Dijo Quil. "Que justo hoy nos encontramos con dos grupos de extraños."

"Oh, Quil, cierra la boca." Le dijo Claire levantándose y preparándose para atacar.

Fue curioso, porque justo entonces, entraron un montón de personas al pasillo.

No hacía ni cinco minutos de que el grupo de los tipos raros de ojos rojos que llevaban un tiempo apareciendo de la nada y ayudando cuando menos lo esperábamos. No hacía ni cinco minutos que la jefa de esa gente me había dado un regalo.

"_Por cierto..." Dijo tocando algo de su bolsillo. "Ten, te será de protección si lo llevas siempre encima."_

_Lo cogí al vuelo sin saber que era, y mientras lo desenvolvía para ver un anillo muy raro, me sorprendí._

"_¡¿Qué signi...?!" Había dicho._

Sin embargo, había sido tarde. Ya había desaparecido como por arte de magia; debía ser muy ágil y veloz para poder haberlo hecho así de fácil que daba la impresión de que ni siquiera había conseguido mover el aire.

"_¿Qué es eso?" Me preguntó Seth oliendo el anillo que me había pasado la mujer._

"_Es... es el anillo de mi..." Dije. "Mi madre..."_

"_¿Es posible que siga viva?" Preguntó Claire._

"_Bueno... si alguien es el diablo, seguro que esa es mi futura suegra." Afirmó Seth._

Sí, aquel era el anillo de mi madre. Plata bastante antigua engarzando una piedra roja, plata labrada con mucha fineza, el mismo anillo que según ella marcaba al linaje de los Valerius, solo a los puros; a su abuela, la mía, mi madre y ahora yo. Según lo que me había contado mi madre cuando yo era pequeña, ese anillo se lo había regalado un rey a una mujer Valerius hacía muchísimo tiempo, antes incluso que la condesa Arianna de la que yo tomaba el nombre.

Me lo puse para levantar la cabeza frotándome los ojos uno tras otro y aspirando con fuerza antes de hablar.

"Plantaremos cara a quien sea." Afirmé.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta, abrieron la puerta con lentitud, Quil ya iba a saltar cuando asomó una cabeza y volvió a desaparecer tras mirarnos.

"Aquí tampoco están." Afirmó el hombre.

"Huelo el rastro." Afirmó otro.

Fue algo curioso, porque nosotros pusimos cara de confusión mientras alguien más pedía que siguiesen buscando.

Entonces entró alguien más. Esta vez era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con ropas de alto mandatario, pero tirando a algo más militar. Entró y tras varios pasos se puso a mirar alrededor; podía oírle oler alrededor sin moverse de su posición. Entonces paró su mirada en la cama y vino.

"No se atreva a…" Dije.

Con un solo movimiento me había levantado sin esfuerzo y me había apartado para mirar a Seth.

"¡No se atreva a…!"

"Tranquilos, no voy a hacerle nada." Afirmó. "¿Podrías moverte un momento, por favor?" Le pidió a Seth. "Gracias." Le dijo antes de ponerse a mirar en las sábanas y olerlas ante nuestra sorpresa. "Hum… estuvo aquí, estoy seguro…" Murmuró para él.

"Perdone." Le dijo Qaletaqa entrando mientras se frotaba la mandíbula. "¿Le importaría decirnos quién son y con qué derecho interrumpen la tranquilidad de un hospital?"

"Estamos buscando a alguien." Afirmó el hombre. "Han estado aquí hace poco."

"Aquí solo estamos nosotros." Afirmó Claire.

"Escuchadme, se tratan de individuos peligrosos." Dijo un hombre. "Cualquier información que podáis darnos…"

"Hombre, aquí solo estamos nosotros, y…" Dijo Claire.

"Se tratan de un grupo de gente." Afirmó otro de los hombres. "Tres mujeres, una de ellas negra; los hombres hay dos negros, uno de pelo blanco tapándole un ojo, uno con pelo rojo y negro a mechas…"

"Sospechamos que están liderados por una pareja." Afirmó el hombre mayor mirándome a mí. "Vampiros. Un varón y una mujer; ella es un poco antigua, pasará del siglo. ¿Dónde están?"

"Ni idea." Dijo Nessy. "Aquí no ha venido nadie así."

Entonces el hombre me cogió la mano, ni le vi venir y ya tenía mi mano atrapada por la muñeca en la suya y mirándome el anillo.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" Me dijo cogiéndolo.

"Es mío." Afirmé recuperándolo y guardándolo como un tesoro entre mis manos. "Era de mi madre."

"Pues tu madre era una ladrona." Me dijo intentando volver a quitármelo y encontrándose con Seth protegiéndome. "Ese anillo no le pertenecía."

"¡Mi madre era una gran mujer!" Afirmé furiosa apartando a Seth. "¡Era la líder del clan Valerius y no pienso dejar que nadie la insulte!"

Entonces el hombre se quedó callado y paralizado.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Me dijo.

"¡Lo que ha oído, señor mío!" Afirmé gritándole. "¡Mi madre era una gran dama y una líder excepcional; y no pienso consentir que nadie la insulte de esa manera!"

"¿Cómo te llamas, niña?" Me dijo.

"Sarah Arianna Valerius Black." Afirmé poniéndome en una postura de aristócrata digna. "Hija de Jacob Black e Isabella Alexandrine Valerius."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de "X"?)

"¿Cómo te llamas, niña?" Le pregunté a la cría que llevaba el anillo de los Valerius.

"Sarah Arianna Valerius Black." Afirmó poniéndome en una postura de aristócrata digna. "Hija de Jacob Black e Isabella Alexandrine Valerius."

De pronto se me calló la venda; esa chica tenía el porte de las mujeres del clan Valerius, de hecho, ahora que se había puesto en esa postura parecía un poco a sus antepasadas.

Sí, aquellos ojos eran los de Valeska, no eran idénticos pero... eran iguales.

"Una Valerius..." Dije más bien para mí. "Esto cambia las cosas..."

Sí, ahora que caía, la sangre antigua olía parecida a la de algún miembro de esa familia; si la persona a la que perseguía era un Valerius la cosa cambiaba un poco.

"Y dime, niña." Le dije. "Por una casualidad no habrás visto la cara de la persona que te dio eso ¿no?"

"Fue una mujer." Me dijo como dudando un poco. "Pero no sé cómo se llamaba. Era de esta estatura..."

"¿Por una casualidad no sería algún familiar?" Le dije. "Alguien con tus ojos, o algún rasgo común a ti..."

"No." Me dijo.

"Sari, no digas..." Dijo uno de los chicos para que uno de mis hombres lo amordazase.

"Caballeros, por favor..." Les dije yo. "No somos bárbaros."

"Al principio pensé que la conocía, pero luego me di cuenta de que no." Me dijo la niña cuando soltaron a su amigo. "Pensaba... pensaba que era..."

"¿Tu madre?" Le dije.

Ella me miró sorprendida y luego asintió suavemente.

"_Alain, uitandu-ma la femeile din părul negru._ (Alaine, que busquen a la mujer de pelo negro.)" Le dije a mi mano derecha. "_Este cel mai probabil, el a schimbat aspectul._ (Lo más probable es que haya cambiado su apariencia.)"

"_Da_. (Sí.)" Asintió él antes de ponerse a gritarles las órdenes a los soldados.

"¿Por qué la buscan?" Me preguntó la niña cogiéndome de la manga cuando ya me iba a ir.

"Esta mujer ha liberado a unos presos demasiado peligrosos." Le dije tras parar a uno de los hombres que iban a quitármela de encima. "Es un crimen liberar presos sin consentimiento y por tanto, les tenemos que dar caza."

"Esa gente no era peligrosa." Nos dijo la chica de pelo ondulado que era híbrido también. "Vale que daban miedo, pero no eran peligrosos. Nos han ayudado muchas veces."

"Es cierto." Nos dijo Arianna. "Podrían habernos matado pero no lo han hecho."

"¿Os los habéis cruzado y no os han matado?" Le dije confundido.

Eso era imposible, aquellos hombres y mujeres eran asesinos, les habíamos encarcelado y confinado a aquellas prisiones de máxima seguridad debido a sus acciones terribles y particularmente sangrientas. Algunos habían masacrado a poblaciones enteras, otros eran terroristas...

No, no podían ser ellos; aquella gente no hubiese dudado en matarles por diversión, aunque solo fuese por cubrirse las espaldas.

"_Păstraţi în căutarea unor urme. _ (Seguid buscando algún rastro.)" Ordené. "_Ele au avut de a părăsi unul._ (Han tenido que dejar alguno.)"

"Disculpen." Nos dijo un hombre con el pelo negro, aires de modelo y un piercing en el labio al lado izquierdo mirándonos. "¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?"

"Agentes del orden." Le dijo Alaine. "Estamos buscando a unos criminales, sigan con su tarea."

"Perdonen pero esto es un hospital." Nos dijo el hombre. "Voy a tener que pedirles que salgan de aquí de inmediato, están molestando a mis pacientes."

"Chad Crowlen." Dije yo recordando su rostro. "Nacido en 1895, muerto en 1918."

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de mi posición y tuvo algo de inseguridad.

"Perdone. ¿Nos conocemos?" Me dijo.

"Yo lo sé todo." Afirmé. "Y ahora... permítanos seguir con nuestro trabajo sin poner pegas. Procuraremos no molestar."

"Esto es un hospital." Afirmó él. "Aquí la gente está..."

"Chad." Le llamó otra voz de hombre. "Déjalo."

No tenía datos de aquel hombre, ni tampoco de la niña que iba con él. Debía tener los 6 o 7 años, pero sin lugar a dudas era vampiro.

"¿Quiénes sois?" Le pregunté.

"Ivvan Crawlen, y usted es..." Me dijo el de pelo largo y blanco.

"Zaharia." Afirmé.

"Luna en Rumano." Dijo Arianna. "¿Es rumano?"

"Una vez lo fui, sí." Contesté. "¿Por qué no tengo datos de su existencia ni la de la niña, señor Crawlen?"

"Ni que tuviese datos de todas las personas del mundo." Me dijo el muchacho moreno como molesto y aburrido.

"Si tuviese hijos entendería por qué nadie salvo nosotros tenemos constancia de su existencia." Me dijo el señor Crawlen.

Me fijé mejor, no había duda, la niña era un vampiro. Aquello iba contra las normas; los niños mordidos eran altamente inestables debido a su inmadurez, eran peligrosos y por eso cada vez que había un caso, los Vulturis se encargaban de acabar con él y con el que le hubiese protegido y convertido.

"Es mi hija." Me dijo el señor Crawlen.

"No se parece en nada a usted." Afirmé.

"Aún así, es mi hija." Afirmó. "Su madre y yo la hemos criado, así que es nuestra hija."

"Lillian es mi hermana pequeña, hermanastra legalmente." Se corrigió la chica morena.

"Nadie la toca un pelo mientras nosotros estemos vivos." Afirmó el joven vampiro pelirrojo.

"Eso es un problema de vuestro jefe." Afirmé mientras me notificaban que no había ningún rastro.

"Mi ex-mujer Isabella nunca dejaría que tocasen un pelo a su familia." Afirmó el señor Crawlen.

"Aunque luego se casó con un licántropo." Afirmó el modelo. "Y tuvo a estos preciosos niños con sus hermanos, el orgullo de nuestra graaaaaan familia."

"¿Isabella Alexandrine Valerius?" Dije parando en el sitio. "¿Ella es la líder de vuestra raza?"

"Era." Dijo el señor Crawlen. "Antes de morir."

"No está muerta." Afirmé. "Aquí ha habido algún Valerius y no eran esos niños."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"¿Qué está diciendo?" Le dije yo al hombre que había aparecido en el hospital.

"No sabe lo que dice." Le dijo Chad. "Los únicos Valerius aquí son Sari y Jacky."

Podía sentir la ira creciendo en él cuando aquel extraño, Zaharia, dijo que allí había estado otro Valerius que no eran los que veíamos; no había otros Valerius que estar allí, Eddy estaba en la escuela para protegerla y los más pequeños que ahora tenían 10 años estaban en el mismo lugar.

"Señor, si esto es una broma le sugiero que lo deje." Afirmé. "Es bastante macabra y de mal gusto."

"No es una broma." Afirmó el hombre. "Es la verdad. Si ven a cualquiera de estas personas avísenos y huya cuanto antes." Afirmó dándome un papel con fotos y nombres antes de ponerse a hablar con los hombres en otro idioma lo que hizo que todos se dispusiesen a irse.

Fue un visto y no visto, se fueron caminando de allí.

"Chad, cálmate." Le dije. "A mí tampoco me ha gustado un pelo."

"¡No puedes pedirme algo así!" Afirmó dando un puntapié a una pared y haciéndole un agujero de lado a lado. "¡Maldita sea!. ¡¿Cómo puedes pretender que haga como si no hubiese pasado nada y ese tío no hubiese abierto la boca?!. ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que duele?!"

"Te repito que a mí también me ha dolido." Le dije. "Pero romper el edificio no es la solución. Sari, vosotros habéis visto todo ¿no?" Le pregunté a ella. "¿Podrías decirnos qué ha pasado y quiénes eran esos hombres?"

"No sé, llegaron de pronto, buscaban a gente..." Afirmó ella suavemente. "Es... ha sido todo tan confuso..."

"Tranquila, tenemos tiempo." Le dije. "Me gustaría saber qué ha pasado."

"Es..." Murmuró.

La noté débil, era como si hubiese recibido un mazazo emocional. Me dolía verle así, así que le cogí la mano y la hice sentarse en una de las sillas de espera.

"Te traeré un poco de chocolate." Le dije.

La verdad es que esperaba que eso sirviese, como había servido con su madre; a decir verdad, el chocolate era el remedio preferido de su madre, para todo, desde 'dolor de mujeres' hasta momentos de 'bajón'.

Cuando se lo llevé, ella lo agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Vinimos aquí buscando a Chad." Me dijo sin que le pidiera de nuevo que me contase todo. "Y en lugar de eso nos encontramos..."

"¿A quién os encontrasteis?" Le pregunté.

"A esa gente." Me dijo. "A los que buscaban, pero... no son tan malos como dicen... nos han ayudado... varias veces." Afirmó. "Estaban... su líder, era una mujer. Por un momento pensé que era..."

Que era su madre. No había podido acabar la frase pero sabía qué quería decir. Ambos estábamos sombríos.

"Sari... mira, es normal que hayas creído ver..." Le dije.

"Tío Ivvan, no estoy loca." Me dijo. "Sé lo que vi, y sé que no era mi madre."

"No, es normal." Le dijo Chad. "También yo he creído verla, varias veces, la he olido, la he sentido... me ha parecido oírla varias veces."

"Con los oídos y con esto." Afirmé tocándome la cabeza. "Pero no estaba. Ni para él ni para mí. Es una respuesta muy común. La queríamos mucho y por eso nuestro subconsciente se niega a aceptarlo y busca su presencia en todos sitios aunque nosotros hayamos aceptado que no volveremos a verla."

Me dolía tener que decir eso pero era la respuesta auténtica. Incluso Chad lo sabía; él había sido el que me lo había explicado a mí y yo lo recordé.

Sentí que Sari se iba a desmoronar, nunca lo haría, era fuerte como sus padres; no sabía ella misma lo parecida que era a su madre, lo parecida que crecía cada día a ella.

Ahora que sus padres no estaban, ella era casi como mi hija; sus hermanos, Lily y ella eran los hijos que yo nunca podría tener. Así que la abracé para reconfortarla. Chad se unió al grupo.

"Estoy seguro que esté donde esté nos estará viendo." Le dije.

"Seguro." Dijo Chad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Paramos." Les dije a los otros parando de correr dentro de un almacén de pescado.

"¿Ya han parado?" Nos preguntó Cassius.

"Sí." Afirmé cogiendo a Vladimir por el cuello para dejar de ver cinco de él y tener el original cogido del cuello por mi mano. "Esparces tu rastro." Le dije mirándole con ojos amenazadores.

"Oh, vamos Vlad." Le dijo Elphias. "Sabes que no podemos usar los poderes mientras huimos, a no ser que sea para despistar."

Thristan se había quedado quieto mirando el interior, así que las chicas le empujaron.

"Mueve el culo rubio." Le dijo Zaira dándole un empujón.

"¿Todo bien, Thristan?" Le dije.

"Sí." Asintió. "Es solo que… conozco este sitio. Solía venir aquí… antes de que la estrenasen."

"Perfecto." Dijo Selene. "¿Pescado?"

"¿No había otro sitio más apestoso?" Se quejó Zulema moviendo montañas de pescado a su paso para de un salto sentarse en lo alto, en una viga.

"Lo siento, pero tapará nuestro rastro." Afirmé yendo a sentarme con mi marido. "¿Qué tal lo llevas Jake?"

"Bueno… estoy con ellos, esto apesta." Me dijo cogiendo un pescado para mirarlo y tirárselo a Selene que lo evitó sin mirarlo, como siempre. "No me gustan esas chicas. ¿Por qué tienen que seguir con nosotros?" Me dijo a mí.

"Son aliados." Le dije parándole la mano mientras cogía otro pescado para repetir. "No, en serio, llevas un rato muy callado."

"Es esa chica de antes." Afirmó. "Creo que la conocía, como al pelirrojo, solo que eran dos chicos…"

"Jacky y Eddy." Le dije.

"Ya, pero… No sé, es… No sé, de pronto no recuerdo nada de antes de encontrarte en el hielo y de pronto, tras ver a gente comienzo a ver cosas."

"Estás recordando." Le dije.

"Ya sé… ya sé…" Me dijo. "Algo salió mal cuando me mordiste… Tengo amnesia."

"Jake… tengo la impresión de que… bueno, que estás conmigo por agradecimiento." Le dije.

"Te estoy agradecido, me salvaste la vida." Me dijo. "Me has enseñado mucho."

"Jake, mira, no quiero que estés conmigo porque me estás agradecido." Le dije casi suspirando. "Vas a vivir una eternidad, deberías pensar bien en lo que significa esto…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Me dijo.

"Pues que igual deberías…" Comencé.

Dios, esto iba a ser muy difícil… sabía lo que tenía que decir, era lo más sensato, pero… mi boca se negaba a decirlo.

"Una separación." Afirmé casi susurrando.

Ya está, lo había dicho, ahora no podía echarme atrás.

"¿Una separación?" Me dijo. "No… no te entiendo. ¿Te refieres a una separación como… como los humanos?"

"Me refiero a que igual necesitarías un tiempo para pensar." Le dije. "Ya sabes, plantearte lo de… nuestra relación."

Sé que tenía todos los oídos puestos en nuestra conversación. Jacob entonces miró al sitio que yo estaba mirando y vio algunos sentados en lo alto para no tocar el pescados, otros estaba apoyados contra las paredes, intentando apartarse un poco del pescado, y a Soldar sobre una motaña de pescado quieto y atento mientras intentaba impregnarse de su olor, como yo había hecho al sentarme sobre el pescado. Entonces gruñó para ellos antes de mirarme a mí.

"No puedo recordarlo, pero hay algo que sí que sé." Afirmó. "No puedo separarme de ti…"

"Jake, por favor." Le dije girando la cara.

"¿Dónde voy a ir?" Acabó diciéndome casi como un niño lloroso. "¿Quién habrá de quererme cerca cuando lo único que conozco eres tú?"

"No te preocupes, encontraré algún sitio." Le dije suavemente. "Te lo prometo."

Volvía al principio, a mi primera huída, cuando fui a la escuela porque amenazaba con estallar una guerra… entonces me asustaba el amarle a él, me asustaba lo que había nacido en mi interior; ahora me asustaba lo que había hecho, me daba miedo que no me recordase nunca, que acabase encontrando a una mortal cuya sangre le llamase más que la mía y se olvidase de mí.

Lo que sí tenía claro era a quiénes llamar para ayudarme.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Residencia de los Uley." Me dijo una voz suave al otro lado.

"¿Em?" La llamé. "Emily, soy yo, Isabella."

Identificarme sirvió para que se pusiera a hablar en un monólogo emocionada, que me preguntase cien preguntas a la vez y que me sintiese mareada ante tanta atención.

"Em, Em." La corté. "Necesito hablar con Sam."

"¿Con Sam?" Me dijo. "Es que en este momento no está aquí… Está con Jared ayudando con unas reparaciones."

"Vaya… necesito hablar con él, es urgente." Le dije. "¿Sabes a qué hora regresará?"

"No lo sé." Afirmó. "Si quieres dejarle un mensaje…"

"No importa." Le dije. "Esto es algo que necesito hablarlo con él, directamente. Sé lo que tú dirás."

"Pero… pensábamos… todo el mundo piensa…" Me dijo.

"¿Qué estoy muerta?" Le dije. "Lo sé, pero aún no es el… momento de… bueno, de descubrirme. Perdona, te tengo que dejar. Zulema y Cassius vuelven a estar en una de sus peleas, dile a Sam que me llame en cuanto llegue, es importante." Afirmé antes de colgarle.

"Zulema, Cassius, ya vale." Les dije regresando dentro. "¡He dicho…! Que ya vale, los dos." Afirmé haciéndoles flotar en el aire literalmente.

"Ha empezado él." Afirmó ella.

"Tú me habías insultado." Afirmó él.

"Vale, los dos." Les dije.

"¿Te importa bajarnos?" Me dijo Cassius.

"No, hasta que os calméis un poco." Afirmé.

"Odio cuando usas mis poderes contra mí…" Afirmó Zulema cruzándose de brazos.

"Alguien tiene que mantener la cabeza fría en esta jaula de grillos." Afirmé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: De vuelta en casa.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Pasajeros del vuelo…" Rezaba la voz por los altavoces del avión.

Estábamos aterrizando, era de noche y por fin habíamos llegado a un sitio llamado Seattle. Llevaba horas sentado en mi asiento, con los ojos abiertos y me había tomado ya tres brics de sangre. Era curioso, pero aún rodeado de humanos había algo que iba diferente. Podía sentir la sangre llenándoles, fluyendo por sus venas, sin embargo, no me tentaban. Y cada vez que captaba algo siempre había alguien a mi lado que me impedía moverme.

"Estamos llegando." Me dijo 'la masa' entonces.

"Ya, no soy tan corto." Afirmé.

Era raro, pero hacía ya horas que no acababa de encontrarme en perfecto estado.

"Vamos." Me dijo. "Será mejor que bajemos. Recuerda lo que te dijo ella. Estarás en casa."

"Mi casa, ya." Murmuré.

Aquel lugar me parecía frío. Un aeropuerto, una ciudad desconocida… Y allí en la terminal, había un grupo.

Les recordaba, bueno, sus olores; eran los lobos que habían atacado a Isabella. Gruñí ligeramente y entonces me llevé un capón de 'la masa'.

"No seas maleducado." Me dijo. "Vas a vivir con ellos."

"Esto será una broma." Le dije.

"Jacob…" Me saludaron.

"Jake, me llamo Jake." Les dije.

"Gracias por traerle." Dijo el mayor de ellos.

"¿Os ha llamado para daros los detalles?" Les dijo 'la masa'.

"Sí." Afirmó el hombre.

"Yo os conozco." Afirmé.

"Vaya, por fin." Dijo otro.

"Sois los cobardes que atacasteis a la mujer en el hielo." Les dije.

"Porque eres importante para Rachel." Me dijo uno levantando la mano como aguantándose para no pegarme. "Te juro que te mataría."

"Inténtalo, asqueroso chu… ¡Cabrón!" Dije cuando 'la masa' me dio una descarga eléctrica. "¡Hijo de perra, eso pica!"

"Acción, reacción." Afirmó antes de volver a girarse hacia los licántropos. "¿Quién es… Sam?"

"Yo." Dijo el mayor de ellos.

"Envío de Bella." Dijo dándole un maletín. "Y esto…" Dijo dándole un mando y mirándome para ponerse de espaldas a mí ocultando algo. "Aquí para darle una descarga, aquí para castigar, este para parar el castigo. Eso sí, no le deis castigo a no ser que sea totalmente necesario o lo encabronaréis más. Yo me quedo con este."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"_Alex, esto no va a funcionar."_ Afirmé pensando la respuesta mientras arrancaba el coche.

"Tranquilo, os estoy viendo." Afirmó por el cacharro me había dado. "Todo va bien."

"_¿Bien?"_ Dijo Paul. _"¡Hace solo unos minutos que ha llegado y ya quiero matarle! Además ¡¿Dónde coño estás que no vienes?!"_

"No puedo ir." Afirmó con voz triste. "Tenéis que tener paciencia, no puede recordar nada de antes de convertirse. No puede recordar que antes fue uno de los vuestros y que sois su familia. Apenas me recuerda a mí…"

"_Hombre, es difícil olvidarte."_ Afirmó Jared. _"Perdona que te lo diga pero hay pocas mujeres que sean tan guapas como tú."_

"No soy Helena de Troya, Jared." Nos dijo. "En cuanto a dónde estoy… digamos que soy y seré siempre un caballero negro sobre un negro corcel."

Entonces me fijé, nos venía siguiendo un motorista, llevaba una cazadora de cuero negro a juego con un casco integral que le cubría la cabeza entera. La moto no era nada del otro mundo, tenía estilo pero era un poco… de línea de monte.

Dio un acelerón y nos adelantó, sin embargo, en una gasolinera la adelantamos nosotros.

"¿Por qué nos hace esto?" Dijo Paul. "Primero nos roba a nuestro jefe y ahora nos devuelve… esto."

"_Esto_ tengo un nombre." Nos dijo Jacob.

"Tranquilo o te daré un calambrazo." Afirmó el tío cuadrado que iba con él.

"¿Sabes Jacob?" Le dije intentando pasar por alto su humor achacándolo como me había dicho Isabella a que no se acordaba de nada y que según parece le había obligado ella a volver. "Billie está aquí. Creo que lo trajeron Alexiel y Carrick."

"No conozco a ningún Billie ni a ningún Alexiel ni a ningún Carrick." Afirmó él.

"¡Venga ya!" Le dijo Embry. "¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

"Embry." Le dije.

"¡¿Qué?!" Me contestó. "¿Desde cuando uno no recuerda a su padre y a sus propios hijos?"

"Oh, ya." Dijo Jacob. "Mis hijos."

No sonaba muy convencido; así que lo que nos había dicho Isabella debía ser verdad: Jacob no recordaba nada antes de su despertar como vampiro.

"Y dime Jacob." Le dije. "¿Cómo es ser vampiro?"

Me miró un poco confuso y entonces miró por la ventanilla.

"Supongo que como ser uno de vosotros." Afirmó.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunté.

"No sé, no tengo nada más con qué compararlo." Me dijo. "Pero sí, es genial."

"Aunque no te lo creas ser licántropo también mola." Afirmó Embry. "Y eso que ahora llevamos unos añitos tranquilos, hasta que nos llamó tu esposa para que fuésemos al culo del mundo a…"

"¿Mi qué?" Nos dijo.

"Tu esposa." Le dijo Paul. "¿Estás sordo o qué?"

Entonces él le gruñó. Estaba claro que en eso no había cambiado, gruñía a la gente que le parecían rivales o para amenazar.

"Paul…" Le reñí. "Mira Jacob."

"Jake." Me corrigió él. "Y sí, te había oído perfectamente."

"Jake." Dije. "Igual no lo recuerdas, pero sí, estabas casado, y sí, tienes hijos."

"Ya lo sé…" Dijo como si estuviese cansado. "Isabella no paraba de decírmelo. Desde entonces no he parado de ver una imagen de ella y yo casándonos. Pero, es solo un sueño despierto."

O sea, que eso también era cierto, ni siquiera recordaba que la mujer a la que al parecer había estado pegado tanto tiempo, era su mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Suspiré.

"_Esto no va a ser fácil."_ Pensé.

"Lo sé." Contestó de nuevo Isabella en mi oreja. "Por eso os pido que tengáis mucha paciencia con él."

"_Ya, como a ti te desespera, nos lo mandas a nosotros."_ Afirmó Paul pensando.

"Me encantaría tenerle junto a mí, pero… no hacía ningún progreso." Afirmó. "Sí, es cierto que estaba conmigo, y sí, es cierto que era mi pareja en todos los sentidos, pero… no era porque me recordase o porque hubiese unos recuerdos de pasado en su mente… Espero que estando con vosotros pueda recordar. La Push es el único lugar donde pueden volver sus recuerdos…"

Se la notaba alicaída, triste, era algo… mierda, así no era capaz de odiarla.

Era una mujer, una buena mujer. Había sido incapaz de negarle a Jacob un deseo tan importante como convertirle; había intentado suicidarse, nos había pedido que la matásemos cuando pensó que le había matado en el proceso… Aunque fuese una vampiresa, era una buena mujer y era capaz de amar.

"_Estate tranquila."_ Le dije. _"Tendremos paciencia, cuidaremos de él hasta que recuerde, te lo prometo."_

"Gracias, sois unos grandes amigos." Nos dijo con una voz blandita.

"_¿En serio que no quieres ayudar tú misma?"_ Le dijo Embry.

"Me encantaría, pero yo no voy a lograr nada y en Europa me necesitan." Afirmó ella suavemente. "Las cosas allí no están nada bien. De hecho, he tenido que dejar a mis compañeros escondidos en un lugar seguro lejos de humanos por si acaso, eso sí, comida van a tener para hartarse."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno… aquí es." Me dijo el hombre que se llamaba Sam.

"Iremos avisando a los niños." Afirmó Jared.

"Eh, como se te ocurra tocar a mi hijo te vuelo la cabeza; me da igual que seas mi cuñado aunque no recuerdes o que te estés muriendo, Jacob." Me dijo el que se llamaba Paul.

"Me encantaría verlo." Afirmé con ironía.

"Va en serio." Me dijo antes de entrar en una casa.

"Creo que deberías reconsiderar ese tono." Me dijo Sam. "Así no ganas nada."

"Ya, claro." Le dije.

Él no sabía nada, yo no había pedido que me mandasen allí, me había mandado Isabella a traición porque no podía recordar algo que se supone que debía recordar sobre ambos. ¿Y se supone que en ese estercolero lleno de chuchos iba a recordar algo?

"Jacob." Dijo alguna gente.

"Es el joven Black." Dijo otra.

¡Venga ya! Aquello debía ser una broma, yo no había estado allí nunca, cómo podían pensar que me conocían.

"¿Quién es ese Jacob Black que todos dicen?" Le pregunté a Sam.

"Eres tú." Afirmó.

"No, yo soy Jake." Afirmé. "Deben confundirme con alguien."

"Te llamas Jacob Black, y naciste aquí." Me dijo Embry. "Solías ser nuestro amigo, nuestro líder."

"Yo... soy... vampiro." Le dije molesto. "No te atrevas a compararme con vosotros."

"Para estar casado con una mujer que ha luchado por la igualdad de especies eres un poco racista." Me dijo Sam.

"Supongo que eso significa este anillo." Dije mostrándole el que llevaba en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

"Bingo." Me dijo Embry mientras llegábamos a una cabaña. Me paré ante el porche. Era raro, pero era como si aquel sitio... lo conociese.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo Embry.

"No, nada." Afirmé volviendo a moverme. "Este sitio..."

"Es la casa de tu familia." Me dijo Sam. "Los Black han vivido aquí por generaciones."

"Oh, de mi supuesta familia." Afirmé suavemente.

"Vaya..." Dijo Embry. "La puerta está cerrada..."

Con cuidado me agaché y levanté un poco la pata del banco para sacar una llave. Era extraño, pero no sé por qué sabía que estaba allí.

"Te lo juro, no sé cómo lo sabía." Afirmé.

Tan pronto entré, me encontré con algo volando hacia mí y estiré el brazo rápidamente para encontrarme con un crío de unos 12 años aunque demasiado crecido para esa edad.

"¡Padre!" Dijo el crío haciéndome dudar.

"Jacob, suéltale." Me dijo alguien.

Allí había alguien más, era un anciano, uno muy viejo y lisiado que iba en una silla de ruedas que una mujer empujaba.

Con cuidado dejé al crío en el suelo mientras atrapaba a otro en el aire, ambos me abrazaron y yo salté para apartarme de su alcance.

"Ja... Jacob." Me dijo la mujer.

"No me gustan los críos." Afirmé. "¿Quiénes sois?"

"Yo soy Rachel, tu hermana." Me dijo. "Rebecca y su marido están de viaje, no saben que están aquí."

"Jacob, hijo, por qué no bajas aquí como una persona civilizada." Me dijo el anciano.

"Padre, hermana, niños..." Murmuré bajando con otro salto. "Aquí alguien sobra."

"Sigue por ese camino y te llevarás un calambrazo." Me advirtió 'la masa'.

Le gruñí y él movió la cabeza.

"¿Y este hombre?" Me dijo Rebecca.

"Es 'la masa'." Le dije para llevarme un calambrazo.

"Atlas." Afirmó. "Soy compañero de Aqueron y 'Medea'."

"¿Quién?" Dijo Rebecca.

"Medea es como llamamos entre nuestro círculo a la mujer llamada 'la cazadora'. No sabemos el nombre auténtico." Afirmó.

"¿Mecena?" Dijo Alexiel.

"Medea_._" Corrigió él. "She was either an evil bitch or a strong, powerful woman who sacrificed everything when her heart was una fuerte y poderosa mujer que sacrificó todo cuando su corazón se rompió." Afirmó 'Atlas' cruzándose de brazos. "_She was daughter of King Aeetes of Colchus.__Era hija del rey Aeetes de Colchus. __Jason and his band of Argonauts came along looking to get their hands on the Golden Fleece.__Jason y su banda de los argonautas llegaron buscando a tener en sus manos el Bellón de Oro. __Aeetes told Jason that he couldn't have it unless he performed three tasks.__ Aeetes le dijo a Jason que no podía tenerla a menos que realiza tres tareas. __Medea helped him.__Medea le ayudó. Me figuro __I figure she must have really hated her father, because when they fled Colchus, she cut her own brother up into pieces and threw them over the side of the boat - thus stalling her father because he had to stop and pick up the pieces for proper burial. Me figu__que realmente odiaba a su padre, porque cuando huyeron de Colchus, ella cortó su propio hermano en pedazos y los tiró sobre el costado del barco - por lo tanto paralizó a su padre porque tenía que parar y recoger los pedazos para enterrarlos correctamente._"

"Suena a ella, sí." Afirmó Paul. "Pero ella no mató a nadie cuando..."

"Ella y Jacob no huyeron juntos." Afirmó Sam cortándole. "Ya tenía nuestro visto bueno más o menos y el de la gente que le importaba. De todas formas, dudo que sea por eso. ¿Qué más dice la leyenda sobre esa tal Medea?"

"_Once she and Jason got to Corinth, they had a few kids.__Una vez que ella y Jason llegaron a Corinto, engendraron a unos niños. __Then Jason decided to go off and marry the princess of Corinth.__ Luego, Jason decidió ir y casarse con la princesa de Corinto._" Afirmó 'Atlas'.

"Uggg... cuernos en toda las de la ley." Dijo Embry suavemente y and distressed by this betrayal - she had, after all given up everything for Jason, left her father and killed her own brother - Medea sent a poisoned item of clothing to the princess as an engagement gift.

"_Enfurecida y afligida por esta traición _-ella había, después de todo, abandonado todo paor Jason, abandonó a su padre y mató a su propio hermano-_ Medea envió una prendas de vestir envenenada a la princesa como un regalo de compromiso. __The girl put it on and either got eaten up by acid or burned to a crisp.__ La princesa se la puso y fue corroída por el ácido o bien quemada por el veneno." Les dijo. __This wasn't enough though.__"Esto no fue suficiente, así que __Medea had to hurt Jason as much as he had hurt her.__ Medea hirió a Jason tanto como él le había herido ella: __So she killed their children and ran away.__mató a sus hijos y escapó._ Por eso la llamamos Medea; es una asesina genial, es eficaz, sigilosa y terriblemente atractiva."

"Que lástima, me encantaría conocerla." Afirmé divertido. "Aunque si me va a matar por fijarme en otras mujeres..."

"Tú ya la conoces, idiota." Me dijo 'la masa-Atlas' mirándome. "Es la mujer que me pidió que te trajese aquí y te mantuviese bajo control hasta que recordases algo."

"¿Isabella?" Le dije. "No, imposible." Negué la cabeza. "Vale que es una asesina perfecta, es muy poderosa y todo eso pero... ¿crímenes pasionales? No... no creo que sean su estilo."

"Pues yo creo que si le pusieras los cuernos seguro te mataba." Afirmó Embry. "Y no de muy buenas maneras."

"¿Por qué decís eso?" Les dije. "No me gusta que os metáis con ella así. No se lo merece." Afirmé molesto. "Mira, necesito un rato solo. Me largo."

"Eh, no te vas solo." Me dijo Atlas.

"Yo te acompaño." Afirmó Embry.

"Claro." Dije sonriendo divertido. "Voy a cazar algo, si te conviertes igual podríamos arreglar algo con tu sangre. ¡Ay!"

"Nada de cazar licántropos." Me dijo Atlas.

"No me alimento de licántropos." Afirmé frotándome el cuello.

"Jared, Paul, Embry." Les dijo Sam. "Id con él. Ya sabéis el modo."

"Vale." Dijo Jared.

"Me pido yo llevarlo." Afirmó Paul. "No me quitéis ese caprichito."

"Está bien." Dijo Sam pasándole algo.

Olía a metal. Plata, era algo de plata.

Eso me hizo recelar. No me gustaba la plata, me hacía daño... me hacía más lento. Y al parecer, ellos lo sabían.

"Tranquilo." Me dijo Embry dándome un toquecito suave en el pecho. "Solo es por si te pones algo alocado y no obedeces."

"Que alivio." Le dije con ironía.

"Por cierto, Isabella no nos dijo qué tipo de sangre preferías." Me dijo mientras se desnudaba en un claro intento de convertirse.

"D1D2." Afirmé. "Y del grupo K."

"¿Ciervos?" Me dijo Jared.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Prefiero los gamos, es más divertido cazarlos porque son más rápidos, pero... sí. Ciervos bastarán. Aunque prefiero osos, dan más pelea."

"Conténtate con ciervos, niño." Me dijo Atlas.

"Que te den, cabeza yunque." Le dije antes de salir corriendo y caerme cuando me dio una descarga.

Se me olvidaba que era un collar de castigo y que la señal se recibía en un área de 100 kilómetros de radio.

Fue una descarga eléctrica, pero me cabreó mucho. Tanto que ataqué al primer bicho que encontré: un perro doméstico.

No presentó ninguna resistencia, para cuando llegaron los dos licántropos que me iban a seguir yo ya le había desgarrado la garganta al bicho y me había bebido al menos un tercio de sangre.

"¿Qué haces?" Me dijo Jared.

"Eh, para ya Jake." Me dijo Embry intentando separarme del animal. "¡Lo vas a matar!"

Entonces les gruñí; nadie debería separar a un predador de su presa, nadie.

"Jake, a ella no le gustaría nada ver cómo matas a un perro." Me dijo Jared.

Era cierto; a Isabella no le gustaría verme matar a un perro, siempre me había insistido en no matar, solo alimentarme y parar antes de sacar más de la mitad de la sangre del donante.

Me costó un poco pero me tranquilicé y dejé de chupar.

"Lo siento." Les dije frotándome la boca. "Me enfadé un poco y perdí el control ligeramente."

"Es evidente." Me dijo Jared.

"Tío, le has desgarrado la garganta." Dijo Embry.

"Supongo que ahora no importará si acabas de beberte la sangre." Me dijo Jared. "A ver cómo le explicamos al dueño que le han matado al perro."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"¿Estás segura de que todo va bien?" Le pregunté a una sombra que olía muchísimo a colonia barata y que se ocultaba en las sombras.

"Eso espero." Me dijo mi nuera. "Sé que va a ser difícil convivir con él ahora que… bueno, que no tiene memoria y se ha vuelto un poco más… temperamental; pero sé que estaréis todos bien, sois su familia y además ya controla muy bien lo de no morder a personas. Eso sí, procurar que no vea a nadie maltratando a una mujer, la última vez le rompió el cráneo a uno y desnucó a otros."

"Vamos que no se anda con delicadezas ¿no?" Le dijo su hijo Alexiel.

"Digamos que es un vampiro pero con los modales de un licántropo." Afirmó ella. "Va a ser muy duro… Pero creo que él va a hacer el esfuerzo. O eso espero."

"Pues no ha empezado demasiado bien." Afirmó Leah. "Y yo como se ponga en plan insoportable me cojo un avión y me voy con Jackson ¿me oyes? No pienso estar aguantándole sus impertinencias, por mucho que no se acuerde de nosotros."

"Tampoco se acuerda del todo de mí." Le dijo ella.

"¿Seguro que estarás bien?" Le dije.

"Lo intentaré… supongo." Me contestó como suspirando. "De momento espero ir a Europa, intentar arreglar allí las cosas, calmar la guerra…"

"Y luego qué." Dijo Leah. "¿Hacer una de tus entradas?. ¿Decir que no estabas muerta como la otra vez y que todos hagan como que no ha pasado nada?"

"No, pretendo ceder el poder. La casa Valerius quedará en manos de mi hija Sari y lo de los Vulturis ya dije que quiero que se divida entre Marianne, Louie y Carlisle. Marianne como representante anciana, Louie como partidario de alianza entre licántropos y vampiros y Carlisle como representante vegetariano partidario de la alianza."

"Vaya, pues a las bodas supongo que no vendrás." Me dijo Leah.

"¿Bodas?" Le dijo ella.

"Sí, dos y una especie de… bueno, de rito de emparejamiento o algo así, a lo celta." Le dijo Leah.

"Jackson y tú." Afirmó ella divertida. "¿Y las otras dos?"

"Quil y Claire que ya están prometidos, y…" Le dijo Leah.

"No." Dijo ella divertida. "¿En serio Seth…?"

"Creo que sí." Le dijo ella. "Al menos la alianza iba a buscársela, cuando acabe todo."

"¡Yawww!" Dijo una sombra cayendo sobre Leah y abrazándola al cuello. "¡Felicidades!. ¡Claro que iré! Bueno, si me invitan."

"Si sigues muerta supongo que no." Le dijo Leah divertida mientras se separaban. "Así no te va a reconocer nadie."

La verdad es que Leah llevaba razón. Era una chica que se parecía a mi nuera, solo que ahora parecía su antigua ella y algo más parecida a los 20 que según ella tenía cuando murió. Tenía el pelo estaba cortado muy corto, en punta, de color blanco… pero no le pude ver los ojos porque llevaba unas gafas de sol que se los cubrían. Su sonrisa de felicidad era como la de entonces, como la del día de su boda.

"Hija mía… como sigas cambiando de aspecto no te va a reconocer ni tu marido, mi hijo." Le dije.

"Es que hace más de 2 años, cuando él se murió mi pelo sufrió un ligero… contratiempo, me quedó a trasquilones así que me lo corté, ahora me gusta y… bueno, de todas formas estaba pensando en teñírmelo de moreno de nuevo."

"Blanco te queda bien también." Afirmamos.

"Moderno, la verdad." Afirmó Leah mientras Isabella cogía a los pequeños en un abrazo por los hombros.

Y de pronto, ella olió el aire y se separó para mirar al horizonte.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme." Afirmó. "Mi nuevo número de contacto." Afirmó pasándonos unas tarjetas. "Esconderlos bien ¿ok?"

"¿Qué…?" Dije tras mirar la mía. "Vale, desaparecida, como siempre."

"¡Eo!" Dijo Jacob desde la otra puerta de la casa. "¡¿Hay alguien por aquí?! Joder, me han mandado al pueblo fantasma."

"Suerte con Jacob, Billie." Me dijo Leah. "La vais a necesitar."

"Esto va a ser otra vez como tener un hermano pequeño, pero pequeño de adolescente y que encima muerde a seres vivos para alimentarse." Afirmó Rebecca.

"Ah, estábais aquí." Dijo entrando. "Erais… Rachel, Leah y… ¿Billie?"

"No, yo soy Re… ¡Jacob!" Le dijo Rebecca sorprendida. "¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!"

"Rachel, te… te llamábas así ¿no?" Le dijo. "Billie y Rachel ¿no? Y creo que mencionasteis también a otra chica."

"Rebecca." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Yo soy Rebecca, y Rachel es mi hermana; somos gemelas."

"Y yo nunca me he presentado." Le dijo Leah. "Pero sí, has acertado. Me llamo Leah."

"¿Cómo…?" Le dije yo para luego sonreír. "Mira, prefiero no saberlo."

"¿Co… menzamos de cero?" Dijo Jacob suavemente para sacar la mano al frente. "No sé cómo me llamo, pero me llaman Jake. Conocí a una mujer cuando… bueno, cuando ellos la estaban atacando y ella me dijo que me había convertido, me cuidó y me contó algunas cosas. Ella fue la que me pidió que viniese aquí para recordar algo y… Demasiado largo." Afirmó. "Otra vez. Me llamo Jake, soy vampiro y voy a intentar recordar algo de mi pasado mientras esté por aquí. Encantado."

"Billie, tu padre." Le dije estrechando su mano.

"Rebecca, tu hermana."

"Leah, amiga y mano derecha de… Solo amiga." Le dijo Leah sonriendo.

"Oh… pensaba que habíamos sido novios o algo así." Le dijo Jacob bromeando.

"No te pases, chaval." Le dijo ella riéndose. "Mi novio Jackson, licántropo, te romperá las piernas."

"Lo sé, solo bromeaba." Afirmó él.

No era el mismo pero… al menos parecía haber cambiado algo en su paseo con Embry y Jared.

"Y creo que estos dos eran Embry y Jared." Dijo Jacob. "Aunque creo que Embry es un poco… raro. Se me pega como una lapa." Nos susurró para hacernos reír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Co… menzamos de cero?" Dijo Jacob suavemente. "No sé cómo me llamo, pero me llaman Jake. Conocí a una mujer cuando… bueno, cuando ellos la estaban atacando y ella me dijo que me había convertido, me cuidó y me contó algunas cosas. Ella fue la que me pidió que viniese aquí para recordar algo y… Demasiado largo." Afirmó. "Otra vez. Me llamo Jake, soy vampiro y voy a intentar recordar algo de mi pasado mientras esté por aquí. Encantado."

Estaba un poco inseguro, y en esos momentos le salía un poco su herencia de antes del paso. Tenía un ataque de vomitar palabras.

Sacudí la cabeza sentada en una rama cercana mientras me reajustaba el casco para que ni el más mínimo soplo de aire pudiese revelar mi presencia.

"Billie, tu padre." Le contestó Billie.

"Rebecca, tu hermana."

"Leah, amiga y mano derecha de… Solo amiga." Le dijo Leah con voz sonriente.

"Oh… pensaba que habíamos sido novios o algo así." Le dijo Jacob bromeando.

"No te pases, chaval." Le dijo ella riéndose. "Mi novio Jackson, licántropo, te romperá las piernas."

"Lo sé, solo bromeaba." Afirmó él.

"Y creo que estos dos eran Embry y Jared." Dijo Jacob. "Aunque creo que Embry es un poco… raro. Se me pega como una lapa." Nos susurró para hacernos reír.

Oyéndole hablar así sonreí de nuevo.

Sí, hacerle volver a La Push había sido una gran idea. Allí acabaría por recordar todo, cada rincón le traería unos recuerdos que si se juntaban como debían seguramente le devolviese poco a poco sus recuerdos.

Iba a dolerme estar separada de él, me daba cuenta al mirar el anillo en mi mano, lo besé aún sentada en la rama y luego di un salto para caer suavemente al suelo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Tenía la moto aparcada a unos kilómetros de allí, así había evitado que me oyesen llegar allí, corriendo a mi velocidad no me habrían pillado, yendo en moto era más ruidosa.

No, ahora yo debía volver, acallar la revuelta que Sorien había empezado y encargarme de una vez por todas de que Sari ocupase el puesto que le correspondía. Para eso, yo debía desaparecer, cosa que ya había hecho hacía 3 años, cuando pensé que Jacob había muerto en su paso y yo intenté suicidarme.

No, las cosas debían seguir así. Ni yo era una buena opción para gobernar a los clanes vampiros ni los Valerius me aceptarían cuando se enterasen de lo de Jacob.

Tendríamos que ir buscando un nombre nuevo para él, 'Jacob' haría que ataran cabos y acabase por descubrirnos; no nos convenía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Recuerdos olvidados.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Abajo… baja… baja… baja…" Me dijo Billie. "No tan fuerte." Me dijo cuando traspasé la tabla con la lata de pintura.

"Lo siento…" Le dije. "Es que… creo que al final llevabas razón, esa sangre estaba caducada…"

"Eh, Jake." Me llamó Embry llegando por el camino con Jared y Kim. "Vamos a ir a Forks. ¿Te apetece venirte? Eso sí, el coche es para los dos…"

"Venga, vete." Me dijo Billie. "Yo me ocupo del resto."

"¿Seguro?" Le dije. "Er… ¿padre?"

"Antes me llamabas Billie." Me dijo mientras me montaba en la ranchera con los dos licántropos y la chica.

"No entiendo cómo puedes llevar el cuello alto en primavera." Le dije a Kim.

En otoño cuando había llegado aún, pero ahora…

"Me gustan los cuellos altos." Me dijo Jared. "Por cierto, creo que vas a… recordar el sitio al que vamos."

"Ah, genial." Afirmé.

Últimamente estaban más raros. Hacía casi medio año que había llegado allí, había visto el otoño, el invierno y ahora la primavera; la gente allí parecía recordarme, pero yo a ellos no; aunque últimamente sí que voy recordando algunas cosas, pero nunca puedo estar seguro de si son auténticas o son solo ilusiones ópticas o malas jugadas de mi mente.

Los chicos esos, aunque son licántropos, no han parado de llevarme y traerme a todos sitios, que si a Forks, Port Angels, los montes… Al final he vuelto a respirar aunque su olor es insoportable, sin embargo… no sé, es como si el de estos en concreto no fuese tan… insoportable, como si estuviese acostumbrado a él.

También me han explicado por qué aquella vez atacaron a la que era mi 'compañera'; ella les había pedido que si mataba a su marido, ellos la ayudasen a seguirle, que la matasen, por eso estaba ella atada con las manos a la espalda, por eso no había intentado siquiera defenderles…

Que bonito y que tonto, un suicidio por amor. Últimamente me doy cuenta cada vez más de que esa mujer tenía a alguien, alguien que había muerto y al que había querido mucho. Era raro porque sentía celos pero a la vez me entristecía darme cuenta que no era yo.

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado." Me dijo Jared. "Fin del paseo."

"¿Un auto-cine?" Les dije.

"Pensaba que en Europa no había de esos." Me dijo Embry divertido.

"Y no los hay, nunca he estado en uno, es… ¿cómo es posible que sepa qué es si yo no…?" Dije.

"Ven, siéntate aquí." Me dijo Jared cediéndome el asiento del conductor. "Nosotros vamos a comprar unas cosas."

Me senté allí y cerré la puerta. Era un coche algo viejo, una ranchera que sin duda había sido reformada y retocada para trucarla en varios sentidos. Sin embargo, aquello me resultaba agradable. Recogí uno de los altavoces que estaba en un poste y lo pues en la ventanilla antes de echarme hacia atrás en el asiento y mirar alrededor. Estaba solo, si hubiese querido huir aquella hubiese sido mi oportunidad.

De pronto una imagen me vino a la mente, yo estaba en aquel coche, era el anochecer y ponían una película. A mi lado estaba una chica, pelo largo, negro y liso y una sonrisa especial, yo le metía una palomita en la boca y le daba un beso y ella sonreía antes de que le quitase el pañuelo que tenía en los ojos.

Ambos parecíamos felices. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, ese otro yo, era feliz al lado de la chica, y yo mismo me estaba sintiendo muy bien, lleno por dentro de un sentimiento que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Aquella chica… la había visto más veces en mis visiones cuando estaba por la reserva… no sé, no la conocía de nada pero a la vez es como si la conociese de siempre.

Intenté retirarle el pelo de la cara, pero entonces, desapareció de mi lado y volví a estar solo en el coche.

Suspiré.

"¿Aburrido de esperar?" Me dijo Embry. "Va, abre hueco."

"Os dejamos el coche." Nos dijo Jared. "Nosotros nos vamos a las gradas."

"Chicos, esto…" Dije.

"¿Sí?" Me dijeron.

"No, nada." Afirmé.

No podía decirles nada, me tomarían por loco si se enterasen que acababa de tener una alucinación con aquel coche y una chica morena de pelo largo que estaba a mi lado.

"Esperar." Les llamé, no tenía por qué darles ese dato. "Esto… ¿yo he estado aquí alguna vez?"

"¿Ya te suena?" Me preguntó Embry divertido.

"Venías aquí con tus hermanas y tu padre de pequeños." Me dijo Jared.

"Yo digo de… bueno, de más mayor." Le dije. "No sé, con amigos, compañeros, alguna chica…"

"No solías venir por aquí." Me dijo Jared. "Eso sí, la última vez que estuviste fue cuando lo abrieron para una sesión especial de honor o algo así."

"Ah, sí." Afirmó Kim. "Ya lo recuerdo. Echaban Underworld y vinimos los dos juntos a verla. Tú estabas con una mujer, la que luego fue tu esposa."

"Por entonces erais algo así como pareja." Afirmó Jared.

Así que era cierto, no era una alucinación, había ido allí con una chica hacía tiempo… con mi mujer cuando aún éramos solo pareja…

"Jo, esta peli era genial." Afirmó Embry sacándome de mis pensamientos para hacerme reparar en que en la pantalla había aparecido una película.

"¿Vampiros contra licántropos?" Le dije. "Fua, esos son más falsos que un billete con la cara de Drácula."

"Seguro que a vosotros os encantaría que saliese en los billetes de 3 dólares." Me dijo.

La verdad es que quitando esas caricaturas que hacían de los licántropos como medio hombres medio lobos, el resto estaba bien. Y de pronto, no sé por qué me puse alerta; eso pareció llamar la atención de Embry.

"Jake ¿todo bien?" Me dijo.

"Es… ¿no salían ahora los actores?" Le dije.

Sí, no sé por qué pero de pronto acababa de llegarme otra visión. Salía Sorien, me había agarrado del cuello y luego me había tirado y la chica morena le estaba haciendo cara. Luego habían llegado otros, un tío de pelo largo y negro y un licántropo en su forma animal.

"Jared estaba allí." Le dije cuando le vi aparecer antes que los otros.

"Así que lo has recordado." Me dijo sonriendo. "Jared y tú nos lo contasteis cuando llegasteis con Alex y con Louie. Sorien os había atacado y se había ido cuando se plantó toda la familia 'postiza' de tu mujer. El muy cobarde… huyó al verse rodeado."

Sí, Sorien era sin lugar a dudas un cobarde, antes de que Isabella le matase.

"Así que mi esposa se llama así, Alex." Le dije.

"Es uno de sus nombres, sí." Me contestó. "Creo que su verdadero nombre era algo así como Isabella Alexan-no-sé-qué Valerius."

"Espera un momento." Le dije. "¿Isabella Valerius?"

"Sí." Me dijo.

"Pero… eso no es posible." Le dije. "Isabella Valerius es mi jefa, es la mujer a la que salvé de vosotros y… es la que me ha cuidado todo este tiempo."

No era posible, su pelo era blanco, el de la chica de mis visiones era negro y brillante, y largo mientras que el de ella era blanco y corto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Jefa, creo que les hemos vuelto a perder." Me dijo Kimpei.

"Está bien, descansaremos aquí." Les dije suavemente. "Creo que hay un refugio por aquí cerca…"

Sí, estábamos en Francia, allí cerca estaba el 'Tulipe noire', lo que quedaba de él, claro. Habían traspasado el bar a las afueras de París, y ahora este que estaba junto a los jardines de Versalles estaba deshabitado.

"No es el Ritz pero creo que servirá." Les dije.

"Sí… tras una mano enorme de pintura." Afirmó Zulema.

"Al menos podremos decorarlo a nuestro gusto." Afirmó Zaira.

"Estaba pensando que igual podríamos… no sé, reunir a más gente. Como nosotros digo." Dijo Selene.

"Sí, yo también lo había pensado." Le dije. "Pero recuerda que debemos mantenernos en las sombras."

"Como batman." Afirmó Elphias. "Pero aquí hay alguna que no pasa por…"

"Digamos que yo soy como Electra." Le dije. "Y ellas son de los X-men."

"Ok, ok." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kimpei)

"Otra copa de 0- y una botella de Absenta." Dijo el camarero.

"Bueno, pues con estilismo esto queda… bien." Dijo Zoldar sonriendo mientras nos tomábamos un par de copas de sangre.

"¿Y desde cuando la jefa se equivoca?" Le dije.

"Pues que sepáis que últimamente no ha andado muy fina." Nos dijo Zaira.

Era cierto, hacía unos 6 meses que se había ido con su marido y había regresado sin él. Sin embargo, seguía siendo una buena líder y eso era lo que importaba ¿o no?

Y entonces se abrió la puerta. Una ráfaga de aire y entraba un fantasma negro.

"¡Salud!" Gritaron algunos levantando la copa.

"Eh, jefa. Aquí." La llamé.

Me hizo un gesto de cabeza para saludarme y luego un gesto hacia su 'reservado' particular.

"¿No vas a ir?" Me preguntó Zoldar.

"Necesita un poco de espacio." Les dije. "Y luego ya vendrá."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

El teléfono no dejaba de comunicar, suspiré y colgué… hacía una semana que no podía contactar con La Push.

No, volvería a intentarlo.

"¿Sí?" Dijo alguien al otro lado.

"Buenas, soy Alex." Les dije. "¿Podría hablar con algún Black o con algún Uley?"

"¿Mamá?" Me dijo la voz. "¡Soy yo, Carrick!"

"¿Carrick?" Le dije. "¡¿Qué haces que no estás en el colégio?!"

"Eh… son las 6 de la mañana." Me dijo. "Alexiel ha tenido un problema con un cristal en la pata que se le ha cerrado con el cristal dentro así que se lo han llevado al veterinario para que se lo saquen."

"Vaya… ¿y el abuelo no sabía que haciéndole un corte pequeño sobre el cristal se puede sacar?"

"Sí, pero es que con papá cerca no era…" Me dijo.

Claro, se me olvidaba que Jacob llevaba poco de vegetariano, la sangre fresca aún le tentaba un poco.

"¿Qué tal estáis todos?" Le dije suavemente.

"Bien." Me contestó. "El abuelo está un poco cascado, pero es que está mayor ya. La manada sigue como siempre… y tío Seth y tío Quil están fuera."

"Lo sé, siguen por Europa; ayer les vi por Suiza, había un grupo de descarriados por allí." Le dije.

"¿Has visto a Sari?" Me dijo. "¿Cómo está, has hablado con ella?"

"Sí, me he cruzado con Sari y su grupo." Le dije. "Eddy se está haciendo cargo de la escuela y Jacky ayuda a su hermana. La verdad es que están muy bien… Por cierto, creo que Quil por fin se ha declarado a Claire, ella lleva un anillo de prometida. Eso sí, creo que la boda la dejan para cuando acabemos de calmar las revoluciones."

"Ya verás cuando lo diga aquí." Me dijo. "Por cierto, papá y tú vais a hacer venti… ¿venticinco años que os casásteis?"

"No, vamos a hacer las de cromo; 27 años." Le dije. "Las de plata las pasamos juntos en su primer año de conversión. A decir verdad el mordisco fue en cierto modo mi regalo de las bodas de plata."

"Curioso regalo." Me dijo.

"¿Y tu padre?" Le pregunté dejando a un lado mi… bueno, mi orgullo. "Qué… ¿qué tal está?"

"Bien, hombre, a veces le cuesta un poco volver a la normalidad después de cazar y las peleas entre Paul y él han aumentado." Me dijo.

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté.

"Paul le quita de vez en cuando el mando de control al abuelo y se pone a castigarle cuando a él le da la gana, por tonterías y todo eso." Me dijo. "Así que papá le intenta quitar el mando y cuando Paul ya no lo tiene porque el abuelo o Sam o Jared se lo han quitado entonces es cuando se ponen a pelearse."

"¡Oh, no dejéis que Paul coja el mando!" Le dije. "¡El collar de castigo no es un juguete!"

"Mamá… mamá… Tranquila." Me dijo. "Ya sabemos que no es un juguete, pero es que es divertido verles pelear, y si no fuese por esto sería por cualquier otra cosa. Ah, ya han vuelto."

Le oí saludar a mis cuñados y luego a Billie.

"Carrick, cariño. Oye." Le llamé.

"Dime."

"¿Te importaría pasarme con el abuelo?" Le dije.

"Claro." Me dijo. "¡Billie, llamada!" Le oí gritar. "No Paul, es para Billie… Ala, calla un rato."

"¿Diga?" Me dijo Billie. "Billie Black al teléfono."

"Hola Billie." Le dije. "¡No, no grites, por favor! No queremos que Jake se entere ¿verdad?"

"Ya, cierto." Afirmó. "Yo sigo sin entender bien por qué no quieres que sepa que te preocupas por él."

"Sinceramente, prefiero que me recuerde porque sí." Le dije. "¿Algún progreso?"

"Bueno, pensamos que ya se acuerda de nosotros, y creo que también recuerda otras cosas." Me dijo para contarme todos los progresos, al parecer ya se había ido poco a poco acostumbrando a aquel sitio y había recuperado bastantes recuerdos. "Por cierto, creo que se acuerda de ti. No hace más que preguntar todos los días que quién es la mujer morena de pelo largo y liso que sale en muchos de sus recuerdos."

"¿Le habéis dicho que soy yo?" Le pregunté esperanzada.

"Le hemos dicho que es su mujer y que se llama Isabella Alexadrine Valerius." Me dijo suavemente. "Eso sí, creo que piensa que le tomamos el pelo porque dice que tú te llamas así y que no eres la mujer que sale en sus recuerdos."

"Ya, porque como comprobasteis ambos hemos cambiado un… poquito de apariencia. Pero solo un poco." Le dije.

"Ya, pero… bueno, seguro que al final acabará por recuperar toda la memoria." Me dijo. "¿Qué tal os va por allí?"

"Bien, hemos creado un grupo con mis ideales." Le dije sonriendo con los pies en la mesa. "Ya sabes, alianza entre especies. Hemos creado un local donde reunirnos y por ahora no nos han encontrado. Ya somos 25 personas. ¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunté cuando oí un barullo grande.

"¡Chicos, he dicho que nada de peleas en casa!" Les gritó Billie.

"¡Eh, ya estás moviendo tu culo asiliconado y viniendo aquí a hacerte cargo de esta cosa!" Me dijo Paul molesto. "¡Me ha quitado mis cosas; y me muerde cada dos por tres!"

"Bah, no te preocupes." Le dije.

"¡¿Cómo que no me preocupe?!" Me dijo. "¡¿Y si me muero?!"

"Paul… Paul… ¡Paul!" Le dije. "Tranquilízate, Jacob no puede convertir, su mordedura como mucho te hará sentirte un poco mareado, pero para de contar."

"¡Pues tú ven aquí y llévatelo, pero tráete un bozal!" Me dijo.

"No te preocupes, cuando se acuerde de mí, me vendrá a buscar él mismo." Le contesté yo tranquilamente. "Por cierto, ni se te ocurra volver a tocar el mando de castigo o me enfadaré de verdad. Eso no es un juguete. Y ahora pásame con Billie, estaba hablando con él."

Creo que fue a regañadientes, pero acabó volviendo a Billie el teléfono que me comentó lo último en los avances de Jacob.

"Oye, que digo yo… ¿no nos saldrá muy caro esto?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo…" Le dije sonriendo. "Por cierto… acabo de recibir vuestras fotos." Afirmé recogiéndolas de la mesa. "Estáis… muy guapos."

"A que sí." Me dijo. "No es por fardar pero… aquí somos muy guapos. Grandes, fuertes…"

"¿Viste las fotos personalmente?" Le pregunté mirando la única que me llamaba la atención y que iba pegada a un sobre.

"Sí, claro." Afirmó. "Tus hijos, Rebecca y yo hicimos la selección personalmente por qué."

"¿Y no lo ha tocado nadie más?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, los chicos lo llevaron al correo." Me dijo. "Algo mal."

"No, claro." Le dije sonriendo y cogiendo una foto donde salían todos los chicos en la playa y con bañadores ajustados. Jake estaba en el centro. "Ninguno. Agradezco las fotos, díselo a los muchachos también."

"Descuida." Me dijo. "Pero tú cuídate ¿vale?"

"Eh, hablas con la persona que es un imán para los asesinos." Le dije. "Descuida, sabes que soy capaz de cuidarme sola."

Suspiré al colgar.

Era curioso; al principio había planeado salir fuera y reunirme con los chicos en cuanto acabase de hablar por teléfono, ahora que tenía esto en mis manos, me apetecía más mirar las fotos.

La foto siguiente era de la playa y había una tercera con Jacob solo, en la playa con ellos y luciendo ese físico vampiro que le había quedado tras la trasformación. Vale que parecía tener los 20 tardíos, pero ahora yo aparentaba también los 20 tempranos o así. Supongo que fue parte del proceso, él rejuveneció un poco y yo envejecí a consecuencia de esa conexión que ahora compartíamos. Conexión que hacía que cada vez que Jake recibía un calambrazo a mí me picase también. Había aprendido a no dolerme en esos casos, pero si en lugar de eso fuese otro peligro, yo lo sabría, igual que él sabría si yo estaba en peligro de verdad.

"¿Hum?" Murmuré cuando algo se cayó de entre las fotos.

Me agaché a cogerlo, era una tarjeta de memoria, de esas que los móviles suelen usar. La moví en mis dedos antes de decidirme a meterla en mi portátil de ese cuarto; lo había comprado hacía poco, robado o algo así, aún así era más o menos bueno y funcionaba perfectamente.

Allí había un montón de vídeos, así que abrí el primero que encontré.

"¿Ya está?" Dijo Embry. "¿Seguro que estoy dentro?. ¿Ya?."

"Que sí pesado." Oí decir a un crío.

"¡Hola, Alex!" Gritó entonces. "Ya te vale, nunca llamas cuando estamos todos…"

Eso me hizo sonreír, sobre todo cuando salía como si lo estuviese grabando con una videocámara en una de sus reuniones.

"Y esto lo hemos montado para ver si a este 'frío' cabezota le da por fin por recordar un poco." Afirmó Embry auto-grabándose con la cámara. "Por aquí tenemos a… Jared y Kim. Saludar chicos."

"Hola." Dijo Jared.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Kim más entusiastamente.

"¿Qué haces con eso?" Le dijo Sam.

"Vídeo para Alex." Dijo Embry auto-enfocándose. "Por cierto, hola guapa."

"Ah, hola Alex." Fueron diciendo.

"¡A tu salud!" Dijo Leah. "Y espero que estés cuidando bien de mi chico ¿eh?"

Era divertido y reconfortante verles allí, celebrando una de sus fiestas alrededor de la hoguera. Verles felices, a la generación que yo conocí y a las nuevas generaciones; y en medio de todos, a Jake divirtiéndose como cuando les conocí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Chad)

"Es aquí." Afirmé para Ivvan y Lily.

"¿Estás seguro?" Me preguntó Lily.

"Por estas." Afirmé. "Ray, el cojo me dijo que cuando vio a otros de su calaña la semana pasada le habían hablado de este lugar."

Entramos los tres dentro. La verdad es que era realmente un lugar…

"Eh, fuera de aquí." Nos dijo un licántropo. "Esto es un local privado."

"Déjalos, les conozco." Dijo Aqueron.

"¿Aqueron?" Dijo Lily.

"Tío, gracias por la mano." Le dije. "Por cierto, qué haces tú aquí."

"Cuartel central del Círculo de asesinos." Nos dijo. "¿Y vosotros?"

"Hemos oído rumores." Dijo Ivvan.

"Sí, buscamos a la gente esa que ha estado causando problemas últimamente." Afirmé poniéndome los brazos tras la cabeza. "Ya sabes, las tías esas raras, los dos gigantes negros, el de pelo blanco…"

"Hablar con Kimpei." Nos dijo.

"Oye, tú eres de la familia." Le dije yo cogiéndole de la muñeca.

"Ya no." Me dijo soltándose y tirándome sobre el hombro.

Iba a haber empezado una pelea, pero de pronto todo se calmó y la gente se puso relajada mirando a un punto.

"Por fin ha hecho aparición." Dijo Aqueron.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Dijo una voz femenina.

"Medea, tenemos invitados inesperados." Le dijo la bruja que estaba tras la barra del bar. "Aqueron dijo que eran inofensivos."

Entonces la vi, era una mujer, de aspecto femenino pero bastante modelado. No pude evitar silbar asombrado al verla junto a mí.

Llevaba gafas de sol aunque estábamos en un lugar cubierto, el pelo era blanco, corto en un peinado moderno y ella vestía con unos pantalones negros de correas y una camiseta que dejaba ver parte del abdomen liso con un piercing en el ombligo y un tatuaje saliéndole de la pelvis por el pantalón. Sobre todo eso llevaba una especie de gabardina larga que le tapaba la espalda.

"Aqueron, ya vale." Le dijo ella. "Sal a dar una vuelta."

"Vale." Dijo.

"Ahora ya está claro quién es el pez gordo." Dije levantándome.

"Fleur, voy a salir a echar un envio." Le dijo a la bruja de la barra. "Nada de peleas mientras no estoy. Si preguntan por mi que se esperen o dejen el recado."

"Señorita." Dijo Ivvan cogiéndola de la muñeca para impedirle irse y encontrándose al momento colgando del techo y con armas cerca de la cara.

"Chicos…" Dijo la mujer, Medea. "Zulema, suéltale."

La chica de piel oscurecida sin ser negra bajó la mano derrotada y entonces Ivvan se dio un golpetazo contra el suelo.

"Oye, no huyas." Le dijo Ivvan desde el suelo. "Eres…"

En un parpadeo, la mujer de la puerta estaba sobre Ivvan con un arma en la mano y contra su cuello.

"No te confundas." Le dijo ella. "No nos gustan los cotillas; si te he salvado ha sido porque hay demasiados vampiros, no nos gusta que esto huela mucho a sangre."

"Eres…" Dijo Ivvan.

"No me obligues a borrarte la mente." Le dijo ella antes de salir por la puerta.

"Ivvan… ¿estás bien?" Le dije dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

"Sí, claro." Afirmó. "Es… esa mujer… es imposible que…"

"¿La conoces?" Le pregunté.

"Medea era uno de los alias de asesino que…" Comenzó a decir Ivvan. "Bella."

"Pero no es posible. Está muerta." Le dije sintiendo un escalofrío. "El tifón… la reacción de las mujeres cercanas a ella…"

"Debberríais dejjarr eso." Nos dijo el hombre de pelo blanco llamado Vladimir. "Ella os matarra si no dejjarr."

"¿Sabéis quién es?" Les pregunté nervioso.

"Claro, es la mujer que nos salvó." Afirmó uno de los negros.

"Que curioso, pensaba que no sabíais nuestro idioma." Les dijo Ivvan cuando el tío de pelo rojo y negro se la quitó de encima y la soltó en el suelo haciéndola caer de culo.

"Señor…" Dijo el de pelo rubio y gris. "¿Quién ha dejado entrar a esa cría?"

"Ven aquí, bonita." Le dijo la chica que se llamaba Selene. "Vamos a dejar a estos bordes aquí. Vicky, qué podemos ofrecerle a esta chica."

"¿Te gustan los pasteles?" Le dijo la bruja que estaba jugando con una bola de cristal en la mesa cercana a la de los asesinos.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Lily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: La novia de Jake.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Jefa." Me llamó Elphias. "Informe del trío de 'lunáticos'."

"Gracias." Le dije. "¿Siguen por ahí los extranjeros?"

"Sí, aunque la niña se lo está pasando de maravilla." Afirmó. "Las hijas de Minerva y los descendientes de Merlín se están ocupando de ella. Creo que a Selene le está saliendo la vena maternal y todo…"

Suspiré. Me encantaría poder decirle toda la verdad, que no había muerto… volver a cogerla en brazos y jugar con ella a escondernos por un área grande… me encantaría poder recuperar mi familia.

"Aunque también podríamos decirle que entre." Me dijo. "Y deja un poco en paz a la gente. Algunos están cansados de que entre ella y el tío moreno con un piercing en el labio les ganen al billar y a las cartas."

"Está bien, si tanto os molesta hacerla pasar." Le dije.

"Por cierto." Añadió Selene. "Los dos mayores dicen que te conocen. Que eres una tal… Isabella Alexandrine Valerius."

"Paparruchas." Les dije. "Y por cierto, pedirles a los gemelos 'chispitas' que vayan a Volonia de inmediato, vuelve a haber apagones generalizados, que se encarguen de ellos. Y si está Gill por aquí que vaya a Normandía, hay alguien que está haciendo desaparecer gente y aparecer a cientos de kilómetros de sus casas. Y…"

"Jefa, tranquila." Me dijo Kimpei desde las sombras. "Ya me encargo de que los chicos vayan a hacer lo que has dicho, pero para de mandar a la gente por ahí o las brujas se enfadarán por la falta de clientes."

"Lo siento." Afirmé.

"Alex." Me llamó Aqueron. "Ya he vuelto."

"Hola Aqueron." Le saludé. "¿Buenas nuevas?"

"_Vine, vide, vencci_." Afirmó él. "He visto que los otros siguen fuera."

"Siguen emperrados en que yo soy yo." Afirmé cargando la tarjeta de memoria.

"Igual deberías… confesar." Me dijo. "Al fin y al cabo, yo también lo sé y estoy guardando el secreto."

"Pero…" Le dije mientras veía los vídeos de la fiesta en la hoguera en La Push. "Si supiesen que yo he…"

"¿Hum?" Dijo apareciendo tras de mí. "Así que es por eso." Dijo.

"¡Mami!" Gritó Lily entrando de la mano de Selene a mi reservado y saltando sobre mí.

"Eh, eh." Le dije. "Aparta de ahí, niña."

"Mami…" Me dijo abrazándome. "¿Qué ves?"

"Nada." Dije intentando pararlo.

"¡Es… es…!" Dijo.

"Mierda." Sentencié cuando se paró la imagen en Jacob cerrando la tapa del portátil.

"¡Papí, papi está vivo!" Se puso a gritar.

"Shhh." Le dije cubriéndole la boca. "No digas nada. Es peligroso."

La oí que quería decir algo pero luego me abrazó y apretó por lo que le solté la boca.

"Mami, mami, mami, mami..." Repetía una y otra vez con mucha suavidad.

No debería haberme derrumbado, nunca debería responder a su abrazo y desde luego, no debía portarme como quien era, debía esconderme... pero en esos momentos no podía evitarlo e hice lo que no debía.

"Lily..." Le susurré respondiendo a su abrazo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Buenas." Saludé mientras el resto sacaban a Charlie para ponerlo en la silla de ruedas que llevábamos en el maletero. "¿Billie?"

"¿Seguro que se acuerda que hoy era día de pesca?" Le preguntó Emmet a Charlie.

Entonces vimos descorrerse un poco las cortinas y vimos una cara, había una mujer dentro.

"Disculpa." Le dije. "Buscamos a Billie Black."

"¿Edward?" Me dijo una mujer. "Oh, vaya. No... no os esperábamos."

Parecía un poco cohibida, pero cuando vio a Charlie allí sonrió y le saludó.

"Billie, ha venido Charlie." Le dijo ella.

"Ahora voy." Dijo él.

Por la voz parecía feliz, sin embargo, cuando nos vio allí abrió los ojos y pareció cambiar de cara.

"Eh... vaya, que... sorpresa." Dijo. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"No me digas que se te ha olvidado que hoy era día de pesca." Le dijo Charlie. "No hemos dejado ni un año de ir."

"Oh... genial, se me había olividado..." Murmuró Billie para él mismo.

Allí había algo raro, Billie estaba nervioso por algo y sus reacciones eran un poco diferentes.

"¿Podéis disculparme 5 minutos?" Nos dijo mientras oíamos un ruido dentro. "Recojo mis cosas y podemos irnos todos a pescar un poco al lago Ozette."

"Vale." Dijimos antes de que nos cerrase la puerta casi en las narices.

"¿A quién más le parece que hay algo raro?" Les pregunté al resto.

"Oculta algo." Afirmó Jasper.

"Hombre, Rachel está aquí así que..." Dijo Bella. "Dudo que Rebecca esté en otro sitio que no sea Hawai con su marido."

Alice fue la primera en ir a meter las narices, pero Jasper la paró.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Solo iba a ver qué hay por ahí." Afirmó. "Algo no me huele bien, y no es precisamente a licántropo a lo que me huele."

"Eh, qué hacéis aquí." Nos dijo Embry a nuestras espaldas.

"Embry, chaval." Le dijo Charlie. "Y Leah. Vaya, señorita, estás hecha toda una mujer."

"Intento cuidarme bien." Dijo ella sonriéndole.

"Si venís a ver a Billie llegáis tarde." Les dije. "Se viene con nosotros a pescar."

"Venimos a ver al resto." Afirmó Embry.

"Ya sabéis, la parejita feliz, no quiere separarse del padre." Afirmó Leah.

De nuevo oímos otro ruido fuerte y nos volvimos.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Pregunté. "Van ya varios golpes de esos."

"Será mejor que entremos." Dijo Leah. "Seguro que a Paul le ha dado otro de sus ataques por el mando de la tele."

"Un placer volver a veros." Afirmó Embry antes de apresurarse dentro de la casa.

"¡He dicho que os paréis los dos!" Oímos gritar a la hija de Billie. "¡Paul dame ahora mismo el mando!"

"Uff... no quisiera ser él." Afirmó Emmet.

Segundos más tarde, se abría la puerta y salía Billie empujando la silla con los útiles en las rodillas.

"Lo siento, Paul ha vuelto a acaparar el mando." Dijo.

"Está bien." Le dijimos mientras yo le cogía las cosas de las rodillas y entre los chicos y yo las cargábamos en el coche.

Iba a girarme para despedirme del resto y entonces lo vi, fue apenas un segundo y ya no estaba.

Pero no podía ser. Jacob había muerto, no era posible que...

"Billie ¿te importa si entro a lavarme un segundo las manos?" Le dijo Jasper. "No sé que tienes en esa caja pero mancha."

"Sí, claro, pero... es cebo." Le dijo Billie.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

Había sido un segundo, estaba seguro que había visto a alguien asomado tras las cortinas de una ventana. Y no alguien cualquiera, por un segundo, si no supiese que era imposible, hubiese jurado que era Jacob quien miraba por la cortina.

"Billie ¿te importa si entro a lavarme un segundo las manos?" Le dije para disimular lo que pretendía hacer. "No sé que tienes en esa caja pero mancha."

"Sí, claro, pero... es cebo." Me dijo Billie.

Yo solo asentí antes de ir a la puerta para llamar y que su hija me abriese la puerta.

"Disculpa, necesito ir un momento al baño." Le dije mostrándole las manos llenas de cebo y suciedad de debajo de la cesta.

"Ah, sí, claro. El baño." Dijo. "Por aquí."

Era raro, dentro olía un poco a sangre, apenas un tenue olorcillo que venía de la cocina y se perdía en el baño; era tentador pero no caí.

El baño estaba iluminado, pero la bañera desprendía un frío curioso para ser la fecha que era. Con disimulo toqué la pared de la bañera. Helada.

"¿Hay toalla?" Me preguntó la mujer.

"Sí, gracias." Le dije.

Era raro, la bañera estaba helada y aún estaba algo húmeda, como si la hubiesen usado hacía un poco, pero el agua allí, incluso la fría, no salía tan fría; y el olor a sangre, aunque fuese tan suave y ligero no era algo muy normal en la casa de un licántropo.

"Dime Billie." Le dije mientras ibamos en el coche. "¿Han venido tus nietos mayores últimamente por aquí?"

"Sí, hace mucho que no sabemos de ellos." Me apoyó Edward que supongo que ya estaba al tanto de todo dado que no dudaba en cotillear en mi mente cuando le venía en gana.

"Ah, no." Nos dijo. "Solo los pequeños. Eddy está en la escuela, en Europa, y Jacky y Sari están perdidos por Europa luchando por restablecer el orden."

Y sin embargo, en aquella casa estoy seguro que había habido un vampiro, si no ese mismo día hacía muy poco.

"Es una lástima..." Dijo Esme. "Unos chicos tan jóvenes y ya huérfanos..."

"Sí, todos extrañamos un poco a mis hijos." Dijo.

Era curioso, pero incluso aunque su nuera era una vampiro, él siempre la había llamado 'hija' como a las gemelas o a su hijo de sangre.

Si no fuese imposible, juraría que Billie estaba alojando a un vampiro, y el único que se me ocurría estaba muerta. A no ser...

Nah, imposible. Un licántropo que... imposible, del todo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rachel)

"Ya os vale, a los dos." Les reñí a mi marido y a mi hermano cuando oímos el coche perdiéndose. "Paul, eres como un crío. Y tú Jake ¿por qué no piensas un poco más?" Le dije dándole un capón. "¿De qué sirve que te escondas si luego vas a ponerte a mirar por la venta?"

"Quería saber quienes eran." Me dijo frotándose la boca que aún tenía con algo de sangre de Paul. "No parecían peligrosos."

"Los Cullen son amigos de la familia." Afirmó Paul. "¿O ya te has olvidado de Bella Cullen?" Le dijo con ironía.

"¡Ya vale!" Les dije para evitar otra pelea que parecía a punto de estallar.

"Vosotros cuatro, iros a la playa." Les dije. "Y Paul, nada de peleas que vais a estar entre gente normal."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Ya te has dado la crema?" Me preguntó Embry cuando salí de los cambiadores de la playa.

Como contestación levanté el brazo. Por suerte, hoy no hacía mucho sol, pero mi piel, como la de cualquier vampiro, brillaba al sol y llamaba la atención demasiado.

Comenzaba a encontrarme como en casa en aquel lugar, y desde luego, ya recordaba a aquellos tipos, habían sido amigos míos hacía tiempo.

Caminamos hasta donde estaban ya esperando Emily con su hija pequeña que debía tener los 10 o así, Paul y Leah; y de pronto, el mundo se paró.

Había una persona más, tenía el pelo largo y negro y su piel era ligeramente bronceada. ¡Era la chica de mis visiones!

"Jake ¿te pasa algo?" Me dijo Embry.

"Ah, hola Jake." Me dijo la chica sonriéndome. "¿Te acuerdas de mí? Me llamo Marah, Marah Makah."

¡Era ella! Bueno, no era exactamente como la recordaba pero... ¡tenía que ser ella!

"Es... claro que me acuerdo de ti." Le dije. "Somos pareja ¿recuerdas?"

Ella se rió abiertamente entonces.

"Creo que le ha derrapado la neurona tonta, otra vez." Afirmó Embry.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Eh, estos dos están cada vez más cerca ¿no?" Les dije a los otros.

"No me parece bien que permitamos que Jacob se comporte así." Dijo Emily. "Después de todo está casado, no debería ir por ahí poniéndole ojitos a otra mujer..."

"Pues como se entere su esposa de esto nos quedamos sin Marah." Afirmó Leah.

"Seguro que viene aquí y la rapa al cero." Afirmé divertido imaginándome la pelea de 'gatitas' que se iba a organizar si Isabella se enteraba.

"No, no. Va en serio." Me dijo Leah. "Es capaz de matarla de la forma menos placentera posible."

"¡No sería capaz!" Dijo Emily.

"Qué no..." Dije yo. "Apuesta a que sí. No es celosa pero como alguien le intente levantar a su macho... apuesta a que no se va a quedar quieta."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Esto es increíble." Dije cuando dejamos a Billie de nuevo en su casa esa tarde.

"¿Tú también has visto algo?" Me dijo Carlisle.

"Si no fuese algo imposible juraría que están manteniendo en secreto a un clon de Jacob." Afirmé.

"¿Lo has visto?" Me dijo Bella asombrada. "¿Qué has visto, qué has visto?"

"Tranquila Bella." Le dije.

"Sí, a mi también me ha parecido verle un segundo en una ventana." Dijo Carlisle.

"Y en esa casa hay un vampiro." Afirmó Jasper. "Había un olor a sangre algo suave en la cocina y el baño; y creo que he visto una bolsa de sangre vacía debajo del sofá."

"Pero es imposible." Dijo Rosalie. "Quiero decir, ellos no toleran a los vampiros tanto como para dar refugio a uno."

"Pero es que no es uno cualquiera." Afirmó Jasper. "Pensarlo un poco. ¿A quién sería la única persona que acogerían ellos tan bien que necesite sangre para vivir?"

"Se me ocurren dos personas, familia de Billie." Afirmó Carlisle. "Salvo por el detalle de que ambos están muertos."

"¿Y nos os parece raro que mencionásemos a Jacob y Billie no se apensase?" Les dijo Jasper. "Al contrario, pareció ponerse nervioso."

"Creo que deberíamos consultarlo con Carlisle." Les dije. "Esto se pasa de raro, igual él tiene alguna pista sobre todo esto."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Y sigue sin salir." Afirmó Chad cuando regresé al bar de Versalles y me senté con él en la mesa. "Eso sí, Lily lleva un rato dentro. Creo que le gustan los críos."

Iba a haber dicho algo cuando me comenzó a sonar el móvil y lo descolgué sin mirar la llamada.

"¿Sí?" Pregunté.

"Ivvan, soy yo, Louie." Me dijeron al otro lado. "Oye, agarrate a algo, tengo noticias que darte."

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?" Le pregunté preocupado por que al final los pocos rebeldes que quedaban se hubiesen vuelto a rebelar volviendo a dar problemas.

"Han llamado a Carlisle." Me dijo. "Sus hijos dicen que han visto algo raro en la reserva de La Push."

"¿Licántropos?" Le dije.

"Hay un vampiro allí dentro." Afirmó. "Dicen que en la casa de los Black hay restos de bolsas de sangre y que la bañera estaba fría ayer por la mañana."

"¿Están seguros de que no es una falsa alarma?" Le dije. "Podría ser que han empezado a bañarse en agua fría porque se les había averiado la caldera y la sangre podría ser unas trasfusiones al anciano. O incluso algo de carne; ya sabes que cazan presas vivas, tirarán la sangre por el sumidero."

"Aún así, me gustaría que le echaseis un ojo." Afirmó. "Tengo sospechas de que mi prima no estaba tan muerta como creíamos."

"No, imposible." Afirmé tras un momento de duda y salir a la calle. "Un licántropo no puede ser convertido. Y ella nunca podría sobrevivir si le hubiese matado."

"Ya, hay... una leyenda sobre ella en la casa principal." Me dijo. "No todos la conocen, pero resulta que había un rosal seco, y cuando ella nació, el rosal floreció por primera vez en siglos. Se cree que el rosal vivirá mientras ella viva, y se ha visto cuando cada año daba una rosa, una sola y duraba durante todo el año, en invierno desaparecía y reaparecía con la primavera."

"¿Y qué?" Le pregunté.

"Hace un tiempo estuve en la casa." Afirmó. "Algunos estaban dudando así que fui a pedirles que ayudaran o que no se metiesen; estuve paseando por los jardines, el rosal es el único que tiene flores, y sorprendentemente, hay cinco capullos más y una rosa que estaba viva bajo la nieve, una rosa roja y negra..."

No era posible... tanto tiempo obligándome a aceptar que estaba muerta, que esta vez de verdad había muerto y ahora Louie quería hacerme creer de nuevo que no estaba muerta.

"Louie." Le dije. "Es... ¿estás seguro? No podría soportar el volver a hacerme ilusiones de que sigue viva y luego descubrir su cadáver enterrado."

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que es posible que hubiese una especie de malentendido o que pasase algo en el último momento... que no esté muerta."

Aquello fue increíble, se me calló el móvil de la mano y golpeó el suelo. Perdió la batería y lo recogí antes de entrar corriendo al bar y coger a Chad del brazo.

"Chad, tienes que escuchar esto." Le dije.

"Tranquilizate, hombre." Me dijo. "Ni que hubieses visto un fantasma."

"Casi casi." Le dije. "Era Louie, dice que los hijos de Carlisle le han dicho a Carlisle que hay un vampiro viviendo en la reserva de La Push."

"Imposible." Afirmó. "Son licántropos, no dejarían entrar a un vampiro jamás."

"¡Están seguros!" Le dije. "Y adivina qué vampiros podrían entrar allí con consentimiento de la manada..."

De pronto, su cara se descompuso y en la copa que tenía en la mano aparecieron grietas.

"Están... esto es una broma de mal..." Comenzó.

Sin embargo, no pudo acabarlo. Lily salió corriendo de la especie de Reservado que había allí y luego salió la mujer poniéndose una capa. La vimos alejarse hasta la barra donde habló con la camarera, esta asintió y luego la vimos encaminarse a la puerta.

"Dime peque." Le dijo Chad a Lily cogiéndola a su regazo. "¿Qué has hecho tanto tiempo ahí dentro?"

"He comido helados." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Y he estado viendo vídeos."

"¿Y no habéis hablado de algo?" Le dijo Chad sonriéndole.

"¡Es un secreto de chicas!" Le dijo ella dándole un golpe en la tripa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era de noche, al final había tenido que confesar a Lily y ahora estaba un poco... furiosa y deseando desahogarme a base de dar mamporros a los malos.

Ahora estaba en una azotea, cubierta con mi abrigo aunque no hacía frío, agazapada y atenta a los movimientos que había bajo mis pies, en la calle poco concurrida del nuevo Barrio Rojo de Milan.

Desde que lo habían llenado de drogas y prostitutas aquello había sido un hervidero de vampiros; y la verdad, tras horas corriendo para llegar desde el bar en Francia hasta allí, mi humor no era el mejor.

Lily no me había tenido en cuenta el mantenerme oculta, le gustaba la idea de tener a su 'padrastro' eternamente también y se había puesto contenta cuando se lo conté. No había tenido que decirle los motivos, le habían dado igual.

Se había puesto a reír feliz mientras veíamos los videos de la tarjeta de memoria que me había mandado desde La Push.

Eso sí, la había hecho prometerme que no iba a decirles nada de eso al resto.

"Oh, comienza el show." Murmuré cuando vi dos vampiros caminando por la calle.

Esperé un poco, tampoco quería caerles encima sin pruebas; no, era mejor esperar y cogerles con las manos en la masa, sin darles tiempo a que hiciesen daño a nadie, claro.

Aquello estaba bastante concurrido esa noche, a la mayoría les conocía y no eran peligrosos, iban se alimentaban respetando las normas y las presas no recordarían nada; no, yo buscaba a unos que se estaban saltando las reglas, a unos que estaban cazando personas para venderlas al mejor postor tras alimentarse ellos un poco antes.

"Bingo." Afirmé cuando vi a un par de vampiros acercarse a una mujer que estaba ante un escaparate.

Cargué mi arma y apunté. Me permití incluso poner el puntero láser para ver dónde apuntaba, total esos idiotas nunca sabrían de dónde había salido la bala.

No, ni se lo olieron. Calleron los dos derrumbados al suelo, sin embargo, me costó un solo disparo y calleron los dos. Me agaché al momento ocultándome tras una de las gárgolas de la fachada.

No era posible que con un solo proyectil hubiese dado a los dos; abajo había revuelo, intenté encontrar al otro asesino, pero fue imposible. Me alejé por los tejados y entonces lo vi; eran un grupito pequeño.

"Jodér..." Murmuré al darme cuenta de quién era uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para eso, de pronto, un enorme lobo me calló encima y lo paré con un golpe en el pecho peludo y una patada en la tripa que me hizo rodar sobre mí misma para levantarme.

El lobo volvió a la carga, entonces volví a pararle, esta vez me puse a su espalda y le hice una llave al cuello que evitaba que intentase pillarme.

"Dios... Qualetaqa..." Murmuré al darme cuenta que era él. "Niño idiota..." Afirmé dándole un golpe en la espalda para tumbarlo y saltar para quedar fuera de su alcance y del de cualquiera junto a él. "Debía suponer que si ellas estaban aquí tú no andarías lejos."

Me estaba gruñendo, y entonces se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y se destransformó.

"Eres..." Me dijo.

De pronto lo comprendí, me olí un poco la ropa; había cometido un leve error, aquel abrigo era nuevo y no le había puesto colonia para ocultar mi olor, llovía y hacía algo de viento, ahí estaba mi error, no había calculado que ahora lo tenía de espaldas y le llevaba mi olor.

Di un salto y caí en la calle abarrotada; aproveché el caos para perderme en él y cuando llegué a una perfumería que estaba cerrada atravesé el cristal blindado con el puño para coger una colonia y dejar el importe en su sitio a la que me duchaba en colonia. Aquello taparía mi olor, me ayudaría a perderme en las sombras.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Jake, mira lo que tengo." Le dije sonriendo y mostrándole el vídeo de la peli de aventuras que fuimos a ver todos juntos cuando su mujer había vuelto con la identidad de la doctora Alexandra Valerius. "¡Noche de pelis!"

"Ah, lo siento pero no voy a poder quedarme." Me dijo mientras le veía abrocharse una especie de camisa de manga corta. "Dime, cuál de los dos cinturones me va mejor."

"¿Vas a salir?" Le dije confuso.

"Sí." Me dijo sonriendo. "He quedado con Marah. Me he acordado por fin." Afirmó feliz. "¡Era ella! Señor, no me acordaba de nada porque no estaba con ella. Ella era mi novia, mi esposa."

"¿Tu esposa?" Le dije confuso. "Pero ella no es..."

"Oh, tenía que haberlo sabido." Dijo sin hacerme caso. "Pelo moreno largo, suave y brillante... piel suave y ligeramente bronceada... y ese cuerpo."

"Oye, me alegro que te guste tanto pero ella no es..." Le dije mientras llamaban a la puerta.

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir." Dijo saliendo.

"¡Oye, Jake, que ella no es tu...!" Fui a gritarle abriendo la puerta. "... esposa. Mierda, este gilipollas lo ha liado todo." Afirmé cerrándola mientras veía el dragoncito alejarse de allí.

"Igual hace unos años hubiese estado genial que se sintiese atraído así por alguien como ella, pero..." Dijo Paul mirando la tele con una cerveza en la mano. "Considerando que ahora es un chupasangres y que su mujer no es de las que se anden con juegos... El que ahora se haya ido a colar de su anterior 'novia--futura-prometida' no ayuda nada, la verdad."

"¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Isabella para contarle que se ha torcido un poco el plan que tenía?" Le dije.

"Casi mejor que no." Me dijo.

"Pues yo creo que debería saberlo." Dijo Rachel. "Antes de que sea tarde."

"Y tendremos un homicidio por causas pasionales." Afirmó Billie. "Además, Marah fue una especie de pasatiempo de mi hijo, su amor fue Isabella; tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que Marah no es Isabella."

"Ya, pero me preocupa que sea más 'tarde' que 'temprano' y ella nos haga una visitita para ver qué tal va todo." Les dije.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Absolución familiar.**

((Lo siento si el error de las memorias de los licántropos fue demasiado evidente, gracias a Salesia me di cuenta y ahora ella misma me ha dado la solución que explica eso. Como ya había quedado sugerido, Alex había hablado con Sam y Billie al menos antes de mandarles a Jake allí, así que... esta es la explicación que Salesia nos ha propuesto:

Alex, en efecto, les borró el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la cueva, pero antes de hacerlo les explicó que todo había salido (al parecer) bien con la transformación de Jake pero que deberían de ocultarse y fingir (una vez más) su muerte para evitar más conflictos y que además debía de hacer que Jake recordara todo y de paso ir sofocando la guerra iniciada por su querido primito Sorien (que ahora está muerto); pero que tal vez los necesitaría en algún momento más adelante y que para evitar que Edward o cualquier otro que tenga el poder de leerles la mente a la manada era más seguro el "borrarselas" aunque sea por un tiempo pero que al la explicación de nuevo, sería el detonante para que todos los recuerdo ocurridos en la cueva y todas las explicaciones volvieran a sus mentes; además que el hecho de recordar implicaría que ellos (Alex y Jake) les solicitaban ayuda y que ellos se comprometían en darles la ayuda requerida.

La verdad es que la explicación se ajusta perfectamente al problema y al hilo que ya he ido tramando así que... ahí queda la explicación para intentar solucionar mi error. Procuraré no meter más gazapos. Lo siento mucho, de verdad...))

(Voz de Isa)

Era tarde, volvía al bar y de nuevo no tenía ganas de encontrarme con nadie conocido. Sabía que si entraba por la puerta me encontraría con Ivvan y con Chad aún allí, pero tenía que ir a contar que había acabado con la amenaza y que había habido un contratiempo cuando mi hija y sus amigos se metieron en mi camino.

Suspiré al entrar y encontrarme un follón allí plantado.

"¿Otra vez?" Dije viendo a Chad enzarzado en una pelea con un grupo de licántropos y no precisamente de los más inofensivos. "Chicos… chicos… ¡Eh, capullos!" Acabé gritando cuando no me hicieron ni pizca de caso para atraer sus atenciones. "A pelear a la puñetera calle. Esto es un local decente."

"¿Ya está?" Me dijo alguien. "¿Tan pronto?"

"Sabéis que no me llamo Medea por nada." Afirmé yendo a la barra mientras la bruja me ponía mi ración de sangre. "¿Ha llegado algo nuevo?"

"Aqueron fue a ocuparse de un par de cosas con Titán y Cronos." Me dijo Hecate, una bruja que solía ir allí y a la que no solíamos sacar a asesinar gente. "Y Prometeo y Crius siguen en sus trabajos."

"Que raro, deberían haber vuelto ya." Comenté.

"Perdona que moleste pero..." Me dijo Ivvan.

"Molesta, largo." Afirmé. "¿Han llamado para dar alguna razón?"

"Sí, Prometeo dijo que se había complicado la cosa y que Crius tenía problemas con un par de metetes que se estaban interponiendo. Dijo que solicitaba permiso para 'barrer y fregar' y que si no contestabas significaba una afirmación."

"Que les llamen y que les digan que nada de barrer." Le dije. "Voy a irme a descansar un poco." Afirmé cogiendo una carta y dándome la vuelta para irme hacia mi reservado pero encontrándome cara a cara con Ivvan y Chad. "¿Aún por aquí? Sois un incordio. La próxima vez dejaré que los chicos os corten la garganta de un mordisco."

"Solo queremos hablar." Afirmó Ivvan.

"Pues yo no quiero hablar." Les dije.

"¿Qué tal está Jacob?" Me preguntó Chad apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta que llevaba a mi reservado.

Me paré un segundo.

"No, sé." Afirmé sin inmutarme lo más mínimo. "No conozco a ningún Jacob."

La taberna entera se había quedado en silencio expectante, pero con mi contestación, volvieron a sus cosas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Te digo que es ella." Dijo Chad. "Y me niego a creer que haga esto porque sí."

"¡¡Aaaaaayyyyy!!" Gritó un chico saliendo, literalmente, volando por la puerta del reservado de la mujer.

"Oh, Eros..." Le dijo una mujer sentada en la mesa contra la que chocó. "Te avisé que no te metieras en sus dependencias..."

"Yo también pienso que es ella." Afirmé para ir a sentarme en una mesa vacía. "Pero hasta que no confiese no podremos saber nada."

"Eh, 'cara-bonita'." Le dijo una chica rubia de piel bronceada. "¿Te hace una partida al billar, o acaso no te atreves contra una chica?"

"Claro que no." Dijo Chad sonriendo con ironía y levantándose. "Ya que esto va para largo…"

"Me apunto." Dijo un chico castaño claro levantándose del rincón donde estaba con otro par de licántropos.

"Charlotte, Kai." Les dijo uno de los hombres de pelo blanco que estaban sentados junto a un radiador. "Nada de peleas aquí ¿entendido?"

"Que sí, Mikel." Le dijo el chico.

"Desde luego cielito." Dijo la chica. "Palabra de bruja."

"Bueno... ¿y tú, tío?" Me dijo el compañero del ángel Mikel poniéndose ante mí. "No sabía que había novatos."

"Y yo no sabía que aquí había otros críos." Le dije mirando una especie de bulto que le salía de atrás.

"¿Eh? Oh. Es que son tímidas." Dijo mirando tras de él y sonriendo. "Vamos, señoritas. No tengáis miedo... son otros huérfanos como nosotros..."

"Hola..." Les dije al par de ojos que acababa de salirle del abrigo largo.

Eran dos niñas, debían de tener los 5 años o así. Y entonces vi otro que sacó la cabeza y luego les dijo un empujón para sacarlas fuera.

"Chicas... son lo más tonto del mundo." Dijo el niño.

"Ya verás cuando crezcas." Le dijo un licántropo. "No dirás lo mismo."

"¡Pero qué cositas tan moooonas!" Dijo una mujer de las que servían mesas.

"¿Qué pintan estos críos aquí?" Preguntó un hombre. "Eh, eh. Rhea, no hagas eso, luego no podremos quitárnoslos de encima."

"Esto se está convirtiendo en un hervidero de máquinas de matar." Afirmó

"Ay, Prometeo, Bersik... no empecéis otra vez con eso." Les dijo la chica que acababa de hacer aparecer unos trozos de tarta de unos platillos vacíos. "Son críos."

"Sí, y esto no es una guardería." Afirmó un chico con una chupa negra y pelo negro tapándole los ojos.

"Eh, Edmound, igual debería recordarte que los 'críos' también mordemos ¿no?" Le dijo un adolescente con cara de pillo.

"Cierra el hocico Kai." Le dijo Edmound.

Entonces oímos un tiro y vimos a otra mujer allí mirándoles.

"Eh, chuchos, vosotros a vuestro rincón, y vosotros dos, mares de testosterona sin sentimientos, iros a afilar vuestras estacas y dejar de ladrar, estáis asustando a los críos, idiotas." Dijo la chica.

"Ya tenía que salir Mireille y su instinto maternal..." Se quejaron algunos.

"A callar todos." Dijo la jefa apareciendo de nuevo. "Sois un incordio, todo el día ladrando..." Entonces pareció darse cuenta de que había niños. "¿Y esos?"

"Ah, les hemos salvado nosotros." Le dijo Mikel.

"Perdonadnos." Me dijo el chico. "Es que esto está lleno de gente... dura. Esos de ahí son licántropos."

"Ya lo sé, cantan mucho." Le dije.

"Y esos que están desperdigados son vampiros, pero esos cuatro de ahí son cazadores de unos y otros." Me dijo suavemente. "Y yo soy Gabriel, encantado. Mikel y yo somos ángeles."

"Ah, encantado." Dije.

"Hum..." Dijo la jefa. "Hola pequeñas... ¿Os gusta la tarta?"

Ambas asintieron sonriendo y ella les sonrió de nuevo.

"Oh, vaya... un caballerete." Dijo reparando en el chico. "Ah, ya veo... Ten, esto es para ti, chico." Afirmó pasándole un vial pequeño.

"La jefa y su debilidad por los débiles..." Dijo uno de los licántropos para llevarse una mirada dura.

"Keith, cierra el hocico y descúbrete o te volveré a hacer otra marca." Le dijo ella.

"Oh, oh..." Dijo Gabriel. "Cuidado con los pies."

"¿Y eso?" Pregunté mientras la chica con la que jugaba Chad al billar lo apartaba con el palo de billar de donde estaba y se iniciaba una especie de pelea en plan de lucha libre entre el licántropo con capucha y la jefa entre gruñidos y sonidos de risa de ella mientras desaparecía de un lado y aparecía en otro con un sencillo movimiento de a penas uno o dos pasos.

"¿Y no hacéis nadie nada?" Le dije.

"Observa." Me dijo.

En un instante la chica le saltó por encima al licántropo y acabó a su espalda para cogido de los hombros, hacer una voltereta y tirarlo al suelo donde en un instante le tenía inmovilizado mientras sonreía.

"Quién es el macho alfa ahora ¿eh?" Le dijo ella divertida.

"Para empezar, tú eres una hembra." Le dicho el licántropo divertido. "Ah, vale, vale, jefa. Tú ganas, tú ganas."

"Y quítate la capucha, maleducado." Le dijo ella agarrándosela y retirándosela. "Que todos sabemos ya que eres muy feo."

"Ost..." Dijimos Chad y yo.

Llamarle licántropo era quedarse corto, ese hombre era realmente un hombre-lobo, su cabeza era de un lobo, y tenía unos tatuajes rojos sobre el pelaje negro de todo el cuerpo.

Ahora que caía, no era el único, había otro que era una especie de lobo humanizado y que hasta entonces había estado recostado en un banco por lo que habiámos pensado que eran unas mantas.

"Ese chulo es Keith." Me explicó Gabriel. "Y el blanco de allí es el jefe alfa, se llama Alin, y es el único que no puede destransformarse."

"Sí... ese ni siquiera habla." Me dijo el moreno que había salido volando del reservado sonriendo ampliamente. "Se llama Alin, y creemos que vino de Rumanía, pero no estamos muy seguros. Por cierto, me llamo Eros. ¿Vampiro?"

"Ivvan; vampiro, sí." Le contesté.

"Yo me llamo Parca." Me dijo una persona andrógena (¿era chico o era chica?). "Vidente y vampiro; me mordieron hace tiempo."

"Angela." Me dijo la chica que había hablado con Eros antes. "Yo soy vidente a secas."

"Si te fijas aquí hay de todo." Dijo Mikel. "Vampiros, licántropos en aquel sector, los cazadores esos... y nosotros, los ángeles."

"Aquí cada uno tiene su trabajo." Afirmó otro hombre. "Seamus, vampiro."

"Por ejemplo, las camareras son Thea y Rhea, brujas y hermanas." Me contó Parca indicándomelas. "Charlotte y Hécate son también brujas, solo que ellas tienen... otro trabajo."

"Y la chica esa de allí es Alice." Me dijo Seamus. "Está esperando a la pareja de ultratumba, Shinta y Kimmy. Él es licántropo y ella vampiro. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?"

"A este mundo le falta amor." Le dijo Eros.

"Ya, pero es que tú no distingues con las destinatarias de tu amor." Le dijo Seamos bromeando.

"¡Eh!" Les gritó la chica pelirroja y dura cuando uno de los licántropos le tiró sin querer uno de los aperitivos que estaban comiendo.

"Y esa es Mireille, sus compañeros son Berisk que es el de las espadas, Prometeo del pelo negro y blanco que también usa la espada, y el silencioso de pelo blanco es Artemis, es un cerebrito de observación y obtención de información." Me explicaron.

"Y son cazadores, mejor no meterse con ellos." Afirmó Angela. "¡Ah, Charlotte, cuidado con Joey!"

En efecto, en menos de tres segundos, el rubio que estaba jugando con un cuchillo entre las manos perdió el arma que fue a clavarse justo donde Charlotte iba a poner el codo para tirar.

"¡Maldito chucho descuidado!" Le dijo.

"Ese rubio loco es Joey, y el moreno silencioso de junto a él es Gareth, el otro moreno es Edmund, el jovencito es Kay y el de pelo gris que intenta ocultar sus orejas es Cappy."

"La chica es Luna." Añadió Angela. "No le gustamos demasiado, por eso nunca la verás hablando con nadie que no sea licántropo."

Entonces entró un hombre que miró a las mesas de los licántropos y fue a sacarle a la jefa de encima al rubio que volvía a estar contra el suelo antes de darle un puntapié al rubio y trasformarse en hombre-lobo.

"Ese es Sullivan." Me dijo Gabriel. "Es el más calmado de ellos después de Alin."

"Eh, cotorras." Les dijo la jefa. "Vale ya de presentaciones. Niños..."

"¡Sí!" Dijeron mientras Lily se cogía de la mano con una de las niñas y la otra cogía la otra mano de la jefa.

"Jo, es increíble." Dijo la chica. "La jefa es la única mujer a la que parece hacer caso todo el mundo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"Jared, mira quienes están allí." Me dijo Kim sonriendo mientras estábamos en la playa paseando de la mano. "¿No son Jacob y Marah?"

"Oh, señor..." Dije. "Ya estamos otra vez en plan pegajosos..."

"Parece que se ha olvidado pronto de su mujer." Me dijo Kim. "¿Se han divorciado de verdad?"

"No." Afirmé yo. "Lo han mandado aquí para que recuerde, y como su mujer se deje caer por aquí va a tener problemas porque le va a sacar los ojos, y no precisamente metarfóricamente."

La verdad es que era algo un poco... bochornoso verle comportarse como un perrito faldero con esa chica; por mucho que Billie dijese que no nos preocupásemos de él, que ella no era su esposa y acabaría por darse cuenta... yo ya no lo tenía tan claro. Cada día parecían más cercanos y compenetrados; sin embargo...

"Vamos..." Le dije a Kim suspirando cuando les vi que a pesar de tener a los hijos menores por allí seguían como un par de tortolitos. "Será mejor que paremos este espectáculo tan... degradante."

"Por una vez opino lo mismo." Me dijo Kim sonriéndome antes de comenzar a agitar la mano. "¡¡¡Marah!!. ¡Qué coincidencia, no sabía que ibas a venir a la playa!"

La verdad es que Kim era muy perspicaz también. Me gustaba.

"Qué hay, Jake." Le saludé yo.

"Nada." Me dijo. "Esto... no es por ser borde pero... ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?"

"Paseábamos por la playa y Kim os ha visto." Le dije sonriendo.

"Vale..." Me dijo suavemente. "¿Os importaría iros dentro de poco? Estábamos en un momento privado."

"Más quisieras." Le dije. "Cualquiera le dice a una hembra quileute que no a algo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

Toc, toc...

"Ya voy." Contesté desde dentro de casa.

"Tranquilo, no hay prisa." Me dijeron.

Un momento, esa voz me sonaba; me moví deprisa pero Alexiel se me había adelantado.

"¡Tío Louie!" Le dijo el niño. "Pasa, pasa. El abuelo está dentro."

"Solo venía a comprobar unos... rumores un tanto sospechosos." Le dijo frotándole el pelo. "Buenos días, Billie."

"Buenos días." Le dije.

Ahora le recordaba, era uno de los primos lejanos de mi nuera, con el que se llevaba bien.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Me dijo.

"Ah, sí, claro." Le contesté para apartarme un poco. "¿Ocurre algo en el viejo continente?"

"No, es más..." Me dijo mientras le veía oler el aire. "¿Han venido tus nietos mayores por aquí?"

"No, por qué todos me preguntáis lo mismo." Le dije yendo a sacar la tetera de hierbas en infusión que había preparado.

"Huele a sangre, demasiado para ser de una de vuestras presas." Afirmó.

"Es que anoche me corté." Le dijo Alexiel cerrando mejor la basura con la excusa de que tiraba un papel usado.

"Alexiel... no me mientas." Le dijo. "No está bien mentir a la familia."

"No miento." Le dijo él. "¿Te enseño la cicatriz? Me ha quedado un poco abultada pero no se nota a simple vista."

"Sé que no es sangre tuya." Le dijo. "Y sé que estáis escondiendo a alguien; un vampiro."

"Por si no lo sabes, no se permiten vampiros por aquí." Le dije.

"Pero tu nuera es una." Me dijo.

"Sí, y era vegetariana, nunca cazaba en nuestros territorios." Le dije. "Además, mi hijo estaba atado a ella, por lo que no era una amenaza dado que había una proporción de 9 licántropos para 1 vampiresa."

"Como podría ser ahora." Me dijo. "Tu nuera."

"Eres un insensible." Le dije molesto. "Mi nuera está muerta."

"Sí, también lo estaba hace unos años, cuando fingió su propia muerte cara a nuestro mundo para poder venir aquí, con su novio, con tu hijo." Afirmó Louie.

Tenía que reconocerlo, ese chico era muy listo. Iba a ser misión imposible dársela con queso.

"A quién estáis escondiendo." Me dijo.

"A nadie, en serio." Le contesté. "Creo que te estás equivocando."

"Billie, si seguís escondiéndole estarás en problemas." Me dijo. "No soy el único que está buscándole... hay más gente, en cuanto se enteren que en una comuna de licántropos hay un vampiro..."

Alex no nos había dicho nada de que les estuviese persiguiendo nadie. Y como yo a Alexiel le cobró tan poco sentido como a mí, porque me miró de reojo como buscando apoyo.

"Pues te repito que aquí no hay ningún vampiro." Le dije.

"Entonces supongo que no te importará que le busque yo mismo, por la reserva." Me dijo tras suspirar.

"Tienes que pedirle permiso a Sam." Le dije. "Él es el jefe ahora."

Entonces pareció pensar y acabó rindiendose.

"Vale, no quisiera romper ningún tratado." Afirmó al final. "¿Podéis decirme dónde puedo encontrarle?"

"Claro, si sigues por ese camino..." Comencé a explicarle.

La verdad es que Alexiel era también bastante agudo, y entre él y su hermano que parecían tener telepatía... Me di cuenta de qué pasaba cuando vi un lobo por la ventana alejándose.

Tan pronto como Louie salió me giré a Alexiel que estaba tan serio como yo.

"Carrick ha ido a buscar a papá antes de que le encuentre el tío." Me dijo. "Y yo creo que voy a ir a ver si encuentro a Embry y Leah para que nos ayuden a ocultarle..."

"Voy a llamar a tu madre." Le dije. "Creo que esto cambia un poco los planes."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Va, niños, niños..." Les llamé. "Dejarme un segundito, tengo que contestar una llamada ¿vale?"

El móvil llevaba vibrandome y sonando un rato ya, así que lo cogí en un gesto y contesté a la llamada, sin embargo, tan pronto como oí la voz de Billie al otro lado algo me dijo que algo no iba bien.

"Tu primo Louie se ha plantado aquí." Me dijo. "Sabe que hay un vampiro en mi casa."

"¿No podía quedarse quietecito en Volterra?" Dije yo.

"De momento tus hijos han ido a avisar al resto para que nadie se vaya de la lengua, y creo que Alexiel ha pensado en esconderle en alguna casa hasta que tu primo se vaya."

"Está bien, voy a dejar esto atado y me cojo el primer avión que pueda para ir allí." Le dije. "Aquí se han enterado de mi secretito Aqueron y Lily."

"¿La cría también?" Me dijo.

"Ja, y mi hermano y mi ex-marido están aquí dándome la barrila porque no se van y siguen emperrados en que yo soy yo." Le dije suspirando. "Aqueron dice que debería incluirles también en el plan, que lo comprenderán y me guardarán el secreto como está haciendo él."

"Hombre, suena razonable." Me dijo. "¿Ya lo saben tus hijos?"

"No." Afirmé. "Aunque creo que Qualetaqa me pillo hace unas noches, se me olvidó ocultar mi olor con colonia y creo que olió algo que le recordó a mí."

Sí, había sido un error, me había descuidado un segundo y eso podría haberme costado demasiado. Si me hubiese seguido la gente equivocada...

"Mami, yo quiero ir." Me dijo Lily.

"Perdona Billie." Le dije. "No, Lily, no puedes venir."

"Jooo, pero yo quiero ver al abuelo..." Me dijo.

"Alex, oye, tráetela, por mi no hay problema." Me dijo Billie.

"Si me llevo a Lily me tendré que llevar a los otros tres." Le dije. "Son un niño vampiro y dos humanas. Creo que son víctimas de ataques que han parado la gente esta pero no estoy al tanto de la historia completa."

"No importa, tráetelos." Me dijo. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso..."

"No, voy a ir." Afirmé previendo que dudaba. "En cuando deje aquí unas ordenes y demás."

"¿Estás segura?" Me dijo. "Las... bueno, las cosas aquí no van como deberían."

"Palabra de Valerius." Afirmé.

"Así que Medea." Me dijo una voz tras de mí.

"¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!" Le dije a Chad.

"Le gané una partida al billar a la tal Charlotte y nos jugabamos que nos fuésemos o que me dejasen pasar a la puerta." Me dijo. "Adivina quién ganó esa partida."

"¿Por qué nos has mentido?" Me dijo Ivvan cruzándose de brazos.

Se acabó, fin de trayecto. Era estúpido seguir mintiendoles... Me dejé caer en el sofá.

"¡Dejadla en paz!" Dijo Lily poniéndose entre ambos con los brazos abiertos. "¡Seguro que tenía sus razones!"

"Y tú, Lily, lo sabías y no nos lo has dicho." Afirmó Chad sorprendido.

"Lily, apártate." Le dijo Ivvan.

"¡No!" Dijo ella. "¡No la vais a tocar!"

"Lily, quítate de en medio." Le dijo Chad.

"Tú no vas a tocarla." Afirmó Shiki poniéndose ante ella en la misma posición. "A ninguna de las dos."

"Manda huevos." Dijo Chad. "Ahora resulta que el retaco este se pone a defender a las dos..."

Fue a cogerle y entonces Lily le agarró del brazo y Chad se puso a gritar de dolor intentando sacudírsela.

"Lily, vale ya." Le dije cogiéndola por la espalda. "Ay, me haces daño."

"Mami..." Me dijo cogiéndose a mi cuello mientras Shiki seguía haciéndome pantalla y las otras chicas estaban asustadas.

"Chicos..." Les dije antes de girarme a los dos mayores. "Si queréis oír mis razones estaré encantada de contaroslas, pero no ahora. Tengo que ir a otro sitio."

"¿Dónde está él?" Me dijo Ivvan.

No podía engañarles, habían sido mi familia durante mucho tiempo, demasiado como para no saber qué pasaba conmigo.

"Voy a verle, está escondido en un sitio seguro, con gente que le protegerá." Afirmé.

"Bueno..." Dijo Ivvan. "Si vas a ir con toda la guardería... entonces supongo que vas a necesitar un padre." Me dijo.

"Eh, el moreno se parece más a mí." Se quejó Chad.

"Chicos, no voy a divertirme." Les dije. "Voy a trabajar."

"Con más motivos." Me dijo Ivvan. "Vas a necesitar ayuda con los niños."

No me gustaba mucho la idea de llevármelos conmigo, pero al final me di por vencida y suspiré para asentir.

"Está bien." Acabé cediendo. "Cogeré 7 entradas de turista."


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: La pérdida de Jake.**

((Atención que ahora es cuando se pone esto interesante, jeje. Se supone que Alex va a coger a Jacob para que Louie no le pille allí, pero... ¿qué pasará con Marah? Que por cierto, es diferente a la Marah de Chayton, por si acaso cabía alguna duda.

Al final del capi ya veréis cómo se arma una que... ya lo veréis. Por cierto, estoy ya por el 15, el 14 va a ser un capítulo de Flash Back para intentar presentar un poco más algo del pasado de alguien, de hecho... en el 15 o 16 estoy pensando en liarla aún mayor porque estoy planteandome sacar a algunos del 14 en posteriores, jeje. Ya me diréis que opináis al respecto. ¡¡Nos vemos pronto!!))

(Voz de Alex)

"O sea, que por eso nos has estado mintiendo." Me dijo Chad mientras estábamos sobre el atlántico en un avión en clase turista mientras todo el mundo dormía y nosotros susurrábamos muy bajito.

"Básicamente…" Afirmé. "No sé quién es esa gente que nos persigue… pero está claro que saben lo de Jacob."

Entonces Ivvan me dio un enorme abrazo que me hizo crujir las costillas de acero y granito que teníamos los vampiros.

"No seas idiota." Me dijo. "No vuelvas a asustarnos así, nunca jamás. ¿Me oyes?"

"Anda que…" Me dijo Chad. "Eres idiota de verdad. Mira que pensar que por algo así ibamos a enfadarnos…"

"¿No… no os da asco, ni estáis furiosos ni…?" Comencé.

"Idiota." Me dijeron los dos.

"Mira, ya sabíamos que estabas enamorada hasta las trancas de Jacob." Me dijo Chad suavemente. "Y la verdad, aún conservaba la esperanza de que te negaras, siguieras con él hasta su muerte y luego nos dieses una oportunidad al resto. Pero bueno… habrá que contentarse con seguir siendo el soltero más deseado por hembras de todas las especies."

"No, si está claro que tú no necesitas que nadie te admire." Afirmó Ivvan. "Tú solo podrías conseguir que tu foto saliera en el diccionario en la palabra 'Complejo de Adonis'. Vamos que estás enamorado de ti mismo."

"Eh, soy muy guapo pero aún me siguen gustando las mujeres." Afirmó.

Era increíble, me había estado escondiendo para nada. Ellos también lo entendían, y aceptaban que Jacob se había pasado a nuestro bando inmortal.

"Será duro que ahora no te recuerde ¿no?" Me dijo Ivvan.

"¿Vosotros qué creéis?" Les dije sonriendo. "Por suerte ya me recuerda solo que no me asocia a la joven morena que él recuerda. Y la verdad es que él también ha cambiado un poco con el paso y todo."

"Hombre, es que para ser vampiro tienes que ser letalmente guapo." Afirmó Chad bromeando.

Sonriendo me recosté un poco contra ellos, primero contra Ivvan y luego contra Chad. Es había echado mucho de menos, ahora que había vuelto a abrir esa puertita de mi corazón me daba cuenta de ello.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"Paul." Le llamé cuando volvió a casa. "Dime que Jacob está bien."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Está viviendo con Jared, Kim y Marah. No sé si ha entendido muy bien el riesgo que está corriendo o es que está atontado con la chica."

"Pues tenemos otro problema más gordo." Le dijo su esposa. "Tu cuñada viene para aquí."

"Por favor, dime que es Rebecca que viene con su marido el surfista." Le dijo él.

"Lo siento." Le dijimos. "Tu otra cuñada." Afirmó Rachel.

"Joder, no tengo ni una sola buena noticia hoy." Afirmó derrumbándose en el sofá y tapándose la cara con la mano. "Al menos vendrá sola ¿no?"

"No." Le dije. "Tu sobrina apegada Lily se quería venir, así que le dije que se la trajese porque tenía ganas de verla, y se va a traer a dos niñas humanas y un niño vampiro."

"Perfecto, más vampiros." Dijo casi suspirando y gruñendo a la vez. "Y eso sin contar que mi cuñada política cuando vea que su marido está con otra va a armar una que se va a convertir esto en un baño de sangre."

"No seas tan duro." Le dije. "Sabes que es una mujer sabia, nunca haría algo así y menos aquí."

"Sea como sea voy a avisar a Sam." Afirmó levantándose. "Tendrá que saber que nos vienen dos vampiros más. Dentro de poco van a comenzar a aparecer más licántropos en la aldea." Afirmó antes de dar un portazo.

"Maldito crío insolente…" Murmuré. "Tenías que casarte con ese ¿no, hija? No había otro más normal, tenía que ser Paul."

"Es lo que tiene el amor." Me dijo sonriéndome cariñosamente. "Que nunca sabes de quién te vas a ir a enamorar. Fíjate en mi hermano."

"Otro chico que…" Comencé a decir moviendo un poco la silla de ruedas y encontrándome atascado.

"¡Niños, una ayudita a vuestro pobre y anciano abuelo, por favor!" Les llamé.

"Ya va, ya va." Me dijo Carrick saliendo de su cuarto compartido con su hermano.

"¿Otra vez la silla?" Me preguntó Alexiel.

"SI es que no sé que hacéis con la silla." Les dije. "La que tenía yo antes, esa sí que era buena."

"Sí, y no valía una mierda para andar por campo." Afirmó Carrick mientras entre los dos me levantaban para sentarme en una silla normal. "Espera un momento que ahora te la arreglamos."

Desde luego… esos dos habían sacado el talento mecánico de sus padres; de hecho, eran los mecánicos oficiales de la reserva para pequeñas chapucillas e inventos. Ellos me habían construido una silla de ruedas motorizada y todoterreno, igual que habían ideado un sistema para permitirme subir y bajar escaleras dentro de la cabaña y en el porche trasero, semejante al que teníamos en la casa de la Toscana, _Nottangelo_ o algo así; y también habían ideado un aparato hidráulico en la ranchera para subirme y bajarme la silla a un asiento que le habían quitado para que entrase mi silla sujeta con los frenos y unos enganches en el suelo del coche. Todo unos inventores mis dos nietos menores.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Toc, toc.

"Oh, Chicos… por amor de dios, cogeros las llaves." Les grité.

"Llamábamos por educación." Me dijo alguien desde la puerta. "Ya sabes que podemos entrar sin ser invitados ni dejar ni rastro salvo para otros como nosotros."

"¡Alex, niña mía!" Le dije empujándo la silla hasta que choqué con ella. "Vaya por dios, la he vuelto a fastidiar ¿no?"

"Tranquilo, ellos me descubrieron un día antes de coger el avión." Afirmó. "Por lo que te dije de mi palabra de Valerius."

"Es… no te esperábamos tan pronto." Le dije.

"Ya, bueno." Afirmó suavemente. "Ya me conoces, no me gusta dejar las cosas importantes para más tarde. ¿Dónde están?"

"¿Quienes?" Le dije un poco desorientado.

"Jacob, Alexiel y Carrick." Le dije. "Venía por ellos ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah, pues… Jacob está escondido y tus hijos están…" Comencé.

"Billie, hemos llegado." Me llamó Alexiel.

"Traemos pizza…" Añadió Carrick mientras entraban con unas cajas de pizza. "Ah, vaya, no sabíamos que tenías… ¡mami!"

"Increíble, tú te vas, finges tu muerte, engañas a todos… y ahora que vuelves vas y te quedas con todo el cariño." Le dije bromeando.

"Soy su madre." Afirmó como si fuese evidente. "Ahora… mi marido. Que está escondido…"

"En casa de Jared y Kim." Le dije.

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ivvan, Chad, necesitamos una maniobra de distracción."

"Perfecto, se me dan genial." Afirmó Chad frotándose las manos.

"Ivvan ¿nos haces los honores?" Le dijo mi nuera. "Siempre has sido muy listo."

"Mami, nosotros podemos ayudar." Dijo Lily.

"Está bien, tú ve con ellos." Le dije.

"¿Y yo?" Dijo Siki.

"Siki, tú ocúpate de las chicas." Le dijo ella. "Niños…"

"Yo me quedo con el abuelo y Carrick que vaya con ellos." Le dijo Alexiel.

"Esto… creo que deberías saber…" Le dije.

No me parecía escuchar, estaba con su familia, planeando algo.

"¡Alex!" La llamé atrayendo por fin su atención. "Hay algo que deberías saber."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo.

"Sí, Jacob… ha recordado unas cosas, pero… creo que se ha confundido un poco en un… punto."

"¿Cómo de confundido?" Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era de noche, Marah por fin dormía junto a mí. Le había costado un poco quedarse dormida en su cuarto, en el sótano, y yo me había quedado sentado en el colchón, con ella.

Es raro, no lo recuerdo del todo, pero… creo que antes el que dormía era yo y ella solo hacía como que dormía… Pero ahora ella dormía y yo estaba despierto.

¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Entonces oí ruidos arriba. En realidad nosotros estábamos en la bodega, donde Jared y Kim habían dispuesto un cuarto en uno de los habitáculos que había, que era cálido y seco.

"Por aquí…" Decía Kim.

"Alex, antes de que entres…" Comenzó Jared.

"Sí, Billie me ha dicho algo así." Dijo ella.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y vi a Jared y Kim.

"Silencio…" Les pedí suavemente. "Marah está dormida."

"Jake, venga." Me dijo mi jefa apareciendo tras ellos. "Recoge tus cosas, tenemos que irnos."

"¿Ahora?" Le dije.

"Sí, ahora." Afirmó ella. "Chad e Ivvan están distrayendo a Louie, tenemos el tiempo contado."

¿Irnos, ahora? Eso suponía volver a separarme de Marah…

"No puedo." Le dije mirándola de nuevo. "Me niego a irme y dejar sola a Marah."

"Marah." Dijo ella mirándome como sin creérselo.

"Sí, mi esposa." Afirmé dándole un beso que la despertó sin querer.

"Jacob…" Murmuró medio adormilada. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No cariño… tranquila." Le dije dándole un beso suave.

"Jake ¿de qué coño va esto?" Me dijo la jefa con cara seria.

"Marah, te presento a Isabella, es mi jefa." Le dijo Jacob. "Pero tranquila… yo solo te quiero a ti…"

"Jacob, deja de hacer el jilipollas, tenemos que irnos." Me dijo la jefa.

"No." Le dije. "Yo me quedo aquí, no puedes pedirme que me separe de mi esposa."

"¿Qué esposa ni qué…?" Me dijo la jefa. "Mira, cuando me dijeron que había cambiado algo no pensaba que fuese…"

"Nos amamos ¿vale?" Le dije cogiendo a mi esposa de la mano ambos sentados en el colchón. "Y si no puedes aceptarlo peor para ti."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

Aquello se estaba poniendo peligroso. Jacob estaba comenzando a hartar a su mujer diciendo esas cosas sobre Marah.

"¿Qué esposa ni qué…?" Le dijo Alex a Jacob. "Mira, cuando me dijeron que había cambiado algo no pensaba que fuese…"

Se lo habíamos dicho, pero ella o no nos había entendido, que era evidente, o no se había imaginado algo así.

"Nos amamos ¿vale?" Le dijo Jake cogiendo a Marah de la mano ambos sentados en el colchón. "Y si no puedes aceptarlo peor para ti."

¡Hecatombe!

Alex se le quedó mirando con los ojos entornados, yo diría que incluso estaba a punto de sacar fuego por ellos y quemarles.

Ahora era cuando venía la parte en que Alex saltaba con uno de esos saltos que podían sortear un edificio entero, se abalanzaba sobre Marah puesto que a Jacob no le iba a hacer más que cosquillas, y allí se hacía un baño de sangre de los de toda la regla.

Me preparé para actuar antes de que Alex se tomase la justicia por su mano y acabase bebiéndose a Marah hasta secarla de sangre.

Sin embargo, pasó algo que nunca jamás me hubiese pensado que iba a pasar.

"Está bien." Dijo Alex. "Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy. Supongo... supongo que esto es un adiós."

"Pero..." Le dijo su hijo confuso mirándola a ella y luego a su padre que seguía cogido de la mano con Marah y luego de nuevo a ella. "Pero..."

"Alexiel, nos vamos." Le dijo ella girándose.

"Alex, no puedes estar hablando en serio." Le dije yo confundido.

"Completamente." Dijo ella.

"Pero... ¿y todo lo que habéis pasado para llegar aquí?" Añadí.

"Lo sé, pero mira, me da igual." Afirmó sacudiendo el pelo y testificando con las manos para acompañar a su afirmación. "No pienso suplicar, nunca lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Si Jacob no recuerda nada de esto, si lo que quiere es quedarse con ella, perfecto."

"No puedes ir en serio." Afirmó Kim. "¡¿Y qué pasa con vuestros hijos, qué pasa con vuestra historia?!"

"Kim, crece un poco." Le dijo ella con cara de cansancio. "Ya no hay un 'nuestra'. Los cuentos de hadas con un 'fueron felices por siempre jamás' no es para la gente de mi raza. Nunca lo ha sido. Yo ya lo he aceptado. Alexiel, venga, mueve el culo. Tenemos que ir a buscar al resto."

"¡Pero, mama...!" Le dijo él.

"Ni mamá ni peros." Le dijo ella. "Jake, no te preocupes, no sé quién es esa chica pero os deseo que seáis muy felices. No te preocupes, no vas a volver a verme."

"¿A qué viene eso?" Le dijo él protegiendo a Marah.

"Adiós, para siempre." Dijo ella tras un silencio de segundos. "Alexiel, no te lo repito más." Le dijo a su hijo seria. "Mueve el culo."

"¡Eh!" Le grité mientras salía deprisa fuera de la casa. "¡¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?!. ¡No puedes aparecer así como sí, dejarnos a tu marido y ahora volver y despedirte para siempre!. ¡Quil y Claire se van a casar cuando la guerra acabe!"

"Iré si me invitan." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, yo siempre estaré cuidando de mi gente, aunque no me veáis o me oigáis." Añadió cogiendo a su hijo en la espalda a pesar de su edad y tamaño.

Fue algo increíble, ni siquiera parpadeé y en una milésima de segundo se habían esfumado sin dejar ni rastro.

Kim me rodeó con los brazos, lloraba como una magdalena, como si hubiese muerto alguien.

"Kim..." Susurré suspirando.

De pronto, lo que había oído de que las mujeres cercanas a ella habían sufrido una especie de ataque simultaneo en todo el mundo cuando nosotros lanzamos el ataque para matarla, me cobraba sentido.

Era ella, era como si fuese capaz de compartir o proyectar su dolor personal cada vez que no podía mostrarlo. El que siempre tuviese la cara seria, que no mostrase la menor tristeza en esos casos y se escondiese detrás de un rostro impenetrable no significaba para nada que no pudiese sentir dolor.

Debía habersele roto el corazón al tener que dejar a Jacob atrás porque había confundido sentimientos y se había ido a enamorar de la que una vez fue novia suya mientras Isabella estaba fuera, la primera separación continuada desde que la conoció, antes de que ella fingiese su muerte por primera vez.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Chicos, recogerlo todo, nos vamos." Les dije a Ivvan, Chad y Carrick cuando les encontré.

"¿Ya tan pronto?" Dijo Chad confuso.

"Sí, tan pronto." Afirmé.

¿Alguna vez os ha pasado que oís una banda sonora en vuestra mente? Pues yo llevaba oyendo canciones lentas que hablaban sobre amor y desamor durante todo el rato que llevaba buscándoles desde que oí a Jacob pronunciando aquellas palabras: _"__Nos amamos ¿vale?... Y si no puedes aceptarlo peor para ti."_

Ahora estaba oyendo la de 'Truly, madly, deeply' pero en versión superlenta. Me dolía el alma como si me la estuviesen partiendo. No estaba de humor para nada.

"Alex." Me llamó Ivvan. "¿Dónde está Jacob?"

"Se queda aquí." Le dije medio murmurando mientras corríamos en formación para alejarnos más. "Ha encontrado a otra hembra."

Aquello hizo que se callasen. Cada uno llevábamos a un crío a cuestas. Yo llevaba a Alexiel, Ivvan a Carrick, Lily llevaba la mochila, Shiki llevaba a una de las niñas y Chad a la otra chica.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto donde Ivvan se quedó encargado de sacar los billetes mientras yo me apoyaba contra una pared con los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué era esa opresión que tenía en el pecho?. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de oír esa banda sonora deprimente en mi mente?

Comencé a sentir frío, si no fuese imposible, juraría que el correr me había hecho sentir frío también.

Pero aquello era imposible. Me miré las manos y me asusté, nunca había estado así. Ahora estaba más pálida, seguía siendo de color más o menos dorada y perlada pero...

"Alex." Me llamó Ivvan haciéndome levantar la cabeza deprisa puesto que no me había dado cuenta de cuándo había llegado hasta allí. "Los billetes. ¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto." Afirmé. "¿Por qué no debería estarlo?"

Con cuidado me frotó la mejilla y me miró.

"Pareces a punto de llorar." Afirmó. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Se acabó." Afirmé tras dudar un poco y con voz temblorosa. "Mi cuento de hadas se ha acabado..."

Fue algo curioso, había llegado tan lejos para luego que acabase todo así. Conmigo sola, sin mi familia salvo por los gemelos menores, con mi familia vampiro...

"Parece que volvemos al principio." Añadí con una sonrisa de ironía que me salía al intentar sonreír en esas condiciones.

"No, ahora tienes una familia de verdad." Me dijo Ivvan cogiéndome entre sus brazos suavemente e intentando reconfortarme. "Sabes que nosotros vamos a estar siempre a tu lado, y ahora tienes unos hijos preciosos."

"Ivvan..." Le dije.

Deseaba decirle que me dejase, que no me pasaba nada. Deseaba pagar con él mi furia, mi frustración, darle de mamporros hasta que me relajase. Deseaba... ya no sabía ni lo que deseaba.

"¿Te importa soltarme?" Le dije carraspeando. "Necesito estar sola un poco."

Soledad, eso era lo que necesitaba...

Él también carraspeó un poco y me soltó para separarse unos pasos de mí y luego ir con los chicos y las chicas.

Yo me dejé resbalar contra la pared y me abracé las piernas para poner la frente sobre las rodillas y cerrar los ojos.

Me daba vueltas todo, me dolía la cabeza, la patética música en mi cabeza parecía querer dejarme sorda... no podía aguantar más.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui con los otros.

"Necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco." Les dije. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?"

"Un par de horas." Me dijo Ivvan.

"No me alejaré mucho." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

Era increíble, Isabella estaba apoyada contra la ventana, tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados y aunque sabía que era imposible, parecía dormir sentada en el asiento con las piernas contra su cuerpo y con los cascos del I-pod puestos sin música. Llevaba así desde que habíamos salido de La Push, en el aeropuerto había estado deprimida y cuando había salido a tomar el aire, había vuelto apestando a alcohol y sangre, y con un ligero olor a vómito.

Aunque hubo algo peor; cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, nos estaba esperando una partida de gente.

"Medea, queda detenida." Dijo un hombre mientras otros la cogían y la esposaban sin que ella hiciese nada por impedirlo.

"Eh, un momento." Les dijo Chad para ser parado y separado. "¡Qué hacéis!. ¡¿A dónde os la lleváis?!"

"La armada." Le dijo un hombre. "Apártese."

"Disculpe, soy un compañero." Le dije. "¿Se puede saber de qué se le acusa?"

"Obstrucción a la justicia, golpe de estado, varios asesinatos, liberar unos presos de una cárcel de alta seguridad… Oh, señor, la lista es larga." Me dijo uno de los que parecían los jefes entre los soldados.

"Le va a caer la perpetua." Afirmó otro.

"Pero no pueden hablar en serio." Les dijo Chad. "¡Se equivocan de persona!"

"Por favor, díselo tú." Le dije yo a Alex.

Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza y me miró.

"Intenta explicárselo a nuestro primo Snipper." Me dijo. "Él queda al cargo."

"Medea." La llamé. "Aguanta, te ayudaremos."

Ella tan solo asintió y sonrió.

"Y cuida de mis pequeños." Me dijo antes de que esa gente le diesen empujones para moverla y llevársela.

Entonces fue algo instintivo, saqué mi móvil y saqué unas fotos a la gente aquella. Todas las que pude.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Me dijo Chad.

"Ahora vamos al bar." Afirmé. "A ver si alguien puede decirnos algo más sobre esto."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Son los chuchos que nos han ido rastreando durante años." Afirmó Kimpei, uno de los negros asesinos que se movían con ella.

"¡Eh!" Dijo Zulema apareciendo con un botellín de sangre. "A este le recuerdo, es el que solía darme de mamporros aprovechando que estaba atada en la pared. Ha engordado."

"Zulema, esto es serio." Le dijo Aqueron. "Han cogido a una de los nuestros."

"¿Hay que recordarte quién te sacó de aquel agujero apestoso?" Le dijo Thristan.

"¿Quién te dio presas que cazar sin represarias?" Añadió Elphias.

"Eh, cerrar la boca." Les dijo Kimpei.

"Estos hombres nos han estado siguiendo el rastro desde que Alex y su marido Jacob nos sacaron de aquella prisión." Me explicó Kimpei.

"¿Sabéis quiénes son, un nombre, algo?" Les pregunté.

"Lo sentimos." Dijo cuando uno a uno fueron negando.

"Son como vosotros, no aparecen en los registros." Nos dijo Aqueron. "Nadie les conoce, lo sé porque he investigado por mi cuenta."

"Genial, o sea, que no podemos rescatarla." Afirmó Chad.

"No hemos dicho eso." Le contesó Zulema sonriendo con ironía.

Aquellos tipos daban miedo, uno no sabía si eran buenos o demonios.

"La habrán llevado al mismo sitio que nos llevaron a nosotros." Dijo Soldar. "Así que sí, creemos saber dónde la han llevado."

"Perfecto." Dijo Chad. "Vamos a buscarle."

"Chad…" Le dije.

"Aquí el colega de pelo blanco tiene razón." Dijo Elphias. "No te embales 'cara-bonita', esto no es tan fácil."

"Que sepamos dónde la han llevado no quiere decir que podamos entrar así como así tampoco." Afirmó Zoldar. "Es una prisión de máxima seguridad, vigilado hasta lo inimaginable. Nadie sale…"

"Y nadie entra." Afirmó Kimpei. "Nunca ha salido nadie antes que nosotros. Y aún no entendemos muy bien cómo lo hicieron."

"Entrar allí no solo sería una misión imposible sino además, suicida." Afirmó Elphias.

"Pues no vengáis." Les dijo Chad. "Pero nosotros vamos a ir."

"Su marido le ha dado la espalda, nosotros nunca lo haremos." Afirmé yo. "La pobre ya ha pasado por un infierno durante demasiado tiempo y debe estar pasando por un infierno ahora mismo como para que también su familia le abandonemos."

"Entonces nosotros también vamos." Afirmó Carrick.

"Vosotros os quedáis." Les dije. "Vuestra madre nos mataría si se enterase que os llevamos a algo así."

"Nosotros somos sus hijos." Afirmó Alexiel. "Vamos a ir, queráis o no, somos licántropos y somos adultos de pleno derecho. Ya no tenéis poder sobre nosotros. No vosotros."

Su madre nos iba a matar, pero llevaban razón, era su madre y era su decisión.

"Está bien, pero os mantendréis en una posición segura." Les dije. "Le conmoverá ver a dos de sus 5 hijos allí."

Y entonces oímos un vaso romperse y una sombra se perdió por la puerta.

"Estos visitantes cada vez son más maleducados." Afirmó Charlotte.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14: CONVERSIÓN.**

(Rumanía, año 1615 dc.)

"¡Señorita Isabella!" Gritó una señora mayor vestida con ropas de criada de una casa señorial. "¡Señorita Isabella!"

"Tranquila Valia." Le dijo una señora morena con un rostro juvenil y angelical sonriéndole ampliamente. "Seguro que mi hija está correteando por los jardines."

"Claro, señora." Le dijo la mujer. "Pero no es una actividad propia de pequeñas damas que se precien."

"Tranquila." Le dijo la señora riéndose divertida. "La pequeña solo tiene 4 años. Ya tendrá tiempo de aprender modales cuando crezca un poco."

"La señora Victoria es demasiado considerada con su hija." Dijo la señora. "Claro que yo solo soy una pobre ama de cría, mi opinión no vale nada." Afirmó haciendo una reverencia sutil.

"Ay, Valia." Le dijo la señora suspirando divertida. "Me temo que no recuerdas que mi hija es una cría aún. Sus modales en la mesa son dignos de una princesa y su carácter es afable y dulce."

"Y demasiado consentida, si se me permite la observación." Dijo la mujer. "¡Ah, Pavel!. ¡Pavel por dios, dime que sabes dónde está la señorita Isabella!"

"Pues verás, señora." Le dijo él haciendo una reverencia burlesca a la criada y una respetuosa a la señora Victoria. "Resulta que estaba encargándome del jardín, ya saben que con este frío los pobres árboles están un poco... secos. Cuando de pronto... apareció un hada."

"¡Oh, no te preguntamos por hadas, pedazo animal!" Le dijo la criada. "¡Te preguntamos por la señorita!"

Entonces la señora Victoria se dio cuenta de que detrás del apuesto criado había un pequeño bulto del que salían unas zapatillas pequeñas.

"¿Es más o menos así de grande... con unos preciosos ojos verdes... y el pelo negro y largo y ligeramente ondulado sujeto por atrás con un par de trenzas laterales?"

"¡Sabes perfectamente que sí!" Le dijo la criada mientras la señora sonreía y aguantaba la risa.

"Entonces no la he visto." Afirmó el hombre.

"Vamos, Valia." Le dijo la señora de la casa. "Será mejor que vayamos a buscarla por dentro. Igual está en la biblioteca."

El bulto tembló suavemente y la señora sonrió.

"Vamos, pequeña." Le dijo Pavel cuando ambas señoras se habían ido. "Ya puedes salir."

"Gracias Pavel." Le dijo la pequeña saliendo de su espalda con una sonrisa amplia.

"Oye, no deberías andar escondiéndote así de tu madre ¿sabes?" Me dijo suavemente y cogiéndome en un brazo. "Además, tienes que ir a casa de la condesa. ¿Qué dirá si te ve con esta cara de duende tuya y con la mejilla manchada por andar jugando en el jardín?"

"Me limpiaré antes de ir." Afirmó ella mientras entraban a la casa.

"Eso espero, jovencita." Dijo una voz tras ellos. "O te meterás en líos muy gordos. ¿Vas a ir a prepararte?"

"Sí, mamá..." Le dijo mientras Pavel le depositaba en el suelo.

"Además, hoy vas a conocer a unos primos ¿no quieres estar guapa?" Le dijo la señora sonriéndole. "Mira que si no tus primos pensarán que eres una de las criadas. Y dirán... 'Mira que niña más fea, y que sucia está... no queremos ser amigos de ella.' ¿Quieres que digan eso?"

"¡No!" Dijo la niña asustada. "Ya verás, voy a ser amiga de todos mis primos y primas. Y todos me querrán mucho, y dirán que soy la más guapa y..."

"Y antes tienes que lavarte esta cara, peinarte y ponerte tu mejor vestido ¿verdad?" Le dijo la mujer frotándole suavemente la mejilla manchada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y ahora pórtate bien." Me dijo mi madre suavemente mientras me ponía bien mi mechón rebelde. "Tus primos han pasado mucho tiempo en Francia y son unos caballeros. No queremos que se piensen que somos unas pequeñas salvajes pueblerinas ¿verdad?"

"Los chicos son tontos..." Le dijo la chica medio quejándose.

"Ya, pero son tus primos... ¿no tienes ganas de tener amigos en la familia?" Le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"Vaaaleee." Acabo diciendo la niña. "Pero si se echan a llorar no me digas nada."

"Vale." Le dijo la señora mientras le cogía la mano para entrar a una sala.

"¡Victoria!" Le saludó una mujer.

"¡Amelie, querida!" Le dijo la mujer sonriendo y abrazándola.

La verdad es que no conocía a esa mujer, sin embargo, era evidente que mi madre sí lo hacía.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" Me dijo la señora que tenía el pelo rubio. "¡Así que esta es la famosa Isabella Alexandrine!"

"Isabella, esta es tía Amelie." Me dijo mi madre.

"Encantada." Le contesté haciéndola la reverencia de mujer y haciéndola reir.

"Estoy segura que te vas a llevar bien con tus primos." Me dijo cogiéndome en brazos para darme un gran beso.

"Amelie…" Le dijo me madre. "Mi hija es aún muy pequeña para…"

"Lo sé, tengo dos hijos de su edad más o menos." Le dijo ella. "Aunque Pierre hace ya unos años que es de los nuestros, y Jagger está también en sus primeros años de control… Pero Lucien, Louie y Sorien aún son muy jóvenes."

"¿Quienes?" Pregunté suavemente.

"Tus primos." Me dijo mi madre sonriendo. "Venimos a conocerles ¿recuerdas?"

"Estoy segura que te llevarás bien con ellos." Me dijo tía Amelie sonriéndome.

La verdad es que no era tan malo, yo solo quería ver a la abuelita Arianna, que nada más verme me cogió en brazos sonriendo.

La verdad es que la abuelita daba un poco de miedo. Parecía una señora de mediana edad, pero su pelo tenía canas ya. Era raro, porque el resto de gente de la casa eran todo jóvenes como mi mamá, y la mayoría más jóvenes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

La primera vez que vi a mis primos los Dubois fue un poco rara.

El padre estaba sentado en una de las sillas que me parecían tronos y tenía a un niño a cada lado. El de su izquierda era mayor, debía tener unos 15 años o así, mientras que el otro, el de su derecha, era más joven y debía rondar por mi edad. También había una chica, pero parecía mantenerse un poco al margen de los hombres.

"Chicos, os presento a Isabella Alexandrine Valerius, es una prima vuestra." Les dijo tía Amelie. "Su mamá y yo somos grandes amigas, así que espero que la tratéis bien."

"Estoy seguro que nuestros hijos sabrán muy bien cómo tratar a su prima." Le dijo el hombre. "Señorita... yo soy Enriqu Dubois."

"_Enchantez._" Le dije suavemente haciendo la reverencia que me habían enseñado de siempre.

"_Tres bien!_" Me dijo el hombre. "¡Vaya, vaya... veo que tengo una sobrina muy inteligente y bien educada! Estos son nuestros hijos, Lucien..."

"Encantez." Me dijo el que parecía mayor cogiéndome la mano y besándola suavemente.

"Y él es Loiue, debéis tener... la misma edad." Me dijo su padre mientras el aludido me hacía un gesto de cabeza e intentaba copiar el saludo de su hermano.

"¡Amelie!" Dijo un joven de pelo blanco y puntas rojas entrando. "_Dis Sorien d'arrêter de me suivre! _(¡Dile a Sorien que deje de seguirme!)"

"_Enfants_!" Les dijo la tía Amelie.

"Señor... esos chicos siempre dando problemas." Se quejó tío Enriqu. "_Amelie! __Faites la faveur de la maîtrise de ces enfants!_ (¡Haz el favor de controlar a esos críos!)_  
__Ils sont une nuisance continue!_ (¡Son una molestia contínua!) _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez eu à les traduire! _(¡ No entiendo por qué tenías que traerlos.!)"

"¿Quiénes son?" Pregunté yo suavemente.

"Son Jagger y Sorien." Me dijo Lucien. "Son solo un par de problemas constantes."

La verdad es que fue curioso, porque el mayor, el que supuse que era Jagger, se me quedó mirando con curiosidad mientras tía Amelie les reñía en francés y luego le dijo algo antes de que llegase un chico rubio y se les llevase.

"Cariño." Me dijo mi madre. "Nosotros vamos a hablar aquí. ¿Por qué no te llevas a tus primos y les enseñas la casa?"

"Vale." Le dije.

Fue curioso, porque esos dos chicos, parecían más callados que el resto de mis familiares.

Les paseé por toda la mansión enseñándoles todos los rincones que conocía; hasta que fuimos a un salón donde la abuela tenía un montón de cuadros para enseñarles los cuadros de la familia. Entonces fue cuando por primera vez les vi.

Allí dentro estaba el primo Corven, uno de los más mayores, estaba inclinado sobre alguien y cuando nos vio levantó la cabeza y al ver su boca manchada de sangre me asusté y grité.

"Oh, no, no, no, no..." Dijo el primo. "¡No, no gritéis, por favor!. ¿Veis? No es nada, tranquilos. Soy yo, Corven..."

"Oh, Corven..." Le dijo Jacqes. "¿No podías haberte ido a otro sitio?"

"Vamos, vamos..." Nos dijo James cogiéndome en brazos mientras sollozaba y haciéndome enterrar la cara en sus ropas.

"¡Corven!" Rugió mi abuela apareciendo tras los primos de la puerta. "¡Maldito maleducado y desagradecido chico!"

"Abuela, nosotros nos llevamos a los niños." Dijo Alastar cogiendo a Louie y Lucien de las manos.

"Pobrecita..." Me dijo James acariciándome la cara con el pulgar mientras me llevaba en brazos. "Ese tonto de Corven... que susto te ha metido..."

La verdad es que mis primos y primas parecían tener me cariño; al menos los chicos lo tenían sincero. Había 4 primos que hacían las veces de protectores, eran Alastar, Badr Al-din, Jacqes y Lorenzo. James era también buen guerrero, claro, que entonces, la mayoría de hombres sabían pelear.

"¿Por qué se ha asustado tanto?" Preguntó Lucien al primo que les llevaba de la mano cuando me sentaron en las rodillas de James y Alexander vino a hacerme carantoñas también.

"Es que a ella no le han contado aún el secreto de la familia." Les dijo Alastar. "Tenemos prohibido alimentarnos en zonas visibles de la casa, por si acaso alguno de los pequeños nos ve."

"Pero si es normal." Le dijo Lucien. "Nuestros padres se alimentan así..."

"Jagger." Oímos una voz tras nosotros que le llamaba. "Haz el favor."

"Hola, niñita." Me dijo el chico de pelo blanco y puntas rojas mirándome con una sonrisa irónica. "¿Te da miedo ese hombre?"

"Eh, Jagger." Le dijo James. "Aléjate de ella."

"No." Le dije yo. "Jagger es otro primo..."

"Pero peque..." Me dijo James enterrando su boca en mi pelo sobre mi oreja. "Esos tres no son de fiar..."

Entonces yo le aparté la cara y me solté para ir a acercarme a mi primo que me miró con ironía antes de que el chico rubio mayor que iba con ellos me diese un empujoncito que me tiró de culo al suelo.

"Vamos Jagger." Le dijo el chico mientras mis primos mayores se preparaban para mostrarle que nadie me tocaba. "No te juntes con ellos."

"Pierre es un borde." Me dijo Lucien ayudándome a levantar mientras Alexander me levantaba con un par de dedos sin esfuerzo.

"Isabella, no te juntes con esos frikis." Me dijo Alastar. "No son sangre limpia."

((Por cierto, lo de 'sangre limpia' no tiene que ve con Harry Potter; sería 'trigo límpio', pero como son vampiros cambian 'trigo' por 'sangre'. Puntillitas de vampiro. Perdón por el inciso.))

"Eh, Alex." Me dijo James. "¿Y si te dejo mi juguete y jugamos un poco?"

"Pero no se lo decimos a la abuela..." Le dije sonriendo y haciendo el signo de silencio.

"Secreto de primos." Me dijo él.

"James..." Le avisaron. "Recuerda lo que dicen..."

"Aquí nadie se va a chivar ¿a que no?" Le dijo James.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"A la derecha..." Me dijo James. "¡Eh, has mejorado un montón!"

Ese tipo de cosas me hacían feliz. Solo era jugar con espaditas de madera, pero era divertido igualmente.

Pronto se nos había unido Alastar y Lucien que peleaban con nosotros, dos a dos.

Alastar y yo contra James y Lucien. Sobra decir que los dos mayores nos ganaron limpiamente.

"Eh, vosotros dos." Les llamó Ben Al-din. "Dejar de jugar y vamos, hay que castigar a Corven. ¿Cuántas veces hay que deciros que no podemos hacer eso con la señorita?" Añadió dándoles un golpe en la espalda a cada uno.

"Vamos, Al." Le dijo Alastar. "Es solo una niña."

"Además, no podrás negar que hemos conseguido calmarla." Le dijo James.

Fue curioso, porque Lucien pronto fue recogido por un grupo de primas que vieron en él a un muñequito. Así que me quedé yo con un monigote en un tocón.

"Hola Louie." Le dije suavemente viendo que estaba a unos metros de mí mirándome con timidez.

Él solo me saludó con un gesto y se acercó un poco.

La verdad es que parecía un poco tímido, y debía ser más o menos de mi edad. Sin embargo, me daba la impresión que no le caía yo bien.

"Ah, no... no es... eso." Murmuró suavemente. "Es que... eres..."

Ahora era cuando venía que sus padres le habían dicho que no me hiciese llorar o algo así. Siempre era igual, todo el mundo me trataba como si fuese una muñequita de cristal, algo débil y frágil que hay que tratar con delicadeza por si se rompe de un momento a otro.

"Eres... genial." Me dijo.

"Que va... aún soy mala." Afirmé dejándome caer junto a él. "Y encima es todo... Isabella, no hagas esto; Isabella, no hagas lo otro; Isabella, las señoritas no hacen eso... Estoy harta."

"A mí me habían dicho que las chicas no sabían pelear." Me dijo él.

"¿Quieres probar?" Le dije sonriendo y cogiendo la otra espada de madera que había.

"Mi hermano no sabe." Me dijo Lucien que parecía haberse escapado de las otras primas. "Pero si quieres yo podría ser tu oponente."

"No... no sé... muy bien." Le dije.

"No importa, yo os enseño." Nos dijo. "¿Lou? Vaya, es la primera vez que coges un palo."

La verdad es que pulir mi esgrima nos costó un poco, años incluso; cualquiera era mejor que yo, hasta que...

"¡Vale, vale, me rindo!" Me dijo Alastar riéndose cuando le derribé junto a Louie mientras mantenía mi espada contra el primero y la del segundo contra este. "Nos rendimos."

"Es humillante que una chica os gane." Dijo Lucien.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?" Le dije ayudando a ambos primos a levantarse.

Era curioso, yo ya tenía 15 años y en cambio Alastar como el resto no habían envejecido lo más mínimo.

"Yo sé lo que me conviene." Afirmó Lucien sonriendo a medias.

"Creo que Lucien es un cagón." Afirmó el primo Sorien que ahora tenía los 18 o así y los ojos rojos.

"Sorien, nosotros no nos insultamos." Le reñí.

"Bueno... pues yo me voy a ir ya." Nos dijo Alastar. "Creo que Ben vuelve a estar que muerde. Será mejor que no nos pille haciendo esto o se pensará cualquier cosa."

"¿Louie?" Le dije.

Entonces asintió y volvimos a ponernos en posición.

"Pret..." Dijimos.

"En garde." Me dijo mientras ambos nos poníamos en posición.

Las peleas eran divertidas, nunca nos hacíamos verdadero daño, pero a veces pasaba como ese día.

"¡Isabella Alexandrine Valerius!" Me gritaron.

"Oh, mierda..." Murmuré yo.

"¡Isabella Alexandrine Valerius!" Me dijo la 'abuelita' Arianna que en realidad era mi supuesta tatarabuela. "¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que las damas no deben pelear como si fuese muchachos?!"

"Sí, abuelita..." Le dijimos los dos.

La verdad es que siempre nos caía una bronca de campeonato si nos pillaba la abuela; aquella fue la última vez que vi a Louie y a su hermano. Poco después me enteré que su hermana había muerto atravesada por una estaca, justo cuando me enteré de qué era lo que había visto hacer al primo Corven aquel día que me asusté.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Tu vigésimo cumpleaños, Isa." Me dijo mi primo Kai sonriéndome y dándome un beso. "¿Qué tal lo llevas?"

"Estoy un poco asustada." Afirmé. "Alira dice que duele mucho... y las otras chicas..."

"Bah, no te dejes asustar." Me dijo Lorenzo.

"Tú eres nuestra princesita." Afirmó Alastar dándome un beso enorme en la mejilla. "Y siempre lo vas a ser."

"¿Y si no funciona?" Les dije. "¿Y si algo sale mal?. ¿Y si me convierto en una máquina asesina y...?"

"Shhh.... shhh, shhh, shh." Me dijo James sonriéndome. "Todo va a salir bien. La abuela es la mejor."

"Pensaba que lo haría mi madre." Les dije asustada.

"¿Victoria?" Me dijeron.

"Eh... Isa." Me dijo Shawn poniéndose sobre una rodilla y cogiéndome la mano. "Tu madre no... bueno, no puede ser la que lo haga, tiene que ser la matriarca..."

"Pero vosotros..." Les dije. "Las primas..."

"Nosotros no somos Valerius puros." Me contestó Ben Al-din. "Las sucesoras deben ser mordidas por la condesa. Y el día que ella muera, por su sucesora que pronto serás tú."

"Isabella." Me llamó mi abuela.

Me costó dejarme ir, sin darme cuenta, me había agarrado con fuerza a las manos más cercanas, las de James y la de Alexander. Y precisamente fue este último el que me acompañó hasta que me solté.

Todo iba a ser rápido, tendría lugar en un dormitorio y allí yo moriría y luego... luego renacería siendo un monstruo.

No, no todos los vampiros eran monstruos; mis primos no eran monstruos, les quería un montón y ellos a mí...

"Isabella, primero debes despejar tu cabeza de dudas." Me dijo la condesa tendiéndome una copa llena de sangre y con la mirada fija en mí.

"Lo siento." Le dije. "Es que..."

"Sí, yo también tenía dudas." Me dijo. "Pero te aseguro, que esto es necesario. Ya sabes que mi deber es ser la cabeza de este enorme cuerpo, yo reino, yo controlo... yo protejo a nuestra familia; y cuando yo muera, si no tienes hijas, mi deber recaerá en ti."

"Es solo que... yo no soy un gobernante." Le dije dudando. "No soy fuerte, no sé de política..."

"¿Acaso no quieres proteger a tu familia?" Me dijo como si de verdad fuese mi abuela, esa figura afable y cariñosa que son las abuelitas de los cuentos. "Piensa en tu familia." Me dijo rozándome la mejilla con los dedos mientras yo miraba a la copa fijamente y con dudas aún. "¿No deseas protegerla?"

Todas las dudas se despejaron de pronto. Mi familia; los chicos, ellos habían estado allí cuando mi madre murió. Mi familia, todos ellos, me habían arropado durante esos 4 años; habían vengado su muerte por mí, me habían protegido siempre... Y ahora yo iba a protegerles. Claro que deseaba protegerles, yo les cuidaría.

Bebí la copa entera, no paré ni un segundo de tragar hasta vaciarla; sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre rica en hierro, y cuando la acabé, se me cayó de las manos.

Entonces sentí el aguijonazo de los colmillos de mi tatarabuela clavándose en mi yugular, el ardor de la ponzoña que estaba ya corriendo por mis venas a los segundos del dolor, era una tortura y me intenté retorcer convulsivamente mientras mi antepasada me mantenía con fuerza abajo para que no me moviese.

Las imágenes entrando en mi mente, el miedo, el horror... la ira de miles de personas antes que yo.

Era terrorífico.

Entonces fue como si no tuviese yo fuerza, todo se hizo borroso y acabó por oscurecerse mientras mis párpados caían. Todo el dolor paró de pronto.

Era como flotar, volé por nubes en la oscuridad, vi un agujero de luz, me acercaba a él, pero de pronto, sentí como si me cogiesen del tobillo con una cuerda sin presión e invisible que tiraba de mí para alejarme de la luz.

Parpadeé suavemente, a mi alrededor había luz. No, no era luz, tan solo era algún rayo de luna que se colaba por una persiana.

No había luz, era yo la que veía en la oscuridad.

Estaba un poco confusa, pero lo curioso es que no me sentía mal, solo parecía tener sed. Sí, tenía sed, como si hubiese pasado días sin probar el agua.

Era raro, pensé que me dolería todo cuando despertase, en cambio estaba genial. Me senté y me levanté de la cama.

No estaba cansada, no necesitaba dormir; necesitaba beber algo.

Entonces pasé ante un espejo y di dos pasos atrás para ponerme frente a él tras pasarlo de largo.

Observé que el reflejo me mostraba la imagen de una criatura extraña.

Mi primera reacción fue un placer impensable.

La criatura extraña en el espejo era increíblemente bella, cada pequeño detalle era precioso, tanto como el de un ángel.

Era fluida incluso en la inmovilidad, y su rostro inmaculado era pálido como la luna contra el marco de su pelo oscuro y sedoso.

Sus costillas eran suaves y fuertes, la piel relucía suavemente, luminosa como una perla.

Mi segunda reacción fue el horror.

¿Quién era esa chica?

Entonces vi los ojos rojos y con sed de sangre y la realidad me golpeó.

Esa chica que me devolvía la mirada era yo.

Me había convertido en un monstruo.

Ahí comenzaba mi infierno personal, mi pesadilla… me habían matado, y alguien me había devuelto a la vida. Una vida eterna que me condenaba a ser un monstruo asesino sediento de sangre.

Belleza letal y soledad, durante una eternidad.

De pronto, la eternidad cobraba otro sentido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Que guapa estás!" Me dijeron algunos primos cuando salí por la puerta vestida solo con una especie de camisola medio transparente a la luz de la poca iluminación que había allí.

"Pero mírala." Afirmó Alastar haciéndome girar sobre mi misma.

"¿Veis?" Afirmó Ben Al-din sonriendo. "Sabía que iba a mantener un poco de color."

"Parece una perla." Afirmó Alexander. "Estás preciosa."

De pronto, todos estaban rodeándome, como si fuese algo nuevo.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras?" Me dijo Nina, una prima de rizos azabache tirando a morados preocupada junto a su hermana Kimberly y a su hermano adoptivo Corven.

"Me siento... rara." Afirmé aún un poco confusa y suavemente. "Es... no sé, no siento nada... y a la vez, tengo sed."

"¡Que alguien le traiga su regalo!" Dijo alguien.

"Prima, ten." Me dijo Sun-yi, una tía-prima con la que nunca había hablado. "Bebe."

"No seas tonta, Sun-yi." Le dijo Dalma. "Es una mujer, debería tomar su primera sangre de un hombre."

Al momento tenía los brazos de todos mis primos delante.

Fue algo de lo que más tarde, cuando me regresase mi cordura, me sentiría abochornada, porque mis ojos se pusieron oscuros de pronto y olí el aire con gula y éxtasis para coger el brazo de Alastar y morderle.

Uno a uno fui probando la sangre de todos mis primos, bastante de cada uno y aún así, parecía no saciar mi sed nunca.

"Se te pasará pronto." Me dijo James. "Sabes que esto no va como siempre te ha funcionado."

"James." Le dijo Katrinna, una de mis supuestas tías, antes de girarse a mí. "Ahora nunca tendrás hambre, ni sed... no sentirás cansancio, ni dolor hasta que no te unas a tu compañero del alma y alguien lo mate. Lo único que sentirás será un deseo irrefrenable de sangre; nunca debes negarlo, pues de hacerlo, sería peligroso ya que enloquecerías."

"No quiero matar a nadie." Afirmé mirándola.

"Mira tus ojos, están llenos de la sangre que de ahora en adelante vas a buscar." Me dijo. "Ya la has tomado ahora, pronto necesitarás más. Por eso... ahí tienes tu regalo de iniciación." Afirmó mientras me traían un muchacho joven atado y con los ojos vendados que hizo que todas las mujeres pusiesen ojos de deseo, de un animal al que le han puesto su presa en bandeja justo ante sus ojos.

Entonces le quitaron la venda y me vio; nuestros ojos son como un hechizo para los humanos, hacen que se enganchen a nosotros como si fuésemos una marca de heroína super-potente.

No pude controlarlo, su sangre era demasiado atrayente para alguien tan inexperto y sediento como yo. Con un solo movimiento le quitaron las esposas mientras entre todos taponaban las posibles salidas, el pobre no tuvo escapatoria; aunque me entretuve un rato jugando con él como el gato que juega con el ratón antes de matarlo y devorarlo, no pude evitar saltarle al cuello en contra de mi voluntad y mi mente; le sequé hasta la última gota de sangre.

Remordimientos. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ellos ya que pasé una temporada siendo carnívora.

No es algo de lo que me enorgulleciese, nunca lo hice.

De hecho, ahora sé que todo lo malo que me ha pasado me lo gané yo. Por eso no puedo quejarme cada vez que alguien al que quiero y que es importante para mí desaparece...

Soy una asesina, nací siéndolo y moriré siéndolo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Descubrimientos.**

((Ahhh!!!! Señor, no tengo perdón!! Fijaros si soy corta que voy y os mando un anexo con la familia en Zip y la gente de la taberna en Rar. El Rar se abre con un programa llamado WinRar, podéis descargarlo en y es gratis. Es que como en casa tengo ambos a veces me juega malas pasadas el ordenador y me lo comprime en el que le da la gana...

Perdón a ambas por mi despiste....))

(Voz de Dakota)

"Os digo que es cierto." Les dije al resto. "Qaletaqa decía la verdad."

"Dakota." Me dijo Dena. "A ver… ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? No podemos decirle a Sari que su madre sigue viva si no lo está."

"Yo también dudo que Sari vaya a poder soportar otro golpe como ese." Afirmó Qaletaqa. "Pero os aseguro que esa mujer… era demasiado parecida a ella. Por mucho que físicamente haya cambiado un poco. No… reconocería esa forma de trabajar en cualquier lado."

"Y dónde están." Nos dijo Claire.

"Dijeron algo de que la habían cogido presa." Afirmé recordando lo que habían dicho en el bar aquel. "Dijeron que estaba en un sitio del que nadie había conseguido salir, nadie hasta ellos."

"O sea, que no hay nada que hacer." Dijo Quil. "Lo mejor será seguir aquí, aún se nos necesita."

"Aún no hemos cogido a los que faltan pero…" Dijo Qaletaqa pensativo. "Si es Alex… no sería correcto dejarla a su suerte."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"¡Jared!" Me llamó Billie llegando por el camino a casa. "¡Jared!"

"Tranquilo Billie." Le dije. "Estoy aquí. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Jared, es horrible." Me dijo jadeando cansado. "Me ha llamado Ivvan."

"¿Ivvan?" Le dijo Kim.

"Sí, el ex-marido apegado de Alex." Le dije. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Es por Alex." Me dijo. "La detuvieron nada más poner un pie en el aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle de París."

"¿Cómo que la han detenido?" Le dije mientras sujetaba a Kim que estaba a punto de conmocionarse. "Si a esa no le paran ni con veinte misiles tierra-aire."

"Me dijo que no presentó ni resistencia." Afirmó Billie. "Que dejó a Aqueron al cargo de la gente y que les pidió que cuidasen de los gemelos. Dejó que se la llevasen."

"Pero eso no es posible." Afirmé. "Debe estar tomándonos el pelo. Ella nunca se dejaría coger, jamás."

"Ey, Marah y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta." Nos dijo Jacob. "El pavo ese que daba el coñazo se ha largado, así que…"

Fue algo flipante. Leah y Rebecca que estaban llorando como Kim le dieron un golpe cada una, Leah incluso le saltó encima del pecho y se puso a atizarle hasta que él la levantó por el cuello de su ropa desde atrás.

"¡Eres un cabrón!" Le gritó Leah intentando volver a pegarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡Te voy a matar por cabrón!. ¡¿Por qué la has dejado ir?!"

"¿Y a esta qué le pasa?" Preguntó Jacob.

"Leah…" Le dije yo.

"¡Si muere te juro que te mataré yo!" Afirmó Leah sin dejar de pegarle en el estómago.

"Leah…" Le dije.

"¡Te cortaré la cabeza y luego te desmenuzaré antes de quemarte y luego…!" Continuó.

"¡Leah!" Le dije ya gritando. "Vale ya. Así no ganamos nada. Lo que hay que hacer es ir a buscarles."

"Bueno, mientras lo pensáis nosotros…" Comenzó Jacob.

"Tú no vas a ningún lado." Afirmó Paul. "Tú haces esto, tú lo solucionas."

"¿Se sabe dónde la tienen?" Le pregunté a Billie.

"Sí, algo así." Nos dijo Billie. "Están haciendo planes para salvarla."

"Genial." Dije. "Jacob, arrea que tú eres el primero."

"Yo no me muevo." Afirmó Jacob.

"¿Por qué queréis llevároslo?" Nos dijo Marah haciéndonos de escudo.

"Marah, deja de hacer eso." Le dijo Kim. "No esta bien quitarle el marido a otra mujer."

"¿Perdona?" Le dijo Marah. "Quién se lo quitó a quién."

"Que yo recuerde tú a ella." Le dije yo.

"¡Ja!" Dijo ella. "¡Jacob y yo nos íbamos a casar, pero tenía que llegar ella y… llevarse a uno de nuestros hombres!"

Entonces Jacob la miró confuso.

"Marah, que…" Le dijo él.

"Marah fue tu novia una vez, cuando Alex se fue huyendo de aquí sin decirte nada." Le dijo Sam. "Cuando Marah te sugirió casaros, tú huiste como un loco diciendo que Alex te quería también; no fuimos capaces de contradecirte. Y luego…"

"Luego ella volvió… yo llevaba razón…" Dijo Jacob para sujetarse la cabeza como si le estuviésemos dando un calambrazo.

"Paul haz el favor de dejar de jugar con el mando de castigo." Le dijo Sam dándole un golpe en el pescuezo.

"¡Eh, que yo no he hecho nada!" Se quejó Paul. "¡Para empezar, ni siquiera tengo el mando!"

Eso nos hizo mirarle, parecía estar pasando por una tortura, pero nadie le estaba poniendo el castigo de descargas.

"¡Jacob!" Le dijo Marah.

"No… me… toques…" Dijo él.

De pronto, todos nos pusimos en círculo a su alrededor para proteger a todos de este nuevo Jacob-vampiro en su locura.

"Dejarme salir." Nos dijo.

"No." Se negó Sam. "Eres un peligro ahora mismo."

Sí que lo era, tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes, como los de su mujer cuando estaba furiosa. Eran como dos faros rojos y brillantes, como si el iris fuese sangre y fuego.

"¡Apartaros digo!" Gritó casi rugiendo.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" Le dijo Billie.

"A salvar a mi jefa." Afirmó. "Y espero que sea capaz de perdonarme, porque esto es traición… he traicionado a mi jefa y he traicionado a mi esposa…"

"Está bien." Dijo Sam. "Te dejaremos ir. Pero vamos contigo, iremos a buscar al resto de su familia adoptiva y veremos qué gente está y cómo actuamos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

"Señor." Me dijo uno de los guardias cuando fui a la prisión donde mantenían a la chica.

"Vengo a ver los avances." Afirmé. "Y a administrar calmantes. ¿Dónde está?"

"Está... dentro." Me dijo señalando a una cárcel de seguridad de la que no salían ruidos.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta esperando encontrarme con una fiera, una vampiresa loca presentando resistencia y soltando perjurias, sin embargo, lo que vi fue algo semejante a un maniquí colgando flácido de las cadenas que la retenían atada e inmóvil a la pared.

"¿Es ella?" Pregunté dudando que no fuese un error.

"Así es." Me dijo el guarda mientras apartaba a los guardianes apostados en toda la sala por si acaso. "Los guardianes están aburridos, no se mueve, no habla, no hace nada."

"Está silbando." Afirmé tras un momento pensando y dándome cuenta que de rato en rato parecía oírse una especie de silbidos suaves como siguiendo una canción. "Es alguna canción." Afirmé intentando buscar el morse en ello pero sin encontrar más que música, triste por cierto.

"No ha reaccionado a nada." Me dijo. "Tres días desde que llegó y no ha hablado una palabra, ni ha intentado nada... a decir verdad, ni siquiera come lo que le mandáis."

Entonces me acerqué a ella.

Estaba totalmente inmóvil; yo estaba preparado a que cuando me pusiese a su alcance ella me atacaría, podría incluso intentar usarme como rehén para que le soltasen, y entonces yo la mataría.

Me acerqué hasta el punto de sentir su aliento, pero no reaccionó lo más mínimo. Parecía una muñeca, sin voluntad, sin ganas de hacer nada.

"¿Estáis seguros que es ella?" Les dije.

"Completamente." Me dijeron.

Entonces le hice un corte suave en la cara, lo justo para que le saliese un hilillo de sangre que froté y olí.

Sí, su sangre coincidía.

"¿Qué haces?" Le dije. "¿Por qué no intentas resistirte?. ¿Acaso esto es una trampa?"

No me dijo nada, solo pareció levantar un poco los ojos y luego de mirarme los volvió a bajar aunque le mantenía la cara cogida con mi mano.

Aquellos ojos... reflejaban haber visto miles de horrores. Parecían reflejar muerte, la suya propia.

Tenía los ojos velados y opacos, como si hubiesen perdido todo el brillo de vida, eran los ojos de un muerto en vida. Me hizo soltarle la cara.

Era como si hubiése perdido las ganas de vivir.

"Dejadnos solos." Les dije a todos los vigilantes.

"Pero..."

"¡He dicho que nos dejéis!" Les gruñí enfadado.

Aquella mujer no era la misma que había liberado a aquellos presos; no, esta era apenas un trapo de lo que fue. No parecía tan peligrosa, no parecía tan loca.

"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?" Le pregunté en varios idiomas.

"Sí." Me dijo. "No hace falta que lo repitas; lo había entendido a la primera..."

"Vaya, ya pensaba que eras muda." Afirmé.

Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza sin levantarla.

"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?" Le repetí.

"Supongo que por obstrucción a la justicia, liberar presos... la lista es larga." Afirmó suavemente.

Su voz parecía tan apagada como su mirada.

"¿Y no piensas presentar resistencia?" Le dije. "Decepcionante."

"¿Acaso serviría de algo presentar resistencia?" Me dijo. "No me matarían, me volverían a coger y volvería aquí."

Al menos era tan lista como esperaba de alguien con sus antecedentes.

"¿A qué viene ese deseo de muerte?" Le dije dándome cuenta de golpe.

"¿Acaso importa?" Me dijo.

No dijo nada más. Se quedó callada como una tumba, no importó que le diese un golpe para incitarla a hablar, no soltó ni una palabra más.

En los sucesivos días tampoco soltó palabra alguna, eso sí, las canciones parecieron acrecentarse.

Era como ver un canario moribundo en su jaula, cantaba tonadillas con silbidos que se escapaban al oído de cualquiera pero no al mío. Era siempre música triste, y ninguna canción era algo conocido...

A veces me daba hasta pena, solía observarla en silencio, sin que se diese nadie cuenta. No comía apenas y desde luego no reaccionaba a nada.

En verdad parecía estar esperando su muerte. Si seguía sin comer, pronto enloquecería.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Qaletaqa)

"Aquí es." Me dijo Dakota.

"Está bien, vete ya." Le dije. "No le digáis a Sari nada hasta que no llegue yo."

"Qaletaqa... ten cuidado." Me dijo.

"Tranquilo." Afirmé antes de intentar abrir y encontrarlo cerrado por lo que toqué a la puerta y se abrió una rendija dejándome ver un ojo ambarino.

"Está cerrado." Me dijo el dueño del ojo mientras aparecía el hermano del primer ojo allí.

"Eh, necesito descansar." Dije sujetando la puerta. "Y tenía oído que aquí todos los hermanos somos bienvenidos."

"Kai, déjale pasar." Oí una voz grave decirle.

"Pero..." Dijo el crío.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y me encontré cara a cara con un hombre con capucha con unos ojos ambarinos brillantes.

"Disculpa al crío." Me dijo. "Puedes pasar, pero una parte del bar está cerrado. ¡Thea, Rhea, clientes!"

"¡Ya va!" Dijo una mujer morena para aparecer poco después por una puerta. "Disculpe, no esperabamos a nadie hoy y..."

"Últimamente llegan demasiados nuevos." Afirmó una chica que estaba con el crío.

"Niños." Les dijo el de la capucha quitándosela y revelando la cabeza de un lobo pero con cuerpo de hombre cubierto de pelo y marcas rojas. "No es momento de eso."

"Disculpad, venía buscando a alguien." Afirmé yo. "Creo que se llama Medea."

"Cuidadito, chaval." Me dijo el tío con cara de lobo mientras salían otro par de tipos de la nada con los críos y me rodeaban. "Aquí no nos gustan los cotillas."

"¡Aqueron!" Le llamó la mujer. "El joven viene buscando a alguien."

Aqueron, aquel nombre era familiar. ¡Sí, ese era tío Aqueron! Sin embargo, no pareció muy contento de verme.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Me dijo.

"Busca a Medea." Le dijo 'cara perro'. "¿Le echamos?"

"Aquí no sois muy hospitalarios ¿no?" Le dije. "He hecho un viaje muy largo."

"No mientas crío." Me dijo. "Estabais cerca de Austria hace unos días. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Tómate lo que quieras y largo. Gente, dejarle."

"¿Veis como aquí algo olía a podrido?" Afirmó tía Alice desde la puerta.

"A reventar de licántropos, como no." Afirmó su hermana, Rosalie.

En un segundo allí se había llenado aquello de gente, estabamos todos divididos en bandos, básicamente haciendo frente a los Cullen y a mí mientras en el aire volaban los gruñidos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

Había sido curioso, en un segundo desde que Alice había hablado, aquel bar había pasado de estar vacío salvo por Qaletaqa y unos licántropos que estaban rodeándole, una mujer humana tras una barra y Aqueron mirándo a los licántropos que estaban furiosos con Qaletaqa a estar lleno de gente, con licántropos, vampiros y humanos listos para cortar cabezas.

"¡Parad ya!" Oímos gritar a alguien. "Son solo los Cullen."

"Ivvan..." Dije. "Debería haber sabido que estabas aquí."

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Nos preguntó.

"Buscar a Medea." Afirmó Jasper. "Estuve aquí el otro día y oí que estaba por aquí; Medea, la de los 1000 ataques, la asesina..."

"Medea no está." Afirmó Ivvan.

"Dejar de buscarla, dejarla en paz." Afirmó Chad.

Así que estaba allí toda la familia... aquello cantaba en todas las de la ley a que las suposiciones de la familia eran ciertas. Vampiro en La Push, familia adoptiva unida... cantaba a nuestra 'prima' en todas las de la ley.

Intenté leer las mentes, pero me dolió la cabeza.

"Está aquí." Afirmé. "Solo hay una persona que me pueda dar dolor de cabeza."

"¿Te refieres a... esto?" Me preguntó Chad con ironía mostrándome un metrónomo en una esquina.

"Han intentado varios listos colarse a espiar." Nos dijo el hombre-lobo, y nunca podría ajustarse más la palabra como a este negro con marcas rojas, uno negro con trozos blancos y uno blanco que ahora nos tapaba la salida todos hostiles hacia los que supusimos éramos los intrusos.

"Bueno... esto se pone interesante." Afirmó Emmet crujiendo sus nudillos.

"Emmet, no." Le dijo Esme. "No estamos aquí para pelear."

"No tendríais opción de victoria." Le dijo otro. "Aquí somos todos gente peligrosa. Incluso esos dos retacos."

Entonces reparamos en que allí también estaba Lily con un chico moreno de su edad más o menos que le sisearon al tío que había dicho aquello.

Sí, la familia adoptiva estaba toda allí; aquello era bastante sospechoso ¿no?

Entonces fue todo muy rápido, en un visto y no visto, estábamos todos colgando del techo.

"Zulema." Le dijo un negro descomunal.

Entonces reparé en algo, los únicos que no colgaban del techo eran Esme que tenía a un hombre vigilándola, Alice que estaba cara a cara con una chica que parecía tener el torso cubierto con vendas frías y pelo morado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, y Jasper que estaba rodeado de tres, no cuatro tíos de pelo blanco.

"Eh, parar ya." Les dijo el negro. "Vlad, para ya o te la vas a ganar. Zulema, haz el favor de bajar a la gente. Sabéis que no podemos usar nuestras habilidades así."

"Yo no veo por qué no." Dijo la chica. "No estamos haciendo sangre siquiera."

"Kimpei, controla a tus tropas." Le dijo Ivvan mientras Aqueron se encargaba de reducir al tío de pelo blanco que resultó ser solo uno y la chica bajaba las manos dejándonos caer y dándonos un talegazo de campeonato.

Entonces el móvil de Ivvan comenzó a sonar.

"Disculpad un momento." Les dijo.

"Eh, Ivvan." Le llamaron. "A todos nos interesa lo que le pase a Medea." Le dijo el negro que por lo que deduje se llamaba Kimpei.

"Luego os cuento." Les dijo antes de salir por otra puerta.

"Eh, tsk, tsk, tsk." Dijo Zulema volviendo a levantarnos en el aire. "¿A dónde creéis que vais?"

"Lo sentimos." Nos dijo una chica que parecía ser dulce. "Pero no podemos dejaros meter las narices en nuestras cosas. Lo entendéis ¿verdad?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Dime Carlo." Le dije. "¿Has encontrado algo?"

"Ja, es más que algo." Me dijo su hermano divertido. "Deberías ver el as que se guardaba nuestra chica en la manga."

"¿Un as?" Le dije confundido.

"Digamos... que esta vez, la señorita tiene la baraja entera en la manga." Me dijo divertido. "Y menuda baraja..."

"Oye, a qué te refieres." Le dije.

"Eh, capullos vampiros de cuarta." Me dijo otra voz. "Espero que tengáis una explicación aceptable a haber perdido a nuestra chica porque si no... más os vale que nos os pongáis a tiro u os arrancaré la cabeza de cuajo."

¿Una amenaza?

"Perdona, ese era..." Me dijo Lucifer recogiendo el teléfono antes de ponerse a gritar.

"Eh, escuchar atentamente." Me dijo otra voz más calmada. "Nosotros tenemos el plan y la fuerza, vosotros tenéis la localización. Os esperaremos frente a las costas de Turquía, en el estrecho con la isla de Rodas. En tres días con tres noches."

"¿Quiénes sois?" Le pregunté.

Piiiiiii... piiiii.

Habían colgado. Ahí había gente, había una gente que por algún motivo, tenían acceso al móvil de los gemelos Lycaon ((Carlo y Lucifer)) y eso significaba que eran conocidos o nunca hubiesen podido hacerse con el móvil.

Raro era algo, aquello era demasiado extraño. Sin embargo, cuando salí fuera, las cosas empeoraron.

"Así que... esto es lo que hay tras la fama de los cazadores..." Me dijo Jasper. "Un equipo bien coordinado."

"No tenemos tiempo que perder." Afirmé. "Chicos, los gemelos encontraron algo. Vamos a movernos."

"Si esa Medea es quien creemos que es..." Dijo Alice. "Yo voy."

"Entonces también yo." Dijo Jasper. "Un poco de cerebro no vendrá mal."

"Antes de que mi mujer se una... supongo que debo rendirme." Afirmó Edward. "Me uno también yo."

"Ivvan, hay... un problema." Me dijo Aqueron al oído. "La gente de La Push viene para aquí. Se traen al 'cazador' con ellos."

Aquello sí que iba a ser un problema. No hacía falta recordar cómo se había puesto Edward cuando se enteró de qué era lo que había estado tramando nuestra Isabella durante tanto tiempo, manteniéndolo escondido incluso de nosotros. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a reaccionar cuando viese en carne y hueso que había salido bien, que nuestro colectivo contaba con un nuevo miembro?

"Diles que hagan el favor de hacerle algo." Le dije. "Que le cambien, lo que sea."

"Digamos que hubo un detalle que se nos escapó a todos." Me dijo. "Ha cambiado."

"Todos lo hacemos." Le dije. "Pero seguimos siendo iguales en cierto modo."

"No él." Me dijo. "Ha... ya lo verás tú mismo." Afirmó dándome unas palmadas en el pecho. "No es como nuestra Alex... ella usa la cirugía estética."

"¿Quién ha cambiado?" Dijo Edward.

"Nadie." Le dijo una de las chicas de ojos rojos, Zaira.

"Resulta que nosotros tenemos una jefa... y el compañero de la jefa..." Le dijo Thristan.

"Thristan, Zaira, ya vale." Les dijo Kimpei. "Ivvan, esta gente quiere unirse a la partida." Me dijo a mí.

"Vamos a trabajar con vampiros, licántropos y humanos que cazan vampiros y licántropos." Les dije a los Cullen. "¿Creéis que vais a ser capaces de guardar los secretos que descubráis, sean lo que sean?"

"Sí." Afirmaron Alice y Esme las primeras.

"Claro que sí." Afirmó Emmet divertido. "Total, ya no creo que pueda ser nada peor que lo que ya hemos visto."

Uno a uno fueron aceptando, solo quedaba Edward.

"Edward." Le dijo su madre. "Edward, hijo."

"Cariño..." Le dijo su esposa.

"Sí, vale." Acabó diciendo. "La verdad es que no me queda otra opción."

"Esa Medea es afortunada." Dijo Esme. "Tiene muy buenos amigos..."

"Somos una familia." Afirmó Chad cogiendo a Lily en brazos mientras Alexiel y Carric llegaban. "Familia significa cuidar los unos de los otros y apoyarnos aún cuando no estamos del todo de acuerdo con lo que hacemos cada uno."


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Asuntos pendientes. Los Primos de sangre.**

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Ya casi hemos llegado." Afirmé suavemente mientras el avión militar donde íbamos todos apretados sobrevolaba la isla de Rodas. "Estamos sobrevolando Rodas."

"Habíamos quedado enfrente de las costas de Turquía, en el estrecho con la isla de Rodas." Afirmó Chad. "Por cierto, somos un ejército."

"Entonces echar a los que sobran." Dijo Rosalie. "Aquí hay una peste…"

"Eso va por los de tu tipo ¿no?" Le dijo uno de los licántropos.

"Eh, vale ya de pelear." Les dije. "Señor… con lo bien que iba todo y tenía que pasar esto…"

"Es lo que tiene emparentarse con una vampiresa atípica." Me dijo Chad. "Mola, pero hasta que se destapa el pastel."

Entonces vimos la señal.

"¿Fuego?" Dijo Chad. "Pensaba que esto se hacía con linternas o espejos si es de día."

"Supongo que es idea del loco de los dos." Le dije. "A todo esto. ¿Carlisle ya sabe a quién estáis buscando?"

"Algo así." Nos dijo Edward.

"La verdad es que sabe que buscamos a un vampiro, que estaba en La Push, y que como allí solo dejan entrar a un vampiro así pues…" Afirmó Jasper.

"Vamos que no sabe que nos hemos venido por aquí." Afirmó Emmet.

"Será mejor que no se entere." Dije yo.

"La verdad es que dudo que aprobase que fuésemos a asaltar una cárcel." Afirmó Esme un poco preocupada.

"No vamos a asaltar una cárcel." Le contestó Kai, uno de los licántropos. "Vamos a rescatar a nuestra jefa."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Hay que ver…" Dije mientras aterrizábamos en Turquía, en las costas de Turquía mientras aún estaba anocheciendo. "Y que por culpa de esos dos nos tengamos que ver en estos aprietos…"

"No te quejes tanto." Me dijo Embry divertido. "Gracias a nuestra querida 'jefecita' estamos viajando un montón por el mundo."

"Igual a ti te gusta esto." Le dijo Paul. "Pero los hay que tenemos obligaciones."

"Es por aquí." Afirmó Jacob entonces. "Sé que es por aquí."

"Por favor…" Le dijo Paul. "Pero si se supone que vamos a reunirnos con otros que la buscan… que nadie sabe aún dónde están reteniéndola, animal."

"¡Eh, basta ya de peleas!" Les reñí yo separándoles. "Hemos venido a ayudar, no a causar más caos ¿me oís?"

"Sigo sin entender por qué debería hacerte caso a ti." Me dijo Jacob. "Tú hace tiempo que ya no eras mi jefe, ni siquiera eres de mi especie ahora."

"Mira, me obedeces porque tu jefa-barra-esposa te dijo que lo hicieras." Le dije. "Y ahora a buscar a los enlaces."

"Están por ahí." Me dijo Jacob. "No hace falta ser muy listo para saber que la gente no va por ahí haciendo hogueras grandes en el atardecer, y a cosa de medio kilómetro está saliendo bastante humo."

A veces, se me olvidaba que Jacob ya no era un lobo, ahora era una criatura puramente nocturna, tenía una vista que alcanzaba kilómetros, su oído era tan bueno como siempre y el olfato se había agudizado.

Seguimos la dirección que nos había dado, todos convertidos en lobos hasta llegar a una hoguera enorme que quemaba estar cerca. Allí había sentados un par de personas que conocíamos y un par de personas embozadas.

"_Mantener los ojos abiertos."_ Les pedí mientras me destransformaba con cuidado.

"Hey, benditos los ojos." Le dijo el licántropo de los dos a Jacob.

"Luci, creo que no deberías hacerlo." Le dijo el otro.

Vale, ya me acordaba; Lucifer el licántropo y Carlo el vampiro.

"Eh, te recuerdo, eres la mascota de la familia." Le dijo Jacob con ironía. "Eras… Lucicard o Lucifer o algo así."

"Lucifer, y tú eres el marido de nuestra Bella." Le dijo Lucifer con ironía. "Pufff… ya veo que los cuentos esos eran ciertos; apestas, chaval."

"No le hagas caso." Le dijo Carlo mientras las otras dos figuras parecían mirarnos bajo las capas. "Carlo, no sé si te acuerdas de mí. Soy su hermano."

"Vaya, por fin otro de los nuestros." Afirmó. "He tenido que viajar con estos amigos, no veas lo útil que es lo del truco de dejar de respirar."

"Jake perdió la memoria un poco." Les dije yo saludándoles.

"No veas lo que me costó creerme que era amigo de licántropos." Les dijo él sonriendo a Carlo.

Entonces parecieron darse cuenta de que a nosotros nos incomodaba un poco la presencia de dos tipos que cantaban a vampiro que tiraban para atrás y a los que no conocíamos y Lucifer vino a nosotros.

"No os preocupéis, son un poco bordes, pero son aliados." Nos dijo. "Se supone que Isabella les conoce."

"¿Solo dos personas?" Le dije.

"Ah, es que el resto están… bueno, aún es pronto para ellos, están escondidos, pero ya saben que estáis aquí." Nos dijo.

Y claro que lo sabían, cuando llegó un avión de esos de maniobras militares, se volvió a revolucionar el cotarro.

En un segundo pasamos de ser solo una manada de 5 más los gemelos, Jacob y los dos desconocidos a ser una amalgama de 38 vampiros, 16 licántropos e incluso 4 humanos.

Aquello daba miedo; sobre todo cuando los vampiros que habían permanecido ocultos a la vista comenzaron a surgir de la nada saliendo del bosque tras oír crujir la hierba.

Aquello fue algo…

"Tranquilos…" Les dije a mis compañeros de manada mientras los otros licántropos se ponían a gruñir entre dientes.

"Carlo, Lucifer, quiénes son estos." Les dijo Ivvan a los gemelos tras calmar un poco a los otros licántropos que no bajaron los pelos erguidos pero dejaron de gruñir.

"Son la baraja en la manga que tenía nuestra prima." Les dijo el vampiro, Carlo tras mirar a la gente cubierta con capas que acababa de aparecer.

Entonces reparé en algo, no todos llevaban capas hasta los tobillos, había tres figuras que tenían capas más cortas y dejaban ver faldas negras hasta el suelo, en uno de los casos pantalones pero de corte de mujer.

"¿Mujeres?" Dijo Chad reparando en eso. "Oh, perdón Kat."

"Katrinna." Le dijo una voz suave pero grave cogiéndola tras darle ella un golpe a Chad. "Perdón, llevábamos demasiado tiempo desocupados."

"¿Quiénes sois?" Les pregunté.

Entonces nos miraron y vi unos ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad de las capuchas. No sé cómo describirlos; los ojos de Jacob eran rojos, pero no daban tanto miedo como estos, era como si estuviesen llenos de sangre líquida, llenos de imágenes de todo tipo con predominio a escenas terroríficas de hace miles de años.

"¿Tenemos que trabajar con mascotas?" Preguntó otra sombra.

"Disculpad." Nos dijo el primero que había hablado. "Nuestra familia nunca jamás ha trabajado en alianza con chuchos y ganado."

Allí se armó una increíble, los licántropos volvían a estar a la defensiva y los humanos estaban apuntando con armas al grupo de encapuchados.

"Si necesitas gente poderosa pero bastante clasista entonces solo hay una rama con derivados a la que ir." Nos dijo Aqueron.

"Pensaba que se habían extinguido hacía tiempo." Afirmó uno de los humanos sin bajar el arma.

"Bajar las armas." Les dijo una de las vampiresas que les veía la cara. "Eh, 'vendettas', bajad las armas de una puñetera vez."

"Cierra la boca, 'Moira'." Le dijo la cazadora humana.

"Nadie pretendía hacer una ofensa." Dijo Edward. "Aunque no es algo demasiado sabio ir por ahí insultando a los aliados."

"Hay que ver." Dijo uno de los de la capa. "Cómo van cayendo los tiempos."

"¿Qué ha sido de la época que los vampiros éramos los reyes del mundo?" Dijo otro.

"¿Por qué sonáis como Sorien?" Les dijo Jasper mientras Edward se quedaba pasmado.

"¿Duppont?" Dijo el portavoz de los vampiros encapuchados. "Pfff, esa familia estaba podrida."

"Hasta el tuétano." Afirmaron varios.

"En cambio los Dubois son majos." Afirmó un hombre de voz suave. "Louie es un poco callado pero bueno."

"¿Qué habrá sido de Lucien?" Dijo otro.

"Desde que vino cuando la guerra esa de Europa no se le ha vuelto a ver." Afirmó una de las chicas.

"Esto… no es por fastidiar, pero aquí los 'chuchos' como nos decís vosotros, no podemos ver con quiénes hablamos." Dijo Embry.

"Oh, disculpad." Dijo uno quitándose la capucha para revelar un hombre con el pelo extra-largo negro atado en una trenza enroscada como si fuese una bufanda. "Me llamo Ben Al-din; y estos son mis familiares."

"Mi nombre es Lorenzo." Nos dijo un hombre que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza.

"Jacques, su hermano." Afirmó un chico joven y moreno pero pálido que sonreía como un niño.

"Alastar." Afirmó otro con pinta de soldado medieval como los otros pero en castaño y con una cara agradable y sonriendo también.

"Yo soy James." Afirmó un hombre castaño de pelo medio largo a lo Quileute pero con una cicatriz suave de la deja derecha a la mejilla opuesta.

"Kai." Dijo uno con pelo blanco sentado en una roca de forma casual.

"Y yo soy Corven." Afirmó un tío castaño con pelo algo largo y pinta de salvaje con la mirada lujuriosa de sed de sangre.

"¡Oh, hermanito!" Le dijo una chica bastante guapa de las de faldas.

"Disculpadles." Nos dijo una chica rubia y muy guapa con pinta de modelo. "Yo soy Kimberly, y ellos son Nina y Corven mis hermanos."

"Rosalie, creo que te ha salido una competidora." Le dijo Emmet bromeando.

"Cierra la boca ¿quieres?" Le dijo ella lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"Yo soy Shawn." Nos dijo un chico que nunca habríamos podido decir si era mujer o hombre, con gafas y moreno con pelo largo y lacio.

"Y yo soy Katrinna." Nos dijo la chica de los pantalones sonriéndonos.

Pude ver que los humanos, los cazadores, sacaban unas cruces haciendo sonreír a las chicas suavemente.

Eran tonterías, seguro que siendo cazadores lo sabrían ya, pero por si acaso lo habían sacado igualmente.

"¿Y ese chico de ahí?" Preguntó Jacob señalando al último de los desconocidos para él.

"Es Alexander Sterlin." Le dijo el que se llamaba Alastar. "Debéis disculparle, es un poco… tímido con la gente que no conoce."

"Que mono…" Susurró Alice sonriendo feliz.

"Pensaba que no quedaban Valerius puros a no ser por la chica esa, No-Sé-Qué Arianna." Dijo la cazadora del grupo.

"En realidad no somos propiamente Valerius, Valerius…" Dijo Ben Al-din o algo así como pensando. "Y supongo que os referís a Sarah Arianna, nuestra nueva líder, bueno, eso si fuese cierto que su… madre está muerta."

"Me cuesta creérmelo." Afirmó James. "Aún recuerdo a mi primita. No puedo creerme que haya muerto."

"Nadie aquí nos lo creemos." Afirmó Edward. "Y puedo ver que vosotros menos que nadie."

"Pero mira que listo el chico." Dijo Katrinna divertida. "Ha salido superdotado."

"Chicas…" Les dijo Ben Al-din.

"¿No tenéis habilidades?" Les dijo Bella.

"Habilidades dice." Dijeron algunos riéndose.

"Mira niña, cuando tú estabas aún en pañales, nosotros ya éramos amos y señores de nuestras tierras." Le dijo Lorenzo, el del pañuelo en la calva.

"No me gusta esta gente." Dijo uno de los cazadores humanos.

"Ya te digo." Les dijo Chad. "Son más chulos aún que yo."

"Nina." Le llamó James. "¿Te importa demostrarles a esta gente por qué somos muy superiores a ellos?"

"Claro." Dijo la chica menuda. "¿Sirve con un toquecito pequeño?"

"¿Qué pretende hacer esta?" Le dijo Jasper.

"Emmet, creo que te toca a ti." Afirmó Edward. "Eres el más fuerte."

"Vale, mooola." Dijo sonriendo.

"Eh, niñato." Le dijo Atlas. "El más fuerte soy yo."

"Esto…" Dijo Nina. "Chicos… ¿cómo…?"

"Oh, Nina." Le dijo Katrinna sentándose con cuidado en una rama. "Es como cuando te quitas un bicho de encima, pero esta vez le das con el índice a sus frentes."

"¡Ah, eso!" Dijo la chica divertida. "Pero si puedo con los dos…"

"Nina, ten cuidado que tú no sabes jugar a esto." Le dijo su hermano. "A ver si te vas a ir calentita…"

"A ver, Nina." Le dijo James. "Para esquivarles, tienes que hacer como cuando os tiráis las bolas de nieve."

"Ya lo sé, idiotas." Les dijo ella quitándose un mechón de pelo con un soplido. "Los lerdos sois los tíos, que solo sabéis jugar con las espaditas."

"Esto… creo que no tengo ganas de pegarme con una niña." Dijo Emmet. "Aunque parezca tener algún año más que yo. ¡Ay!" Se quejó cuando la chica morena le dio un pisotón en el pie.

"Esto va a ser divertido." Afirmó Atlas sonriendo y crujiendo los nudillos.

Ambos chicos se pusieron a intentar cogerla, sin embargo, la chica parecía moverse muy deprisa, esquivó todos los golpes con muchísima facilidad y entonces apareció tras sus espaldas y les dio un toquecito con ambos índices.

"¡Qué flipe!" Dijeron los más jóvenes mientras las dos montañas de músculos salían volando a varios metros de nosotros.

La verdad es que ver a una chica que además de no ser demasiado alta, tenía pinta de ser delicada con faldas de muñequita y todo, que hacía volar a dos adultos, fuertes y grandes como montañas, era bastante impactante.

"Y eso que las chicas no saben pelear." Dijo su hermano. "En la familia salvo la prima Isabella Alexandrine el resto de chicas son más bien… damas."

"Sin contar a Katrinna aquí presente." Afirmó Kai sonriendo. "Da unos puñetazos que no veas."

"Qué." Dijo la chica haciendo un gesto de 'L'Oreal' con su mano en el pelo. "Alguien debía cuidar un poco de las chicas si nuestros hombres no van con ellas a cazar a los pueblos."

Así que eran chupasangres después de todo. De ahí sus ojos rojos.

"No me cuadra que nuestra amiga tenga familia que se alimenta de humanos." Afirmó Jared. "Simplemente, no me cuadra."

"La familia es importante." Nos dijo Ivvan. "Aunque no lo parezca, ellos son su familia de sangre... y no todos los miembros de las familias son como uno desearía."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

'Incomplete' de los Back Stree Boys... eso era lo que sonaba en mi mente.

"_Empty/ spa__ces/ fill me up with holes"_

Yo tenía los espacios vacíos que me llenaban con agujeros negros que me habían quedado al intentar olvidar ese pasado que me hacía daño...

"_Distant/ faces/ with no place left to go"_

Las caras parecían alejarse en mi mente, en mis recuerdos… como si nunca hubiésen pasado, como si todo fuese un recuerdo borroso de hacía mucho tiempo, de hacía demasiado...

"_Without you,/ within me/ I can find no rest"_

Ahora que Jake me faltaba, que se había enamorado de otra, era como si no pudiese encontrar descanso, él me había traído descanso a mi vida, pero ahora ya no lo podía encontrar sola...

"_Where I'm/ going/ is anybody's guess/"_

No, nadie podia adivinar ahora a dónde iba a ir, qué me deparaba el futuro… de la cosa que más segura había estado nunca, del amor que Jacob me tenía y yo a él… eso había resultado ser una mentira, algo creado solo por su impronta… no había sido nada.

"_I try/ to go on like I never knew you/ I'm awake/ but my world is half asleep/ I pray/ for this heart to be unbroken/ But without you all I'm going to be is,/ incomplete"_

Ahora lo único que me quedaba a mí era rezar porque en algún momento de la eternidad de oscuridad y tinieblas que me quedaba por delante, mi corazón pudiese sanar, porque mi familia, la gente que dejaba fuera, me pudiese perdonar todo lo que les había hecho... Yo seguía despierta, pero mi mundo parecía estar medio dormido, como si todo ahora fuese medio irreal, como en ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia en que todo podía ser...

Ahora estaba incompleta de nuevo, no ahora estaba más incompleta que nunca. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando por nada...

"_Voices/ tell me/ I should carry on/ But I am/ swimming/ in an ocean all alone/"_

En mi mente, había una voz que me decía que tenía que ser fuerte, que debía sobrevivir y salir de aquel estado, por mis amigos, por mis hijos... No, no tenía fuerzas.

"_Baby,/ my baby/ It's written on your face/ You still/ wonder/ if we made a big mistake"_

Sí, ahora más que nunca me preguntaba todavía si no habría cometido un enorme error al convertir a mi marido en uno de los de mi especie; le había matado, física y mentalmente obligándole a olvidar todo... pronto perdería toda cordura y todo sería por mi culpa... 

"_I try/ to go on like I never knew you/ I'm awake/ but my world is half asleep/ I pray/ for this heart to be unbroken/ But without you all I'm going to be is,/ incomplete"_

Incompleta… Sin Jacob, yo estaba incompleta… él era la pieza que acababa por completarme, solo él podía rellenar ese hueco que había tenido durante tanto tiempo. Solo él podía cubrir ese hueco... Ahora que él no estaba todo dentro de mí parecía desmoronarse; todo parecía parte de algún sueño extraño. Yo no podía dormir y por tanto, no podía soñar... Ni siquiera tendría los delirios de la fiebre... yo era inmortal.

Pero de qué me servía serlo si no era para estar con Jake, para ver crecer a mis hijos y a sus hijos y a los hijos de estos hasta que también yo desapareciera a saber en qué siglo o milenio...

"_I don't mean to drag it on/ But I can't seem to let you go"_

Había sido una tortura para mí tener que alejarme de él, dejarle en América con su familia, sus amigos y yo volver a Europa para seguir peleando por calmar la guerra que Sorien había comenzado en su afán por causar caos y destrucción. Le había dejado solo, y ahora ya era para siempre...

"_I don't wanna make you face/ this world alone"_

Nunca había deseado que tuviese que enfrentarse al mundo solo, había deseado estar con él, ayudarle a enfrentar el mundo nuevo que le había abierto pero conmigo junto a él...

"_I wanna let you go (alone oh oh oh))"_

Ahora debía dejarle ir, quedarme sola, ver cómo él viviría una eternidad con gente que no iba a ser yo; probablemente acabase por pedir que alguien de su confianza convirtiese a su nueva mujer que había tomado por mí en una vampiresa... 

"_I try/ to go on like I never knew you/ I'm awake/ but my world is half asleep/ I pray/ for this heart to be unbroken/ But without you all I'm going to be is,/ incomplete"_  
No, era imposible el seguir como si nunca le hubiese conocido… Yo no podía olvidar, quedaría todo como un bello sueño, por mucho que ahora todo lo pareciese, por mucho que me rompiese el corazón imaginármelo con alguien que no fuese yo y tan feliz como yo le había hecho... Estaríamos siempre incompletos, el uno sin el otro. "_Incomplete"_

No... yo era la que estaba incompleta... total y completamente incompleta, sin familia, amigos o mi amor...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

"¿Aún no se ha movido?" Les pregunté a los hombres que vigilaban la prisión de la nueva adquisición.

"No, mi señor." Me contestó el hombre.

"Señor... lleva ahí varios días." Me dijo la mujer.

"Es curioso..." Dije dándome cuenta de un detalle. "¿No le habéis cerrado las cadenas?"

"Están cerradas, señor." Me dijo la mujer de los dos. "Si no podría escaparse."

Con cuidado amplié la imagen hasta dejarles ver que en realidad, las cadenas estaban desbloqueadas, si quisiera podría haberse escapado.

"Es imposible..." Dijo el hombre. "¿Por qué no ha escapado?"

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo." Afirmé. "¿Por qué una mujer que ya entró aquí una vez y consiguió salir viva y llevándose con ella unos presos ahora ni siquiera intenta moverse de una posición que podría evitar fácilmente?"

Era raro, la mujer no parecía siquiera desear intentar moverse.

Por qué una mujer que había conseguido con otro hombre lo que nadie había conseguido en tanto tiempo ahora de pronto no hacía nada por intentar escapar. Qué había llevado a alguien que parecía haberse reído a la cara de la muerte incontables ocasiones según los informes que tenía, ahora ni siquiera salía de su estado de ensimismamiento rallando con lo autista mientras dejaba que los guardias la despreciasen.

"¿Sigue sin comer?" Pregunté.

"Así es." Me contestaron.

"¿Y no ha enloquecido?" Pregunté.

"Increíblemente..." Dijo otro.

Aquello era muy raro, mucho. Si seguía así tendría que intervenir personalmente de nuevo.

¿Cómo era posible que un vampiro no bebiese nada de sangre en semanas y siguiese sin enloquecer?


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Partida de rescate.**

(Voz de Edward)

Ver a la gente discutiendo entre ellos era divertido, sobre todo considerando que ahora estábamos aliados con unos vampiros que parecían ser puros y encima, no soportaban a los licántropos, por no decir que pensaban que los humanos eran seres como el ganado, hechos para alimentarles a ellos.

Sin embargo, había alguien allí que parecía estar en otra dimensión.

"Jacob, oye." Le llamé. "¿Estás bien?"

Sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba. Podía ver su mente, un poco difícil pero veía algo. Seguía siendo un torrente de pensamientos difíciles de desencriptar, era casi como cuando era licántropo. Lo que sí podía ver eran pensamientos de vídeo donde se veía a su mujer. Algunos eran viejos y otros eran más nuevos, donde se la veía con diferente apariencia pero igual en lo más básico.

"Jacob..." Le repetí poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

"Estoy bien." Afirmó quitándose la mano de encima.

"Estás pensando en tu mujer." Afirmé.

"¿Ahora te dedicas a curiosear en las cabezas ajenas?" Me dijo.

Seguía siendo el mismo perrillo de siempre. Mordía con las palabras, como cuando era licántropo. Supongo que eso no cambiaba mucho aunque fuese vampiro ahora.

"Edward ¿qué ocurre?" Me dijeron mi esposa y mis hermanos.

"Jake está preocupado por su mujer." Les dije. "Toda su mente, o al menos casi toda, la ocupa ella."

"Jake..." Le dijo Bella yendo a abrazarle y haciendo que él la rechazase.

"Jacob, estoy segura de que ella no va a caer así como así." Le dijo Esme suavemente.

"Claro que no." Le dijo Emmet aún frotándose el lado donde se llevó el costalazo de la niña Nina. "La chica es la 'dama de acero'. No es tan fácil acabar con ella."

"¿Qué coño sabéis vosotros de eso?" Nos dijo. "No podéis entenderlo. Le he fallado, ahora mismo debe estar... a saber cómo debe estar."

"¿Algún problema?" Dijo Chad acercándose.

"Tu cuñado, creo que está un poco deprimido." Afirmó Jasper. "Por tu hermana."

"Bah, no te preocupes, seguro que está bien." Le dijo Chad.

"No sabéis lo que decís." Afirmó Jacob.

"Es mi hermana, vale, mi hermana adoptiva, pero la conozco bastante bien." Afirmó Chad. "Solo intentaba ayudar."

"Ayudarías más si me dejaseis en paz." Le dijo Jacob.

"Está bien..." Dijo Chad. "Vamos a hacerlo esto por las malas. ¿Tienes idea del daño que le has hecho ya a nuestra familia, pedazo animal?"

Aquello fue increíble; hasta Jacob se quedó de piedra.

Nunca habíamos visto a ese chico hablar enfadado a Jacob. Vale, le había tomado el pelo, se había reído de él, le había llamado Chucho y todo eso, pero... ¿hablarle así?

"Por favor... ¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? Eres un completo subnormal y un maldito animal. Por mucho que cambies de naturaleza no dejas de ser más que un maldito y estúpido chucho. Tenías que dejar escapar a tu esposa; no, peor aún, tenía que hacerle daño." Le dijo Chad con los ojos apunto de echarle fuego. "Ivvan pudo haberse engañado a sí mismo, pero yo ya sabía que eras un maldito animal salvaje que tarde o temprano acabarías por hacerle daño. Y ahora por tu maldita culpa ella está encerrada a saber dónde, pasando por un infierno y a saber qué otras torturas." Le dijo. "¡Tú no la merecías, eres tú quien deberías estar en esa celda y no ella!. ¡Pero claro, tenías que quitárnosla a nosotros!. ¡Ivvan llevaba casi un siglo y medio con ella y yo siempre he estado a su lado, nunca se nos ha ocurrido hacerle ni la mitad de putadas que tú le has hecho!. ¡Nosotros la amábamos tanto o más que tú, y nosotros sí que éramos apropiados para ella, no como tú!. ¡TÚ ERES UN MALDITO CHUCHO QUE NO MERECE NI COMPARTIR EL MISMO PLANETA QUE ELLA!" Acabó gritándole mientras le clavaba el dedo en el pecho dándole toques.

Ahora estaba todo el mundo mirándonos fijamente; nunca había visto a ese tío así de furioso, era como si de verdad sintiese todo eso, como si lo hubiese tenido todo aquello allí retenido, en silencio, tragándoselo durante todo este tiempo...

"Esto se pone feo." Me dijo Jasper. "Ese tío no está actuando."

Entonces me fijé mejor en su mente, estaba llena de malos pensamientos. No había actor en la capa de la tierra capaz de hacer tan buena actuación.

"Eh, Chad, tranquilo." Le dije yo.

Entonces me quitó mi agarre de un solo golpe.

"Chad, vale ya." Le dijo Ivvan cogiéndole con fuerza del hombro.

"¡Déjame en paz!" Le gritó Chad. "¡TÚ NO TIENES SANGRE EN LAS VENAS, TIENES HORCHATA!"

"Chad, no me obligues a hacer algo de lo que luego nos arrepintamos." Le dijo Ivvan.

Entonces le dio un golpe y se soltó. En ese momento, le cayeron encima unos cuantos hombres, y entre unos cuantos cachas le cogieron y le retuvieron por lo que entre Jasper y algunos más que eran capaces de usar sus dones para tranquilizar parecieron conseguir calmarle un poco.

"Soltarme de una vez." Se quejó soltándose para estirarse las ropas y mirar a Jacob. "Te perdoné que te casases con ella, me hizo muy feliz verla tan feliz con vuestros hijos... lo que sí que nunca te voy a perdonar es que le hayas hecho daño así, de hecho, el único motivo por el que no te he matado aún por lo que le has hecho es porque al parecer eres el único que puede entrar ahí y sacarla, el resto de gente no sabe cómo lo hicisteis la última vez."

Jacob no parecía ser capaz de decir una palabra, estaba quieto, como una estatua. Estaba claro en sus ojos que no estaba bien, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Supongo que tenía que ser duro, si es que recordaba a Chad, que el hermano en funciones de tu esposa te dijese que nunca te había acabado de tragar, que siempre había sabido que eras basura y que no eras bueno para alguien a quien quería.

Entonces se le acercaron los tíos que se supone que eran familia de sangre de Isabella y le rodearon.

"Así que tú eres el marido." Le dijo Alastar con la mano en la empuñadura.

"Un cabrón de tomo y lomo, por lo que se ve." Afirmó James.

"Supongo que nadie se negará en que hagamos lo que debemos como familiares masculinos de nuestra prima." Afirmó Ben Al-din sacando una especie de espada curva.

"A nosotros nos importa." Afirmaron los lobos saltando para ponerse en medio.

"Y aunque tengamos unos asuntos pendientes con él, a mí también." Afirmó Bella abriéndose paso hasta ponerse con él.

"Jake puede ser un chucho a veces." Dijo Alice. "Pero es en cierto modo de nuestra familia, así que..." Añadió poniéndose con Bella mientras Jasper la seguía y Emmet se ponía con ellos.

"También yo creo que vuestra prima estaría mejor con uno de los nuestros." Afirmó Aqueron. "Pero yo le debo respeto a ella y su alma gemela es este hombre."

"Está bien..." Dijo Ben Al-din suspirando. "Nosotros también sabemos cuando rendirnos..."

"Jacob." Le dijo Ivvan poniéndose cara a cara con él. "Isabella está en esa prisión en parte por tu culpa, está en tu mano el sacarla de allí."

"Tú eres, hoy por hoy, el único que queda que haya estado allí dentro, sepa como entrar y salir de allí con vida." Añadió Jasper. "Confiamos en ti."

Jacob entonces parecía congelado, miraba a unos y otros; entonces tragó saliva y abrió un poco los labios como dudando.

"No va a ser fácil." Afirmó. "La otra vez usamos los talentos de ella para poder entrar... hay cámaras en todos sitios, no hay ángulos muertos y la guardia patrulla por allí día y noche. Licántropos y vampiros... Supongo que tras la fuga, habrán reforzado la seguridad, así que..."

"Supongo que no cuentas con que tu mujer, nos ha copiado a la mayoría nuestros talentos." Le dijo la asesina negra divertida. "Apuesto a que los que usó fueron de algunos que están aquí."

"No sé, para empezar creó ilusiones para cegar algunas cámaras y ocultarnos." Afirmó Jacob.

"No pero yo puedo moverlas." Dijo una de las mujeres.

"Y yo puedo freírle los circuitos." Afirmó otra.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

"Todos fuera." Dije entrando en la prisión.

"Pero jefe..." Me dijo alguien.

"He dicho que fuera." Les gruñí.

Entonces ellos asintieron y salieron. No era la primera vez que lo hacía; a esa mujer le había crecido ya un poco el pelo, se lo habían vuelto a cortar y habían intentado saber algo por su ADN. El tinte que parecía haber usado, se le había ido poco a poco hasta quedarle el pelo negro e igual de corto.

La miré fijamente. Seguía colgada, como si fuese un pelele. Fui a fijarle las sujeciones; a juzgar por los informes, llevaba sin comer desde que la capturaron, debía estar ya loca por la sangre, si me mordía, la mataría al instante.

Acabé de cerrarle los grilletes con firmeza, tardé incluso un poco más de lo normal a la espera de que actuase, pero no hizo nada.

"Que decepcionante ha resultado ser." Murmuré. "Tanto tiempo jugando a cazaros y no presentas resistencia en tu captura ni ahora..."

No dijo nada, me miró un segundo y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?" Le dije como cada vez que nos veíamos.

"Por lo mismo que la otra vez... obstrucción a la justicia, liberar presos... la lista es larga." Afirmó suavemente.

Su voz seguía siendo tan apagada como su mirada.

"¿Y no piensas presentar resistencia?" Le dije.

"¿Acaso serviría de algo presentar resistencia? No me matarían, me volverían a coger y volvería aquí."

Era lista, seguía manteniendo la mente aunque estuviese allí. Y siempre era la misma conversación. Yo preguntaba y siempre me decía las mismas respuestas.

"¿A qué viene ese deseo de muerte?" Le pregunté sabiendo su contestación.

"¿Acaso importa?" Me dijo.

Como siempre, no dijo nada más. Se quedó callada como una tumba, no importó que hiciese de todo para incitarla a hablar, no soltó ni una palabra más.

Si no supiese que era imposible para un vampiro suicidarse así, y que ella lo sabía, juraría que estaba intentándolo.

"Sigues sin tomar sangre." Le dije. "Y en cambio, sigues estando cuerda ¿por qué?"

No dijo nada. Nunca lo hacía. Sin embargo, yo sabía cómo hacerla hablar.

"Deberías estar ya agonizando y luchando por soltarte." Afirmé. "Los de tu calaña sois asesinos locos."

"No serviría de nada el agitarme aquí." Me dijo suavemente. "Y una dama jamás debe presentar tal aspecto de si misma..."

"Así que eres una dama." Le dije.

"¿Importa mucho?" Me preguntó.

"No, pero me ayuda a entender." Afirmé.

"Una vez lo fui." Me dijo.

"Háblame más de eso." Le pedí.

"Nunca me han gustado los psicólogos." Afirmó. "Normalmente no hacen nada y suelen estar más locos que sus pacientes..."

Se acabó, había puesto punto final a esa charla. No iba a conseguir sacarle más.

Ella no era una de esos locos que solíamos tener allí, que por una bolsa de sangre cantaban hasta el himno nacional. Nunca conseguiría sacarle a ella nada de lo que no quisiera hablar, solo su sangre parecía contar algo, poco, como si hasta en su sangre hubiese bloqueado sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, había conseguido encontrar algo; saqué algo de mi bolsillo y ella lo miró para volver a agachar la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Reconoces esto?" Le dije mostrándoselo de nuevo.

"No sé qué quieres conseguir con eso." Me dijo.

"Sé que te tienta esto." Le dije. "Dime lo que quiero saber y te lo daré."

"Hay cosas más importantes que eso." Me dijo volviendo a agachar su cabeza sin mirarme siquiera.

"No te tienta la sangre, no te tienta la libertad..." Le dije. "Pensaba que eres un vampiro ¿qué cosa hay más tentadora para un vampiro que la sangre de alguien poderoso?"

"Tú no podrías comprenderlo, Zaharia." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué no me lo explicas para que lo entienda?" Le dije.

De nuevo silencio.

"¿Acaso no crees que no podré entenderte?" Le dije.

Picarla no serviría de nada. Nunca servía de mucho si ella no pretendía decir mucho. Este era el caso.

"¿Por qué te niegas a cooperar?" Le dije. "Sé que eres una chica lista ¿por qué habría de darte igual estar aquí eternamente?"

"¿Quién te dice que no sea aquí donde desee quedarme?" Me dijo. "¿Acaso sabéis aquí nada sobre mí?"

"No encontramos nada sobre ti." Afirmé. "Nada salvo tu nombre, Isabella Alexandrine Valerius."

Eso pareció hacerla levantar la cabeza y mirarme por fin.

"Veo que por fin he conseguido captar tu atención." Le dije divertido por haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo, ella volvió a dejar caer la cabeza a la misma posición de desinterés.

"Un nombre no dice nada." Me dijo. "Seguís teniendo nada."

"No le dice nada a nadie, salvo a mí." Afirmé. "Con ese apellido sé mucho más de ti de lo que imaginas."

"Si tan bien crees conocer ese apellido, entonces deberías saber que a un Valerius nunca deberíais tocarle las narices." Me dijo. "No tenemos debilidades."

"Igual el resto no, pero... tú sí." Afirmé seguro aunque no lo sabía de seguro.

"Mentiroso..." Dijo como mordiendo las palabras. "No tienes ni puñetera idea de nada... puedo verlo."

"Te crées muy lista." Le dije.

"Sabes que lo soy." Fueron sus últimas palabras del día. "Igual que sabes que estoy sola en esto... Si planeas tenerme de señuelo para cazar al resto de herejes... no lo conseguirás."

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "Pero no te preocupes, es cuestión de tiempo que vuelvan a caer en nuestras manos. Son seres sin control, son idiotas y tarde o temprano volverán a hacer algo que desvele su posición."

Entonces fue todo muy rápido, apenas tuve tiempo de estirar el brazo para protegerme; se había soltado un segundo para volver a ponerse en la pared de nuevo.

"No te atrevas a volver a hablar así de gente que ni siquiera conoces." Me dijo casi siseando.

Esa era la rabia que esperaba; sin embargo, no tomé represarias. Tan solo había sido un corte, uno venenoso pero que lo único que haría sería tardar más en sanar.

Podría haberme matado, pero no lo hizo.

"Tarde o temprano no podrás aguantarlo más." Afirmé. "Y tenemos una eternidad por delante."

"Te aburrirás antes, sé que me mataréis antes." Me dijo. "O talvez tú no vivas tanto para contarlo."

Si ella supiese... que no viviría tanto para contarlo... Ella que no era más que una cría se atrevía a amenazarme...

Me hizo reír.

Hacía tiempo que no me cruzaba con una cría con una personalidad como aquella. ¿Estaría loca o solo era inconsciencia?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Derecha ahora." Afirmé suavemente mientras llegábamos a la costa del norte.

"Aquí se acaba la tierra." Afirmó Jared. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora a nadar." Afirmé mirando al frente.

"Estarás de broma ¿no?" Me dijo Embry. "Oh... ni de coña pienses que voy a meterme en esa agua tan fría... y menos aún... nadar, o lo que quiera que vayáis a hacer ahí dentro."

"Oh, Embry, cierra tu hocico ¿quieres?" Le dijo Leah molesta.

Licántropos, eran más bien perrillos asustados. En cuanto les había dicho que había que saltar ya se asustaban.

"Jake ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?" Me preguntó Esme.

"Saltar, los que sepan nadar que naden y los que no podrán correr bajo el agua." Afirmé estirando sin darme cuenta los músculos de acero que tenía. "Yo he hecho ambos, el truco está en no respirar bajo el agua."

"Claro... olvidas un pequeño detalle." Me dijo Bella. "¡Llevamos también licántropos y humanos!" Afirmó señalándoles medio indignada. "¡Ellos no pueden dejar de respirar el tiempo suficiente como para hacer eso!"

Como si ahora fuese mi culpa que llevásemos tanto bagaje.

"Podríamos llevar nosotros a la espalda a algunos." Sugirió Ivvan. "Iríamos más rápidos."

"Pues que se queden aquí." Afirmó Ben Al-din. "Nosotros no pedimos ayuda a nadie. Esto era un asunto de familia."

"Y una mierda." Afirmó Paul. "Estamos hablando de una amiga."

"Paul, qué has dicho." Le dijo Jared sorprendido.

"Joder, se me ha escapado." Gruñó Paul. "A la mierda. Esa mujer es una amiga, se lo ganó a pulso, aunque sea una vampiresa." Dijo. "Y no pienso volver a reconocerlo ni aunque me amenacen de muerte."

"A ver." Afirmó Alastar frotándose las manos. "Esto se soluciona muy fácil."

Entonces cogió a uno de los licántropos y lo tiró por el borde mientras este gritaba algo en su idioma original.

"Uhh... buen lanzamiento, primito." Le dijo Lorenzo palmeándole la espalda. "Pero yo lo supero."

"Eh, a mi ni me toquéis." Afirmó la chica menudita de la manada que no conocía.

Entonces cogió al otro crío de esa manada y lo lanzó lejos por el borde.

"¿A alguien más no le apetece saltar?" Preguntó Corven. "Porque yo me apunto al lanzamiento de perros."

"Ni lo sueñes." Le dijo Leah dándole un manotazo. "¿Jake?" Me dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

"¿Hum?" Le dije.

"Es que... no me gustaría saltar sola..." Me dijo susurrando. "En cierto modo me das seguridad."

Un licántropo hembra, que decía que tenía miedo a saltar cuando que yo recordara, saltar en acantilados era el deporte nacional de los jóvenes quileutes; aquello era para reírse, sin embargo, le cogí de la mano.

"Os esperamos abajo." Les dije al resto. "No tardéis o nos iremos sin vosotros."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Ahí es..." Murmuró Jacob. "Silencio ahora."

"El Hades..." Dijo uno de los asesinos de ojos rojos.

"¿Hades?" Me preguntó Bella.

"El Hades es, según la mitología clásica, el mundo de los muertos." Dijo Nina. "Es un nombre que nuestra prima le pondría a un sitio así..."

"Silencio." Nos dijo Kimpei. "A partir de aquí sería peligroso hacer ruido..."

Entonces la mayoría de los vampiros se metieron bajo el agua.

"Esto..." Me dijo Bella cuando vimos que algunos vampiros no salían a la superficie tras sumergirse.

"Están caminando bajo el agua." Afirmé. "Planean hacer una entrada."

Todos los agachamos un poco para ver qué pasaba. La marcha de la muerte, eso pasaba. Se habían puesto en una formación de triángulo y caminaban con cierto glamour bajo el agua.

"A ver, a nosotros nos toca la parte de distraer un poco." Afirmó Jacques sonriendo amablemente como siempre. "Como algunos licántropos se han ido con ellos, los que quedamos aquí tenemos que hacer lo que podamos por atraer la mirada hacia otro lado."

"¿Qué tal si aprobechamos para arrasar con esta prisión?" Dijo Zaira.

Esa gente... estaban todos llenos de odio.

"No creo que ella aprobase eso." Afirmó Jasper. "Además, esto debe estar hasta arriba de soldados bien entrenados."

"Hay vampiros y licántropos guardando el interior." Afirmó Kimpei. "La peste del interior es tal que muchos se marean. Si eres vampiro te marea oler tantos licántropos, si eres licántropo he oído que el olor a nosotros es aún más inaguantable."

"Eso por no contar las cámaras de vigilancia." Afirmó Thristan. "Y que no sabemos cómo cegarlas para evitar que nos vean si entramos."

"Eso será fácil." Afirmó una cazadora. "Dispararemos a las cámaras."

"Mataremos a cualquiera que se nos cruce." Afirmó el de pelo blanco y espadas.

"Berisk." Les dijo Aqueron. "Nuestro trabajo es distraer. Hay que confiar en la partida que ha entrado para que la saquen."

"Edward." Me dijo Jasper. "Alice y tú deberíais entrar también."

"¿Has visto algo, Alice?" Le dije.

"Aquí fuera se las arreglarán." Me dijo. "O eso creo, porque estaban luchando mezclados y eran trozos de segundos..."

"Edward, tú podrías encontrarla con su mente." Me dijo Bella.

"No estoy seguro..." Le dije recordando que Isabella no dejaría que mirase en su mente ni muerta, con que ahora que estaba presa supongo que su mente sería también un refugio acorazado al que era imposible acceder.

"Intenta concentrarte." Me dijeron.

"Cualquier cosa servirá." Afirmó Jasper. "Aunque sea una visión de algo."

Intenté localizarla, pero me era imposible. Podía ver muchas mentes, había mucho sufrimiento, gente que no deseaba morir allí, gente que deseaba escapar... había mucha rabia, pero de ella ni rastro.

"Nada." Afirmé. "Voy a volver a intentarlo, iré más despacio cuando entremos; si hace falta miraré una a una todas las mentes."

"No." Me dijo Kimpei. "Hay demasiada gente ahí dentro. Si vas uno a uno tardarás una eternidad."

"Busca a James y Alastar." Nos dijo Lorenzo. "Ellos podrán decirte que buscar."

"Vamos Alice." Le dije. "Jasper, cuida de Bella."

"Tú también cuida de Alice, aunque no creo que lo necesite." Me contestó él. "Aún así, ahí dentro hay licántropos."

"Sabes que nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia." Afirmé.

"Esperar." Nos dijo el 'lobo-hombre' con marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo negro y peludo con cabeza de lobo. "Yo también voy. Vais a necesitar a algún licántropo ahí dentro."

"Bueno... pues entonces me apunto yo también." Afirmó Leah. "Al fin y al cabo, va a necesitar a una mujer fuerte que le de capones a la gente que le tenga prisionera."

"Entonces yo llevo a Leah y tú llevas a este." Me dijo Alice.

"Agarráos fuerte." Le dije al tío cogiéndole del brazo. "Y coger mucho aire, vais a necesitarlo."


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: El Hades, la Fortaleza infernal.**

(Voz de Jasper)

"Bueno, pues ahora que todos tenemos claro el objetivo..." Dije. "Cada uno a su tarea."

"Vamos a causarles un caos que no podrán obviarnos." Afirmó uno de los asesinos que habían salido de allí.

"Vamos a destruir este lugar." Afirmó otro.

"Zoldar lleva razón." Dijo la chica telequinética. "Reduzcamos este lugar al sitio donde pertenece: al infierno."

"Tranquilos." Les dijo Aqueron. "Medea no hubiese querido eso tampoco."

"Ya sabéis cómo se pone con las tradiciones." Afirmó Lucifer con ironía. "Seguro que querrá mantener esto abierto, por si acaso. ¡Ay!"

"Haz el favor de comportarte." Le dijo su hermano. "No es momento de hacer el tonto."

"Dios, los chupasangres sois unos malditos aburridos." Se quejó Lucifer frotándose el golpe.

"Bien, Atlas, Lorenzo, Zaira, vuestro turno." Le dijo Aqueron.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, bueno, a donde iba a haber una puerta en unos instantes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

La alarma. Justo estaba a punto de conseguir localizar mi objetivo cuando comenzó a sonar la alarma de aviso de intrusos.

"Señor." Me dijeron.

"Todo el mundo a frenar a los intrusos." Afirmé mirando la cámara que mostraba un par de personas entrando a la fortaleza por un agujero hecho en las paredes de acero como si fuese de chicle. "Tened mucho cuidado, hay asesinos."

Aquellos asesinos no estaban allí porque sí. Apostaría a que venían buscando algo, mejor dicho, a alguien.

"Vosotros, al nivel de 'la princesita'." Les dije a un grupo variado.

La verdad es que ya habían llegado algunos al agujero en la pared, y entonces vi que caían muertos sin razón aparente.

"Y tened mucho cuidado." Les dije a los que había mandado a frenar la entrada. "No va a ser fácil."

Sí, seguro que iban buscando a alguien... no estaban entrando, tan solo parecían estar esperando y causando el mayor daño posible a la pared.

Ni siquiera tuve que pensar a quién podrían estar buscando allí, ni me extrañaba que hubiesen llegado hasta allí.

Nadie conocía el lugar exacto de la prisión, solo los que ya habían estado allí; ellos y por algún motivo también lo habían sabido aquel par que les sacó.

Corrí por las galerías, estaban vacías salvo por la gente que iba a defender la entrada recién abierta en la pared.

Sentía que me seguían varios hombres con algunos guerreros licántropos. Era curioso, pero en aquella prisión teníamos las tres especies: humanos para ocuparse de la parte general, licántropos para vigilar y vampiros ocultos como sombras vigilando noche y día como sombras vivientes.

Aquello era una estrategia que parecía haberse escapado a la mente de todos, pero yo cada vez lo tenía más claro, lo de la pared era solo una excusa; lo que de verdad querían era liberar a un preso.

Cuando llegamos, seguía custodiada por sus guardias de costumbre. Eso me hizo suspirar aliviado. Como siempre, no hizo ademán de mirar cuando entré.

"Eh, quiero saber algo." Le dije. "Necesito saber quién era el hombre que te ayudó a liberar a los presos."

Como siempre, no me contestó. Volví a intentarlo varias veces, supongo que de no tener la edad que tenía, ya hubiese conseguido desesperarme el preguntar y casi nunca obtener respuestas.

"¿Es tu compañero?" Le pregunté.

Tampoco me contestó.

"¿Qué más da?" Acabó diciéndome cuando varios guardianes le hicieron marcas con los colmillos en la carne. "Ya tienes al culpable. Yo era la cabeza, el resto no eran más que títeres."

"Ya sé que deseas morir, pero me pregunto si deseas también que mueran los tuyos." Le dijo Adrien, mi mejor carcelero.

Por primera vez, alguien que no era yo pareció captar su atención. Aunque no le mirase, había abierto los ojos mirando al suelo.

"Hay fuera una auténtica revolución." Afirmó Adrien. "Y fíjate que casualidad, están tus queridos amigos asesinos."

"Podéis seguir aplicándome mi castigo durante una eternidad." Afirmó ella. "Pero dejad en paz a los inocentes..."

"Te dije que tarde o temprano, volverían a nosotros." Le dije levantándole la cara. "Son solo descerebrados, vampiros sin cerebro guiados por su sed de sangre y lujuria del frenesí de causar daños. No pueden cambiar."

"Zaharia." Dijo poniéndome alerta dado que nunca me había llamado antes por mi nombre. "Te he dicho que no hables así de algo que no conoces." Afirmó suavemente sin mirarnos siquiera. "_Bienaventurado aquel cuya trasgresión ha sido perdonada, y cubierto su pecado. Bienaventurado el hombre a quien Jehová no culpa de iniquidad, y en cuyo espíritu no hay engaño. Mientras callé, se envejecieron mis huesos en mi gemir todo el día. Porque de día y de noche se agravó sobre mí tu mano; se volvió mi verdor en sequedades de verano. Mi pecado te declaré, y no encubrí mi iniquidad. Dije: Confesaré mis transgresiones a Jehová; y tú perdonaste la maldad de mi pecado. Por esto orará a ti todo santo en el tiempo en que puedas ser hallado; ciertamente en la inundación de muchas aguas no llegarán éstas a él"._"

"¿Qué dices?" Le dijo Adrien dándole un golpe, iba a darle otro cuando me di cuenta de qué decía y le paré el puño antes de que le diese un segundo golpe.

"Salmo 32:1-6." Afirmé. "La Biblia." Añadí antes de dirigirme a ella. "Pensaba que los de tu especie teníais prohibido ese libro."

Eso la hizo sonreír a medias y tristemente.

"El amor del Señor es enorme; Dios está listo y deseoso de perdonar a cualquiera que le pida el perdón; quienes somos nosotros para no hacerlo." Afirmó. "Salmo 86:5, _"Porque tú, Señor, eres bueno y perdonador, y grande en misericordia para con todos los que te invocan"._ Salmo 51:1, _"Ten piedad de mí, Oh Dios, conforme a tu misericordia; conforme a la multitud de tus piedades borra mis rebeliones". _Salmo 103:11-12, _"Porque como la altura de los cielos sobre la tierra, engrandeció su misericordia sobre los que le temen. Cuanto está lejos el oriente del occidente, hizo alejar de nosotros nuestras rebeliones"._

"No me jodas." Dijo Adrien. "Los vampiros sois asesinos por naturaleza. Sois monstruos, no hay perdón para los monstruos."

"Juan 1:9, _"Si confesamos nuestros pecados, él es fiel y justo para perdonar nuestros pecados, y limpiarnos de toda maldad. [Y es perfectamente apropiado para Dios hacer esto por nosotros porque Cristo murió para limpiar nuestros pecados]"._" Afirmó ella de nuevo._ "_Mateo 6:14-15, _"Porque si perdonáis a los hombres sus ofensas, os perdonará también a vosotros vuestro Padre celestial; mas si no perdonáis a los hombres sus ofensas, tampoco vuestro Padre os perdonará vuestras ofensas"._

"Deja de decir chorradas, mujer." Le dijo uno de los licántropos mordiéndole con fuerza el costado.

"Los perdonados también perdonan, Efesios 4:32, _"Antes sed benignos unos con otros, misericordiosos, perdonándoos unos a otros, como Dios también os perdonó a vosotros en Cristo". _El perdón verdadero no guarda registro de los errores. Mateo 18:21-22, _"Entonces se le acercó Pedro y le dijo: Señor, ¿cuántas veces perdonaré a mi hermano que peque contra mí? ¿Hasta siete? Jesús le dijo: No te digo hasta siete, sino aun hasta setenta veces siete"._ Mas, cuando somos perdonados no debemos continuar sintiéndonos culpables. Salmo 32:5, _"Mi pecado te declaré, y no encubrí mi iniquidad. Dije: Confesaré mis transgresiones a Jehová; y tú perdonaste la maldad de mi pecado"._" Acabó sentenciando.

Aquella mujer era increíble, parecía saberse la Biblia de memoria, estaba soltado el mayor discurso que había salido de su boca desde que llegó allí hacía ya algo así como un mes, unos días menos.

"A través del perdón, Cristo provee libertad completa del castigo por el pecado. Colosenses 2:13-14, _"Y a vosotros, estando muertos en pecados y en la incircuncisión de vuestra carne, os dio vida juntamente con él, perdonándoos todos los pecados, anulando el acta de los decretos que había contra nosotros, que nos era contraria, quitándola de en medio y clavándola en la cruz"." _ Sentenció ella suavemente.

"Es imposible." Afirmaron los licántropos antes de lanzarse de nuevo, esta vez uno le cogió la garganta.

"El camino está muy claro." Afirmó suavemente por la presión en su garganta. "Salmo 51:2-4, _"Lávame más y más de mi maldad, y límpiame de mi pecado. Porque yo reconozco mis rebeliones, y mi pecado está siempre delate de mí. Contra ti, contra ti solo he pecado, y he hecho lo malo delante de tus ojos; para que seas reconocido justo en tu palabra, y tenido por puro en tu juicio"._

Ahí no pudo reprimir un sonido de dolor, el licántropo de su garganta estaba a punto de arrancársela de cuajo, así que le abrí las mandíbulas y le saqué la mandíbula de abajo en el proceso al licántropo.

Entonces ella tosió antes de seguir con su discurso suavemente.

" Sal... Salmo 51:7-12, _"Purifícame con hisopo, y seré limpio; lávame, y seré más blanco que la nieve. Hazme oír gozo y alegría, y se recrearán los huesos que has abatido. Esconde tu rostro de mis pecados, y borra todas mis maldades. Crea en mí, Oh Dios, un corazón limpio, y renueva un espíritu recto dentro de mí. No me eches de delante de ti, y no quites de mí tu santo Espíritu. Vuélveme el gozo de tu salvación, y espíritu noble me sustente"._

No parecían más que divagaciones de moribundo, pero la verdad es que había algo más profundo que todo eso. No había muchos datos sobre esa mujer, no sabíamos mucho de ella más que lo que me había descubierto su sangre. ¿Y si no estaba loca? De pronto, la verdad se abrió ante mis ojos. No estaba loca, estaba muy cuerda, mucho más de lo que cualquier preso estaría jamás; había liberado a los presos esos para crear un ejército, había estado usándolos para luchar por intereses nobles.

De pronto, los datos se unieron en mi mente para formar lo que podría ser la verdad.

"¿Quiénes somos los humanos para conceder el perdón divino?" Le dije suponiendo su respuesta.

"¿Quiénes somos para negar el perdón si se arrepiente de sus actos?" Me dijo ella como punto final a la discusión del día.

Siempre era igual, cuando me contestaba siempre era una especie de diálogo que no siempre tenía un sentido evidente pero que tenía más sentido que cualquier discurso bien planeado que nadie hubiese dado nunca.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de James)

"¿Has visto algo?" Les pregunté a los dos más jóvenes del grupo, los hermanos Cullen.

"Nada." Me dijo la chica. "Creo que hay licántropos, no puedo ver nada si hay licántropos."

Jacob entonces siseó, casi gruñó en silencio. De todos allí, él parecía el más furioso.

"¿Edward?" Le dijo Ivvan.

"Sigo en ello." Afirmó. "Me estoy intentando centrar en su mente, pero hay demasiadas mentes más fuertes gritando, me cuesta encontrarla."

"¿Qué dices?" Dijo Corven.

"Es como si estuviésemos en una sala donde todos hablan." Afirmó Ivvan. "La mente de la mayoría de gente suelen ser gritonas, no les importa o no saben que les espían; en cambio la de Alex es más bien como un emo, apenas se oye de normal, sin embargo, suele estar ahí."

"Eso cuando no sabe que estoy cerca y la cierra." Afirmó Edward. "Creo que la ha cerrado."

"Sigue intentándolo." Le pedimos.

Sin embargo, había algo mal, parecían acercarse gente.

"Puff... que peste." Se quejó la chica licántropo cubriéndose la nariz. "Vienen vampiros."

"Son unos 5." Afirmó Chad.

"Perfecto, uno para cada uno." Dijo Chad.

Llevábamos un rato circulando por dentro, buscando alguna pista que nos llevase a nuestra prima.

"Edward, tengo una idea." Le dijo Alexander. "Igual, aunque no puedas ver su mente podrías ver la de alguien. Si la han traído aquí supongo que no estará sola."

"Y lo mejor para tener a raya a un vampiro es un par de licántropos." Afirmó Leah divertida.

"Los licántropos sois demasiado ruidosos." Se quejó Edward. "Creo que podría funcionar, voy a probar."

"Veo algo..." Afirmó Alice.

"Darle un papel." Nos pidió Edward. "Alice, muéstranos que ves."

La chica entonces se puso a dibujar a toda prisa con la vista perdida en el infinito. Parecía estar dibujando una arcada, un pasillo acabado en una especie de arco con un montón de cruces y papeles colgando de la puerta y las paredes.

"Esto parece mi cuarto." Afirmó Chad.

"No." Afirmó Alastar entonces, dándose cuenta como yo de qué se trataba. "Parecen papeles sagrados."

"¿Sagrados?" Dijeron.

"¿Sagrados como la Biblia?" Dijo la chica licántropo.

"Son sellos que hace siglos los cazadores del Vaticano ponían en las tumbas de vampiros y lugares donde se nos mantenía presos." Afirmé. "Sirven para contener demonios y otras criaturas de infierno."

"O sea, a los vampiros." Dijo el licántropo con marcas rojas.

"A algunos vampiros." Afirmé. "Con el paso de los años, algunos de los nuestros desarrollaron una resistencia a esos sellos y podían traspasarlos con mucho dolor."

"Y nosotros somos..." Dijo Chad.

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Vosotros no sois vampiros puros, a decir verdad, nosotros tampoco lo somos, somos convertidos por vampiros puros."

"Hoy en día, un vampiro puro es algo muy raro." Afirmó Ben Al-din. "Mujeres vampiro que puedan procrear..."

"Hoy en día ninguna de nuestras mujeres puede procrear." Me dijo Ivvan. "Sin embargo... hay alguien que tuvo hijos, siendo vampiro aún."

"Ja, ella siempre fue un poco especial." Dijo Corven divertido mientras se chupaba la sangre de vampiro que había matado.

De pronto, Edward pareció tambalearse.

"La he encontrado." Afirmó. "Me ha hecho enfermar."

"¿Cómo está?" Le preguntó Jacob levantándolo sin problemas. "¿Está viva?"

"Está mal." Afirmó Edward. "Parece un desierto, vacía de todo... está sentada en la oscuridad, pero su mente parece seguir activa a ratos. Está corriendo como loca entre recuerdos."

"Jacob." Le dijo Chad. "Más te vale que cuando la encontremos esté bien. Porque si no, si lo que le has hecho le causa la más mínima secuela..."

"Chad, cálmate." Le dijo Ivvan. "Vamos a necesitarte entero cuando lleguemos allí."

"Estoy harto, HARTO de tener que reírle todas las gracias a este capullo." Afirmó Chad. "Solo porque ella esté enamorada de él y se hayan casado."

"Alto, alto, alto." Dijimos todos.

"¿Me estás diciendo que el marido de nuestra prima es... esto?" Le dijo Corven.

"Pero si es un vampiro convertido que no tiene ni media ostia." Afirmó Ben Al-din.

"Yo casi hubiese preferido al bocazas ese." Dijo Alexander. "Aunque la verdad es que le pega más el otro."

"La historia de Jake e Isabella es algo realmente precioso." Dijo la chica de los Cullen medio indignada. "Sois unos maleducados si despreciáis así esto."

La historia de Jake e Isabella. La historia de mi prima y su esposo... ¿qué tenía de especial?

Espero que fuese especial porque había sido una boda por amor y por poder.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Es por aquí." Dijo Edward mientras corríamos siguiendo su intuición para rastrear la mente de Isabella.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que el camino no iba a ser fácil. No solo habíamos tenido que ir volando todas las cámaras una a una por el viejo método de moverlas de su eje para que apuntasen a otro lado, sino que nos parecían salir enemigos y guardianes hasta de debajo de las piedras.

"¡Estos son míos!" Afirmó Chad feliz saltando sobre unos licántropos.

"¡Chad!" Le llamó Ivvan.

"Eh, no seáis aguafiestas." Dijo él. "Para una vez que está justificado patear traseros licántropos..."

"Sigamos." Afirmamos Ben Al-din y yo.

La verdad es que ese grupo, era bastante duro. Al parecer eran de la nobleza, todos habían sido convertidos por un puro y estaban orgullosos de ello.

Hasta llegar al punto donde el dibujo de Alice, la morena de los Cullen, cobraba vida como si lo hubiese dibujado justo desde allí.

"Oh... ahora es cuando necesitaríamos los poderes de Cassius." Dije.

"Una puerta no va a ser problema." Afirmó Ben Al-din. "Apartad."

Un segundo, en un segundo había doblado un poco la puerta y dio unos toques suaves.

"Es de mala educación entrar sin llamar." Nos dijo.

"Ya, como asesinos que soy debéis de ser lo más educado." Afirmó Edward.

"Bueno, pues... ahora apartaros un poquito." Dijo Ben Al-din.

"Permíteme." Le dijo Cronos suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

Había previsto la llegada de aquella gente un poco antes de que estuviesen físicamente ante la puerta.

Con el primer golpe gordo avisé a la gente que estuviesen atentos; entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Caballerosidad; aquella gente eran nobles. Vampiros, supongo.

Parecieron tomarse un poco de tiempo en entrar. Estarían planeando cómo hacerlo.

Eran listos también; seguro que ya sabían que estábamos allí dentro.

"Canta, pajarito." Le dijo un licántropo dándole un golpe a la presa y haciéndola soltar un gemido ahogado. "¡Canta de he dicho!"

"Eh, preocúpate más de los de fuera que de ella." Le dijo otro. "Esta no es más que una cáscara de nuez vacía."

"Cerrar el hocico." Les dijo Adrien. "Entrarán de un momento a otro."

¿Por qué dudaban?. ¿Por qué no entraban directamente?

De pronto comenzó todo. Con un solo golpe de gong, la puerta salió volando con un trozo de hormigón de la pared dejando una cortina de polvo como si fuese humo.

Hubo disparos y la figura que había aparecido en el humo calló desplomada al suelo.

"Uno menos." Dijo uno de los licántropos.

Una explosión, entre los tiros pudimos ver que las balas se estrellaban contra algo y entonces parecían rebotar sin dar al blanco.

"¡No disparéis!" Les dije.

Entonces hubo un revuelo, todos tenían al menos un contrincante contra el que luchar, algunos vinieron a por mí y con un solo gesto me los quité de encima. Oí el ruido de huesos crujiendo cuando varios acabaron en la pared; licántropos, vampiros... no podíamos saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Podía oler algo de sangre... ahí había gente con un poco de sangre similar a la de la mujer presa allí mismo.

Eran fuertes y diestros, tenían varios siglos también. Apostaría a que habían estado aletargados también. Olían como la ropa con alcanfor.

"Apartaros de ella." Les dije a un par de chicos que estaban intentando romper las cadenas de Isabella Alexandrine Valerius.

A ellos también les tiré contra la pared, pero tuvieron más suerte, les pararon antes de darse contra la pared.

Esa gente eran buenos, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta tenía a varias personas colgando de mí en un ataque conjunto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"¡Alex!" La llamé con dolor cuando el tipo al que llevábamos un rato atacando entre todos me volvió a tirar contra la pared y esta vez me estampé de lleno cayendo junto a ella. "Por favor..."

Aquella mujer no parecía la misma 'cazadora' que había sido hasta hacía años. Parecía realmente como un zombi. Estaba colgando de la pared por sus ataduras. Vale que eran realmente duras de pelar, ni entre Edward y yo habíamos podido romperlas; pero es que ella parecía ni inmutarse aunque parecía herida, tenía el labio partido y un hilillo de sangre parecía caer por la comisura, como si estuviese herida.

La habíamos llamado, pero no había reaccionado lo más mínimo. Era como si estuviese hipnotizada.

Entonces Ivvan vino volando hasta nosotros y cayó sobre mí.

Fue un segundo, en un segundo, todo cambió. El aire pareció helarse, se oscureció todo y de pronto, las cadenas de Alex explotaron, no la liberaron pero la soltaron de la pared.

El hombre que estaba luchando como un demonio cayó al suelo y lo último que sentí fue que algo helado me cogía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Mierda... callejón sin salida..." Dijo Edward.

"Edward..." Murmuré.

"Shhh… te has desmayado, Alice." Me dijo Cronos que me llevaba en brazos.

"Qué ha..." Murmuré.

"Parece ser que os desmayásteis." Me susurró. "Aún estamos todos dentro de la fortaleza. Hemos despertado a salvo y nos hemos ido bajando del carrito uno a uno. Ahora los que estamos despiertos cargamos con los que estáis aún débiles."

Miré alrededor. Allí estaban los hombres Valerius cargando como podían con el resto.

"¿Dónde está...?" Murmuré. "Alex..."

"Está inconsciente." Afirmó. "La lleva Jacob en brazos."

Jacob... Le miré buscando ver que todos seguíamos vivos; entonces reparé en él, iba con la frente pegada a la de Isabella que parecía muerta en sus brazos.

Podía ver gotitas de sangre pequeñas que le rodaban por las mejillas.

"Me he dado cuenta... demasiado tarde..." Murmuraba como para él mismo.

Parecía con el alma rota a pedazos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Recuerdos de toda una vida.**

((Este capítulo va estar todo narrado desde la voz de Jacob, igual lo prolongo durante otro capítulo más, pero de momento, el capítulo 19 va a ser una serie de recuerdos de Jacob de algunos momentos puntuales. Supongo que este pequeño inciso en el hilo de la historia ya hará entrever un poco el por qué de ponerlos ahora y no antes, jeje. Bueno, espero que os gusten; simplemente recuerdo que no soy Meyer y por tanto, igual en algún punto se aleja un poco de lo que ella pensó o algo así. Por cierto, recordemos que Jacob nación en el 1990, ya que por los libros en crepúsculo tenía 15 mientras Bella que nació el September 13, 1987, tenía 17.))

(Voz de Jacob)

La verdad es que la vida nunca sale como uno la planea. Ya sé, ya sé… se supone que yo no soy una persona profunda, no es típico de mí decir estas cosas tan… no sé ¿profundas?

Si tuviésemos que medir en una escala del 1 al 10 el grado de profundidad que tengo simplemente diríamos que yo sería el 0; y para que engañarnos, es que nunca he sido profundo; no sé, soy más de… de ir de frente, eso es. Sí, yo digo las cosas tal cual, y al que le guste bien y al que no… bueno, ya sabe dónde está la calle ¿no?

A decir verdad… yo nunca había pensado en eso del amor, antes de volver a ver a Bella quiero decir. No sé, era más bien… yo era un crío ¿vale? Nunca me había interesado por las chicas, a decir verdad, hasta entonces me habían parecido más bien criaturas un tanto… débiles. No débiles en el sentido de… inferiores, dios me libre; es más bien… no sé, hay que cuidarlas, hay que protegerlas… Bella es así, o lo era antes de… convertirse en monstruo. No, perdón, en vampiro… a veces se me olvida un poco lo que soy…

La verdad es que no puedo recordar… del todo lo que era… bueno, ser licántropo. Es curioso, pero cuando amanecí siendo vampiro no recordaba nada de mi pasado, y cuando digo nada es nada, cero, tabla rasa. Ahora es cuando más o menos recuerdo bastante, y no os creáis, aún ahora hay cosas que me sorprendo recordando por primera vez, recuerdos olvidados… no sé, es algo así como que de pronto un trocito más de mi memoria vuelve o algo así, da miedo.

¿De qué hablábamos antes? Ah, sí, de que no soy profundo y de que era un… patoso en lo que se refiere a… chicas.

Cuando volví a encontrarme a Bella yo tenía 15 y ella tenía 16 aún, ya sé, me pasa 2 años, pero yo nací antes en meses; el caso es que fue algo… alucinante, de pronto me preocupaba por ella, me hacía feliz verla, y me alegraba cuando mi padre me contaba que iba a ver a Charlie. La verdad es que creo que cuando me enamoré de ella fue aquella tarde en la playa, ella estaba curiosa, quería saber más sobre las leyendas de vampiros y todo eso de mi tribu. Por aquel entonces yo pensaba que eran solo que a nuestros ancianos se les iba la olla o algo así. Claro que luego cuando me llegó el cambio y me explicaron me di cuenta de todo.

El novio de la chica a la que quería era un vampiro, seguro que se moría de ganas de beber su sangre; y yo no podía permitirlo. Así que cuando Edward desapareció fue como un mensaje divino para mí, tenía vía libre y Bella estaba hecha polvo, solo tenía que… bueno, estar ahí y esperar. Estaba seguro que lo que me habían dicho de que del roce surge el amor era cierto, así que esperé, y esperé, y esperé… me hice muy amigo suyo, y la verdad es que al principio me bastaba, pero luego fue a peor.

Luego descubrí que necesitaba más… oh, recuerdo que llegué hasta a robarle un beso a la fuerza. El puñetazo que me dio fue espectacular, ella se rompió el puño y a mí no me hizo más que cosquillas. Me dijo pena la verdad.

Para ser sinceros se me rompió el corazón cuando me dijeron que Bella y Edward se iban a casar, verles casarse… Fue horrible, deseaba matarle… Si le hiciese daño a Bella yo seguro que le iba a matar.

Pero bueno… en cierto modo me alegro de que no funcionase. Me pasé un tiempo un poco… de bajón. Pero al final como dicen por ahí, un clavo saca a otro clavo… las chicas son lo mejor para olvidar un desengaño. Además, Leah es única para ayudar a eso, te da un motivo para estar cabreado por sus ironías ácidas, y luego los muchachos. Con Embry es imposible estar mucho rato enfadado, es un payaso y creo que sería capaz de hacer sonreír hasta a la Llorona (Mirtle no, la Llorona, la de las leyendas).

El caso es que cuando pensaba que ya era un patético perdedor, que mi destino era estar solo y amargado, volando de flor en flor apareció 'ella', y menuda 'ella'.

La primera vez que la vi llevaba pantalones ajustados negros, una especie de camiseta que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, botas de motera y una chupa de cuero negra. Tenía el pelo atado en una coleta a media cabeza y llevaba gafas de sol. Me confundió con Ephraim Black I, que dicho sea de paso debía ser una momia porque el segundo Ephraim, el más famoso era el bisabuelo de Billie.

Y la verdad, no supe que era impronta así de primeras, me costaría un poco aceptar aquello, más aún cuando en aquella reunión se identificó como Vampiro. Era en plan de… ¡Yo, yo que voy a estar enamorado de un vampiro! Antes me cortaba las venas que estar enamorado de una vampiresa.

Sin embargo… no sé, era como si ella fuese distinta, como si no fuese tan… vampiro. Según la iba conociendo mejor más claro me quedaba que estaba enamorado de ella, que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarme y todo eso.

La verdad es que la primera vez que la conoces suele parecer un poco… fría, y chula; da miedo. Por aquel entonces, tenía la mirada demasiado fría, parecía estar expulsando hielo por los ojos, daba miedo mirarle a los ojos porque parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría y te mataría. Sin embargo, cuando la conocías mejor te dabas cuenta que en realidad tampoco era tan mala. No atacaba a críos, tampoco a inocentes, protegía a los humanos un huevo y nunca cedía a la tentación de la sangre humana. Ella misma se designaba como 'ovo-vegetariana' porque solo se alimentaba de sangre animal y lo que llamaba 'sangre muerta' que es como llama a la sangre de trasfusiones y a una variedad que creo que es sangre clónica, hecha artificialmente. Sabe bien, pero la verdad es que no tanto como la fresca, aunque últimamente están haciendo unas geniales que saben como a la fresca.

El caso es que tuve que acabar aceptando que estaba improntado de ella, mucho más, que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de ella. Si hubiese estado improntado aún hubiése podido controlarlo; alejarme de ella, sentir que me moría durante algún tiempo y luego descubrir como con Bella, que todo parecía parte de un sueño; pero el caso es que también estaba total y profundamente enamorado de aquella mujer tan fría.

Y bueno, que me estoy yendo por las ramas. Se supone que aquí tenía que hacer una breve introducción a lo que voy a contar a continuación y he acabado dando un discurso sobre amor y todo eso que haría potar hasta al más duro.

Comenzaré un poco desde el principio, desde que tenía 4 años.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Verano de 1994; La Push, WA, USA

"¡Jacob!" Me llama mi madre. "¡Jacob, cariño!"

"Lo siento Charlie, no sé dónde se ha podido meter ahora este hijo mío." Le dijo papá a alguien que no conozco. "Mira Bella, estas son mis hijas Rachel y Rebecca, tienen ya 7 años, pero a vuestra edad, eso no importa ¿verdad que no?"

"¿Y dónde puede estar el pequeño Jacob…?" Dice mi madre de pronto. "¡Aquí está!" Afirma abriendo del todo la puerta del armarito donde me había escondido y cogiéndome en brazos para hacerme reír.

"Vaya, que grande está ya el joven Jacob." Me dijo un hombre vestido de policía que hizo que me cogiese con más fuerza a mamá.

"Oh, Jake… pobre, pobre…" Me dice mamá. "¿Te ha asustado Charlie?"

"Por eso a los críos no les gusta mi uniforme." Afirmó él. "Pero… mirad lo que os he traído ¡ha!" Dijo sacando unas piruletas del bolsillo.

Mis hermanas nunca han tenido problemas para los dulces, y aunque a mí me gustan, creo que no acabo de fiarme del todo de ese hombre.

"Gracias Charlie." Le dicen mis hermanas sonriéndole mientras mamá me deja en el suelo.

"Creo que a tu hijo no le gustan los uniformes." Le dijo Charlie a papá rascándose la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Jacob aún es demasiado pequeño." Afirmó papá.

"No hagas caso a papí…" Me dijo mi mamá dándome un beso y haciéndome reír. "Ya sabes que a veces no sabe cómo portarse…"

"Mami… ¿quién es esa?" Le pregunto fijándome en la chica que está jugando con mis hermanas a pillarse por el pasillo mientras nuestros papás se van al salón de casa.

"Se llama Bella, y es la hija de Charlie, que es un amigo de papá." Me dice sonriéndome. "¿No quieres ser amigo suyo?"

La verdad es que esa chica tampoco parecía tan terrorífica como su papá; así que al final acabé acercándome a ella.

"Hola." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Me llamo Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Jacob." Le dije contagiándome de su sonrisa.

La verdad es que nos haríamos muy amigos, o eso creo; el caso es que todos los partidos de baseball y football que echaban por la tele solíamos pasarlos juntos mientras nuestras madres estaban de compras. Así que al final acabamos siendo amigos casi por la fuerza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Primavera de 1995; La Push, WA, USA

"¡Te he vuelto a pillar!" Me dijo Bella divertida mientras levantaba la tapa de mi escondite.

((Por cierto, lo del escondite viene a que en los humanos comienza a los 36 meses y en los lobos es un juego bastante común hasta la adultez; venía más que nada por lo de las raices de lobo y todo eso. Luego cuando crece un poco más ya le salen las ganas de jugar a pillar con la gente, sobre todo con las 'hembras', jeje.))

"Jooo… siempre me pillas." Me quejé.

"Sería más difícil si no llevases siempre ese perro de peluche." Me dijo divertida.

"¿Te gusta?" Le dije feliz. "¡Me lo ha regalado mi madre por mi cumpleaños! Se llama Pup."

"Pup suena bien." Me dijo tocándolo. "¡Que suave es!"

Esa chica me gustaba, en el sentido que al crío que era entonces podía gustarle una mujer, claro; era muy simpática y como pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos cuando nuestros padres se juntaban a ver los deportes o bien echar partidas de cartas… ya se sabe, el roce hace el cariño.

"¡Jake, Bella, mamá ha preparado tartas!" Nos dijo Rachel gritando desde el porche trasero. "Y nosotras hemos intentado hacer galletas."

"¡Vamos!" Me dijo Bella feliz.

"No sé cómo te pueden gustar tanto las galletas…" Le dije mientras me arrastraba. "Mis hermanas no saben hacerlas, siempre les quedan… ¡yuck!"

"Ojalá yo supiese cocinar como ellas." Me dijo Bella.

"Podemos hacer pasteles de barro luego, si quieres." Le dije yo.

Mamá y papá me habían dicho siempre que había que tratar a las niñas bien, que había que cuidarlas y tener mucho cuidado con ellas porque eran delicadas. No podía estar más de acuerdo; aún recuerdo cómo Bella no hacía más que caerse una y otra vez, a veces lloraba y yo la consolaba como podía siendo como era yo dos años menor que ella.

Así que cuando acabamos de merendar volvimos a salir fuera, esta vez a jugar a hacer comidas con barro y hierbas y ramitas.

"¡Mira Bella, una tarta de cumpleaños!" Le dije.

"Pues yo he hecho unas galletas, pero… se me han roto…" Me dijo mostrándome la masa amorfa que se había formado en el suelo con trozos de barro secos.

"Es que has cogido barro seco." Le dije. "SI quieres moldearlo tiene que ser barro húmedo." Afirmé cogiéndole un puñado de barro húmedo. "Ni muy mojado porque se queda líquido ni muy seco porque se rompe con facilidad…"

"Jo, que listo eres Jacob." Me dijo sonriendo mientras entre los dos intentábamos hacer otra tarta.

"Henry Clearwater, un amigo de mi padre, me enseñó a trabajar con barro." Le dije. "Y me ha prometido que cuando sea un poco más mayor me enseñará a tallar madera." Le conté feliz por poder compartir aquello con alguien que parecía sorprendida de cosas tan tontas como saber de barro o del bosque que nos rodeaba.

Claro que ella también era interesante. Me contaba cosas sobre su pueblo, a veces ibamos nosotros a verlo, y era… ¡era muy grande, mucho más que la reserva!. ¡Además, las tiendas tenían muchísimas chucherías!

Ya entonces era agradable; sin embargo… poco después su madre y ella se fueron.

Mis padres decían que sus padres se habían peleado, que su madre se había ido a vivir a Fénix y que el jefe Swan se quedaba en Forks, de donde era.

El resto de veces que nos vimos fue en verano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Verano de 1999; La Push, WA, USA

Aquel año había sido desastroso para nosotros. En invierno mi madre había muerto, un accidente de coche, como yo tenía 6 años tampoco me quisieron decir gran cosa. Fue más bien el decirme que mamá no iba a volver… que no iba a volver a hacernos galletas ni tampoco a leernos cuentos…

Todo esto había sido en Invierno; pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Ese verano, Bella no volvió. Me hubiese gustado poder contárselo, al menos a ella.

Sin embargo… no vino, ni ese verano, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Primavera de 2005; Forks, WA, USA

Había ido a la playa con los chicos. Con Sam y el resto. La verdad es que tampoco era un día genial, era más bien… un día perfecto para hogueras.

"Tú eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?" Le pregunté.

"Bella." Me dijo ella.

"Me llamo Jacob Black." Le dije tendiéndole la mano para presentarme en un gesto amistoso. "Tú compraste el coche de mi papá."

"Oh" Me dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano suavemente. "Eres el hijo de Billy. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti."

"No, soy el benjamín... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores.—Rachel y Rebecca." Le confesé.

La verdad es que era con ellas con las que más tiempo había pasado, al fin y al cabo.

"¿Han venido?" Me preguntó.

"No." Le contesté. "Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai."

"¿Está casada? Vaya…"

Parecía atónita, aunque la verdad… no me apetecía mucho hablar con ella ahora de cómo mi familia se había ido a la deriva.

"¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen?" Le dije para cambiar de tema.

"Me encanta, y va muy bien." Me contestó.

"Sí, pero es muy lento." Le dije riéndome. "Respiré aliviado cuando Charlie lo compró. Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones. "

"No es tan lento." Me dijo medio molesta.

"¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?" Le pregunté para probarla..

"No."

"Bien. No lo hagas." Le aconsejé sonriendo.

Por fin conseguí que ella me devolviera una sonrisa.

"Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente" Afirmó como intentando defenderse.

"Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio." Admití entre risas.

"Así que fabricas coches..." Me dijo.

Parecía impresionada, así que ahí vi un hilo del que tirar para intentar ligar con ella.

"Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas." Afirmé fardando un poco.

"¿No sabrás por un casual dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis?" Me preguntó bromeando.

Entonces yo negué suavemente.

"Lo siento." Le dije haciéndola reír. "No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte."

Luego la charla se desvió un poco de nosotros porque Lauren se metió en medio y tuvimos que cambiar el tema, pero al final después de un rato corto pudimos volver a hablar tranquilamente los dos.

"¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks?"

"Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo." Me dijo haciendo una mueca que me hizo sonreír dado que la entendía bastante bien.

La verdad es que era guapa, más de lo que podía recordar de las veces que nos vimos. ¿Cuándo se había pasado de ser Bella, la chica con la que hacía tartas de barro, a Bella, la chica de sonrisa preciosa y cara angelical?

"¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo?" Me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Su mirada era cautivadora; me estaba mirando a través de los párpados. No pude evitar incorporarme de un salto con bastante predisposición.

Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Bella metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón.

"De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años?" Me preguntó mientras parpadeaba como las actrices de la tele.

"Acabo de cumplir quince." Confesé adulado.

La verdad es que era agradable que por una vez una chica me echase más edad de la que tenía, más aún, su propia edad.

"¿De verdad?" Me dijo a la vez que su rostro se llenaba de una expresión de sorpresa que era encantadora. "Hubiera jurado que eras mayor."

¡Sí! Eso debía significar que me consideraba de su edad, más o menos. Eso era bueno, al fin y al cabo, las chicas solían salir con chicos más mayores o de su edad ¿no?

"Soy alto para mi edad." Le expliqué intentando darle a ver que era normal.

Esa tarde resultó que acabó sonsacándome y haciéndome contarle las leyendas sobre vampiros que me habían contado en la reserva. Y el resto supongo que está claro… Me enamoré de ella como ya he dicho, cuando su novio el 'vampiro' se fue me acerqué, luego él volvió, volvieron juntos… el caso es que al final acabé con el corazón roto; después de un tiempo comencé a curarme a base de salir con algunas chicas. Un tiempo con una, otro con otra… Una existencia un poco triste, la verdad. Bueno, no tanto, si consideramos que tenía a varias chicas jóvenes a mis pies.

Al menos hasta que llegó 'ella'.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Verano de 2008; La Push, WA, USA

El primer indicio que tuvimos de ella fue más bien la palabra del anciano tío de Seth y la del propio Seth.

Seth me la había descrito como una especie de motera, pero cuando la vi la verdad es que no sería franco si no dijese que me pareció más bien una motera-sexy.

¿Cómo podría describir la sensación que sentí?

Fue como un vacío en el estómago, como cuando te montas en la montaña rusa con el estómago vacío; mariposas en el estómago mientras me fijaba en cada uno de los detalles de esa chica.

Ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, pelo largo, negro y más o menos liso, piel medio dorada pero pálida… medidas de modelo…

Era como estar viendo a un ángel, fue amor a primera vista; hasta que nos enteramos de que no era tan 'normal' como sugería su indumentaria y sus modales.

Habíamos estado hablando de unos crímenes y acabamos nombrando a Bella, la hija de Charlie y la esposa de Edward y ella nos dijo que seguía siendo humana.

"Pero..." Le había dicho yo. "Se casó con esa sabandija chupasangre..."

"No sabes mucho de los vampiros ¿no?" Me contestó. "Parece que lo único que os preocupa a los licántropos en general saber sobre los vampiros es cómo matarnos y nuestras debilidades."

"¿Eres un vampiro?" Le dije.

Me había pillado de improbisto así que me alejé instintivamente de ella y acabé dándome un golpe contra la mesa que me causó un ligero corte que sangró un poquito.

Con cuidado se me acercó y me puso un cleenex contra la herida que seguramente se cerraría en segundos.

"¿Tanto problema supone eso?" Preguntó suavemente presionando en la herida. "No te preocupes, soy algo así como 'vegetariana'." Dijo lamiendo una gota de mi sangre que se le había quedado en el dedo con un rastro de sangre tras esta empapar el cleenex. "Bueno, 'ovo-vegetariana' más bien. Nunca bebo sangre humana propiamente dicha." Afirmó levantando el cleenex para comprobar que ya no había herida. "Gran don para la regeneración. Dudo que te quede cicatriz. En fin, os tengo que dejar."

"Espera." Le dije sujetándola suavemente por la muñeca. "Eso que has dicho sobre un nuevo licántropo... me ha llamado la atención."

Qué podía hacer, era como si aunque supiese que ella era una 'femme fatale' no pudiése alejarme de ella. Mi cuerpo no me obedecía sabía que estaba jugando con la muerte y no me importaba.

"¿Cómo podemos saber que dices la verdad?" Le preguntó Sam. "Sobre lo de que eres neutral."

"Podría haber acabado con los tres tipos que tienes escondidos vigilando todos nuestros movimientos y luego haber comenzado con vosotros dos." Le contestó ella. "Pero no os he tocado un pelo. Si confías o no en mí es cosa tuya. Mira bien dentro de ti ¿qué te dice tu corazón?"

"Que no puedo confiar en un chupasangre." Le dijo Sam.

"Y que dice la verdad." Salté sin querer.

"¡Jacob!" Me riñó Sam.

Aún así, me había enamorado de ella a primera vista, creo que por entonces era más bien asociado a la impronta. No sé cuantas broncas me pude llevar, de todos los miembros de la manada, incluso de mi padre que me dijo que no pensaba y que era un inconsciente. Sin embargo, él fue el primero en aceptarlo y me ayudó a aceptarme yo mismo, a ver que el amor que le tenía a mi 'dama de la muerte' no era nada insano, que era normal y aunque fuese peligroso, estaba seguro que no pasaría nada.

Gracias a él, comencé a aceptarlo.

Y gracias a dios, a ella parecieron no importarle demasiado mis intentos aún torpes de conquistarla; comenzando por el llamarla por cualquier tontería y con cualquier excusa solo para oír su voz. Intentaba quedar con ella cuando estuviese descansando del trabajo… y supongo que se daría cuenta; dios, ahora que lo recuerdo me avergüenzo de mis patéticos y evidentes intentos de ligarmela. Gracias a dios he ido mejorando, en parte gracias a ella; aún recuerdo sus lecciones de cómo convertirnos del 'lobo' de la historia en el 'príncipe encantador'. Yo tan solo iba por verla, para saber qué tenía que hacer para conseguir ganármela y conquistar su corazón.

Claro que ahora que caigo, creo que ella también estaba comenzando a desarrollar cierto sentimiento de cariño hacia mí, aunque ella también parecía desentrenada en el campo de aquel tipo de relaciones. Como por ejemplo, cuando estuvo cuidándome cuando me hirieron mientras la ayudaba; me habían dicho que estuvo todo el rato a mi lado, y cuando me desperté, intuyó que no iba a poder sobrevivir a base de los sueros esos raros y cuando había ido a comprar las pizzas porque le daba pena haberse aprovechado de saber que dos jugadores de élite eran vampiros lo que les hacía mejores deportistas mientras que el resto de gente no lo sabía, me había comprado comida del chino: arroz tres delicias. Podría no haberlo hecho y haberme forzado a tomar el suero, pero lo había comprado; eso debía significar que ya entonces estaba desarrollando un sentimiento un poco raro de cariño.

Y cuanto más atenciones de cualquier tipo tenía conmigo, más enamorado estaba yo de ella.

Había estado enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo; poco a poco habíamos ido rompiendo barreras juntos; poco a poco yo había ido consiguiendo ganarle terreno e ir derribando lentamente la coraza de siglos de auto-protección que había levantado en su corazón, derribar sus defensas y reparos por miedo a hacerme el menor daño a mí.

Y la primera vez… bueno, vale, la primera vez que hicimos el amor tampoco fue muy romántica. Ella estaba muriéndose de dolor por su largíiiiisimo periodo menstrual que coincidía con el de las lobas de 4 patas que campaban por los bosques, y no había sido 1, habían sido 9, uno tras otro. Y en uno de esos 'polvo-maratones' que nos metíamos algo falló y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Nos quedamos embarazados ¡y yo no podía ser más feliz!

Fue la excusa perfecta para que me permitiesen casarme con ella, deprisa y corriendo pero gracias a las chicas Cullen y a su primo Louie consiguieron montarnos una boda que ni para la realeza.

El día de mi boda había sido el más feliz, entonces ya no me cabía ninguna duda de que además de improntado estaba profunda y totalmente enamorado de ella.

Era y siempre ha sido como una conexión cósmica.

Así que… cómo no iba a sentir el shock que me desbloquearon sus recuerdos cuando la tuve entre mis brazos muerta tras sacarla de aquella cárcel de alta seguridad.

MI corazón acababa de partirse en miles de trozos; había ansiado la inmortalidad para estar la eternidad con ella; sin embargo, gracias a mi cabeza hueca que me había confundido de mujer, había acabado matándola.

Sentía cómo por los ojos me salía sangre, era el dolor más grande que he sentido nunca.

Mi mujer, mi amada, mi amor… mi todo, mi Isabella estaba muerta en mis brazos.

Era el peor día de mi vida.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: ¿Victoria?**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jacob… hay que salir de aquí." Me dijo Chad mientras medio cargaba con Ivvan en brazos. "¿Por dónde se salía?"

"No sé…" Murmuré.

Tenia la frente contra la fría frente de mi Alex. Nunca me había parecido tan fría, tan pétrea. Estaba inmóvil, como desmayada y con los ojos cerrados. La sangre no parecía latirle en las venas, no respiraba… Parecía… parecía…

No, no era posible. No ahora, no ella…

"Jacob, tenemos que salir de aquí." Me dijo Ben Al-din, uno de los primos del clan Valerius de Alex. "Intenta recordar por dónde se salía…"

"No… no puedo." Murmuré.

"Mierda, esto es como un laberinto enorme." Afirmó Edward.

"Ey, Ivvan no está bien." Dijo Chad que era el que le llevaba como podía. "Hay que atenderle pronto."

La verdad es que Ivvan parecía desmayado, se había desmayado justo cuando había pasado todo el problema de que las cadenas de Alex explotaron sin más, que el tío fuerte que estaba luchando contra todos lo que ibamos contra él como si fuésemos solo muñecos de trapo se desmayase sin razón aparente junto con todos nosotros…

"Es por aquí." Afirmé viendo un recodo que reconocía.

Había un ligero olorcillo a sangre, no solo a la sangre de Alex, sino también a la que habíamos dejado nosotros bien oculta hacía años cuando entramos allí y conseguimos salir con vida.

¡Boom!

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntaron.

"Fuera deben estar armando una a base de bien." Afirmé yo. "Apuesto a que Boris ha hecho estallar algo gordo."

"Jacob…" Me dijo Leah que parecía haber despertado entre los brazos de Keith, el lobo-hombre negro con marcas rojas. "Jake, es… lo siento. Seguro que está bien."

"No respira y no le late el corazón." Afirmé.

"Está… está…" Murmuró Alice.

"Me niego a creer que a nuestra prima le hayan matado así." Afirmó Ben Al-din.

"Ben, tú no la conoces tan bien." Afirmó James viniendo a mi lado para frotar su cara y quitarle el pelo corto de la cara. "Jacob, hay una cosa que deberías saber sobre... bueno, sobre ella."

"¿Qué es?" Le dije mientras parábamos e intentaba olfatear el camino a seguir.

"Las mujeres vampiro cazadoras son más difíciles de matar." Me dijo.

"Eso ya lo sabía." Afirmé. "Son ágiles, fuertes, listas… no son presa fácil. ¿Y qué?"

"Bueno, que nuestra prima antes que cazadora fue noble." Me dijo. "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo."

"¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso?" Le dije.

"¿Sabes lo que somos los lámias?" Me preguntó Alastar.

"Los lamias son los vampiros más puros que puedas encontrar." Nos contó Ben Al-din mientras caminábamos por los pasillos para buscar la salida. "Engendrados entre vampiros puros, la mayoría de mujeres lamia conservaban sus capacidades reproductivas. Lleva sin haber lámias desde hace varios siglos. Pensábamos que la última había sido una antepasada de nuestra familia, de los Valerius. Las sucesivas mujeres, nacieron siendo portadoras."

"Isabella nació siendo portadora." Añadió James. "Sin embargo, aunque era una niña inocente, tenía las cualidades para ser una gran lider el día que su antepasada la condesa muriese."

"La condesa misma la escogió como sucesora en el mismo momento que nació hembra." Afirmó Ben Al-din entonces. "Era descendiente directa de su linaje, era mujer y ya desde muy temprana edad mostraba dotes de liderazgo que una cría pudiese mostrar."

"Como es lógico, todos los miembros de la familia tuvieron un especial cuidado hacia ella." Afirmó James. "Ben Al-din, Alastar, Jacques y Lorenzo eran los guardianes de la familia, y aún así, incluso ellos demostraron cierto… cariño hacia ella. Aunque admito que igual yo también tuve bastante culpa; era mi primita favorita, era un retaco y ya era capaz de manejar una espada de juguete con la que entrenábamos a críos más mayores que ella, la entrené en secreto mientras jugábamos a pelearnos con las espadas. Obviamente, ganábamos Alastar y yo, pero aún así tenías que verla jugando feliz a juegos de guerra."

"Era una niña… diferente." Afirmó Alastar. "Era dinámica, tenía modales de señorita, era amable con todos…"

"Incluso con esos malcriados de los Duppont." Afirmó Shawn. "Pierre era el mayor y cuidaba de Jagger que era el mediano y esa rata de Sorien que era el menor como si fuese su padre."

"Así que a vosotros tampoco os gustaban esos dementes." Les dijo Leah.

"Es que eran… no sé cómo decirlo, extraños." Afirmó James.

"Eran bastardos." Afirmó Ben Al-din mientras doblábamos una esquina. "Para empezar su madre era Amelie, la madre de Sonja, Lucien y Louie; por eso llevan el apellido de Amelie. Sin embargo, del padre no se sabe nada. Crecieron un poco a la buena de dios, con su madre pero con Enriqu que les tenía tanto desprecio como el resto de nosotros."

"Esos tres eran retorcidos, sádicos…" Afirmó James. "Estaban podridos."

"Nos alegramos en cierto modo cuando nos dijeron que les habían matado." Afirmó Ben Al-din.

"No te pases." Dijo Alastar. "Fue más bien… no nos apenó lo más mínimo. A decir verdad creo que la única persona que les tenía algo de cariño era la prima Isabella."

"Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Si ella no es hija de la hermana de vuestros padres por qué seguís llamándola prima?"

"A mí me gusta llamarla y considerarla prima mía." Afirmó Alastar.

"Es nuestra primita pequeña." Afirmó James sonriendo. "Aunque bueno, ya no es tan pequeña."

"Ya estamos." Afirmé señalando al pozo de agua por el que habíamos entrado y por el que ibamos a salir de allí.

"Creo que con el rastro que hemos dejado a una ventana sobrará para que no sepan que hemos entrado por aquí." Afirmó Chad.

"El problema ahora es…" Dijo Alexander haciéndonos ver que no todos estaban despiertos.

"Nosotros no necesitamos aire para respirar." Afirmó Ivvan. "Podríamos llenarnos de aire e ir pasándoles a los dormidos mientras les sacamos de aquí. Eso sí, hay que taparles la nariz y la boca para que no respiren inconscientemente."

Entonces yo sujeté mejor a Alex. No quería soltarla, sabía que no podía ni quería. Así que cuando sus familiares fueron a cogerla yo les avisé con un gruñido.

Uno a uno fuimos saltando al agua con la gente que no podía respirar bajo el agua medio en brazos.

Por suerte, los licántropos estaban despiertos, supongo que no debe ser muy agradable besar a uno para pasarles aire que nosotros no necesitábamos pero que habíamos cogido para ellos.

Alex por otro lado, seguía sin respirar ni revivir. Podía sentir que no le corría la sangre por dentro. El corazón apenas le latía ya. Era como llevar una muñeca de trapo en brazos, se le movía la cabeza con el agua movida en torno a nosotros y al final acabó descansando en mi pecho en un ángulo raro.

Paré a darle un poco de aire a medio camino y acabé pasándoselo y perdiendo un poco por el pelo que entorpecía un poco cubriendo su boca un poco.

Pero al final acabamos llegado a tierra firme en el mar.

"¿Todos bien?" Preguntamos algunos.

"Se han despertado los heridos." Afirmaron otros.

"Ivvan sigue inconsciente." Afirmó Chad.

De pronto oímos un silbido, era agudo y a mí me picaba un poco en los oídos, era molesto más que doloroso.

Y entonces vimos una columna de fuego con unas explosiones y oímos salpicar el agua para ver algo moviéndose rápidamente hacia nosotros.

"La tenemos, vámonos de aquí pero cagando leches." Afirmó Ben Al-din.

"Un momento." Se quejó Zulema. "¿Desde cuando das tú las órdenes aquí?"

"El jefe está en off, alguien tiene que dar unas sencillas órdenes para que todos salvemos un poco el culo. Y deprisa que seguro que nos intentan perseguir."

"Un segundo." Dijo Boris para oir una explosión encadenada con otras. "Sí, ahora sí que podemos irnos." Dijo sonriendo mientras veíamos otra cosa veloz nadando hacia nosotros.

"Ya está." Dijo Zaira divertida. "Les he pagado por lo que nos han hecho durante tanto tiempo."

"Zaira." Le dijo Esme. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"Entre aquí Boris y yo, les hemos frito los ordenadores y por si acaso, yo les he reducido todos los aparatos de la sala de control a amasijos de circuitos y plástico fundidos."

"Así no creo que den guerra en un tiempo." Afirmó Kimpei. "Tendrán que reconstruir toda su base de datos, y creo que no tienen muchos datos sobre la mayoría de vosotros."

"De todas formas, en cuanto toquemos suelo firme llamaré a la escuela." Dijo Jasper mientras nadábamos por la superficie. "Creo que había algunos críos que sabían informática, podrían localizar sus bases de datos y cambiarlas, por si acaso."

"Buena idea." Le dijo Ben Al-din. "Pero si habéis quemado los archivos no veo cómo van a…"

"¿Sabéis acaso lo que es un ordenador?" Les preguntó Bella entonces.

"¿Alguien como un sirviente que pone en orden la casa?" Le dijeron.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Zaharia)

"Oh, dios… mi cabeza…" Murmuré levantándome de mi inconsciencia y descubriendo que la presa había escapado.

No, no había escapado, se la habían llevado.

"Señor, tenemos malas noticias." Me dijeron cuando llegué a la sala de control. "Han hecho destrozos en los muros y la sala de información ha quedado… bueno, destruída por completo."

Allí olía demasiado a humo y plástico quemados.

"Han causado daños mínimos." Afirmé frotándome la cabeza que me dolía bastante. "Y se han llevado a la presa."

"No." Me dijeron. "Los presos están todos en sus celdas, señor."

"¿Qué hay de la celda 1639 del nivel B-8?" Les dije haciéndoles notar que faltaba un preso.

"Señor, esa celda estaba vacía." Me dijeron. "Ahí no había ningún preso."

"Adrien." Le dije.

"Mi señor… no… no había nadie en esa celda." Afirmó. "Estábamos allí para… intentar encerrar a alguien, pero… se escapó y creó este caos."

¿Cómo era posible? Nadie parecía darse cuenta de la realidad.

Un momento, el bajón de tensión, la inconsciencia, el sueño… los intrusos habían hecho algo, seguro.

"Hay que ir a buscarla." Afirmé.

"¿A quién señor?" Me preguntaron.

"¡A la chica que se han llevado!" Afirmé.

"Mi señor, era… un chico." Me dijeron. "Se llamaba Sorien Duppont, señor. Ha muerto en el fuego."

"¡Eso no es posible!" Afirmé furioso de que nos hubiesen vuelto a quitar a un preso ante nuestras propias narices. "¡Haced lo que sea para encontrarles, pero ya!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Giorgio)

Estaba paseando por los pasillos, encargándome de poner en orden los papeles sobre los registros de los críos que a partir de ahora iban a vivir allí, con nosotros y a los que ya habíamos acabado de crearles un programa especial de educación para críos y al que ibamos a crear un posterior programa de adopción tal y como nos habían sugerido unas mujeres amigas de Isabella.

Hacía ya un tiempo que la guerra había quedado reducida a meros focos aislados y por tanto, nuestra vida parecía volver a una relativa normalidad; sin embargo, parecía que por allí quedaba aún alguien haciendo la guerra.

"Bueno, pues con esto… ya está." Oí decir a 'K' con su equipo de amigos piratas informáticos. "Base modificada, archivos borrados, archivos creados…"

Entre de puntillas para ver en qué nuevo 'delito' estaban ahora metidos esos chicos.

"¿Qué base de datos es esa?" Les dije poniendo la mano en frente de sus caras sobre la mesa de controles que tenían allí. "¿Qué habéis hecho ahora?"

"Ah, es… Jasper nos llamó para hacernos un encarguito." Me dijo uno.

"¿Jasper Cullen?" Les dije.

Ese chico era un auténtico estratega militar, creo que había sido militar hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora se hacía pasar por un simple crío hijo de Carlisle y Esme.

"Sí, el mismo." Afirmó. "Resulta que me pidió que hiciese unos ajustes a una base de datos. Me dijo que era muy importante."

"¿Qué base de datos es esa?" Le dije fijándome en algo.

"No tengo ni idea, pero aquí había archivos y registros de todos los licántropos y vampiros del mundo; árboles genealógicos, fichas personales, registros de actividades de ambos grupos… y la lista sigue."

"¿Algo sobre nosotros?" Le pregunté.

"No." Me dijeron. "Ni una palabra. Todos aquí salimos como muertos en acciones vampíricas o simplemente no hay constancia de nosotros."

Sí, Isabella se había encargado muy bien de mantenernos a todos en secreto. No había constancia de aquella escuela, ni de nadie de dentro; al menos no de la mayoría de nosotros.

"¿Y qué te han pedido que hagáis?" Le pregunté.

"Secreto profesional." Me dijeron. "Lo que sí me pidieron era que cambiase la ficha de unos tal… Jagger y Sorien Duppont."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije sorprendido de que ahora de pronto saliesen esos nombres de nuevo a la luz. "Están muertos."

"Ahora ya no." Me dijo 'K' sonriendo. "Según esta base de datos, Sorien ha estado en una cárcel, montó follón y acabó muriendo quemado allí por lo que la prisión que tenía se ha quedado vacía."

"Pero Sorien ha muerto hace un tiempo." Le dije. "Dijeron que lo mató el jefe de un grupo de asesinos que se han dedicado a ayudar y que nadie sabe quienes son."

"Sí… bueno…" Dijeron algunos.

"¿'K'?" Le dije. "¿Qué es lo que me estáis ocultando?"

"Bueno… resulta que unos archivos que nos mandaron consultar y cambiar de 'fugados' a 'liberados'." Me dijo el niño. "Kimpei, Zoldar, Elphias, Vladimir, Thristan, Cassius, Zulema, Selene y Zaira. Son asesinos que cogieron hace tiempo, a cada uno por una cosa diferente, los liberaron hace unos años y aparecieron todos juntos peleando de forma no muy agradable contra nuestros enemigos." Afirmó mostrándome unos datos que habían quedado guardados en sus ordenadores como copias. "Y por lo que hemos podido ver, están… liderados… por…" Dijo tecleando cosas en un ordenador para mostrar una foto doble. "Estos dos." Afirmó mostrándome una foto un poco desenfocada de una pareja con los asesinos de antes. "No se sabe quienes son, no se sabe si tienen alguna habilidad rara… solo se sabe que esos asesinos les obedecen ciegamente."

"Hum… mirar a ver si véis algo más sobre esos dos." Les dije. "Voy a ver si el resto saben algo más."

Aquello me olía mal, Jasper Cullen les mandaba un encargo extra-oficial que tenía que ver con meterse en una base de datos secreta y cambiar cosas, unos asesinos que andaban operando por Europa en las batallas nuestras salían en la base de datos como 'fugados' y a los que habían cambiado por 'liberados'… algo olía a podrido y no precisamente por los laboratorios de experimentación que había abajo y que soltaban olores no muy agradables de vez en cuando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Chad)

"Estos están bien." Afirmó Edward Cullen tras echar una ojeada a la gente que había estado fuera de la prisión mientras nos escondíamos todos en una especie de hangar que había dejado de usarse hacía mucho y que era uno de los refugios que teníamos en la familia Crowlen-Crawlen. "Había algunos heridos pero con la regeneración se están curando solos."

"Sí, el resto están igual." Afirmé. "Ahora hay que ver cómo está mi hermana."

Era raro, a ella la habíamos puesto en el único camastro que había, y la verdad es que se me hacía raro que de pronto le hubiesen salido tantos primos y primas de debajo de las piedras. Y peor aún, tan protectores.

"Le vais a dar fiebre." Afirmé al verles sentados y recostados por la cama mientras Jacob estaba con ella sujetándola con firmeza mientras tenía los labios contra su frente.

Lorenzo y Jacques estaban fuera montando guardia como un par de perros de presa, mientras Ben Al-din estaba de pie en la pared pero con los ojos puestos en la cama llena de gente.

"¿Qué haces?" Me preguntó Alastar cuando fui a ponerle un dedo encima a Alex.

"No puedo saber qué le pasa si no la reconozco." Afirmé soltándome. "¿Os importa?"

Creo que no les gustaba mucho la medicina moderna, sin embargo, me dejaron hacer, eso sí, sin quitarme los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

Quien ya fue otro cantar fue Jacob.

"Jake, aparta." Le pedí.

"No." Afirmó. "No pienso soltarla."

"¿Ahora es cuando no quieres soltarla?" Le dije molesto para intentar respirar hondo para tranquilizarme y contestar de nuevo suavemente. "Suéltala, tengo que hacerle un reconocimiento."

"Eh, chico." Le dijo Alexander. "Suéltala, por favor."

"¡Papi!" Le dijo Lily entrando y saltándole al regazo. "¡Papi, el tío Edward me ha dicho que me quiere pinchar!. ¡Sal a reñirle!" Dijo volviendo a saltar de su regazo y cogiéndole de la mano para tirar de él. "¡Dile que no me haga nada!"

"Vooooy…" Dijo Jacob recelando un poco.

"Hay que ver, que las únicas que es capaz de controlarle aparte de su mujer sean precisamente su hija Sari y este retaco de Lily…" Dije mientras salían. "En fin, vamos a ver qué le pasa a mi hermanita."

"¿Hermanita?" Me dijo Kimberly, la rubia de las primas mirándome.

"Isabella no tenía hermanos." Afirmó Katrinna. "Lo sabemos porque nunca los tuvo."

"Ya, es que… bueno, es una coartada." Afirmé sentándome y controlándole las constantes vitales para no encontrar rastro. "Esto no me gusta." Afirmé cuando no vi ni rastro de pulso.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Me preguntó Alastar.

"No tiene pulso." Afirmé. "Ni respiración, ni pulso, ni calor… es como si estuviese… muerta."

"Aparta." Me dijo James para sentarse sobre ella y coger su espada para hacerle un pequeño corte en el dedo. "Genial, está en letargo."

"¿En qué?" Le dije.

"Los vampiros puros o casi pueden entrar en letargo." Me explicó Shawn. "Nosotros entramos en letargo hace un tiempo y ahora nos despertamos cuando vino Carlo a pedir ayuda."

"Es como dormir." Afirmó Ben Al-din. "Con un sueño muy profundo. Podemos estar años así."

"Ya, pero… se supone que entonces os secáis." Afirmó Nina. "Corven estaba…"

"Sí, no es muy agradable vernos al despertar." Afirmó el moreno de pelo largo. "Pero luego, después de cazar un poco pues volvemos a estar como siempre." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Entonces no está…" Dije.

"¿Muerta?" Me dijeron. "No."

"Ahora es cuando se echa una siesta que podría durar siglos si todo va bien y ya." Me dijo James.

"Ya hemos pasado todos por ello." Afirmó Ben Al-din. "Lo raro es que ella aún no haya pasado por algo así. Con lo que le gustaba preocuparse por todos…"

"Ben." Le dijeron las chicas.

"Isabella…" Le dijo entonces Alastar suavemente cogiéndola por la barbilla. "Duerme en paz."

"Por favor, no seáis tontos." Les dijo Katrinna. "Ya se lo advertí cuando despertó de su paso. Le dije que ya no sentiría nunca más hambre, ni sed... que no sentirías cansancio, ni dolor hasta que no se uniese a su compañero del alma y alguien lo matase."

"Pero su compañero no ha muerto." Afirmé. "Es Jacob, está a solo unos metros de nosotros, ahí fuera."

"¿Seguro que no ha sido como si hubiése muerto?" Nos dijo Katrinna.

"Oh, Kat." Le dijo Nina. "¿Estás ciega? Ese chico es un vampiro, está tan vivo como nosotros."

"No solo los muertos mueren." Nos dijo Katrinna entonces. "¿Seguro que todo estaba bien?"

"Hombre, él tuvo amnesia cuando… bueno, cuando le convirtieron." Les dije. "Así que ella le mandó con su familia para que recuperase su memoria poco a poco."

"Algo tuvo que pasar." Afirmó James pensativo. "¿Ocurrió algo que pudiese hacerle daño?"

"No sé, cuando fuimos a buscarle al final ella se fue sin él." Afirmé haciendo memoria de hasta el más mínimo gesto que pudiese haber hecho. "No nos dijo nada, tan solo que Jacob se iba a quedar allí y… ostras." Dije dándome cuenta de qué podía haberle hecho llegar hasta ahí, bueno, de qué había detonado lo que le había llevado a ese punto.

"¿Qué has recordado?" Me preguntaron interesados.

"Que él había encontrado a otra hembra." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Papi, mami se va a poner bien ¿verdad?" Me dijo Lily suavemente mirándome.

Era curioso, pero no podía enfadarme con ella; no sé si era por su carita angelical, porque por su estatura me recordaba a una niña o por qué, el caso es que no podía enfadarme con ella ni negarle una respuesta. Igual que tampoco podía ser del todo franco con ella.

"Sí, seguro que se pone bien." Le dije.

"Es que estaba muy pálida…" Me dijo.

"Ah, pero es que eso no es por que esté malita ¿sabes?" Le dije intentando buscar en mi mente alguna explicación. "Es porque mami es como la chica esa del cuento que vivía con los enanos y entonces fue al baile y perdió un zapatito y se pinchó con una aguja así que se quedó dormida y…"

"¡Que no!" Me dijo casi riéndose y medio gritando. "¡Ala, papi, que mezclas todos los cuentos!"

"Vaya por dios." Le dije bromeando. "¿Ves por eso la que cuenta los cuentos es mami y el abuelo?" Afirmé recordando que mi padre solía contar historias en la hoguera.

"Ya, pero es que mami… no es la de los cuentos…" Me dijo.

Entonces le hice gestos para que acercase el oído y le susurré en él.

"Es que mami es una princesa… por eso se ha estado escondiendo todo este tiempo… Porque habían unos malos persiguiéndola ¿sabes?" Le dije haciéndola reír.

En cierto modo era algo bastante relajante estar con esa niña. Era tan alegre que te alegraba quisieras o no.

Entonces Bella vino y se sentó conmigo y Lily. Al principio no dijo nada, luego me puso una mano en el brazo y la subió y bajó como si quisiera reconfortarme.

"¿Qué tal estás, Jake?" Me dijo.

"Fatal, cómo quieres que esté." Le pregunté.

"Has hecho lo que has podido." Me dijo. "Esa gente…"

"No, Bella." Afirmé. "Es culpa mía, yo… le he fallado…"

"No digas eso." Me dijo. "No sé lo que has hecho esta vez, pero seguro que no ha sido culpa tuya."

"Ja." Dije soltando una pequeña carcajadilla. "Ese es tu problema, nunca ves la verdad, siempre ves lo que tú quieres ver, la parte buena."

"Oh, Jake. Te conozco." Afirmó. "Puedes ser muchas cosas y seguro que la has vuelto a cagar, pero no eres malo."

"Bella, Alex podría estar muerta, por mi culpa." Afirmé mientras Lily corría a coger algo que al parecer acababa de sacar Leah de sus cosas. "Y sería todo por mi culpa, debería haber estado a su lado cuando todo pasó…"

"Pero no podías saberlo." Me dijo. "No fue tu culpa."

"Bella, ya no soy la persona que conociste." Afirmé. "Soy una máquina de asesinar, si no fuese por ella sería uno de los tipos que nosotros perseguíamos; aún ahora me cuesta controlarme para no atacar a gente que está sangrando. Soy lo que soy gracias a Alex, y yo lo único que hice fue herirla, con mi ignorancia, con mi actitud… Yo debería ser el moribundo, no ella."

Entonces la cortina donde manteníamos a Alex en la cama se abrió y salieron algunos de sus primos que miraron alrededor y Ben Al-din vino a mi lado.

"¿Te importa salir fuera?" Me dijo.

"Jake, esto me huele mal." Me dijo Bella cogiéndome el brazo suavemente.

Yo tan solo asentí mientras me levantaba. Se supone que debería salir solo Ben Al-din, pero con él salieron Alastar, James, Jacques, Lorenzo, Corven e incluso Shawn y Alexander.

Creo que nos iban a seguir más gente pero vi a las primas de Alex que se ponían en la puerta bloqueándola.

"Esto es un asunto privado." Dijo Katrinna.

"Los duelos son espectáculos que no deben tener público." Añadió Nina. "Así que solo salen los del duelo."

"Venga ya." Dijo Leah. "Son 9 contra 1, eso no es justo."

"Obviamente no van a ir todos a la vez." Afirmó Kimberly.

"Ey, apartar un segundo, que yo también me apunto." Afirmó Chad.

"Genial 10 contra 1." Dijo Embry. "A Jake le van a matar."


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Duelos de honor. **

((Jajaja, lo del capítulo Jake fue un poco un descansito. Era más bien por poner cómo ha sido la evolución amorosa de Jake y cómo al final resulta que lo de la impronta no solo era eso sino que además también era amor pero del de verdad (o algo así). Y lo del duelo que se inicia en el capítulo 20... ya veréis, al pobre Jake le dejan hecho un trapo. XD

En fin, que los capítulos que siguen son un poco... que no sé cómo continuarlo. De todas formas, ya que he introducido a algunos de la familia voy a ver si tiro un poco más del hilo en plan de que ahora comienzan a preocuparse un poco de su 'bienamada prima' o 'sobrina' o como quieran considerarla en cada uno de los casos.

Por cierto, "Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad Prospero Año y Felicidad". Jajajaja.))

(Voz de Jacob)

"Vale, ya estamos fuera." Dije. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿Es cierto que estando casado con Isabella no solo la abandonaste?" Me dijo James aparentemente enfadado. "¿Sino que además, la partiste el corazón marcando a otra hembra como tuya ante ella cuando se supone que vuestro vínculo es eterno?"

"Supongo que…" Dije. "Sí, pero…"

"No." Dijo Alastar. "No quiero oír nada más."

De pronto, me calló una espada a los pies. Ben Al-din se la había quitado a Jacques y me la había tirado a mí a los pies.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunté. "¡Eh!" Me quejé cuando me llovieron 9 guantes izquierdos a la vez. "¡Vale ya!. ¡No tiene gracia andar por ahí tirando cosas a la cara de la gente!"

"Esto, querido muchacho, significa que te acabamos de desafiar." Afirmó Ben Al-din esgrimiendo la espada. "Recoge la espada y defiéndete."

"¿Estáis locos?" Les dije dudando.

"Verás, Jake." Me dijo Chad cogiendo el guante de una de las chicas y tirándomelo sin cuidado y con chulería. "Resulta que para un niñato como tú, esto no será muy conocido, pero hace tiempo, los duelos eran populares. Y una de las formas de iniciarlos es tirándote un guante."

"Chad, vale ya de palabrerías." Le dijo Lorenzo.

"Lorenzo, el niñato no está acostumbrado." Le dijo James. "Es de caballeros contarle cómo funciona."

"Está bien." Dijo él. "Lo justo."

"Verás, Jacob." Me dijo Alexander. "Las reglas son sencillas. Después de la ofensa real o imaginaria, los partidarios del ofendido demandaban 'satisfacción' del ofensor[] explicitando la demanda con un gesto insultante al que era imposible permanecer indiferente; golpear al ofensor en el rostro con un guante, o tirar el guante al piso delante de él - de aquí la frase "tirar el guante"[] - que con el tiempo se ha convertido en sinónimo de cualquier desafío. Esta costumbre se originó en la Edad media, cuando se ordenaba a un caballero, que recibía una palmada ritual en la cara simbolizando la última vez que la aceptaría sin devolver un desafío. Por tal motivo, cualquiera que fuese golpeado con un guante estaba considerado, como el caballero, obligado a aceptar el desafío, o quedar deshonrado." Me explicó Alexander.

"Al grano, Alexander." Le dijo Ben Al-din.

"Cada parte en disputa debía elegir un representante de confianza también llamado _segundo_, o _padrino_, que acordaría el sitio del "campo de honor",cuyo principal criterio de elección era que estuviera aislado para impedir interrupciones. Por la misma razón, los duelos se efectuaban tradicionalmente al amanecer. También era deber de cada parte comprobar que las armas fueran iguales y que el duelo resultara justo." Continuó Alexander.

"A elección de la parte ofendida, el duelo podía ser: **A la primer sangre**, en cuyo caso finalizaba tan pronto como uno de los duelistas resultaba herido, incluso si la herida fuera leve. Otra forma era hasta que uno de los contrincantes fuera **severamente herido**, de forma tal que se encontrase físicamente incapacitado para continuarlo. O también y por último, **a muerte**, en cuyo caso no habría satisfacción hasta que la otra parte estuviera mortalmente herida." Dijo Shawn. "Ya está, no necesitabas más explicaciones Alexander."

"Escoge a tu padrino y comencemos." Me dijo James.

"Nosotros cogemos de padrino los unos a los otros." Añadió Ben Al-din.

"¿Y a quién se supone que tengo que coger yo?" Les dije mientras Ivvan salía de la casa con pasos lentos. "¿Ivvan?"

"Lo siento." Me dijo. "Pero estoy con ellos. Por cierto, creo que deberíais concederle al menos el ser caballerosos y dejarle coger 2 padrinos y pelear uno a uno."

"Está bien." Dijo Ben Al-din tras un momento de duda. "Que sean 3 padrinos puesto que nosotros somos todos padrinos de todos."

"Jacob, si no te importa… creo que yo seré tu madrina." Dijo Leah.

"Y yo." Afirmó Embry.

"Y…" Comenzó Bella.

"Bell, déjame a mí." Le dijo Edward reteniéndola. "No me hace mucha gracia pero… al menos yo sí sé cómo funciona esto de los duelos."

"Está bien, comencemos." Le dijo James. "Me pido ser el primero."

"No, que vaya primero Jacques, luego Shawn, Alexander, Corven, Lorenzo, Alastar, tú y yo." Le dijo Ben Al-din.

"Si no os importa, yo preferiría ser el último." Dijo Ivvan. "Soy el ex-marido. Esto me atañe bastante directamente."

"Entonces yo me pido antes que Ivvan." Afirmó Chad sonriendo y mirándome como quien mira a un plato de carne.

"Tú, antes que James; e Ivvan, llevas razón." Afirmó Ben Al-din.

"Mola." Dijo Chad feliz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Señores, necesitamos un árbitro." Dijo Edward.

"No lo necesitamos." Afirmó Jacques. "Todos somos caballeros."

"El joven Edward tiene razón." Afirmó James. "Pongamos un árbitro. ¿Alguien quiere ser árbitro?"

Esto se ponía difícil. Jacob la había cagado, la había cagado a base de bien; debería dejarles a la familia que cumpliesen con su cometido, Jacob se había pasado al lado oscuro y se merecía lo que le pasase; pero…

"Yo." Dijimos a la vez Jasper Cullen y yo.

"Perfecto, tendremos dos árbitros." Dijo Ben Al-din. "Comencemos."

"Primer combate." Dijo Jasper levantando un brazo. "Contendientes, elegid arma y forma de pelea."

"Me encantaría decir que a muerte pero…" Dijo Jacques. "Me temo que tendrá que ser a la primera sangre, y que sepas niñato, que no pienso tener piedad porque luego vayan a pelear otros. En cuanto al arma…" Dijo mostrando su espada.

Espada, eso se ponía feo. Jacob no sabía pelear a espada.

Sin embargo, cuando James se la pasó con un puntapié elevando la que tenían a los pies, Jacob la atrapó con cuidado.

"No soy muy bueno, pero… espero no morir al menos." Dijo Jacob.

"Jake…" Le dijo Leah. "Tú no sabes…"

"Eh, sé una buena madrina y mantén la boca cerrada." Le dijo Alastar.

Era curioso, pero estaban todos ellos un poco apartados de los dos combatientes y en silencio, cuadrados los que llevaban vestiduras medievales y rectos los otros.

"Que empiece el combate." Dijo Edward bajando el brazo.

Fue algo rápido, Jacques parecía bueno; no, era bueno. Sonriendo le hizo a Jacob un corte en la mejilla.

"Lo siento, pero yo con esto me conformo. Confío en mis primos para vengarse por mí y no sería justo dejarte lisiado para el resto." Dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de espada. "Tú turno, Shawn."

"Creo que conmigo vas a tener cierta ventaja." Le dijo el chico con gafas de pelo moreno, largo y lacio. "No soy de pelear, así que… escojo esto." Dijo sacando las manos y mostrando unas uñas largas como cuchillos que crecieron hasta ser como dagas afiladas.

"¡Oh, Shawn!" Le dijeron sus primos. "¡¿Otra vez las uñas?!"

"¿Damos por válidas las uñas?" Le dije a Edward.

"Supongo, no hay nada sobre eso, los que inventaron las reglas no eran vampiros." Me dijo Edward. "Aunque creo que Jacob no puede hacerse crecer las uñas."

"No, pero podría usar unos cuchillos, o navajas." Dije yo.

"Eh ¿alguien puede dejarle algo al chico?" Pidió Embry. "Antes que 'uñas largas' le corte la cabeza."

"Embry, cualquier día te van a cortar a ti la cabeza, tío." Le dijo Leah.

"Bueno, pero ¿alguien tiene algo que Jacob pueda usar como arma o no?" Le dijo Bella.

Al momento, tenía un cuchillo de plata y navajas y dagas como para matar a un ejército; casi todas provenientes de los asesinos y cazadores del grupo; por lo que Jacob cogió un par de ellos.

"Shawn, no le mates ¿vale?" Le dijo alguien con ironía.

"Eso déjanos un poco al resto." Afirmó Corven.

"Y tú Corven, no le mates." Le dijo Ben Al-din.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era algo… doloroso. Llevaba ya un montón de peleas, cada uno me hacía un corte a cual más gordo. Todos usaban como armas espadas. Hasta que llegamos a Alastar.

"Yo escojo esto." Afirmo mostrándonos las cuchillas que le salían de los guantes; como Wolverine de los X-men. "Y él puede coger el arma que quiera."

"Esto… Alastar." Le dijo Edward. "¿No se supone que las únicas armas que podéis usar son pistolas y espadas?"

"Esto son espadas." Afirmó. "Como espadas pero alguna más, cortas y bastante más manejables."

"Como mis uñas." Afirmó Shawn sonriendo.

La verdad es que no me gustaba un pelo aquello; pero comenzaba a entender que me lo merecía. Era la venganza que Alex le había pedido a Chad que se tomase cuando se enteró de que se había quedado, que **nos** habíamos quedado embarazados.

"Creo que comienzo a entenderlo." Afirmé. "He ofendido a vuestra prima y mi esposa así que como en teoría ella no puede pelear, es vuestro deber como familiares masculinos el encargaros de limpiar su honra y la de la familia ¿sí?"

"Veo que vas pillándolo." Me dijo Alcarín mientras me derribaba para intentar apuntar a mi garganta pero sin lograr alcanzarme porque me protegí con la espada que estaba usando como arma. "Isabella no tiene hermanos de sangre, así que como primos y protectores de la familia, nos toca a nosotros vengarla."

Como no me andase con cuidado, me iba a desgarrar la garganta, y eso ya no era un juego.

Sin embargo, cuando me hizo un zarpazo profundo en el costado fue cuando paró la pelea.

"Ya está, le he hecho sangre. Siguiente…" Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Puede descansar un segundo?" Pidió Jared entonces.

"Hombre es divertido ver cómo le intentáis cortar en trocitos pero… si no le dejáis descansar no vais a ser valorados." Afirmó Paul. "Jacob está herido hasta en las cejas."

"Está bien." Dijo Ben Al-din. "Cinco minutos."

"Genial, justo cuando me tocaba a mí." Dijo Chad entonces.

"No te preocupes, cuñado." Le dije con ironía escupiendo un poco de sangre. "Tendrás tu baño de sangre."

"¿Quién ha dicho que quiero eso?" Dijo Chad. "Me conformo con cortarte algo."

"Creo que ese en concreto no te tiene mucho aprecio." Afirmó Embry.

"Demasiado tiempo resentido." Afirmó Leah mientras me apretaba un trapo en las heridas.

"No desea matarte, solo hacerte daño." Me dijo Edward. "A ver, déjame ver esas heridas."

"¿Qué dices, Edward?" Me dijo Jared.

"Pues eso, que nunca ha querido matarte." Afirmó él mientras me miraba las heridas con detenimiento. "Vaya… esto tiene mala pinta… Creo que en realidad, nunca te ha odiado propiamente dicho, aunque la verdad es que tampoco le ha gustado mucho enterarse de que tú le dijiste a tu mujer que amabas a otra mujer y que te quedabas en La Push." Afirmó apretando unas vendas con más fuerza contra mi herida.

"Ay, eso duele." Me quejé.

"Edward, esto no es normal." Le dijo Rosalie.

"Los vampiros no sangramos." Afirmó Alice apartándome a las primas de Isabella que estaban lamiéndome algunas heridas con los ojos rojos.

"Esencia de 'Basilisco'. Está hecho a base de diferentes esencias vegetales y veneno de una víbora que solo vive en Rumania." Les dijo Shawn sonriendo. "Nuestras armas suelen estar impregnadas de eso cuando luchamos contra vampiros. Es lo único que puede causar a un vampiro sangrar."

"Vaya, pues al final sí que me queríais matar." Afirmé.

"No seas tonto." Me dijo Edward. "Las batallas hasta ahora han sido a primera sangre. Eso no te matará."

"No." Me dijo Aqueron. "Solo te hace daño."

"Gracias a dios tú no participas en esto." Afirmé.

"No tientes tu suerte." Me contestó sombríamente. "Si te has librado es porque Isabella ya tiene un montón de gente dispuestos a vengarla y limpiar su honor por ella. Eso sí, como muera te aseguro que tu eternidad de vida va a ser un infierno. Nadie puede esconderse de nosotros. Si no te mata su familia te aseguro que yo te encontraré y te mataré."

Amenazas, creo que debería ir acostumbrándome a eso porque por mi cagada monumental que sin duda era con creces la más grande que había hecho en la vida, ahora iba a tener amenazas constantes.

"Bueno, ahora vamos a empezar otra vez." Dijo Ben Al-din. "Ya han pasado los 5 minutos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Chad)

La verdad es que a mí la espada tampoco se me daba excesivamente bien, y era evidente que a Jacob le habían enseñado algo; sin embargo, lo que sí sabía usar eran las navajas.

"Yo escojo las navajas." Afirmé yo.

De nuevo, Jacob tenía unas cuantas ante él, así que cogió una de un palmo de largo y yo saqué la mía.

La verdad es que era divertido. Jacob no peleaba mal, y aunque en el fondo tampoco quería hacerle mucho daño, me apetecía vengarme por todo. Por habernos robado a Alex, por haberla metido en líos cuando le pidió que le convirtiese… pero sobre todo, cuando la hizo daño diciéndole lo que le dijo en La Push.

No sabía exactamente qué le dijo, pero lo que sí estaba seguro es que le hizo daño, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

La verdad es que al final, acabé haciéndole daño de verdad.

"¡Ay!" Gritó cuando le clavé la navaja en el costado.

"Mierda, he acabado demasiado pronto." Murmuré.

La verdad es que con mi navaja, lo único que le hacía eran cortes que no sangraban pero seguro que le dolían; sin embargo, si le clavaba la navaja entera eso sí que soltaba sangre.

"Bueno, ya has ganado la pelea." Me dijo James. "Me toca cuando le curen eso."

"No." Dijo Jacob. "Puedo seguir."

"Comienzo a pensar que es un poco camicace o bien masoquista." Le dije a uno de los suyos.

"No digas tonterías." Me dijo Jared. "Lo que le pasa es que el muy gilipollas sigue enamorado hasta la médula de su esposa y parece que comienza a recordarlo todo."

"¿Enamorado?" Le dije. "Si fuese así, no le hubiese hecho daño, para empezar."

"No lo hizo a propósito." Me dijo Jared. "Se equivocó y la única que podía sacarle de su error prefirió vivir la mentira."

"¿Qué dices?" Le pregunté mientras veía a James luchando del mismo modo que yo pero con espada, haciéndole varios cortes con su espada y disfrutando de poder hacerle daño.

"La primera vez que Alex huyó, Jacob comenzó a salir con una chica, se llamaba Marah y era prima de Kim." Me contó. "Como Marah es morena y con el pelo largo y liso y Jake no podía recordar quién era la mujer que aparecía constantemente en sus sueños, pensó que era ella porque se parecían vistas desde atrás a Alex cuando volvió a la reserva y se hizo pasar por médico."

"No hay nadie como Alex." Afirmé. "Tiene un olor y una presencia especial. Su sangre huele…"

"El problema es que nosotros no podemos oler la sangre dentro de la gente." Me dijo Jared suavemente. "Y lo que Jacob puede recordar era licántropo, no vampiro."

No había caído en eso. Igual era solo una mala jugada del destino, pero… no, aunque no fuese consciente, le había hecho daño. Eso no tenía perdón, aunque lo hubiese hecho sin darse cuenta.

"¡Argh!" Gritó Jacob cuando se llevó otra estocada, en el hombro.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Aaaaaahhhhh!" Grité cayéndome al suelo cuando Ben Al-din, el último de los primos de Alex me clavó una espada de lado a lado en la pierna.

Aquello era muy doloroso, tenía una navaja clavada en el abdomen, la herida de la espada de James en pleno hombro derecho lo que me había hecho perder fuerza en esa mano, y ahora tenía una espada de lado a lado en la pierna izquierda.

Aquello era una agonía. Casi preferiría estar muerto.

"Supongo que ahora ya sabes cómo has dejado a Isabella." Me dijo Bel Al-din acuclillándose a mi lado y cogiéndome del pelo para tirar y levantarme la cara.

"Dios… sois unos sádicos…" Le dijo Leah mientras Bella y ella corrían a auxiliarme en el suelo.

"Jake, Jake, tranquilo." Me dijo Bella. "¡Edward!" Le llamó.

"Ya está, ya está." Le dijo él. "Tranquilo Jacob. Uff… esto pinta mal. Tienes unas heridas bastante feas."

"No importa." Le dije intentando controlar el dolor. "Ponme una venda."

"No estoy muy seguro de que vaya a funcionar." Me dijo. "Son demasiado…"

"Tápalas y ya." Le dije intentando levantarme sin éxito y sintiendo dolor de nuevo.

Sé que no le hizo mucha ilusión tener que hacer una chapuza así, pero acabó taponándome las heridas y vendándome las heridas como pudo.

"Jake, esto no te va a aguantar mucho." Me dijo atando el último nudo de las vendas del costado.

"Me da igual." Afirmé. "Tengo… tengo que aguantar…" Afirmé poniéndome en pie con ayuda de Sam y Leah.

"Jake, te vas a matar." Me dijo Bella preocupada.

"Eh, ten." Me dijo Ivvan tirándome algo. "Es mi última bolsa, pero como no te la tomes vas a acabar atacando a alguien."

Desearía haberle dicho que no necesitaba caridad, pero me rendí. Ivvan como siempre, tenía razón. Había perdido bastante sangre, comenzaba a oler la sangre de todo el mundo llamándome a beberla. SI no me alimentaba un poco acabaría por atacar a alguien.

"Animo, Jake." Me dijo Sam mientras me acababa de devorar la bolsa yo solo. "Ya solo te queda Ivvan."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Elijo las pistolas." Dijo Ivvan cuando le preguntaron por el arma.

¿Pistolas? No había… No, sí que había. Al momento, Electra, la cazadora humana rubia sacó dos bonitos revolveres que parecían de plata.

"Dos revólveres de duelo hechos artesanalmente como pistolas de duelo para uso del barón de Shade." Nos explicó Electra pasándonos un revolver a cada uno. "Forjadas pieza a pieza en plata de la cruz de la capilla del en el antiguo Baticano y cargada con balas rellenas de saliva de una variedad india de víbora del pantano que matará a humanos y envenenará a licántropos y vampiros."

Aquello no sonaba bien, para nada. Cogí la pistola al vuelo pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo usarla.

"Esto… creía que los duelos eran…" Dije. "No sé cómo funcionan estos duelos."

"En el caso de duelos **a pistola**, cada parte podía disparar un tiro; aunque podría continuar hasta que uno de los duelistas fuera herido o muerto, pero un intercambio de más de tres series de disparos era considerado bárbaro, además de ridículo por la falta de puntería." Afirmó Shawn.

"Para un duelo de pistolas, las partes debían ubicarse espalda contra espalda con sus armas cargadas en la mano, y caminar un número prefijado de pasos, volverse al oponente y disparar. Típicamente, cuanto más grave era el insulto, menos eran los pasos a caminar. En muchos casos los padrinos solían demarcar el suelo previamente, indicando el punto donde los duelistas debían detenerse, girar y disparar." Me explicó Edward. "A una señal, frecuentemente un silbato, los oponentes podían avanzar hasta las marcas y disparar a voluntad. Otra técnica consistía en efectuar disparos alternativamente, comenzando por la parte ofendida."

"Propongo los 5 pasos mínimos." Dijo Ivvan. "Y a la señal de los árbitros volvernos y disparar. Un tiro cada uno; y para ser más caballerosos, repetiremos dos veces."

"Eso no es justo." Se querjaron los licántropos de La Push.

"Jake ni siquiera ha usado una escopeta antes." Afirmó Leah.

"Es justo." Sentenciaron los árbitros.

Así pues nos pusimos espalda contra espalda.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Me dijo susurrando mientras nos colocábamos.

"Para nada." Afirmé. "Supongo que me lo merezco."

Los tres pasos fue lo más fácil, seguíamos de espaldas hasta que Sam silbó; entonces nos giramos de golpe y disparamos, a la vez.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Leah)

"Esto no es justo." Murmuré mientras veíamos a Jacob e Ivvan ponerse espalda contra espalda y caminar los tres pasos. "Jake ni siquiera ha usado nunca una escopeta, con que menos aún un revolver."

¡Bang!. ¡Bang!

El aire se llenó de humo y por unos segundos no pudimos ver nada, hasta que se aclaró y vimos a ambos de pie, Jacob un poco más débil por sus heridas y medio jadeando e Ivvan recto y erguido en posición noble frente a él con el arma bajada.

Jacob había fallado el tiro que se había clavado en la pared tras Ivvan, y el de Ivvan había dejado una marca a los pies de Jacob donde había parado y brillaba contra el suelo.

"¿Por qué ha fallado?" Dijo Chad. "Ivvan es un crack en las pistolas."

"¿Ha fallado?" Dije.

"A posta; es un '_deloper_'." Me dijo Edward erguido y firme junto a mí en calidad de padrino con junto conmigo. "Bajo estas condiciones, una o ambas partes podían intencionalmente errar el disparo con el objetivo de cumplir las formalidades del duelo sin pérdida de vida u honor, práctica habitual de algunos duelistas que recibía el nombre de _'deloper'_."

O sea, que Ivvan había fallado el tiro a propósito.

"Y aún falta otro disparon más." Afirmó Sam. "Contendientes, a sus puestos."

"Creo que esta vez, Ivvan no va a fallar." Afirmó Edward suavemente.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije un poco asustada.

"Jacob acaba de pedirle que le mate." Me dijo Edward. "Y creo que Ivvan ha aceptado."

De nuevo hubo otro disparo, y esta vez oímos un golpe sordo contra el suelo antes de que la polvareda se dispersase un poco. []

"¡Jake no!" Grité.

Me di cuenta que no era la única que había gritado; Embry, Bella y Alice también se habían unido a mi grito, y las otras chicas de los grupos salvo por las primas de los Valerius parecían preocupadas o asustadas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Complicaciones. Más familia.**

(Voz de Jacob)

La verdad es que nunca me había planteado cómo iba a morir. Siempre había pensado que moriría de viejo, después de casarme con alguien, tener un montón de hijos y nietos y haber vivido un montón de años en paz.

Luego cuando me convertí en licántropo se me ocurrió que la mejor forma de morir era en una pelea, llevándome a mis enemigos conmigo al infierno al que iría por haberme aliado con vampiros.

La verdad es que nunca se me ocurrió que fuese a morir así, en un duelo de honor, contra los familiares de mi esposa y jefa. Sin recordar plenamente que ella era mi esposa y con mucha gente en mi contra; nunca pensé que yo pudiese ser el malo de la película.

Sin embargo, morir para pagar el daño que le había hecho a una persona querida, morir en lugar de mi persona amada… eso sí que era una muerte dulce.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ivvan." Le dije mientras volvíamos a colocarnos espalda contra espalda a la espera de que nos indicasen que comenzásemos a andar. "Quiero que me prometas que no vas a volver a fallar." Le pedí. "Acaba conmigo, me lo merezco."

"No seas tonto, aunque quisiera no podría matarte sabiendo que Isabella va a salir de esta que es lo que me dice mi corazón." Me contestó.

Él la quería, se la merecía mucho más que yo que le había herido muchísimo fallándole al primer contratiempo que nos había surgido.

"Me alegro que seas tú quien me vaya a matar." Afirmé. "Quiero que me prometas que cuando me mates, te encargarás de que ella sea feliz. Tú la mereces mucho más que yo."

"Caminen." Nos dijo Jasper.

Tres pasos. Me parecieron mil, cuando paramos fui consciente que era cuestión de segundos y moriría, o eso esperaba.

¡Bang!. ¡Bang!

De nuevo se montó una polvareda mientras yo fallaba el tiro ya que esta vez ni siquiera le había puesto ganas.

"¡Jake no!" Gritaron varias voces.

Habían sido Leah, Embry, Bella y Alice. Entonces oí el llanto de alguien.

Era raro, morirse no dolía tanto como pesaba. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho, sobre el corazón y supe que me habían dado.

Un momento, algo me había golpeado, era grande y duro…

Entonces se calló y oí un golpe sordo. Se acabó, estaba muerto.

Todo lo que me hacía ser yo mismo se desconectó de mí en ese segundo y floté en el espacio a la deriva.

Estaba en el suelo; ahí abajo el polvo no era tan denso.

Y entonces vi algo más.

Allí había una persona con la cabeza negra derribada en el suelo junto a mí. No sé por qué pero sentirla allí me hizo sentir mejor, como si el frío de la muerte desapareciese.

Entonces pestañeé y acabé cerrando los ojos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

De pronto estaba en un campo. Había flores y árboles que lo rodeaban. Parecían las inmediaciones de La Push, pero no era posible.

¿Ese era el aspecto del cielo? No parecía tan terrorífico estar muerto.

Y entonces vi algo más, había alguien más allí, no estaba solo. ¿Sería un ángel?

No, los ángeles eran rubios, y tenían alas; este ángel era moreno con el pelo corto y moreno y no tenía alas. Cuando me acerqué se giró y al verme me sonrió.

Todo lo que me había hecho ser yo mismo se desconectó de mí en ese segundo y floté en el espacio a la deriva.

No, no vagaba a la deriva. Un nuevo hilo me sujetaba donde estaba.

No un hilo solo, un millón.

Era esa mujer morena de pelo corto y medio en punta quien me sujetaba allí ahora, con más fuerza que nunca.

No eran millones de hilos, sino de cables de acero. Y nacían de esa mujer que me miraba sonriendo.

Entonces se acercó y paró ante mí para tenderme la mano. Era preciosa, blanca como la nieve y a la vez cálida aunque estaba fría. No, su sonrisa era lo que calentaba e iluminaba todo.

Entonces me dio un beso y sopló para darme un toque en la frente que me hizo retroceder un par de pasos justo mientras se abría una grieta bajo mis pies y nos separaba.

"¡No!" Grité sin que saliese ningún sonido de mi boca.

De pronto, había una luz muy fuerte y me hizo daño en los ojos, me tuve que cubrir los ojos y sentí dolor en el hombro, enseguida se le unió el dolor en el abdomen y también en las piernas.

"Dios…" Murmuré.

"¡Se ha despertado!" Gritaba alguien.

Entonces el dolor fue peor. Sentí como me enterraban entre varias personas, y me oprimieron cada centímetro cuadrado de pecho para hacerme quejar dado al dolor terrible en el hombro.

"A ver, por favor." Dijo una voz que me sonaba. "Estáis molestando a mi paciente."

¿Paciente?. ¿Dónde estaba?

"A ver… ¿qué tal te encuentras, Jacob?" Me dijo Edward Cullen.

"¿Qué haces tú en el infierno, Cullen?" Le dije. "¿También te han matado?"

"Genial, ahora deliras." Me dijo Paul.

"Jacob." Me dijo Edward apuntándome con una linterna en los ojos mientras miraba algo. "En el duelo, te has librado de morir de chiripa. Por una suerte inmerecida, diría yo. El caso es que no has muerto, sigues vivo."

"¿No he muerto?" Pregunté intentando levantarme y sintiendo un dolor increíble. "Dios, no, creo que no… me duele todo, en el cielo no me dolía nada."

"Llevas inconsciente un rato grande." Afirmó Bella cogiéndome la mano.

"Bella, qué… oh, mierda…" Murmuré volviendo a dejarme caer hacia atrás en la cama y cubriéndome los ojos con la mano. "Voy a matar a Ivvan…"

"Jake, Ivvan no te pudo matar." Me dijo Edward. "Aunque creo que hubiese hecho un favor a mucha gente."

"Apuesto a que volvió a darle al suelo." Afirmé. "El muy cobarde… Ni matarme podía…"

Entonces me llevé un galletón increíble que de no haber sido un vampiro me hubiese volado la cabeza y que me dolió.

"¡Eres un idiota descerebrado!" Me gritó Bella. "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en morirte, pedazo de animal sarnoso?!"

"Eh, Bell, Bell, tranquilizate ¿vale?" Le dije intentando protegerme del siguiente y volviendo a sentir el dolor en el hombro. "¿Qué coño tengo en el…? Oh, claro."

Se me había olvidado qué me había hecho pensar que estaba muerto ya. Me había llevado más heridas que en mi vida. Y el hecho de que me doliese el cuerpo entero me daba qué pensar.

"Te han hecho una buena." Me dijo Alice. "A ver si así se te sienta de una vez la cabeza. Y dejas de hacer tantas tonterías, que ya no eres un crío."

"A ver, por favor, me duele todo…" Afirmé.

"Tienes dos costillas rotas, cortes múltiples por todo el cuerpo y el costado, el muslo y el hombro perforados." Me dijo Edward. "Eso por no decir lo de la bala."

"¡La bala!" Dije. "¡Pero si se supone que me debía haber matado!"

"Te habría matado." Me dijo Jasper. "Ivvan apuntó muy bien, y te hubiese matado si no se hubiesen metido en medio parando la trayectoria de la bala."

"¿Eh?" Dije sorprendido. "¿Qué… quién paró la trayectoria de la bala?"

"Estricta suerte inmerecida." Afirmó Nina. "Venía a ver qué tal está nuestro primo postizo."

"Sigue vivo, está mal pero con el tiempo se le curarán las heridas." Afirmó Edward.

"Genial." Dijo ella. "¿Te importa ir un momento? A nosotros nos va a causar ya anemia."

"¿Tanta sed tiene?" Le dijo Edward. "Está bien… ahora voy."

"¿Quién tiene sed?" Le pregunté.

"Hombre, mira quién se ha despertado por fin." Dijo Ben Al-din apareciendo por la cortina. "Nina, oye, necesitamos algo más."

"Ah, que encima ha sobrevivido." Dijo Lorenzo. "Bueno, eso lo soluciono yo."

"¡Chicos!" Dijo una voz familiar tras ambos. "¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa aquí, maleducados?. ¿Qué pasa, que no podéis dejar de armar escándalo un rato?"

"¡Jefa!" Dije viendo a la chica en ropa interior y sujetándose la cabeza como si le doliese.

"¿Jefa?" Le dijeron los hombres de los Valerius mientras ella me miraba fijamente.

"Ya os vale, he dicho que nada de causar problemas por aquí." Les dijo cogiendo a ambos hombres por la oreja para tirar de ellas y sacarles de allí.

"Eh, Isabella. Mira lo que te hemos... Hola Jake." Me dijo Embry apareciendo con lo que parecía un ciervo cogido por el pescuezo mientras Leah tiraba del rabo.

"¿No se suponía que tú estabas tirado en la cama y muerto de dolor?" Me dijo Leah soltando el bicho. "Que por poco te cuelan una bala en el corazón."

"¡¿Le han atravesado el corazón a ella?!" Dije sorprendido.

"Nah, le atravesó a milímetros del corazón, pero no le dieron." Afirmó Embry. "Eso sí, sangraba..."

Así que no había sido un sueño, ella había sido quien me salvó y a ella había visto en 'el cielo'...

"Es que Isabella es mucha mujer." Dijo Leah. "Voy a llevarle esto, a ver si se calma un poco la sed."

"Es... acaba de salir y se ha llevado a unos primos de mi cuarto... ¿por la oreja?" Dije atando cabos.

"¡Oye, que ya habías bebido de todos!" Le riñó Leah entrando al cuarto hecho con telas.

"Es que al parecer donde la tenían no bebió nada." Me dijo Embry.

"Se negaba a beber." Afirmó Ivvan haciéndome darme cuenta que tanto Chad como él estaban allí, tras de mí, con un evidente mordisco en el brazo que estaban cubriendo con parches. "Alguien le hizo mucho daño, se deprimió y se dejo coger sin oponer resistencia; eso sí, se cabreó mucho cuando se despertó del letargo porque oyó el griterío y sintió que estabas en peligro, así que... se llevó el balazo que iba destinado a tu corazón."

"Venga ya." Le dije. "Ibas a fallarlo, otra vez."

"No, iba directo a tu corazón." Me dijo. "Pero ella la frenó con su cuerpo y cuando te llegó solo se clavó, no te tocó el corazón pero se quedó la punta rozándolo, en pleno corazón." Afirmó tocándolo. "Tengo muy buena puntería, chaval."

"Ivvan nación con un revolver pegado a la mano." Afirmó Chad divertido. "Y bueno, yo ya he cumplido con mi deber como hermano, aunque sea adoptivo." Añadió sentándose y poniéndose los brazos tras la cabeza. "Te he herido un poco."

"Jake." Me dijo Bella abrazándome aliviada. "¿Qué tal estas, cómo te encuentras?"

"Bella... me vas a romper el cuello." Me quejé para que me soltase murmurando disculpas. "Estoy bien, siento como que me hubiesen apedreado pero bien."

"¡Ay, dios!" Me dijo. "¡Cuando Ivvan te disparó la segunda vez y oímos una caía pensábamos que te habías muerto!. ¡Y luego cuando vimos que Isabella se había metido en medio...!"

"Bella, tranquilízate." Le dijimos Edward y yo a la vez. "Están los dos bien." Le dijo él mientras yo le cedía la palabra.

"Eso, además, lo del tiro me ha servido de mucho." Afirmé. "Me he dado cuenta de que Isabella es..."

Boom.

"Eh, ¿no sabemos abrir la puerta norm...?" Dijo alguien.

"He dicho que los dos adentro." Dijo un negro enorme tirando de dos tipos que se movían intentado soltarse.

"Oh, Dominique..." Le dijo una mujer con pinta de ser suave.

"Dominique, esas no son formas de tratarles." Afirmó el hombre que iba del brazo con la mujer. "Primero es de caballeros llamar a la puerta y esperar que te abran."

"Lo siento Steve, Cathi." Les dijo el hombre negro. "Y vosotros dos, portaros bien, niñatos malcriados."

"¡Suéltame de una vez, maldito gorila!" Dijo el chico pelirrojo. "¡Como te pille te vas a cagar por la pata abajo!"

"Cierra la boca, Ren." Le dijo el otro dándole un golpe antes de volver a intentar soltarse.

"No os voy a soltar, así que dejar de intentarlo." Les dijo el gigante negro.

"Eh, que coj... Oh, tío Steve, tía Cathi." Dijo Ben Al-din. "Que... sorpresa. ¿Qué hacéis aquí y... despiertos?"

"Veo que vosotros también estáis aquí." Le dijo el negro a Lorenzo mientras salía a apoyar a su compañero con Jacques y con Alastar.

"Dominique..." Le saludó Lorenzo.

"Tíos, qué... qué hacéis aquí." Les dijo Alastar.

"¡Al, Alastar, dile que nos suelte!" Le dijo el pelirrojo.

"A callar." Le dijo el negro.

"¡Ay, cabrón, que me vas a arrancar el pelo!" Se quejó el pelirrojo.

"¿Os habéis traído a vuestros descendientes?" Les dijo Alastar levantando una ceja.

"Veníamos a ver a Alexandrine." Dijo la mujer, Cathi. "¿Osáis tener a nuestra querida matriarca en un... sitio como este?"

"Tía Cathi, es más bien..." Dijo Ben Al-din.

Oímos gritos de animal herido y un golpe contra la pared antes de que algunos saliesen en desbandada del cuarto.

"Joder, lo fuerte que es para lo flacucha que está." Dijo Shawn.

Entonces los dos nuevos más calmados carraspearon.

"Oh, tío Steve, tía Cathi." Dijo Alexander.

"¡Alexander, cariño!" Le dijo la mujer. "Vaya... sigues tan guapo como siempre..."

"Cathi." Le dijo el hombre separándola.

"¿Quiénes se supone que son estos?" Le dije yo medio susurrando a cualquiera que me oyese.

"Pues no lo sé, pero diría que son más parientes tuyos." Me dijo Edward.

"Es... estáis haciendo daño a..." Les dijo Bella.

"¿Quiénes sois?" Les dijo Lily sonriendo y pinchando con el dedo a los dos chicos que llevaba el gigante negro presos.

"¿Y este retaco?" Dijo el pelirrojo. "¡Ay, me ha mordido!"

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de chillar?" Le dijo el otro.

"¿Quiénes sois?" Le dijo ella de nuevo. "¿Sois más amigos?"

"Lillian." Dijo Alice cogiéndola. "Oye, deja en paz a los pobrecitos presos."

"No somos presos." Dijo el rubio.

"¡Claro que somos presos!" Dijo el pelirrojo. "¡Nos han traído contra la voluntad!"

"Oh, oh..." Dijo Alastar mientras oíamos un golpe en el cuarto contiguo al mío y salía una cabeza de ciervo haciendo un agujero en la puerta. "Te la acabas de cargar, chimpancé."

"Pero bueno... cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no montéis tanto escándalo." Dijo Isabella comenzando en un tono normal y acabando gritando.

"Er... Isabella..." Le dijo James poniéndole una manta por encima. "Ya sabemos que tú no has descansado pero... supongo que salir en bragas por ahí tampoco es muy normal."

"Aquí nadie le estaba mirando." Dijo Alastar. "¿A qué no?"

"No..." Negaron todos.

Eran un grupo de mentirosos; eso sí, cuando me miró a mí me di cuenta que más bien era por temor, porque tenía una cara que parecía que quería matar a alguien.

"_Ce ar trebui să fac încă o aici?_ (¿Qué se supone que hace él aún aquí?)" Le dijo a James suavemente. "_De ce nu vă este "Marah" sufletul?_ (¿Por qué no está con su 'Marah' del alma?) "

"_Băiatul a fost rănit._ (El chico está herido.)" Le dijo él.

"_In plus, nu stiu cine este că Marah._ (Además, creo que no se sabe quién es esa Marah.)" Añadió Ben Al-din.

"_O fată, La Împinge._ (Una chica, de La Push.) _Mi se pare._ (Se parece a mí.)" Afirmó ella haciendo gestos. "_Astfel că acest înalt, lung de păr negru şi piele maro..._ (Tal que de esta altura, pelo largo y negro, piel morena...)" Añadió.

"¡Isabella!" Le dijo la mujer abriendo los brazos amigablemente. "¡Cariño mío!"

"¿Tía Cathi?" Dijo ella. "¿Tío Steve?. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Te traemos un par de regalos." Le dijo el hombre mientras le daba los dos besos en las mejillas. "Pero mírate, sigues estando increíble después de tantos siglos."

"Creo que estoy como siempre." Les dijo ella. "¿No se supone que estabais descansando?"

"Nos tocaba despertar ya." Le dijo la mujer. "Vaya... estás herida."

"La prima Isabella se metió en medio de la trayectoria de una bala en un duelo de honor a revolver." Le dijo Jacques.

"¿Y esos modales, señorita?" Le dijo el hombre.

"Es que... no podía permitir que matasen a uno de los dos." Le dijo ella levantando una ceja como sin acabar de creérselo.

Así que eran tíos.

Perfecto, últimamente le surgía familia de debajo de las piedras; al menos era desde que aparecieron sus primos Sorien, Louie y luego Jagger.

"¿Estabas alimentándote, cariño?" Le dijo la mujer.

"Cathi... las damas deben alimentarse de hombres." Afirmó su marido. "¿Te sirvo yo, sobrinita?"

"Er... no es por ofender, tío, pero... es que yo me alimento más bien de... animales." Le dijo ella.

"Ya veo..." Dijo mirando alrededor y yo diría que más bien a los licántropos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"¿Es impresión mía o se le ha bajado de golpe la ira al ver a sus tíos?" Murmuró Embry.

"Creo que no es impresión tuya." Afirmé.

"Ostras, creo que esos quieren matarnos." Afirmó Leah cuando nos lanzaron una mirada de desprecio cuando Alex les dijo que prefería alimentarse de animales.

"Entonces yo me pido al cachas." Afirmó Paul susurrándonos.

"Cerrar el hocico." Les dije. "Ivvan, ey. ¿Tienes tú idea de quiénes son esos y qué quieren?"

"Pues no lo sé." Nos dijo. "Eso sí, creo que son familia antigua y eso significa que a los licántropos no os tienen ni un solo ápice de estima."

"Genial, no podemos juntarnos con la familia de nuestra amiga." Dijo Leah.

"Y ya verás con Seth." Dijo Chad. "Si a este no le van a aceptar a la primera por ser convertido y todo eso... con Seth que es licántropo..."

"¡Domi!" Dijo Kimberly saltándole al cuello al gigante negro que sujetaba a los otros chicos. "¡Cariño, que bien que hayas despertado!"

"Kimmy... cariño, por favor... estoy trabajando..." Le dijo él medio abochornado.

"Ah, hola chicos." Les dijo ella.

"¡Kimberly, dile a tu marido que nos suelte!" Le dijo el pelirrojo. "¡Esto es secuestro, exijo mis derechos!"

"Oh, Dominique..." Le dijo ella.

"Ey, yo solo hago mi trabajo." Le dijo él.

"Dominique, creo que a tus hermanos les gustaría más que les soltases." Afirmó Nina.

"Si luego les coges tú..." Dijo él.

"Vaya, veo que hay bastante familia aquí." Dijo Steve mirándoles.

La verdad es que aquello era ya un poco surrealista; sin embargo, estaba claro que las cosas podían ponerse peor.

"¿Se supone que esto es una visita de cortesía?" Les dijo Alex. "¿O es que habéis vuelto a poner de moda lo de castigar corporalmente a vuestros vástagos?"

"Verás querida." Le dijo la mujer cogiéndola por las manos suavemente. "Es que nos hemos enterado de lo de tu marido... pobre..."

Ella entonces la miró con cara de confusión, luego al marido de esta y luego al negro que ocultaba de la vista a los dos chicos de los que iba tirando.

"Oh, no..." Dijo soltándose para retroceder. "No, no, no."

"Vamos pequeña." Le dijo el hombre. "Si nosotros solo queríamos ayudarte. ¿Ves? Te hemos traído a nuestros hijos. A Ren y a Rufus." Afirmó mientras el negro les daba un tirón para ponerles frente a él. "Ambos han aceptado."

"No, no, no, no." Dijo ella dando unos pasos atrás hasta estamparse contra la pared tras ella como con miedo. "Esto no puede ser verdad, no puede estar pasándome esto..."

"Vaya, ahora resulta que le salen más prometidos." Dijo Chad murmurando.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Propuestas indecentes.**

(Voz de Alex)

Aquello era raro. ¡No, no! Aquello era una pesadilla. Mi marido no me quería, por poco lo matan y a mí cuando intenté hacerle de escudo por lo que la bala me había atravesado y me había pasado rozando el corazón atravesándome el pulmón. Y ahora venían unos tíos míos que hacía tiempo que no veía porque llevaban ya algún tiempo dormido y me habían traído a dos de sus tres descendientes a los que llamaban hijos para a saber qué.

Entonces, en vista que no podía retroceder más ya que estaba pegada a la pared mientras mis dos primos estaban ahí aún sentí que me iba a dar un jamacuco.

"Bueno, ahora tienes para elegir ¿no?" Me dijo el tío Steve sonriéndome.

"Eh, aquí nadie se va a casar con ella." Dijo Jacob viniendo a mi lado y siendo retenido por mis otros primos.

"Eh, esto es un asunto de familia, así que no te metas." Le dijo Ben Al-din.

"Supongo que te acuerdas de tus primos ¿no?" Me dijo tía Cathi sonriéndome. "Este chico tan guapo de aquí es Ren y este de aquí es Rufus."

"Me acuerdo perfectamente." Dije yo. "Y me niego."

"Por favor... ¿en serio pretendéis que me case con esa cría?" Dijo Ren antes de venir a por mi plantarse ante mí con las manos en los bolsillos e inclinarse un poco hacia mí con balanceo incluido. "Cría..." Me canturreó suavemente.

Pafff. La galleta que le metí fue algo que sonó en el silencio.

"Sigues siendo un crío malcriado." Le dije molesta. "Y como vuelvas a llamarme cría te vuelvo a dar otra."

"Joder con la tía esta." Dijo Ren tocándose el bofetón que le había dado. "La hostia, que derecha tiene."

"Eh, malhablado." Le dijo su padre dándole otro golpe. "Aquí hay señoritas, haz el favor de comportarte."

En un momento se había vuelto a armar la de dios allí, así que aproveché para darle un toquecito a la pared y hacerle un agujero del tamaño de Alaska y salir de allí.

Eché a correr antes siquiera de que pudiesen seguirme y solo paré cuando estuve en pleno bosque.

Si tenía cuidado de no marcar ningún árbol con mi olor aún podía entretenerme un poco en cazar a ver si así conseguía acabar de llenarme y podía aguantar un poco la tormenta que se me venía encima.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Seguros que es aquí?" Les dije a los vampiros que se habían puesto a seguir el rastro que había dejado Alex en el aire.

"Seguro." Afirmó James. "Parece que somos de hace siglos pero la verdad es que tenemos nuestras... formas."

"A la prima le pusimos un localizador en el pendiente por si... acaso volvía a intentar pegárnosla con queso." Afirmó Lorenzo. "Lo de fingir la muerte dos veces es algo muy feo..."

"No lo hizo por gusto." Les dije. "No le quedaba más opción."

"Shhh... ahí está." Dijeron mostrándome una mancha de sangre.

La verdad es que el olor a sangre era bastante fuerte ahora, tanto que nos hizo a nosotros oscurecer los ojos.

Lo peor fue cuando yo la vi. Estaba doblada sobre un animal agrisado cubierto por la nieve que cubría todo el bosque. Levantó la cabeza como olfateando un poco el aire y entonces fue cuando la vi.

Era la primera vez que la veía tan fuera de sí, parecía un animal.

"Obsérvala bien." Me dijo James. "Esto es lo que somos. Somos diablos que se guían por su necesidad de sangre. En esto te has convertido."

"Bienvenido a la familia, Jacob." Me dijo Lorenzo dándome un toque en la espalda con ironía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"Dominique, tu prima está mal, sal con alguien más y conseguirle una ofrenda." Le dijo el que al parecer hacía las veces del padre.

"Yo voy." Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Tú te quedas Ren." Le dijo su padre cogiéndole por la coleta larga por donde le había llevado cogido su hermano. "Rufus, ve a sentarte, anda."

"Sí, claro." Dijo.

"Espera." Le dijo Edward. "Te miraré esas... cosas. ¿Rufus, no?"

"Sí." Le dijo él. "Gracias."

Yo por mi parte fui con el resto de familia, y entonces vi que Jasper y Emmet no parecían tan impresionados.

"¿Cómo podéis estar todos tan tranquilos?" Les dije. "Quiero decir... esto traerá problemas ¿no? Aparecen esta familia y de golpe y porrazo..."

"De golpe y porrazo nada." Me dijo Rosalie. "Esto es lógico."

"Bella, tú... no puedes entenderlo porque... bueno, eres de esta época, más o menos. Y tu mente está acostumbrada a lo que has vivido." Me dijo Esme. "Pero hace tiempo, esto era lo normal."

"¿Cómo?" Dije.

"Míralo de esta forma." Dijo Emmet. "Isabella la cagó casándose con un licántropo, ahora, lo ha convertido en un vampiro, cosa que increíblemente no sabemos aún cómo es posible, la verdad; y resulta que en su familia, la nobleza lo es todo."

"Es como si la princesa se casase con un mendigo." Afirmó Alice. "Es romántico pero lo que viene detrás del 'vivieron felices' viene esta parte."

"Pero... primero intentan matar a Jacob y ahora esto." Dije.

"Bella, eso eran unos duelos de honor." Me dijo Rosalie levantándose. "La familia tenía derecho a matarle por deshonrar a su mujer. La negó, le dijo que estaba enamorado de otra. Eso es una ofensa muy fea."

"Pero eso tendría que haberlo hecho ella." Dije molesta.

"No, Bella." Me dijo Esme. "Desgraciadamente, antes, las mujeres no teníamos derecho a nada. Los hombres se encargaban de nosotras; primero el padre y luego el marido. Y en el caso de que no hubiese ninguno de los dos, entonces los hermanos, tíos, primos, sobrinos..."

Era curioso, pero de pronto, ya no había tanta gente allí, parecía que bastante gente había huido por el agujero que había hecho Isabella y que nos había hecho descubrir su huída del conflicto.

"Se han ido a seguirla." Me dijo Emmet. "Los lobos, se portan con ella como perrillos amaestrados."

"Es alentador ver cómo gente de las tres especies aunaron fuerzas para ir a rescatarla hasta el fin del mundo." Afirmo Esme sonriendo.

"Pues lástima que su familia parezcan ser todos demasiado clasistas." Afirmó Alice.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Estas heridas son algo feas." Le dije al joven cuando acabé de ponerle el vendaje en el ojo y la frente.

"Es lo que pasa cuando intentas oponerte al clan." Me dijo. "Pero qué te voy a contar, apuesto a que ya lo sabes."

"No, en mi familia no pasa esto." Afirmé. "Algo muy gordo has tenido que hacer."

"Sí, negarme a participar en esta farsa." Afirmó suspirando.

"¿Farsa?" Le dije.

"Sí, ya sabes. Lo de la prima Isabella con su marido." Me dijo. "Lo de que ya no están juntos y todo eso. Además, se rumorea que no era... ya sabes, ni de primer orden."

"Ah, que no era convertido por un puro ¿no?" Le dije. "La verdad es que eso debería ser asunto de ellos dos."

"¿Ves? Otro que piensa como nosotros." Me dijo levantando una mano para darme la razón. "Nah, Ren y yo pensamos como tú. Lo que nuestra primita haga con su vida es cosa suya. De hecho, ella es más bien... una prima. Por muy buena que se haya puesto en este tiempo."

"Os gusta, claro." Dije divertido. "No sé de qué me extraño, parece ejercer ese efecto en la mayoría de machos de donde esté."

"Digamos que es... como la hembra perfecta de nuestra especie." Afirmó. "Sin despreciar al resto, claro." Afirmó moviendo las manos como disculpándose. "Pero... es bella, letalmente bella. Todo en ella incita a los machos de cualquier especie a acercarse a ella, desde su apariencia hasta su aroma. Y a la vez, es tan letal que he oído que podría matar a cualquiera antes siquiera de que pudiese saber qué pasaba."

Sí, parecían estar hablando exactamente de ella.

"La única tara que tiene es lo que ha dicho." Afirmó levantando una mano contrariado y moviéndola. "Se niega a alimentarse de ganado. Desde que recuperó el control tras su primera panzada de sangre. Claro que cara a la familia siempre cubrió las apariencias. Me sorprende que ahora lo haya reconocido abiertamente."

"Un momento." Le dije. "¿Me estás diciendo que ya sabíais que no se alimentaba de... humanos?"

"Sí." Me dijo. "Bueno, más o menos. Como ya te he dicho, cara a los más mayores guarda un poco las apariencias. Y como no prohíbe que nos alimentemos de ellos con tal de que no montemos mucho follón con ellos pues... Bueno, ya te... puedes imaginar el resto."

Sí, claro que podía. Ella no les había prohibido que cazasen humanos solo que no llamasen la atención con ello. Era vegetariana pero permitía aquello que ella no hacía...

Claro que considerando la familia que tenía, apostaría a que no le quedaba otra opción más que transigir en ciertas cosas, hacer la vista gorda.

"_¡Edward!_" Rugió de pronto Isabella en mi mente. "_¡Prepárame un par de hipodérmicas del tamaño del continente de África porque te juro que se la voy a clavar a la partidas de primos cotillas que me vienen siguiendo!_"

"Jo." Dije frotándome las sienes. "Esta mujer está otra vez desequilibrada. ¿Pues no me acaba de meter unos rugidos en mi cabeza?"

"¿Eres mentalista?" Me dijo el chico.

"Leo la mente." Afirmé. "¿Y tú?"

"Ah, nosotros no somos… creo que teníamos algún primo por ahí que hacía algo pero…" Dijo el chico. "Nosotros somos más bien… nobles."

"O sea, de estaros tirados a la bartola." Le dije.

"Más bien de dedicarnos a vivir, y en algunos casos es también a pelear." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, somos más de… pelear y todo eso."

"¿De qué años sois pues?" Le dije. "Porque si conocéis a Alex entonces debéis ser más o menos de su época que es…"

"El siglo 17 sí." Me dijo. "Lo que pasa es que la mayoría o mucho estaban ya en la edad media y algunos conservan todo eso. Bueno, ya has visto a varios de los familiares que tenemos."

"Primos vuestros, sí." Afirmé.

"Ah, claro." Dijo como si de pronto le cobrase sentido. "Ella y su educación sobreprotectora. Sí, digamos que somos… una gran familia para ella."

Familia, educación y sobreprotectora me hacían picar el gusanito de la curiosidad.

"¿Y dices que es por su educación?" Le dije. "Cuenta, cuenta."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Estaba un poco distraída secando un par de renos en el norte del país cuando me percaté del olor.

Entonces resoplé. Licántropos, y podía adivinar quienes eran los que me venían siguiendo y me estaban espiando.

No, un momento. No eran licántropos. El único que olía a licántropo un poco era…

"Jacob…" Gruñí mentalmente.

El resto eran vampiros, y por el olor, juraría que eran mis primos. Eso me hizo sacudir la cabeza mientras descubría que había secado a mi víctima que me cargué tirando de los cuernos para apilarla con la otra.

"_¡Edward!_" Le grité mentalmente esperando que me oyese a pesar de la distancia entre el refugio y mi posición. "_¡Prepárame un par de hipodérmicas del tamaño del continente de África porque te juro que se la voy a clavar a la partidas de primos cotillas que me vienen siguiendo!_" Añadí mientras me cargaba a los dos renos en hombros cogidos por la cornamenta y sin importarme mucho el hecho de que iba en camiseta de mujer de tirantes y bragas, descalza y sin que me diese yo cuenta.

No quería que Jacob se me acercase, no en ese momento; si había permitido que se quedara era porque estaba herido aún, si había parado la bala era porque no quería que le matasen. Vale, me había hecho mucho daño, pero tampoco era motivo como para matarlo.

Lo que más me dolía era que no me reconocía, que me hubiese confundido con una vulgar humana que encima apestaba a colonia cutre.

Pero el colmo de mis males era que ahora, no solo mis primos habían hecho un duelo de honor para limpiar mi honra porque mi 'marido' se había preferido quedar con otra sino que además se debían haber ido alguno de la lengua y mis tíos habían tomado parte del problema para intentar arreglarlo a su manera; o sea, ofreciéndome a sus dos hijos aún solteros como futuro marido.

A decir verdad, sabía que el resto del clan lo respaldarían porque el tío Steve era hijo de mi tío biológico, el hermano de mi madre, Velkham Valerius que había nacido algo antes que mi madre y por tanto los tíos Steve y Cathi, su esposa, habían sido algo así como coetaneos de mi madre por lo que aunque, biológicamente fuesen primos míos, yo les consideraba por la edad más bien como mis tíos, y cullos hijos Dominique, el mayor; Rufus, el mediano y Ren, el menor, consideraba yo por franja de edad más bien como mis primos. Claro que tampoco me había juntado demasiado con ellos… Bueno, sí. Lo que recuerdo era cuando venían a mi casa, bueno, a la de mi madre. No eran malos chavales; Dominique incluso me había llevado en hombros siendo cría; y con Ren… bueno, estaba claro que lo nuestro había sido desde siempre una cosa más… como 'piques sanos', él me chinchaba por ser un año menor y por ser chica y yo le chinchaba por defenderme, cosa que había acabado a la adolescencia cuando habíamos dejado de vernos; luego simplemente apenas coincidíamos, no era como con su hermano Dominique que le veía bastante a menudo por la casa de la condesa aún cuando yo fui la heredera. Al que sí que había visto alguna otra vez fue a Rufus.

"Hey, ya te vale, te has escapado." Me dijo Embry sujetándome.

"No me he escapado." Afirmé. "No aguantaba más esto. Por cierto… ¿tienes algo afilado? Me basta con una simple navajuela." Le susurré.

"¿Para qué quieres tú…?" Me dijo mientras yo descubría que alguien tenía aún el par de revólveres que olían aún a pólvora y los cogía de un vuelo para salir fuera.

"¡Ah, ahora es cuando huís no cabrones!" Me puse a gritarles a mis primos que me habían seguido. "¡Pero no huyáis, cobardes!. ¡¿No se supone que erais muy valientes persiguiéndome para espiarme?!"

"Esta chica está loca, te lo digo yo." Afirmó Paul.

"Loca o no, tiene una puntería que no veas." Afirmó Jasper. "Suerte que no apunta a órganos vitales."

"Campeona familiar de caza al venado." Afirmó mi tío. "Aunque sigo manteniendo que esto no es una actividad de mujeres."

"¡Y menos aún en ropa interior!" Afirmó mi tía medio ofendida-asustada cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

"Haz el favor, que vas en ropa interior." Me dijo Aqueron dándome un golpe en las muñecas para desarmarme y cargarme en el hombro. "Si quieres matar a alguien al menos primero vístete."

"¡Mira!" Me dijo mi tía corriendo a coger un paquete. "¡Te hemos traído un regalito!"

"Va, póntelo, póntelo." Me dijo mi tío.

"¿Ropa?" Dije mirando el paquete que me habían traído.

"Que conste que ninguno de nosotros estábamos a favor de esto." Me dijo Dominique.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no… ¡no!" Oí que decía Isabella cuando se probó lo que quiera que llevase el paquete.

La verdad es que para entonces, la mayoría de gente estaba fuera, cerca pero fuera, cazándose la comida o bien descansando un poco.

"¿Todo bien, Alex?" Le pregunté.

"¡No!" Dijo ella. "¡Esto es un vestido y maquillaje!"

"¿Y se te cae el cielo por eso?" Le dijo Rosalie con ironía.

"Voy a necesitar ayuda." Afirmó resignándose.

"Espera, entramos y te ayudamos." Le dije.

"No, no." Dijo ella.

"Si la ayuda es para soportarlo y no tirarme al cuello de mi familia." Nos dijo. "Voy a estar de un cabreado que..."

Justo entonces reparé en que el negro cachas que había venido con ellos había vuelto trayéndose entre Corven y él a un par de tipos que parecían medio anestesiados o hipnotizados.

"Creo que te vas a cabrear aún más." Le dije dándome cuenta de que los Valerius les estaban mirando mientras se les hacía la boca agua.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Eh, eh, eh, eh." Me dijeron las chicas Cullen cuando intenté entrar al cuarto donde estaba Isabella. "¿A dónde te crees que vas?" Me dijo Rosalie.

"¿A hablar con mi mujer?" Le dije. "Ale, apartaros que tengo que entrar."

"Se está cambiando." Me dijo Alice.

"¿Y eso es un problema?" Afirmé para intentar entrar de nuevo y que volviesen a evitarlo. "A ver, es mi mujer, le he visto muchas veces bastante más desnuda que cambiándose de ropa."

"Y nosotras te decimos que no puedes entrar." Afirmó Rosalie.

La verdad es que no podía entenderlo muy bien. Isabella era mi esposa, teníamos varios hijos y durante 4 meses al año pasábamos gran parte del tiempo encerrados sin salir de un cuarto más que a alimentarnos.

"Bueno, que me dejéis entrar." Les dije sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararme las ideas.

"Te hemos dicho que no, no seas pesado." Me dijo Alice dándome un empujoncito.

"Pero..." Dije mientras oía pasos al otro lado. "Mira, da igual, ya va a salir y se lo digo cuando sal... ga."

La verdad es que me acababa de quedar alucinado con la imagen que acababa de aparecer ante nuestros ojos. Isabella parecía una auténtica princesa, solo le faltaba la corona; pero al mismo tiempo, parecía una gótica.

Llevaba un vestido de gótica moderna, con una falda amplia y larga y el cuerpo con una especie de corsé bajo el pecho que dejaba el pecho con un escote generoso y tirante fino. En los brazos llevaba una especie de manga ajustada pero acampanada en la muñeca hasta el final de la palma de la mano y hasta casi las axilas pero separadas del resto del vestido. Sin embargo, lo más bonito era su cara.

Tenía la cara pálida con los ojos ahumados y enmarcados en negro, al igual que el pintalabios que era oscuro rayando con el negro y parecían remarcar sus enormes ojos verdes, solo que esta vez sin brillo.

Entonces me vio y volvió a ignorarme mientras iba a donde estaba su familia o clan o lo que quiera que fuera aquella partida de locos.

"Isabella, querida." Le dijo su tío.

"¿Lo ves, sobrina?" Le dijo la mujer. "Ahora sí que pareces una dama."

"Odio los vestidos y lo sabéis." Afirmó ella antes de suspirar. "En fin, a ver ¿qué era eso tan importante?"

"Querida... tú siempre tan directa." Le dijo la mujer. "¡Por favor, relájate! Ven, sentémonos."

"Pero cerca de la ventana, aquí hay una peste que no veas." Dijo el hombre.

"Tío, la peste son amigos míos." Le dijo ella.

"No, si desde pequeña te han gustado las mascotas." Afirmó el tío haciéndonos gruñir a todos los que eran licántropos y a mí puesto que se había metido también conmigo. "Por cierto, te hemos traído un pequeño obsequio como presentación."

Entonces ella pareció reparar en los dos tipos que habían traído y se puso seria de nuevo.

"No estaréis en serio." Les dijo.

"Vamos... cariño..." Le dijo la mujer. "Sabemos bien que estas sedienta, así que te hemos traído algo bueno."

"Fuertes, sanos, hermosos..." Dijo Kimberly. "Hummmm, deliciosos..." Añadió mientras parecía hacersele agua la boca con cara soñadora.

"Son míos ¿no?" Dijo ella.

"¡¿Pero qué dices?!" Le dijeron la mayoría de gente para que ella levantase la mano.

"¡Pero por supuesto, niña!" Le dijeron los dos tíos.

"Y supongo que puedo hacerles lo que yo quiera." Añadió.

"Cazarles, atarles y alimentarte, jugar con ellos antes de comértelos..." Le dijo Nina sonriéndole.

"¡Eso es una salvajada!" Afirmó Leah.

"¡Alex!" Le dijo Bella cogiéndole la mano. "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"No, por favor." Dijo Alice mientras Isabella levantaba una mano amenazante.

"Venga ya, esto no es de tu estilo." Le dijo Embry. "¿Saltar al cuello de un mortal?"

"¿Quieres cerrar el hocico, chucho?" Le dijo Corven.

"Eh, Corven, lávate esa boca con jabón." Le dijo ella. "Está bien, gracias por el regalo. Todo un detalle." Le dijo a sus tíos. "Ahora chicos, venga, llevároslos a donde los encontrasteis."

"Ey, que si no los quieres tú a nosotros..." Le dijo Katrinna.

"Kat, son míos." Le dijo Isabella con un tono bastante... territorial. "Y como son míos yo decido que quiero dejarles libres. Y vosotros, Icaro y Kain... ya os vale. Son mi familia."

"¿Perdona?" Le dijo el chico moreno con camiseta de tirantes negra aparentemente saliendo de su 'hipnotismo'. "¿Entonces quienes son Jacob, Ivvan, Chad, Lillian, Bobby y el resto?"

"Ya, pero es que estos son mi familia de familia." Les dijo ella. "Así que mover el culo y llevaros a este pobre chico. Y dile a Kain que deje de hacer el lerdo por donde quiera que ande escondido, que si no le voy a arrancar las plumas una a una. Y venga, largo antes de que me arrepienta de no chupáros la sangre por idiotas."

No hizo falta que le dijesen más, el chico cogió al otro a hombros y salió por la puerta mientras todo el grupo de Sam que estaba junto a la puerta se abría para dejarles salir.

Entonces oímos aplaudir suavemente.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo." Dijo el pelirrojo. "Primita, tú como siempre tan tonta y fiel a tus principios... has dejado escapar a dos buenas presas."

"No me alimento de humanos." Le dijo ella. "Y deberíais saberlo."

"¿Podemos al menos ofrecerte otro tipo de... sangre?" Le dijo su tío mostrándole la mano.

Ella entonces miró alrededor.

"No." Afirmó firmemente. "De momento. Lo que sí agradecería es que me dijeseis con presteza a qué viene lo de vuestros hijos. Me temo que no me encuentro excesivamente bien y preferiría descansar un poco."

"Desde luego." Afirmó el hombre sonriendo. "Hemos oído lo que... pasó con tu... marido." Dijo mirándome antes de mirarla de vuelta a ella.

"Así que hemos venido a contribuir como parte de la familia." Añadió la esposa. "Estoy segura que cualquiera de nuestros dos hijos solteros podría hacerte muy feliz."


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Los pretendientes.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Hemos oído lo que... pasó con tu... marido." Dijo tío Steve mirando a Jacob antes de mirarme a mí de nuevo.

"Así que hemos venido a contribuir como parte de la familia." Añadió tía Cathi. "Estoy segura que cualquiera de nuestros dos hijos solteros podría hacerte muy feliz."

Aquello era exactamente como me había imaginado. No, aquello era peor... no solo Jacob me había 'abandonado' por otra mujer sino que además eso había llegado a oídos de mi familia y ahora me iban a volver a llover los candidatos.

"Reconoce que alguien tiene que vengarte." Me dijo Dominique. "Y para eso necesitas un marido que..."

"Resulta que de eso se han encargado nuestros primos aquí presentes." Le corté yo. "Y mi hermano adoptivo y mi ex-marido adoptivo... Puedo vengarme sola, cosa que no me apetece; además, tengo mucha gente que se vengue por mí en caso de que yo no pudiese, gracias."

"Pero hija mía..." Me dijo tío Steve. "Eso es una afrenta muy grave, tendría que..."

"Ya se han vengado por mi, gracias." Le dije. "Por poco le rebanan entero. No necesito más sangre."

Ahí parecieron conformarse, sin embargo, si por algo nos caracterizábamos los Valerius era no solo por nuestra caballerosidad y modales cuidados sino también en la mayoría de los casos, por nuestra cabezonería cuando sabíamos que llevábamos razón.

"¿Lo ves, padre?" Les dijo Ren. "Os dijimos que no iba a..."

"Cierra la boca Ren." Le dijo su padre.

"Como comprenderéis, yo no voy a aceptar algo como un matrimonio por conveniencia." Afirmé.

"Claro que no." Dijo Jacob molesto. "Ya estás casada."

"Eso tendría fácil arreglo." Afirmaron algunos.

"Aunque le mataseis." Afirmé. "Ya me he casado una vez, no quiero volver a pasar por eso."

"La casa necesita un heredero." Dijo tío Steve.

Aquello sí que fue demasiado. Sentí que me quemaban los ojos. Una cosa era meterse con mi marido, al fin y al cabo era un estúpido y había sido licántropo y otra muy distinta era meterse con mis hijos.

"Eh, Alex, Alex, tranquilizate." Me dijeron algunos primos.

"Vamos, seguro que no iban en serio..." Dijo Embry intentando calmarme.

"Isabella vas a..." Comenzó a decir Chad.

Sin embargo, con un movimiento de mano le hice estrellarse contra una silla.

"Siéntate y cierra la bocaza." Le rugí entre dientes sin apartar la mirada de mis tíos.

"Oh, esa es nuestra pequeña..." Dijo mi tía sonriéndome feliz.

"Ni se os ocurra tocarle un pelo a nadie." Les medio ladré entre dientes para intentar sonar calmada. "Ni a los licántropos ni a los vegetarianos ni a Jacob."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

La verdad es que hacía ya un tiempo que me había dado cuenta que lo que aquella gente pretendía era prometer a Isabella con alguno de los dos varones que habían llevado allí a la fuerza; aunque ninguno de los tres afectados tuviese interés en aquella unión.

Sin embargo cuando más claro quedó fue cuando a los que llamaban 'tíos' comenzaron a enfadarla hablando de sus intereses allí.

"La casa necesita un heredero." Dijo el 'tío'.

De pronto, sentí como si a la chica le creciese un aura demoníaca alrededor. Y quedó clarísimo cuando sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes para ponerse rojo fuego, literalmente, porque quemó las lentillas que siempre llevaba para hacer sus ojos más humanos.

"Eh, Alex, Alex, tranquilizate." Le comenzaron a decir los primos confirmándo que estaba furiosa.

"Vamos, seguro que no iban en serio..." Dijo Embry intentando calmarla también.

Incluso los licántropos parecían olerse que allí iba a correr la sangre si no se metía alguien en medio.

"Isabella vas a..." Comenzó a decir Chad.

Seguramente, con su don de hacer que la gente obedeciese a sus órdenes cuando a él le daba la gana usarlo; sin embargo, con un movimiento de mano ella le hizo estrellarse contra una silla en la que calló sentado.

"Siéntate y cierra la bocaza." Le rugió entre dientes sin apartar la mirada de los 'tíos'.

"Oh, esa es nuestra pequeña..." Le dijo la mujer sonriéndole feliz.

Me quedé con ganas de decirle a la mujer que dejasen de tocarle las narices a Isabella porque últimamente no parecía andar muy fina en lo de controlarse y casi seguro que acabaría saltando.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando ella se me adelantó

"Ni se os ocurra tocarle un pelo a nadie." Les dijo entre dientes con furia contenida en un evidente intento de sonar calmada. "Ni a los licántropos ni a los vegetarianos ni a Jacob."

"Perdona pero los vegetarianos..." Comenzó Emmet.

"Cierra la boca Emmet." Le dijo Isabella. "Esto no va contigo."

"Los vegetarianos también tenemos opinión." Dijo Jasper para encontrarse con un arma salida de no se sabe dónde en manos de Isabella apuntándole.

"O cerráis todos la bocaza o me lío a tiros." Afirmó mientras Rosalie bufaba haciéndole de escudo a Emmet.

"Alex, deberías calmarte." Le dijo Leah con miedo.

"Como sigas así no va a hacer falta que los tíos se líen a atacar, vas a hacerlo tú misma y solita." Afirmó Ivvan.

Bang.

"Será mejor que... salgamos y les dejemos solos." Afirmó Ben Al-din. "Por lo que pueda pasar..."

"Yo me quedo." Afirmó Jacob.

"Jake... tú vente con nosotros." Le dije cogiéndole del brazo. "Que aquí si matan a alguien es a ti..."

"Quiero quedarme." Dijo Jacob.

"¡Jake!" Le gritó Isabella más bien como alzando la voz. "¡Saca tu culo de aquí con el resto!"

"Pero..." Dijo él.

"¡QUE TE LARGUES DE UNA VEZ!" Le dijo haciendo retumbar hasta los cimientos del sitio. "Haz el favor de largarte con Marah." Añadió levantando una mano.

Creo que iba a decir algo más pero entre Jared y Paul le cerraron la boca y tiraron de él hasta sacarlo donde le dieron una patada en el culo.

"Edward, ya sé que es algo... amoral pero como tú te pasas el día con la antena puesta a la gente, intenta enfocarla a lo que pasa dentro de la casa." Me dijo Sam.

"No va a funcionar..." Se puso a canturrear Chad.

"Tú pasa de él." Me dijo Leah. "Seguro que lo dice para pinchar."

Lo intenté, pero me di cuenta que no funcionaba con Isabella, posiblemente hubiese cerrado en banda la mente; así que me intenté concentrar en los otros.

"Nada." Afirmé.

"Os lo dije." Afirmó Chad divertido.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Afirmó Leah cogiéndole de las solapas.

"Metal blindado." Afirmó Ivvan apoyado contra la pared. "Se supone que es un bunker rehabilitado para hacerlo hangar. No pueden entrar ondas de radio con que menos aún mentales."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Vamos cariño..." Me dijo mi tía Cathi suavemente como si estuviese hablando con una niña. "Lo estamos haciendo por ti..."

"No lo hacéis por mi." Afirmé. "Además, los problemas entre mi marido y yo son solo cosa de él y mías. No necesitamos que vengáis todos a meter las narices en esto."

Entonces mi tío dio una palmada a la mesa un poco cabreado.

"De eso nada." Dijo. "Al parecer todos han hecho la vista gorda con el asunto de que tu marido no sea un vampiro conocido, pero esto no puede seguir así; deberías haberte casado con alguno de los nuestros."

"¿En serio?" Le dije cabreada. "¿Y con quién de los dos tendría que casarme, eh?. ¿Cuál es mejor opción?"

"Por eso se supone que hemos venido todos." Me dijo Rufus.

"Esto... creo que será mejor si lo tratamos nosotros mismos." Le dijo Dominique a sus padres. "Que creo que si hablamos esto entre nosotros tres..."

"Dominique, ni aunque nos quedásemos solos de verdad ibamos a aclarar nada." Le dije para mostrarle el anillo. "¡Que estoy casada y punto!"

Un flash, en un flash mi anillo había desaparecido y Ren estaba jugando con él en la mano.

"¿Decías?" Me dijo divertido.

"La verdad es que parece un poco... del montón." Dijo mi tía cogiéndolo en las manos.

"Es de oro y es una alianza." Afirmé yo recuperándola.

"Por favor..." Dijo mi tío. "¿Te has casado con un hombre que no puede ni comprarte una alianza digna de tu posición social?"

"Tíos... que yo llevo ya años haciéndome pasar por una sombra..." Le dije medio rendida. "Se supone que he sido policía, investigadora privada, médico y veterinaria. Esa gente no lleva anillos hechos con oro azteca ni plata de obras de arte fundidas."

"Pues deberías cambiar de historias." Me dijo mi tía cubriéndose la boca triste y ofendida en un ademán de dama ofendida. "Una princesa como tú no debería ir por ahí haciendo trabajos de... hombres y... fulanas."

"Me siento muy orgullosa de poder trabajar y vivir por mis medios." Afirmé. "Y si he fingido la muerte una vez ha sido porque no deseaba causar problemas."

"Padre, madre..." Les dijo Dominique. "Será mejor que nos encarguemos nosotros de esto. De verdad."

Creo que no les hacía mucha gracia, pero al final obedecieron aunque parecía que no era muy... a voluntad.

"Dios... por fin." Dije echándome hacia atrás en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. "Qué puñetera manía de meterse todo el mundo en mi vida..."

"Se supone que eres la matriarca ahora." Me dijo Dominique. "Eso significa que tu vida es pública para la familia."

"Bueno, y vosotros ¿qué?" Les dije a los hermanos. "¿No tenéis nada que decir?. ¿Os importa tres narices que os vayan a prometer conmigo o qué?"

"¿Tú estás tonta?" Me dijo Ren. "Claro que nos hemos negado. Yo paso de que me comprometan con una niña pija que no sabe más que jugar con sus mascotas."

"A que te rompo la cara, primito." Le amenacé con suavidad.

"Ja, ja." Me dijo con ironía. "Al menos ahora vuelves a tener los ojos amarillos."

"Ren, un poquito más de respeto que es tu matriarca." Le dijo Dominique dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Y tú Rufus?" Le dije. "¿Cómo así que te traen estando como estás?"

"Esto." Me dijo tocándose las vendas. "Me lo han hecho mis padres cuando me negué en redondo a esta farsa." Afirmó. "Ya sabes que a los mayores es imposible llevarles la contraria a no ser que seas la matriarca."

"Pobrecito..." Le dije. "Tsk. Mira que siempre he dicho que lo de matrimonios de conveniencia no iba conmigo... se ve que lo de cabezota cuando creo que llevo razón no es solo un rasgo mío..."

"Hombre, el título de campeón lo sigues ostentando tú." Afirmó Dominique. "Que tienes una cabeza que parece hormigón armado."

"Entonces a ver si me he enterado bien." Dije moviendo las manos suavemente para remarcar mis palabras mientras los tenía sobre el respaldo de mi asiento. "Resulta que vuestros padres se han montado este circo, pero vosotros no estáis de acuerdo, yo no estoy de acuerdo..."

"Exacto." Me dijeron.

"Los únicos que están de acuerdo son los mayores." Afirmó Rufus.

"Y creo que al resto de tíos y tías no les ha hecho mucha gracia." Afirmó Ren. "Me parece que te van a hacer más ofertas... Ya sabes, nuestra familia es 'enoooooormeeee' y muy ruidosa." Dijo con ironía y divirtiéndose.

"Genial, pues tenemos un problema." Dije yo suspirando. "Porque yo no pienso casarme con nadie más y vosotros veo que tampoco estáis deseando casaros conmigo."

"Hombre..." Dijo Ren. "Si solo fuese mantener apariencias... ¡¿Qué?!" Dijo cuando le miramos los tres mal. "Que ha crecido mucho y mírala cómo se ha puesto. Tampoco es tanto esfuerzo guardar las apariencias."

"Haz el favor de comportarte." Le dijeron sus hermanos.

"Mirad, yo ya estoy casada, y estoy escarmentada del matrimonio." Afirmé. "Aunque alguien matase a mi marido tampoco me iba a volver a casar."

"Eso excluye lo de matarlo." Dijo Dominique.

"Creo que intentó suicidarse en un duelo a pistolas con Ivvan." Afirmé. "Pero yo le paré la bala." Añadí mostrándole el balazo cosido bajo el parche.

"Pues ya hay que ser tonta." Me dijo Ren mirándola de cerca. "Si es cierto la mitad de lo que hemos oído entonces no deberías haberle salvado."

"Que por cierto, qué es lo que habéis oído vosotros." Les dije yo.

"Pues lo básico." Afirmó Dominique. "Que te casaste, tuviste una hija... bueno, eso lo saben todos."

"Sarah Arianna." Dijo Ren. "El acontecimiento del siglo. Y aún le falta un último paso para acabar de ser de los nuestros."

"¿Y qué se supone que tiene que ver mi hija con todo esto?" Les dije. "Y por cierto, tengo 5 hijos, Sarah Arianna, los gemelos Jacky y Eddy, y los gemelos Carrick y Alexiel."

"Guay, más críos." Dijo Ren para llevarse otro golpe.

"Lo último que hemos oído era que tu marido te había dejado por otra y que a nosotros nos iban a ofrecer como vulgar ganado para que fuésemos tus maridos." Me dijo Dominique. "Por suerte, Kimberly y yo estamos felizmente casados y eso no se puede romper."

"Ya, como lo mío con Jacob." Afirmé. "Si alguien le mata debería ser yo, pero... no tengo ni el valor ni la fuerza. No soy capaz de matarle."

"Isabella..." Me dijo Rufus cogiéndome la mano suavemente. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No... no son cosas para... hablarlas así." Afirmé suavemente.

Me dolía mucho pensar en todo eso. Jacob con una mujer a la que confundía conmigo, con mi imagen de hace tiempo...

"Al menos dinos por qué tu marido debería dejarte." Me pidió frotándome las manos suavemente.

"Le convertí y algo salió mal por lo que perdió la memoria de todo." Afirmé. "Acabó recordando todo pero a mí me olvidó un poco."

"O sea, que el muy capullo se ha olvidado del 'pibón' con el que está casado y la confunde con otra." Dijo Ren. "Hay que ser muy capullo y descerebrado."

"Ren, callate un rato, esto es serio." Le dijo Rufus riñéndole antes de volverse a mí de nuevo con cara suave. "Entonces... no es intencional. No se ha ido con otra porque quisiera."

"No, creo que no." Afirmé. "Pero... lo dijo tan convencido... y si no me había recordado en ese tiempo seguro que ya no lo hacía."

No esperaba que nadie lo comprendiera, sin embargo, Rufus se sentó junto a mí y me frotó la espalda suavemente.

"Pobre..." Me dijo. "Ya debes estar pasándolo suficientemente mal comandando a este pelotón de dementes y encima ahora nuestros padres con esto..."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Dominique medio suspirando. "Ya buscaremos nosotros alguna salida."

"Gracias." Acabé diciendo.

Supongo que de confiar en alguien podría hacerlo en mis primos. Al menos Dominique era de mis favoritos junto con lo que estaban ya por allí.

"Yo ahora lo único que necesito es un poco de tranquilidad." Afirmé. "Quedarme unos añitos tranquila, sin nadie cerca... Luego ya vuelvo a ser la de siempre."

"Pues hombre lo del añito va a ser difícil." Afirmó Ren. "Pero lo de un ratito... eso déjamelo a mí que soy un crac para este tipo de cosas." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Leah)

"Ya era hora." Dijimos levantándonos del suelo donde estábamos sentados mientras Isabella y sus primos se habían quedado dentro. "¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Dónde está…?"

"Dentro." Dijo Dominique. "Necesita descansar; así que… no estoy muy al tanto de las costumbres actuales pero creo que 'al próximo que me moleste le vuelo la cabeza' sigue significando una amenaza ¿no?"

"Perfecto, la diva vuelve a estar de cabreo." Dijo Rosalie.

"Eh, Barbi, cuidado con esa lengüita." Le dije.

"Me parece a mí que por una vez se ha elegido buenas… mascotas." Murmuró uno de los primos.

"Leah." Me dijo Jacob.

"Creo que por una vez deberíamos obedecer." Dijo Carlisle. "Todos." Añadió mirando a los primos y primas con la puntualización.

"El deber de la familia es siempre cuidar de sus miembros." Afirmó James. "Y tú como cabeza de una familia deberías saberlo."

"Por desgracia, nuestra familia es bastante más pequeña que la vuestra." Le dijo Esme suavemente.

"Creo que a alguien no le hace mucha gracia lo que está pasando." Dijo Edward sonriendo divertido. "Incluso se plantean un par de mordisquitos con sangre, solo como castigo."

"¿No puedes dejar de espiar, Cullen?" Le dije.

"Diría yo que esta vez ella quería que yo lo viese." Me dijo sonriendo. "Sí, acaba de amenazarme cuando ha cerrado tras el mensaje."

"Ten cuidado, Edward." Le dijo Ivvan dándole una palmadita suave en el pecho. "Si está cabreada lo mejor será dejarla en paz un poco."

Que los hombres no pudiésen acercársele no significaba que yo no pudiese. Conseguí escabullirme del resto; al menos hasta llamar a su puerta. Pero estaba vacía.

¿Dónde…?

"Ah, ha debido salir a cazar." Afirmó Dominique. "Sí, ninguno de mis hermanos está aquí tampoco."

"Pero… ella quería estar sola." Dije.

"Bueno… mis hermanos pequeños son… bueno, Rufus es un poco más listo pero… no son precisamente lo que se dice… listos, en lo que concierne a ver las amenazas que suponen ciertas… actitudes."

"Qué me vas a decir." Afirmé. "Tengo un hermano pequeño que simpatiza con los vampiros desde que nos aliamos una vez por un motivo común."

"A veces es duro ser el hermano mayor." Me dijo.

"Preocuparse por los pequeños." Le dije.

"Y que nunca te hagan caso." Dijimos a la vez para sonreír ambos con ironía y divertidos.

"Creo que no me he presentado." Me dijo. "Me llamo Dominique."

"Leah." Le dije dándole la mano que me ofrecía.

"¿Y cual de todos esos es tu… hermano pequeño?" Me dijo.

"Oh, ninguno." Afirmé divertida. "Está demasiado ocupado cuidando de su amada Sari como para preocuparse de nada más."

"¿Sari?" Me dijo.

"Sarah Arianna." Afirmé. "Es un nombre demasiado largo para llamarla, así que lo abreviamos en Sari."

"¿Sarah Arianna Valerius?" Me dijo sorprendido para silbar sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo divertido. "Pfiew… esto le va a traer problemas. Y muy gordos…"

"¿No me digas?" Le dije divertida. "A mi hermano le traerá problemas con la manada."

"Las herederas no deben casarse con licántropos. Solo vampiros; y a poder ser de lo más puros." Me dijo.

"Pues eso intenta contárselo a tu prima, sobrina, tía o lo que quiera que sea Alex. Es cabezota como una mula." Afirmé cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

"Pero su marido es vampiro." Me dijo.

"Ahora." Afirmé. "En fin, pregúntaselo a ella mejor. Los de mi especie… ya sabes, somos unos bocazas de campeonato."

"Sí, y nosotros somos unos asesinos sanguinarios que no respetan a niños ni ancianos, ni mujeres." Me dijo divertido.

La verdad es que al final, no todos los vampiros parecían tan malos. Algunos, incluso en la familia de Alex, parecían no ser tan malos. No es que me estuviese encariñando de ellos, pero… bueno, algunos podían ser majos si querían.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Aquí vuelven…" Dijo Emmet medio canturreando en broma mientras se entretenía levantando un coche con ayuda de otro par de primos de Alex y otros trabajaban en el vehículo para intentar pasar el rato.

"¡¿Es que no puedes entender lo que significa 'sola', mono idiota de pelo rojo?!" Oímos que gritaba.

"¡Uhhh!" Dijeron la mayoría.

"Parece que viene cabreada." Afirmó Alice divertida.

"Me parece que alguien se va a llevar una buena somanta…" Afirmó uno de los dos primos que estaban jugando a las cartas.

"¡Os he dicho que me dejéis en paz, malditos acosadores!" Gritó mientras entraba y les daba un empujón que les tiró a unos metros por la puerta antes de que ella pasase como una ráfaga y se escondiese en el cuartucho mientras oíamos que ponía los cerrojos en la puerta.

"Eh, idiotas." Les dijo Dominique a los dos dándoles un golpe en los cogotes cuando reaparecieron en la sala. "¿Cómo hay que deciros que la dejéis en paz?"

"Hemos ido a controlar que no fuese a llamar la atención." Afirmó Rufus.

"Mal la conocéis si pensáis así." Les dijo Jacob desde su posición contra la pared. "Ella nunca llamaría la atención de esa manera."

"Jake tiene razón." Afirmó Jasper. "Y no es por defenderla, pero es cierto. Nunca ha hecho nada que llamáse la atención. Incluso cuando ha hecho desaparecer a alguien lo hizo de tal modo que no quedaba dudas sobre qué pasó; coartadas impecables y bien calculadas…"

"Pero si hasta para fingir su propia muerte lo hizo con estilo." Dijo Emmet. "Todas las veces. Muerte por acción mafiosa, atentado contra la familia Vulturis… Da escalofríos lo que planea todo." Afirmó haciéndo un escalofrío en la espalda. "Brrr…"

"Me repatea defender a esa… mimada." Afirmó Rosalie. "Pero llevan razón, no ha atacado a humanos, no desde que la conocemos."

"Ella cura a los humanos, no se los come." Afirmó Sam.

"Siempre ha sido así." Afirmó James. "¿Recordáis el susto que se llevó la pobre con 4 años cuando vio al idiota de Corven chupándo sangre de una humana?"

"Creo que estaban Louie, Lucien y ella." Afirmó Alastar. "Sí, fue en la primera visita de los Dubois a la casa familiar desde que los dos chicos habían nacido. Y ellos no sabían lo de la norma."

"¿Qué norma?" Le preguntamos varios.

"Oh, tenemos prohibido alimentarnos en zonas visibles de la casa, por si acaso alguno de los pequeños nos ve." Afirmó Ben Al-din. "Pero a algunos idiotas como Corven, se les olvida de vez en cuando."

"Entonces… ella no sabía nada." Les dije.

"Me pilló de lleno alimentándome." Dijo Corven haciendo que Esme se cubriese la boca con las manos.

"¿Cómo era Corven?" Le dijo Lorenzo divertido. "_¿__Oh, no, no, no, no...¡No, no gritéis, por favor!... ¿Veis? No es nada, tranquilos?_"

"Sí, creo que era algo así." Dijo Jacques haciendo que todos los hombres de su familia se riésen.

La verdad es que para ser 'nobles' eran demasiado más parecido como cazadores o soldados, jugaban a las cartas, se sentaban en posiciones no muy caballerosas…

"¡Pero eso es monstruos!" Dijo Esme escandalizada cubriéndose la boca. "¡Una niña tan pequeña y un joven bebiendo sangre ante ella!. ¡Tuvo que ser traumático!"

"Por eso precisamente no lo hacíamos ante ella." Afirmó Lorenzo abriendo los brazos.

"La verdad es que era una cría super-protegida y querida por casi todos." Afirmó James sonriendo.

"Nuestra princesita." Dijo Alastar sonriendo.

Y la verdad es que no podía decirse lo contrario. No era muy difícil darse cuenta de que esos tíos la querían y cuidaban hasta la idolatración. Isabella parecía feliz con ellos, como si la comprendiesen… como si con ellos en el fondo fuese un poco más… normal.

Aunque eso sí, en el fondo parecía de verdad como una matriarca para ellos, como si aquellos tipos que parecían un poco más mayores que ella en el plan de auténticos primos de sangre fuesen realmente su familia.

"¿En qué piensas, Edward?" Me dijo Bella.

"Para no variar, en la 'dragona' que se esconde en su guarida." Afirmé intentando bromear un poco sobre el hecho que teníamos a una vampiresa un tanto desequilibrada escondida en algún lugar de aquel lugar.

"¿En qué?" Me dijo.

"En que con esta mujer parece que todo puede ser." Afirmé dándole un beso.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Depresiones.**

(Voz de Bella)

"Entonces todos de acuerdo ¿no?" Nos dijo Ivvan.

"Que sí, que sí..." Afirmó Chad. "Que ni Jacob ni Isabella sobrevivieron, nadie les ha visto y todo eso."

"Pero en casa deben saberlo ya la mayoría." Dijo Alastar. "Eso no vamos a poder obviarlo."

"Bueno, pues os lo montáis como queráis pero que no se entere nadie." Dijo Chad desde su posición sentado de forma no muy elegante en un saliente. "Que ahora que volvemos a encontrar a mi hermana paso de que vuelva a desaparecer otra temporada..."

"A ver, pero si es nuestra jefa, tiene poder y de todo ¿por qué iba a querer hacerse desaparecer?" Dijo Corven. "Es que no tiene sentido."

"A ver." Dijo Ivvan. "Que creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que a la pobre le toca ya un descansito ¿no? Bueno, pues vamos a dárselo. Si creo que en uno o dos siglos se le habrá pasado un poco..."

"Bueno, pero a sus hijos se lo podremos contar ¿no?" Dije yo. "Sari va a estar como loca por saber..."

"Creo que no le va a hacer mucha gracia a la madre." Afirmó Qualetaqa. "Al fin y al cabo pensarlo un poco. Llevan casi 4 años pensando que sus padres han muerto. Y a decir verdad, si no le hubiesen oído a estos hablar en la taberna esa de Paris de que a Isabella la habían raptado no me hubiese enterado."

"Pero son sus hijos, deberían enterarse." Afirmó Bella.

"Y en las bodas van a tener que verse." Dijo Jared. "A Kim le ha prometido ir a nuestra boda si le invitamos, y desde luego vamos a invitar a Quil y Claire y por tanto a Sari y a sus 4 hermanos."

"Y cuando se casen Seth y Sari va a ir también, la inviten o no la inviten." Afirmó Chad. "Faltaría más, que se perdiesen la boda de su propia primogénita."

"Creo que eso no va a ser de mucho si planea pasarse un tiempo a solas." Afirmó Ren frotándose un poco el golpe. "Y eso traducido a lenguaje humano y licántropo, significa como una década o así."

"Pues te aseguro que las bodas no van a tardar tanto." Afirmó Jared. "Kim es humana a secas. No va a estar esperándome eternamente."

"No, claro." Afirmaron. "Con humanos es más difícil."

"Envejecen, pierden la belleza..." Dijo uno de los vampiros.

"Eso es algo cruel de decir considerando que aquí más de la mitad somos aún mortales ¿sabéis?" Les dijo Leah.

"Sí, parece que por que vayamos a estirar la pata un día ya somos peores." Afirmó Embry.

"Pues yo estoy muy orgulloso de no vivir para siempre como otros." Les dijo Paul.

Entonces oímos una puerta abrirse e Isabella salió un poco, en silencio tras mirarnos; cogió una lata de algo antes de ir a la puerta.

"Lily, cariño..." La llamó.

"Isabella." La llamé para preguntarle.

Entonces ella me hizo un gesto suave con la mano mientras Lily corría a ella y la cogía de la mano.

Estaba esperándome dentro del cuarto y aún se le colaron Leah y Alice dentro antes de que volviese a cerrar la puerta en las narices de todos, sobre todo sus primas y Rosalie. Y entonces volvió a irse a una especie de cama que había en una esquina y se tiró allí para hacerse una especie de ovillo sobre si misma.

"Eh ¿qué te pasa?" Le dijo Leah mientras Lily saltaba a sentarse con ella y la abrazaba como si fuese un osito de peluche con cara triste.

"Nada." Afirmó ella. "Necesitaba alejarme un poco de todo eso."

"¿De todo eso o de esos?" Le dijo Alice.

"Un poco de cada." Afirmó ella antes de suspirar. "Si es que... parece que estoy gafada... No voy a poder descansar nunca..."

"No digas eso." Le dije. "Seguro que puedes."

"Ya has visto qué familia tengo." Suspiró. "La de sangre, Lily." Le matizó. "Son incapaces de dejarme en paz porque soy su cabeza..."

"Entonces diles que se olviden de ti." Afirmé yo.

"No es tan fácil." Me dijo Alice. "Un cabeza de clan, incluyendo de uno tan pequeño como el nuestro, debe estar ahí para todos, en todo momento."

"Exacto." Afirmó Isabella. "Mi deber como matriarca de mi clan es ser accesible, y ahora que no tengo que trabajar para los Vulturis, estoy casada y tengo descendencia, mi labor debería ser estar quieta en la casa de la condesa y ocuparme de que todos están bien."

"Deduzco que no te hace mucha gracia." Afirmó Leah.

"Es... desde luego que me preocupan mis primos... llevo siglos ocupándome de que estén bien, pero...." Comenzó a decir Isabella.

"Pero quieres tener tu propia vida." Afirmé dándome cuenta de ello.

"Sí." Afirmó como sorprendida de que yo lo hubiese dicho. "Es... no quiero que me dirijan la vida, y desde luego no puedo quedarme una eternidad encerrada en un palacio..."

"Pues hija, conociendo a tu familia y a tu primo Louie... Yo diría que no vas a tener una casita cualquiera." Le dijo Alice.

"No." Afirmó ella. "Es una mansión enorme, abarca muchas hectáreas, y la casa principal es... enorme."

"¡Y aún tienes dudas!" Dijimos Alice y yo.

"¿Tenéis idea de lo que es tener que estar una eternidad encerrada en una mansión y saber que no puedes irte?" Nos dijo. "Por muy grande que sea."

Visto desde ese punto de vista igual llevaba razón. Sabiendo que tenía una eternidad por delante de no poder moverse de allí y sabiendo que le encantaba su independencia y libertad...

"Creo que tienes un problema." Afirmé.

"Pero yo puedo vivir con mami ¿no?" Dijo Lily.

"Claro que sí, enana." Le dijo ella. "Donde yo vaya va a venir mi querida hijita pequeña..."

"Deberías preocuparte un poco también por tus otros hijos." Le dije.

"Ya, claro…" Dijo ella. "Mis hijos…"

Era evidente que algo no iba bien, de pronto parecía más triste, más apagada. Me temo que su estado actual no solo era por su marido.

"Isabella, tus hijos van a estar muy felices de saber que estáis bien." Afirmé.

"¿Y de qué les va a servir saberlo?" Me dijo. "No podéis entenderlo… No estoy haciendo esto por placer."

"¿Y qué hay de Jake?" Le dijo Leah. "Deberías haber dejado que tu ex-marido le metiera el tiro."

"¿Estás loca?" Le dijo ella levantando la cabeza y al instante volviendo a bajarla para enterrarla en el 'amago de almohada' que tenía allí. "Jacob ha sido mi marido, aunque supongo que ahora mismo este matrimonio queda revocado irremediablemente… soy tan gilipollas que sigo amándole… no puedo dejar que muriese."

Enamorada, irremediablemente enamorada de Jacob. Debía ser el tarado más grande del mundo si había dejado marchar a una chica como ella. No estoy muy segura de que si Edward me hubiese hecho lo que a ella yo hubiese parado su bala como ella había hecho, arriesgándose a que le acertase a ella en el corazón como ella había hecho.

"Pero él te dejó por otra ¿no?" Le dije. "No deberías… no sé… ¿haberle matado tú?"

"Lo hubiera hecho. Por un instante sentí el irrefrenable deseo de matarles, a los dos. A Jake por hacerme aquello y a ella por trepa e intentar quitármelo…" Afirmó ella suavemente. "Pero luego pensé en que así no solucionaría nada, dejaría rastro de destrucción; además, estaba Kim, no deseaba que una pobre mujer humana quedase marcada por una acción como aquella... Supe que matándoles no arreglaría nada, así que me forcé a dejarlo pasar e irme de allí, cuanto antes mejor."

"Uggg…" Dijo Leah. "Lo siento, pero aún así, me hiciste perder unos cuantos dólares. Yo aposté por que le volabas la cabeza, pero Em decía que no matarías a nadie."

"_Zlatan..._ (Licántropos…" Murmuró en rumano. "_Întotdeauna de pariuri şi de curse..._ (Siempre apostando y compitiendo...)"

"Pero tía Leah es muy maja." Le dijo Lily acunándola como a una enorme muñeca de trapo. "Y tío Jared me dijo que tú apostabas con ellos en los deportes."

"Un par de veces." Dijo ella. "Pero es que apostar contra los tíos Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth y Sam no es apostar, es ganancia segura."

"Diría que les llamas tontos." Le dijo Leah.

"No." Dijo Alice. "Pero no sabéis apostar."

"Perdón, pero los Cullen también sois unos jugadores increíbles." Le dijo ella. "Claro que en nuestro caso si no apostamos la vida puede ser algo… monótona."

"Y papi Jake tampoco sabe jugar." Afirmó Lily.

"Lily le desplumó una vez en una timba de póquer con mis hermanos en un descuido de Ivvan y mío." Afirmó Alex. "Es que si vais a retar a alguien de mi familia 'pequeña' es mejor que no lo hagáis con Lily, esta enana es una auténtica crupier de las Vegas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Será mejor que salga a tomar un poco el aire." Dijo Embry. "El resto llevaban razón. ¿Jake?"

"Yo me quedo." Le dije.

La verdad es que no me apetecía un pelo tener que separarme de aquella puerta, aunque estuviese cerrada.

Necesitaba hablar con Alex, lo necesitaba de verdad; pero ella no parecía por la labor ni parecía haber posibilidades de que lo estuviera en un periodo corto de tiempo humano. Sin embargo, no perdía la esperanza de que de un momento a otro, la puerta se abriese y me dejase explicarle.

Oh, había tanto que explicar…

"Así que tú eres el ex-marido." Me dijo el primo rubio casi blanco que llevaba un parche sobre el ojo sentándose junto a mí, más bien dejándose deslizar hasta sentarse junto a mí.

"Sí." Medio gruñí. "Así que habéis venido a intentar casaros con ella… mientras yo aún sigo vivo…"

"Algo así." Afirmó. "Y la verdad, no puedes quejarte; aquí las cosas funcionan de otro modo. Normalmente eliminamos obstáculos."

"Es más fácil casarse con una viuda que con una casada ¿no?" Le dije con ironía y bastante furioso.

"Pues sí, pero claro, supongo que eso ya lo sabes ¿no?" Me dijo mirándome. "Tu mujer es una gran asesina, y se conoce todas las reglas al dedillo. Además, creo que no han sido pocos los pretendientes que ha tenido y a los que ha rechazado."

"No me extraña." Afirmé.

Era muy inteligente, ágil, grácil, elegante… y extremadamente atractiva. Seguro que no eran pocos los hombres que habían caído rendidos a sus pies.

"Amigo… debes estar loco para dejarla escapar así." Me dijo suspirando.

¿Amigo?. ¿Desde cuando éramos amigos? Él estaba intentando robarme a mi esposa, **mía**, no de ese… Rufus.

"Lo que pase entre nosotros es un asunto nuestro." Le medio gruñí.

"Lo sé." Afirmó. "Pero andas equivocado. Ella no es una cualquiera, y lo que pase con nuestra matriarca nos incumbe a todos."

"Ya, recuerdo cómo ayudasteis todos vosotros cuando los Vulturis intentaban matarnos a los dos." Le dije. "O cómo habéis ayudado hace unos años cuando algunos montaron un lío de impresión y causaron muchas muertes inocentes…"

"En ambos casos, los enemigos eran también parte de la familia." Me dijo. "Una parte no muy estimada de la familia pero parte al fin y al cabo. No podíamos hacer nada."

"Eso díselo a Jagger y Sorien, ellos fueron los que se empezaron metiendo y amenazando a vuestra querida 'matriarca' sin motivo."

"Jagger estaba prometido con ella." Afirmó entonces. "En teoría, tú serías quien se la quitó a él, no al revés."

"Yo me casé con ella." Le dije temblando de ira. "Él fue el que se metió en medio de un matrimonio."

"Porque él pensaba que era su derecho, que le habías quitado a la prometida." Me dijo para luego suspirar. "¿Qué sientes tú ahora que piensas que mi hermano o yo estamos intentando quitártela?"

Ira, furia… deseaba matarles, a los dos, por intentar quitarme a mi esposa.

"Creo que precisamente tú podrás entender su punto de vista." Me dijo. "Vale que los Duppont estaban podridos hasta la médula, pero… en este caso, creo que no sería justo intentar catalogarlos como los malos. Jagger solo luchaba por lo que creía que era suyo, y Sorien… debes admitir que hasta a ti te parece abominable el hecho de que ahora mismo alguno de nosotros intentase convertir a alguno de tus amigos de 4 patas."

Aquello fue un jarro de agua fría. Nunca nos habíamos planteado aquello, al menos no yo. Era cierto que el convertir a un licántropo en vampiro, la mera idea de morderle era algo completamente vomitivo desde mi punto de vista; me había pasado años desde que me desperté siendo vampiro odiando a los licántropos, a esas criaturas apestosas y descerebradas que eran; desde que había tenido que convivir a la fuerza con Sam y sus chicos había cambiado un poco mi punto de vista hasta tenerles cierto aprecio, y aún así, el morder a un licántropo seguía siendo algo completamente asqueroso y vomitivo. No, no podía culpar a Sorien por haberse rebelado contra aquello, igual que no podía culpar a Jagger ya por haber luchado por mi mujer ya que él pensaba que era suya, su derecho era casarse con ella… y al parecer, para aquellos tipos, el que la dama no quisiera casarse o juntarse o lo que quiera que hicieran entre ellos, no importaba mucho.

"¿Saber Rufus?" Le dije tras un buen rato en silencio ambos mientras estallaba una 'peleilla' ante nuestros ojos. "Ahora mismo, las mujeres pueden elegir qué hacer con su vida."

"A mi prima llevan siglos sin poder decirle lo que hacer." Me dijo divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Leah)

"No puedes estar hablando en serio." Le dije a Alex cuando dijo un plan en voz alta según lo iba fraguando, al parecer. "¿Y qué pasa con tu familia?. ¿Qué pasa con tus hijos?"

"Mis hijos estarán bien." Afirmó. "Eddy heredará el liderazgo de la escuela, Sari el de los Valerius y los dos peques como hijos de Jake creo que podrían ayudaros en la nueva manada que surgirá ahora que su padre ya no es licántropo y yo voy a estar fuera de control."

"¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?" Le dije golpeándome el pecho sin querer. "¿Tan poco significamos para ti?. ¿Te da igual lo que nosotros podamos opinar?"

"Lee lee…" Me dijo poniéndome tensa.

Lee lee; el nombre con que Sam solía llamarme cuando éramos novios hace muchísimo tiempo.

"¿Cómo sabes tú…?" Le dije dando un paso atrás.

"La mente de Sam es como un libro abierto, aunque intente ocultarme datos." Afirmó suavemente. "Lee lee, claro que significáis mucho para mí. Sois casi como mi familia, una familia que yo he escogido, eso dice mucho, créeme. Estuvisteis a mi lado aún cuando en vuestra naturaleza estaba el odiarme por mi especie, siempre habéis estado ahí, para mí. Por eso es hora de que yo deje de causaros problemas."

"Claro que eres una fuente de problemas." Afirmé molesta dejando a las dos Cullen boquiabiertas. "Por tu culpa hemos perdido a uno de nuestros alfas, hemos tenido que luchar en dos guerras que no nos iban ni nos venían en un principio, por poco nos matan y encima nos rompiste el corazón cuando pensamos que habías muerto, dos veces de hecho." Afirmé sacándole esos y luego más defectos aún.

Estuve sacándole todos los defectos y le canté todo lo que pensaba y había pensado desde que la conocí; y ella lo encajó con increíble sobriedad para cuando yo acabé suspirando abrir la boca, sin embargo, yo le corté de nuevo.

"Pero." Marqué levantando la vista tras respirar hondo tras mi monólogo. "Resulta que también has sido la primera vampiro en aceptarnos tal cual éramos: ruidosos, descarados, hostiles hacia ti… nunca has puesto mala cara cuando nosotros estábamos hostiles hacia ti porque no nos fiábamos de ti. Por eso, antes incluso de que Jake y tú fueseis pareja consolidada, ya eras parte de los nuestros. Una parte vampírica de la manada pero una parte al fin y al cabo." Le dije. "Y aunque nos des muchos problemas y nos pongas constantemente en peligro, sigues siendo una parte de nosotros. Nadie de nosotros queremos perder esta parte, por mucho que nos devuelvas a nuestro macho alfa."

Aquello pareció causar un silencio eterno. Las dos mujeres Cullen me miraban asombradas; la cría Lily que estaba abrazada a su madre, me miraba con cierta sorpresa y como de no entender del todo; y su madre, Alex… ella me miraba con su habitual cara inexpresiva. Entre todas me hicieron sentir como si hubiese dicho algo así como que la tierra era plana o que en verano nevaba y las temperaturas eran glaciales. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa cuando cambió la cara y sonrió suavemente.

"Gracias Lee lee." Afirmó suavemente. "Me hace muy feliz ver que pensáis eso."

"Eh, no me llames así o te arrancaré la cabeza de un bocado." Afirmé bromeando. "Eso solo me lo puede llamar Sam y si lo hace le meto una tunda."

"¿Leah pues?" Me dijo.

"Eso está mejor." Afirmé.

Ahora ya me sentía bastante mejor. Era como si al soltar toda aquella perorata, aquel discurso tan sincero, me hubiese quitado 20 años y 30 kilos de encima. Me sentía relajada, tranquila, como si todo aquello que me había dicho no tuviese importancia.

"Alex." Le dijo Alice. "Estaba pensando… Creo que Carlisle y Esme tienen algunas casas que no usamos hace tiempo. Igual podrías usar alguna."

"Prefiero que sea en algún lugar tranquilo." Nos dijo. "En algún sitio donde pueda estar en paz y descansar."

Paz. Descanso. Relajarse. Desconectar del mundo…

Aquellas palabras no cesaban de aparecer en sus frases.

Ella parecía estar cansada, y era obvio que tampoco estaba excesivamente bien, que todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de unos meses hasta entonces había sido el mazado final a todo.

Hasta yo comenzaba a entender sus motivos y eso era algo que jamás hubiese pensado poder lograr.

"Pero al menos nos dirás dónde vas a ir ¿no?" Le dijo Bella.

"Claro que no." Le dije yo. "Se supone que todo esto va de alejarse de todo y descansar. Si todo el mundo sabe dónde está entonces… ¿qué descanso hay en eso?"

Desde luego, yo querría saber dónde iba a estar, aunque de costase admitirlo, no me importaría nada ir a visitarla algún día. Sin embargo, entendía lo que yo acababa de decir; si todos sabíamos dónde estaba eso iba a hacer que entre unos y otros no le dejásemos desconectar porque íbamos a estar allí cada dos por tres. Por eso su plan tan descabellado.

Aquello iba a ser algo demasiado… gordo como para no poder hacer nada. Sin embargo, entendía sus motivos y creo que deberíamos respetarlos.

"Alex." Le dije yo cogiéndole la mano mientras el resto de mujeres intentaban hacerla entrar en razón. "Yo estoy contigo, vete, descansa… te lo mereces."

"Gracias." Me susurró casi inaudiblemente.

"Solo quiero que me prometas algo." Le dije. "Las bodas. Tienes que venir a todas las bodas. Ah, quiero poder correr alguna otra aventura contigo antes de que me toque estirar la pata ¿me oyes?"

Eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo y casi reírse.

"Cuenta con ello, Leah." Me dijo.

"Te tomo la palabra; y que sepas, que como se te ocurra faltar a ella, te pienso buscar por todo el mundo, aunque tenga que ir llamando una a una a todas las casas del globo hasta dar contigo."

Eso la hizo reír por fin.

"No te preocupes, antes de irme voy a tener que recoger algunas cosas." Afirmó. "No puedo desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, tengo que dar un montón de órdenes, recoger algunas pertenencias, preparar todo para que Sari herede el clan… demasiadas cosas ¿no crees?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Creo que pasaron casi un día y medio antes de que la puerta de la habitación donde estaban las menores de las Cullen con Leah, Lily y Alex se abriera y dejase salir a la gente. Primero salieron las mujeres y por último, salió Alex.

Antes de que pudiese cogerle la mano ya la había apartado y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a sus tíos y primos.

"Tío Steve, Tía Cathi…" Les dijo. "He meditado mucho vuestra oferta y la verdad es que he tomado una decisión."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dijeron Emmet y Carlisle.

"He decidido que no puedo casarme con ninguno de los dos; eso sí, acepto vuestra oferta. Rufus y Ren vendrán conmigo."

"No puedes estar…" Comenzaron a decir varios.

"Si bien no puedo casarme con ellos, eso no quita para que no podamos mantener otro tipo de relaciones." Afirmó ella elevando su voz sobre el coro de quejas. "Pero no podrán ser maritales."

"Eso son buenas noticias." Afirmó el hombre sonriendo.

"Aún no he acabado." Afirmó ella cortante mirando alrededor con una mirada que hizo que hasta yo que planeaba hablar me callase asustado. "Del mismo modo, renuncio al matriarcado de la familia y delego todas mis obligaciones en mi hija Sari, siendo yo misma quien efectúe el último paso de su camino; tras lo cual, yo me retiraré a descansar a un lugar que mantendré secreto a todos y siendo acompañada por mi hija Lillian, Rufus y Ren."

Aquello causó un alboroto increíble; nadie parecía conforme con tal decisión, en su familia hablaban de algo nunca visto, de romper tradiciones y no sé cuantas cosas más, sus amigos se quejaban sonoramente…

Intenté alcanzarla pero antes de que pudiese lograrlo, justo cuando iba a tocarle la muñeca, todo pareció desvanecerse a nuestro alrededor y sentí que me fallaba todo y caía al suelo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jake… Jake, despierta…"

Una voz muy suave me llamaba, poco a poco sentí que la modorra se me iba y pestañeé; estábamos todos por los suelos. Todo el mundo parecía desmayado o muerto; no, solo desmayados, el pecho se les agitaba arriba y abajo en la mayoría de los casos, y a los que no… bueno, los vampiros no necesitan respirar para vivir.

Entonces me fijé en algo; allí estaba ella Alex, mi Alex. Ella era la única persona despierta en toda aquella masa de gente dormidos.

Mi primer impuso fue abrazarla para darle un beso, sin embargo, ella lo impidió.

"No te equivoques." Me murmuró mirándome a los ojos. "No estás despierto porque vaya a llevarte conmigo. Leah me convenció para que te diese la oportunidad de hablar conmigo, por última vez."

"¿Qué significa…?" Le dije.

"Me retiro." Afirmó. "He aprendido mucho de Ivvan y Chad, sé cuando una batalla está perdida, así que… lo único que me queda ahora es ser caballerosa y… retirarme con caballerosidad y en silencio."

"¡No!" Le dije sin poder controlarlo. "Por favor, no te vayas." Le pedí intentando cogerle la mano sin éxito.

Entonces caí, era la premonición de Alice. No iba a dejarme tocarla. Cuando lo intentase, ella lo sabía de antemano y me esquivaría.

"Supongo que estás así por Marah." Le dije tristemente. "Fue… no pretendía hacerte daño."

"No te preocupes por mí." Afirmó. "Soy fuerte, podré superarlo."

"Ya, pero… no puedo evitar pensar que… gracias a mi error, porque la confundí a ella contigo, con la Alex que recordaba… bueno, que por mi error ahora tú va a…"

"No tiene nada que ver con eso." Afirmó cortánte. "Jacob, aunque te pese, tú no eres el centro del universo. Me voy por motivos ajenos a ti."

"Ya pero…" Dije volviendo a intentar cogerle la mano sin éxito de nuevo. "Antes de ver a Marah y confundirla contigo… sentía que me faltaba algo, algo importante y… luego… algo en mi interior me decía que Marah no era exactamente ese algo… era algo muy raro, como si…"

"Como si te faltase algo, algo que no sabes qué es pero que sin ello te sientes medio vacío." Dijo ella completando mi frase.

"Exacto." Afirmé. "Y ya sé qué era lo que me faltaba… ¡eras tú! Había tenido la respuesta siempre ahí, ante mis ojos y no me había dado ni cuenta."

Sí, había sido evidente, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que no había sido tarde. La pregunta era… ¿seguiría siendo posible una reconciliación?

"Es… siento muchísimo lo que te haya podido causar pero…" Comencé.

"Adiós, Jake." Afirmó para levantar las manos.

"¡No!" Le dije parándola sin tocarla. "No, por favor… no te vuelvas a alejar de mí… Te quiero… a ti, solo a ti…"

"Demasiado tarde, Jake." Me dijo tristemente. "De todas formas, ya he oído tus disculpas. Ahora sé un buen niño y duérmete. Cuando despiertes todo te parecerá un sueño…" Afirmó mientras la veía sacar algo del bolsillo, algo que se arrimó a los labios.

De pronto sentí un picotazo en el cuello (junto a la arteria pero sin causar daños graves que tampoco queremos que se nos muera Jake, jeje.); había sido algo repentino y picó.

De pronto me pesaban los párpados, no podía soportarlo y me tambaleé antes de caer al suelo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Despedidas.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Ey, despierta ya, campeón." Me dijo una voz suave.

"Yo sé cómo despertarle." Afirmó otra voz más ronca.

Sentí que me venía volando algo y lo agarré al vuelo para descubrir el pie de Paul, sonriendo tiré un poco y lo derribé.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunté frotándome el lugar donde aún me escocía el picotazo.

Miré alrededor, aquel lugar era nuevo, de una especie de hangar raro al interior de una cabaña. Allí estaban Paul, Embry, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim y… un momento, mi hermana no estaba allí cuando me dormí.

"Rachel…" Dije frotándome la cara para intentar despejar el atontamiento. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Estás en La Push." Me dijo. "En casa."

"Pero…" Dije sentándome. "Esto no tiene sentido, nosotros estábamos en aquel hangar y…"

"Y os trajeron aquí." Me dijo. "Me dijeron que te quitase ese pincho justo cuando te lo he quitado."

"Has estado durmiendo varios días." Afirmó Embry. "Quiero decir, varios días más que el resto de nosotros."

"¡Ey!" Oí a alguien gritar fuera. "¡Abrir la puerta pedazo bestias pardas sin sentimientos y llenas de tetosterona!. ¡Voy cargada, malditos desgraciados!"

Leah y su lengua de camionero cuando estaba cabreada.

"Leah, deberías controlarte un poco más esa lengua." Le riñó Kim. "No es de buen gusto."

"Ah… veo que ya se ha despertado el bello durmiente." Dijo dejando un montón de bolsas en la mesa. "¿No os dijo que dentro de un minuto exactamente?"

"Venga, Leah, relaja un poco." Le dijo Jared bromeando. "Se lo hemos quitado justo a la hora que dijeron ¿ves? Las 16.25, exactamente la hora que ponía."

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" Les pregunté.

"Ni idea." Me dijo Sam. "Pero tu querida 'mujercita' nos dejó a todos K.O. no sé cómo pero lo hizo. Y luego nos trajeron aquí, nos dejaron en casa, se ocuparon de que nuestras damas supiésen qué hacer y dejó instrucciones escritas. Ahí tienes tu parte. Lo que a ti respecta."

"Deberíamos haberle dejado la cosa esa un ratito más." Afirmó Paul.

"No seas bestia." Le dijo Sam. "Eso no era para jugar."

"¡Ah!" Dije dándome cuenta de pronto de mi problema. "¡¿Dónde está Alex?!"

"A eso puedo contestar yo." Afirmó Leah levantando la mano. "Nadie sabe, dijo que no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Necesita descanso y es lo que va a conseguir, ya sabes que parece ser que para ella nada es imposible."

"Por cierto, hay… algo que deberías saber." Me dijo Rachel rascándose el labio superior como si estuviese incómoda o no supiese bien qué o cómo darme una información. "Es sobre… es sobre papá y tus… hijos."

"¿Les ocurre algo a Billie o a los chicos?" Pregunté confuso.

"Se han ido." Me dijo Paul. "Ya ves, tampoco ellos te soportaban."

"¡Paul!" Le dijeron las chicas dándole un capón múltiple entre todas.

"¿Leah?" Le dije.

Ella parecía la única junto con Sam que sabía algo sobre todo esto y que parecía dispuesta a no tomarme el pelo con ello.

"Billie y tus hijos se han ido con ella." Me dijo. "Creo que tu padre preveía que su final estaba cerca, así que le pidió como última voluntad que le llevase con ella."

Última voluntad, aquello sonaba fatal.

"¿Por qué iba a querer irse?" Murmuré. "Es… Rachel está aquí, y yo y…"

"Jake, vas a ser tío." Me dijo Rachel haciéndome mirarla sorprendido. "Paul y yo vamos a mudarnos, a Seattle."

"Allí hay un hospital genial." Me dijo Paul. "Y Rachel podrá encontrar trabajo más fácilmente que aquí."

"Es… Felicidades." Les dije sonriendo. "Un crío."

De pronto, aunque supiese que había un pequeño licántropo creciendo dentro de la tripa de mi hermana, aquello no me resultaba tan repulsivo; casi me daba hasta envidia.

Ella tendría su hogar feliz, todos ellos tendrían una familia feliz aunque fuese a vivir menos que yo; yo en cambio tenía un hogar destrozado.

Era penoso, daba ganas de llorar. Y en cambio, allí estaba yo, forzándome a sonreír y encontrar un poco de felicidad en la noticia de que pronto tendría un sobrinito.

Un momento, si se había ido entonces podría seguirle el rastro; vale que no era el mejor rastreador, pero conocía su aroma como si fuese el mío propio, podría seguirla.

Me puse a olfatear ante el asombro de todos. No había rastro, ni una pizca de su aroma en unos metros a la redonda; entonces abrí la puerta, sí, allí estaba. Una ligera brizna de su olor ya casi desaparecida. Corrí a cogerla y seguí el rastro. Era bastante claro, seguro que no se paró a ocultarlo porque tenía la mente en algo más gordo.

"Jake, qué…" Me dijo Embry.

De pronto el olor se acababa, justo en las marcas de césped aplastado en dos barras.

"Me avisó de que esto pasaría." Afirmó Rachel.

"¿Cómo se ha ido?" Les pregunté.

"En helicóptero." Afirmó Leah. "Hace más de una semana."

"Claro… así no puedo seguir el rastro… no puedo rastrear el aire…" Mascullé para mí.

Era muy lista, la mujer más lista que nunca había conocido. Nunca dejaría un rastro por muy mínimo que fuese si no deseaba dejarlo, nunca dejaba rastro de nada…

Golpeé el suelo y mi puño se hundió hasta el codo en la tierra dura.

"Jacob, tío, hazte a la idea de que la has perdido." Me susurró Embry como con miedo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Alex, hija." Me dijo Billie justo cuando ya estaba en la puerta del helicóptero y justo mientras me caían encima un par de bolas de pelo que se destransformaron en cuestión de segundos para convertirse en mis hijos menores que estaban cogidos a mí. "No puedes irte así."

"Billie, no voy a quedarme." Afirmé. "Ya le he dado a todos las instrucciones de qué hacer."

"Jake siempre anda cagándola, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo." Me había dicho preocupado. "Está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, de lo que te dijo."

"No importa." Afirmé.

"Alex ¿necesitas que te quitemos de encima a…?" Me dijo Ren desde la cabina de piloto mientras su hermano nos miraba desde la bodega.

"Tranquilos, son mis hijos y mi suegro." Les había contestado yo.

"Hija, por favor, recapacita." Me dijo.

Suspiré antes de explicarle mis motivos para irme, para desaparecer de allí sabiendo que Jake no causaría ningún daño; a cada palabra que yo decía, él más afligido parecía. Se me partía el alma tener que separarme de él, ahora era ya parte de mi familia, una parte muy importante de mi familia.

"Lo siento." Acabé diciendo. "Pero debo irme. Volveré para las bodas de los chicos y para la de mi propia hija."

"Espera." Me dijo de nuevo poniendo las manos en el helicóptero. "Me voy contigo."

"¿Qué…?" Le dije.

"Me queda poco tiempo de vida, mis amigos han ido muriendo o desapareciendo poco a poco… Al menos concédele este último capricho a este viejo inválido." Me dijo.

"Billie, tu familia…" Le dije.

"Rebecca está casada con ese surfista samoano, en Hawai. Y Paul cuidará bien de mi Rachel y del hijo que está creciendo dentro de ella." Me dijo. "Ya no queda nada para mí aquí. Sé que tú eres médico, estaré mucho mejor atendido que aquí."

"¿Y qué hay de Jake?" Le dije apenada por lo que me estaba confesando. "Él aún te necesita."

"Él ya no me necesita." Afirmó mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Dejó de necesitarme cuando todo esto comenzó, cuando se convirtió en líder él mismo… Ahora es un vampiro, algo que por mucho que lo intenté nunca podré llegar a comprender tanto como para ayudarle con los problemas que tenga…"

Estuve en silencio un momento; podía sentir lo que tenía dentro. Entonces salté abajo y levanté la silla con mi suegro encima hasta meterme de un salto con ella en la bodega del helicóptero.

"Ren, dale fuerte." Afirmé. "Por favor, sácanos de aquí ya."

"¿Vamos a llevarnos al viejo y a los críos?" Me dijo para llevarse un bufido de gato mío mientras aseguraba la silla. "Vale, vale… no estamos en condición de quejarnos… Agarraros."

Con cuidado le sujeté con fuerza mientra Lily ayudaba a mis hijos.

"Abuelito… me alegro de que vengas con nosotros." Le dijo Lily sonriendo.

"Lily." Le dije para que callase antes de mirar a Billie y sonreír. "Billie, no está en mi naturaleza juzgar, pero creo que estoy en posición de decirte que creo que estás cometiendo un error." Le dije suavemente.

"Entonces no me lo digas." Me dijo sonriendo y haciéndome sonreír. "Por cierto, si no es mucho preguntar a dónde vamos ahora."

"A un lugar tranquilo y suficientemente alejado como para que nunca nadie nos moleste." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Espero que sea soleado." Me dijo palmeándose las piernas. "Mis cansados huesos se merecen un descanso."

"Y mi piel sabes que canta un poco bajo el sol." Afirmé suavemente. "Sin embargo… estoy segura que te gustará el lugar donde nos dirigimos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Otra vez se han ido…" Suspiré tras leer el mensaje que me había dejado. "Y de nuevo nos deja a todos atrás."

"Estoy comenzando a hartarme de que siempre nos haga eso." Me dijo Chad. "Un día de estos me voy a hartar de todos estos desplantes y…"

"¿Y?" Le dije levantando una ceja.

"Y nada." Afirmó deshinchándose. "A quién pretendo engañar… volverá a hacerlo una y otra vez y todos sabemos que volveré a perdonarla…"

"Eso pensaba." Le dije. "Por cierto…" Afirmé mostrándole una tarjeta de móvil que estaba enganchada al papel.

Increíblemente, un trozo de plástico con unos circuitos nos daba toda la esperanza que necesitábamos. Chad me la quitó de las manos y la metió deprisa en su móvil.

"Da señal." Afirmó sonriendo mientras oíamos la señal.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Esme)

"Así que así es como acaba la historia." Dije.

"Divorcio humano en todas las de la ley." Afirmó Jasper.

"No, si la chica tiene estilo hasta para esto." Afirmó Emmet. "¿Cómo se habrán repartido a los hijos?"

"A juzgar por eso…" Dijo Edward señalando a la comitiva que acababa de entrar en la sala donde estábamos todos.

"¡Tía Bella, tía Alice, tía Rosalie, tío Emmet…!" Se puso a decir Sari feliz mientras Nessy venía a abrazar a sus padres mientras gritaba mamá y papá.

"Señores." Dijeron los otros vampiros que iban con ellos.

"Sari cariño, quiénes…" Dijo Carlisle suavemente mientras le saludaba con dos besos tras saludar al resto.

"Ah, son… bueno, son nuestra armada." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ellos y el carro de licántropos que están a las puertas de la ciudad."

"¿Seth se ha quedado fuera?" Preguntó Edward.

"Con Quil y Claire." Afirmó Nessy. "No estábamos muy seguros de quiénes había aquí dentro así que…"

"Habéis vuelto a redecorar esto." Dijo Sari. "Es…"

"Tu madre dejó…" Dijo Marianne.

"Lo sé, triunvirato aquí y yo a Rumanía…" Dijo medio suspirando. "Supongo que debería presentar mis respetos a los nuevos… líderes."

"Sari…" Le dijo Nessy mientras ella se ponía sobre una rodilla. "Sarí, no… ¿qué haces?"

"No hija." Le dijo Marianne sonriendo y avanzando un paso. "Creo que los que deberíamos hacer eso somos nosotros."

"A la nueva líder de los Valerius." Afirmó Carlisle levantándola antes de hincarse él de rodillas con el mismo gesto de sumisión que ella había tomado hacía un momento. "Que ha liderado un grupo independiente que ha acabado con los últimos restos de rebelión en Europa."

Entonces sonreí para hacer un gesto similar pero de mujer en vez del de hombre que había hecho ella. Y sobre todo, cuando todos hicieron lo mismo uno a uno, mis hijos sonriendo mientras Sari tenía la cara llena de sorpresa.

"Tu madre hubiese estado muy orgullosa de ti, Sari." Afirmó Marianne.

"De eso estamos todos seguros." Afirmó Edward sonriendo. "Si estuviese aquí te hubiese dicho algo así como 'Buen trabajo, cariño' o algo así."

"La echo mucho de menos." Afirmó Sari. "Pero bueno, la vida sigue, y a nosotros… nos queda mucho por delante." Añadió sonriendo.

Era muy cruel tener a la pobre chica así, pensando que sus padres estaban muertos cuando no era cierto.

"Esme." Me dijo Edward suavemente. "Será mejor que no digamos nada. Hay que respetar lo que nos dijo."

"Es muy cruel." Afirmé. "Debería saber que están bien."

"Sabes el trato, ella no nos borraba la memoria pero no podíamos decir nada." Dijo Jasper.

"Va a enterarse." Afirmó Alice mientras parecía tener una visión. "En la boda, entonces ellas se separarán y… Oh, vaya…"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté. "¿Va a pasar algo?"

"Va a convertirse en la heredera de pleno derecho." Afirmó Alice suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

Fue algo curioso, Lucien me había mandado una carta por el método tradicional ya que no confiaba en los métodos modernos, para decirme que en la casa principal parecía haber 'ambiente revuelto'; y la verdad es que cuando leí eso no me esperaba algo como lo que me encontré.

"¿Cómo que han desaparecido familiares?" Había dicho cuando me informaron de la desaparición de algunos familiares que debían estar en estado vegetativo de hibernación.

"Pues ya lo ves." Me dijo. "Pero eso no es lo peor, ahora resulta que Steve y Cathi han despertado también y su familia ha salido de la mansión, y no es eso lo peor; resulta que ahora todos los familiares con varones casaderos están saliendo en masa a dios sabe dónde con el único motivo de encontrar a la matriarca y casarla con alguno de ellos para asegurarse unos herederos puros y dignos."

Mestizaje, para la familia no había nada más importante que la pureza de raza.

"La heredera es Sari." Le había dicho. "Todos lo habían aceptado ya."

"Desde luego." Me dijo. "Pero… hay algunos rumores que dicen que… bueno, sus padres no están criando malvas y que hay algo de divorcio humano por medio. Así que…"

"Están muertos." Afirmé. "Al menos ella. Todo el mundo lo sabe."

"Lo saben o… creen saber." Me dijo. "Porque supongo que tú como buen amante de la paz habrás salido al jardín…"

"Las rosas…" Susurré.

"Así que a ti tampoco te han pasado desapercibidas." Me dijo. "Bueno… ahí tienes tu respuesta ¿no crees?"

El rosal, lo había visto durante la guerra; allí había una rosa con capullos aún dormidos saliendo de ella… eso debía significar que…

"Hay que… buscarla." Afirmé.

"Al contrario de lo que todos piensan… me parece que deberíamos dejarla en paz." Me dijo Lucien. "Creo que conseguir que la den por muerta dos veces y fingir otra más antes de las anteriores debe significar algo. Me parece que quiere un descanso y personalmente creo que se merece un par de décadas o así de tranquilidad. Sari heredará y todos tan tranquilos, será como si hubiese echado un sueñecito en letargo."

Aunque fuese algo nunca visto, algo que no debiera pasar dado que tenía unas obligaciones como matriarca líder del clan… no podía negar que Lucien también llevaba razón; ni a la condesa le había tocado hacer la mitad de cosas y pasar por la mitad de cosas que a nuestra prima, lo único por lo que había pasado la condesa fue una guerra y algunas rebeliones entre los nuestros, unido al inevitable descenso de nuestra población antes de su muerte. A Isabella le había tocado lidiar con la venta de los nuestros por parte de Jagger, los costantes problemas que nuestros dos hermanastros que quedaron a su cargo de los Dupont le daban una y otra vez, dos guerras, el acoso por su matrimonio, las malas caras por su descendencia mestiza… eso por no contar que casi todo el mundo parecía a favor de matar al marido y como nosotros no podíamos por la lealtad que le debíamos a nuestra matriarca, no mover un dedo si intentaban matarle o bien ayudar al que intentase matarle.

Todo aquello era demasiada carga para una sola persona.

"Está bien." Dije. "La dejaremos en paz una temporada, pero dentro de una década o dos mandaré a alguien a buscarla."

"Que te crees tú que no hay nadie que sepa a dónde ha ido o cómo encontrarla." Me dijo mientras me iba de allí.

El problema principal era más bien que bastantes parientes se habían puesto en pie, teníamos a varios que debían seguir aletargados campando a sus anchas por ahí… y según últimas noticias, había algunos locales de reunión nuevos creados sin permisos pertinentes.

Claro que en Volterra pretendíamos hacer por decisión de los 3, la vista gorda con tal de que no diesen problemas. Y según los informes del grupo de Sari y el resto, no eran problemáticos sino más bien un local donde se reunían gente de varias especies. El más curioso era uno cerca de Versalles donde al parecer, se reunían gente de… reputación dudosa y donde se mezclaban todas las razas que quisiesen entrar, sin embargo, nunca había dado problemas, claro que también es cierto que era de creación bastante moderna. El 'Black Liss' creo que se llamaba.

Ahora estaba a las puertas del palacio de los Vulturis en Volterra, pensando si debía compartir con el resto de líderes la información recibida en Rumanía.

No, mejor no. Si lo decía debería contar cómo lo sabía y eso acabaría llevando al hecho de que los parientes que estaban despiertos cuando no les tocaba apuntaba todo a que habían despertado debido a que nuestra matriarca se había metido en problemas gordos, tal como decían las leyendas que pasaría.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué allí, me esperaba otra sorpresa.

"¡Tío Louie!" Me dijo Sari saltándome al cuello feliz mientras yo la cogía y la hacía girar para mantener el equilibrio.

"Sari, querida." Le dije. "Vaya, que fuerte estás. ¿Ya has acabado ahí fuera?"

"Todos los revolucionarios han sido reducidos y todo eso." Me dijo feliz. "Así que… una vez la unión entre especies ha conseguido la paz."

"Eso es genial." Afirmé. "Oh, veo que hoy hay muchas visitas. Bienvenidos." Añadí reparando en que la familia de Carlisle estaba también allí.

"Mi familia ha regresado." Me dijo Carlisle. "Sana y salva."

"De lo cual nos alegramos." Afirmé. "¿Estábais de… vacaciones?"

"Vacaciones sí." Dijo Emmet con Alice y Bella.

No sé si igual era una definición un poco a la ligera pero ellos tres parecían los habladores del grupo, Jasper parecía más… atormentado, Edward era más racional y calmado y Rosalie… bueno, ella era un poco un caso aparte.

"Bien, suena bien." Les dije. "¿Dónde estuvisteis?"

"Pues…"

"Cerca de Kazakhstan." Me dijo Edward. "O igual era Rusia, el caso es que en la radio hablaban ruso."

"Vaya, vacaciones a la nieve." Les dije suavemente. "¿Alguna cacería de renos o algo así?"

"Relax." Me dijo Jasper. "Los renos estaban bien, pero era mejor el no tener que esconder lo de la piel."

"Deberíais ir algún día a Rumania." Les dije suavemente. "Está bien para descansar."

"Eso." Dijo Sari. "Tenéis que venir a ver la casa. Oh, es… vale, no he estado allí nunca, pero mi madre me dijo que era enorme, y la familia está bien también."

Sari no tenía ni idea de la que le iba a caer.

"Eh… Sari, creo que deberías ir allí antes." Le dije.

"Deberías conocer a la familia antes de… hablar." Le dijo Rosalie. "¿Quién era mejor, el cachas descerebrado, el moreno loco con cara de salido que nos miraba raro o los tíos esos que vendían a sus hijos como ganado?"

"Rosalie." Le dijo Edward.

¿Cachas descerebrado?. ¿Moreno loco con cara de salido que nos miraba raro?. ¿Los tíos esos que vendían a sus hijos como ganado? Aquello sonaba un poco como algunos de los fugados.

"¿Habéis… conocido a… mi familia?" Les dije escamado.

"Rosalie ha estado un poco tensa." Me dijo Emmet mientras la separaba un poco. "Hemos perdido un par de presas y…"

"No, dejárla." Le dije. "Rosalie… qué habías dicho."

"¿Yo? Nada." Dijo.

"No, no, has dicho… ¿Quiénes eran esos?" Le pregunté.

"Pues el cachas es mi querido hermano Emmet." Dijo Jasper.

"¿Y los otros?" Les dije.

"Creo que los tíos se llamaban… ¿Marah y Chayton?" Dijo Bella.

"Sí, y el tío moreno era uno que…" Dijo Alice.

"Ya…" Le dije.

Era evidente que habían mentido en todo; habían visto a mi familia, pero por algún motivo mentían.

De todos modos, no importaba, si les habían visto daba igual; sin embargo, teníamos una pista: habían estado en algún sitio entre Kazakhstan y Rusia.

"Disculpadme un momento, tengo… mi hermano no usa el móvil, hay que escribirle cartas de las de toda la vida." Les dije.

Salí de allí casi al instante y caminando pausadamente; sin embargo, pude oírles hablar aún.

"Genial Rosalie." Le dijo Alice.

"¿Creéis que se lo habrá tragado?" Dijo Alice.

"No." Afirmó Edward. "No se ha tragado nada, pero tampoco sabe mucho más que les hemos visto."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Bueno… el siguiente capítulo es ya el epílogo, pondré unos fragmentos cortitos con lo de las bodas y luego… jejeje, secreeeeetoooooo. Aunque lo más probable es que os hagáis una idea bastante aproximada sobre todo.

Ah, por cierto, Sari no es tonta, ya ha atado cabos y es solo cuestión de tiempo que se de cuenta de todo, pobre Alex… ella que quería un poco de paz y… ¡Nooooo! Que se me va la cabeza y hago spoilers, en fin, nos vemos prontito.

Por cierto….

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!

Jejeje, que siempre se me olvidaba escribirlo.))


	27. Epilogo de Jacob

**Epilogo: Tiempo después.**

((Bueno, pues aquí tenéis mi regalito de Papá Noel, espero que os guste, más que nada porque no se puede descambiar en las tiendas, jeje.

En fin, yo me pedí un Jacob Black para navidades pero... se ve que Santa Claus no es tan poderoso... aún no puede traer a quileute a mi país... XD

Pero bueno, feliz Navidad y que Papá Noel os haya traído lo que pedísteis y sea tan bueno como conmigo, que me ha traído mi segundo regalo no material que pedí. *sonrisa dulce y pícara a lo Alice*

¡¡Feliz Navidad una vez más!!))

1 año después de la desaparición…

(Voz de Sam)

"¿Están aquí?" Me dijo Jared sacando la cabeza del cuarto.

"Jared, solo soy yo." Le dije. "Deja de esperar imposibles."

"Te juro que como no vengan les cortaré los rabos." Me dijo. "A Kim le hace mucha ilusión que estemos toda la manada."

"Jared, haz el favor de no moverte." Le dijo Jacob. "El estilo del novio debe ser impecable."

"Habló el ex-chucho." Le dijo él.

La verdad es que después de tantos meses allí, en su antigua casa pero solo ya, la relación con nosotros era más estrecha. Embry se pasaba con él los días y las noches, cuando no estaba de flor en flor.

"En lo que respecta a moda, sin duda los vampiros son los mejores." Afirmó Quil sonriendo desde la puerta abierta.

"¡Quil!" Le dijo Embry chocándola con él. "¿Qué pasa tío? Hace mucho que no os pasabais por aquí."

"Claire ha estado con Sari en Italia." Nos dijo divertido. "Ya sabes, Nessy, Claire y Sari, las supernenas de la isla. Jake." Le dijo chocándole la mano también. "Vaya tío, se te ve genial."

"Todo lo bien que puedo estar solo y rodeado de licántropos." Afirmó Jacob.

"Jake acaba de aprender algo de su mujercita." Afirmó Jared. "Ya nos llama por el nombre de especie en vez de 'chuchos', claro que le ha costado algún mordisco que otro."

"Aún me debes esa pelea." Le dijo él acabando de ponerle el pelo bien. "Que no quise mover un dedo para no fastidiarte esa carita de modelo para la boda."

"Bueno, pues… ¿seguro que estoy ya?" Dijo Jared. "No sé… no me faltará un gemelo o el sujeta corbatas ese o…"

"Estás bien." Le dije yo. "Y deja de tocarte, que vas a arruinar el trabajo de Jacob."

La verdad es que no vimos al resto hasta la hora de la ceremonia; en una iglesia preciosa, la verdad.

"¿Y este pedazo festival?" Dijo Jared. "No es la iglesia que nosotros…"

"Regalo de, y cito literalmente, 'hada madrina' del 'sindicato de licántropos sin gota de tacto de La Push', dejo de citar." Afirmó Leah sonriendo con ironía. "Vamos, la de siempre."

"¡¿Está aquí?!" Dijeron a la vez Jared y Jacob.

"Jared, tú tranquilo que es tu boda y ya tendrás tiempo de ponerte nervioso luego." Le dije yo. "Y Jacob, cierra la boca que se te va a caer la lengua. Si ha venido seguro que no va a arriesgarse a que le descubran por mostrarse mucho. Y sí, diría que sí está aquí, en algún lado y medio escondida." Afirmé mientras veía a los gemelos morenos sentados con Billie en silla de ruedas y Lily mientras un par de tíos que no conocía parecían estar también con ellos.

"¿Cómo?" Me dijeron.

"Allí." Afirmé señalando a la familia.

"Son…" Dijo Jake.

"Vaya… sí que han crecido esos dos." Afirmó Quil. "Están… Jake, tienes que estar orgullosísimo de ellos."

"Están… se les ve bien ¿no?" Les dijo Jacob.

"Apuesta a que tu padre y sus acompañantes les cuidan genial." Le dije.

"Disculpad un segundo." Nos dijo Jacob. "Tengo que hablar con alguien."

"¿Qué co…?" Dijimos mientras le veíamos ir.

Al principio, pensé que iba a ver a su padre y a sus hijos, pero en lugar de eso, los esquivó y fue directo a los tipos que no conocía. Les dijo algo y asintieron antes de levantarse y seguirle.

"Eh ¿alguno conoce a esos dos?" Les dije.

"Creo que vienen con Billie y familia." Afirmó Jared.

"¿Dos vampiros que vienen con nuestra 'cuñada honorífica' y la familia de Jake?" Dijo Embry confuso. "Uhhh… Esto suena a infidelidad..."

"Técnicamente Jake se los puso antes." Afirmó Jared. "Y técnicamente esto es una especie de… separación o algo así."

"Pues la tía sabe montárselo." Afirmó Embry divertido. "¿Creéis que será un trío?"

Entonces yo le di un golpe en la nuca con la palma abierta para reñirle mientras sacudíamos la cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?" Les pregunté a los dos primos de Alex cuando conseguí sacarles fuera para hablar.

"Eh, eh. No te embales chaval." Me dijo Ren, el pelirrojo de los dos hermanos. "Solo hemos venido porque a Isabella le hacía ilusión venir."

"Me parece que le prometió a la novia no perderse su gran día." Me dijo Rufus suavemente. "Y aunque ahora esté de descanso de sus obligaciones como matriarca, no deja de ser una Valerius."

"Cortar el royo, me sé lo de la palabra de los Valerius." Les dije. "¿Cómo… cómo está ella?" Les pregunté más suavemente.

"Enamorada de nosotros." Dijo Ren. "Y no veas lo guay que se pone en primavera que…"

Entonces su hermano le dio un golpe suave en el cuello que lo inclinó hacia delante.

"Sigue deprimida." Me dijo Rufus. "Aunque parece que lo lleva bastante bien. Se está centrando en su trabajo."

"¿Y los niños?" Les pregunté. "¿Qué tal lo llevan ellos?"

"Bueno… se han acostumbrado al nuevo hogar." Afirmó Rufus.

"No veas lo bien que se lo pasan allí." Afirmó Ren. "Corretean, no se tienen que preocupar mucho de los vecinos que se enteren de lo que son… Y luego están las chicas del pueblo."

"¿Ya salen con chicas?" Les dije.

"¿Qué esperabas?" Me dijo Ren. "Tienen ya 16, apuesto a que tú con su edad ya andabas detrás de alguna."

Sí, de Bella Swan. Mis hijos crecían y yo me lo estaba perdiendo… primero con la depresión cuando su madre se fue con los pelirrojos y ahora por un maldito error gordo que había cometido y del que me arrepentía cada día al despertarme solo.

"Vamos, vamos." Me dijo Rufus. "No te preocupes, Isabella es una chica muy lista, seguro que acabará aceptando que fue un error, incomprensible pero error. Dale tiempo."

"Supongo que ahora lo que nos sobra es tiempo." Afirmé rindiéndome un poco.

Ahora teníamos la eternidad por delante, pero… si no era con ella a mi lado, la eternidad era algo… inconcebible.

De pronto unas palabras de Ren me llegaron a la cabeza:_ "Enamorada de nosotros. Y no veas lo guay que se pone en primavera que…"_

Aquello me hizo rugir algo dentro.

¿Cómo era posible que supiesen esos dos lo de la primavera?

"¿Le habéis puesto un dedo encima?" Le dije.

"¿Y qué si lo hemos hecho?" Me dijo Ren. "Ahora es nuestro problema."

Aquello fue algo insoportable, le cogí en menos que canta un gallo del cuello y lo levanté del suelo para que se defendiese. Por mucho que lo intentase, yo había sido un licántropo, mis medidas eran bastante mejores que las suyas y estaba preparado para suplir la diferencia de edad y técnica con técnicas propias y medidas mejores.

"Chicos, nada de… peleas… aquí." Afirmó una voz suavemente dándome unos golpes para que soltase al pelirrojo y separándonos al momento. "Jake, agradecería que no lisiases a mis escoltas. Y vosotros dos, ya os vale, que sois dos contra uno."

Entonces abrí los ojos como platos. Allí estaba ella. Tenía aún el pelo más o menos corto y cualquiera diría que le había copiado el peinado a la mismísima Alice Cullen; sin embargo, aunque parecidas, nunca se me ocurriría confundirlas. Alice era más bajita y más como una bailarina o un duende mientras esta mujer era más alta y asemejaba más a una pantera que a un duende. El vestido que llevaba era precioso también, probablemente si alguien como Leah o incluso Emily lo llevasen no podría decir lo mismo, pero en ella quedaba como si fuese parte de su piel, como si siempre llevase esa ropa. Sin embargo, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos y su voz. Mientras echaba la bronca a esos dos hermanos y primos suyos, la voz seguía siendo de la misma dulzura que siempre, solo las palabras parecían reflejar la dureza del rapapolvo que les estaba cayendo, porque no estaba furiosa, sus ojos eran verdes, del mismo verde con destellos dorados que cautivaba y hechizaba a cualquier humano que osase mirarlos. Y entonces me miró a mí.

"Hola Jake." Me dijo. "Estás guapo. ¿Eres uno de los acompañantes de las damas de honor?"

"Soy uno de los testigos masculinos." Le dije suavemente. "Veo… veo que al final has venido."

"Le di mi palabra a Kim." Me dijo como si no importase. "Yo siempre cumplo mis palabras."

"Estás… estás… te veo bien." Conseguí decir.

"Hago lo que puedo por mantenerme en forma." Me dijo suavemente mientras se miraba un poco. "Y el vestido es un poco… lo compré en la ciudad, ya sabes, se supone que no debo dar el cante."

Ahora que me fijaba, el vestido no era de marca como solía gastar ella, era más bien… vale, era de diseño y eso no se podía negar, pero la marca era algo diferente.

"No, no." Le dije. "Te queda… bien; perfecta, como siempre."

Eso pareció hacerla sonreir suavemente; entonces vimos el coche con la novia llegar.

"Será mejor que entremos ya." Me dijo. "La novia debe tener su espacio. Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Jake."

No me dejó ni contestarle, tanto ella como sus primos-amantes desaparecieron antes de que me diese cuenta, y cuando entré dentro para ir a mi posición, descubrí que estaban ya dentro, solo que ella estaba justo en medio de los dos hombres y con Lily a su derecha. Se había puesto una especie de sombrerito pequeño de los de las películas de detectives para la tía buenorra víctima que va al despacho del detective privado, de él salía al frente un pequeño velo que le cubría la cara dejando ver lo justo y necesario para que no se le reconociese.

Y esa fue la última vez que la vi ese día; la busqué por el banquete, pero no estaba a la vista o siempre estaba con alguien; parecía mantenerse un poco al margen de la gente que no sabía que seguíamos vivos, pero en cambio, la vi alguna vez hablando con la manada que sabía la verdad.

Sin embargo, para cuando yo llegaba a ella, ya se había vuelto a perder entre la gente; y así durante toda la noche.

"Felicidades Jared." Le dije cuando me sentí demasiado cansado de todo. "Espero que tengáis más suerte que yo."

"Vamos, vamos." Me dijo. "No te pongas melodramático."

"No es melodrama." Afirmó. "En serio. ¿Sabes quién ha venido al final?"

"Si es mi esposa llegas tarde." Afirmé. "La he visto y creo que me ha estado esquivando toda la noche."

"Bueno, pues… resulta que se ha preocupado por ti ¿sabes?" Me dijo divertido.

"Estás de broma." Le dije sin poder creérmelo. "¿En serio?"

"Nos ha preguntado a todos, después de felicitarme, claro." Me dijo Jared.

"Ya ves." Me dijo Leah. "Eres tan idiota que tienes hasta suerte. Tienes una esposa maravillosa y creo que al final tendrás la suerte de que te ha de perdonar y todo."

Perdonarme… eso sonaba genial. Ojalá me pudiese perdonar en este siglo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Otro año después (2 años desde la desaparición social)…

(Voz de Quil)

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" Dije desesperándome al no poder hacerme el nudo de la corbata. "¡Maldito trozo de tela!"

"A ver, Quil, déjame a mí anda." Me dijo Jacob para ponerse a hacerme el nudo bien.

"Hay que ver, cómo has cambiado." Le dije suavemente. "No solo físicamente, quiero decir… mírate, antes eras uno de los nuestros, eran un desastre y ahora… un Armani."

"El Armani es el de la boda de Jared, este es un Dolce & Gabbana." Me dijo. "Lo compré por Ebbay, un precio bastante interesante, la verdad."

"De zafio licántropo a tío con estilo salido de las pasarelas del Vogue." Le dijo Embry divertido. "Increíble."

"Para lo que me ha servido…" Murmuró Jacob.

(Voz de Jacob)

"Para lo que me ha servido…" Murmuré.

La única y última vez que había visto a mi esposa era hacía un año, y la verdad es que había estado un poco… fría, incluso me había esquivado durante toda la fiesta.

"Seguro que al final acaba todo bien." Dijo Quil. "Si no fíjate en Claire y yo."

"Tú eres un asaltacunas, como Seth." Le dije bromeando. "Enamoraros de bebés… degenerados."

"Habló el asaltageriátricos." Me dijo el novio divertido. "Que se enamora de una mujer de varios siglos ¿Cuántos años hemos conseguido retroceder su nacimiento?"

"Digamos que hasta el 1600 o así." Afirmé yo. "Hablando con los primos."

"¿Y qué tal te fue con Louie?" Me dijo Quil. "¿Lo sabe ya?"

"No, como Seth y Sari." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente para no fastidiar la gomina que llevaba. "Se supone que no deben saber nada, aún."

"Pues deben ser los únicos que no lo saben." Me dijo Sam.

"En Volterra no lo saben." Afirmó Quil. "Y desde luego los Cullen no lo saben, y en la casa de los Valerius…"

"Precisamente los Cullen lo saben." Afirmé yo. "Salvo Carlisle, pero supongo que se lo habrán dicho el resto de su familia; y en la casa de los Valerius… creo que algo saben, porque cuando lo de la guerra acabó… bueno, unos tíos le mandaron un par de hijos para que eligiese con cual casarse."

"¡Venga ya!" Dijeron.

"Pero si está casada contigo." Afirmó Embry.

"Ah, eso…" Dijo Quil. "No sé, había oído rumores sobre… pero pensaba que era alguien cercano a la familia de…Bueno, que no erais…"

Alguien cercano a la enorme familia de los Valerius y allegados. Supongo que para quienes no supiesen que Alex y yo seguíamos vivos no cobraba sentido.

"Pues somos nosotros, y por favor, de esto nada a Sari ni a nadie." Le dije. "Para evitar que nos ecuentren."

"Jake, algún día vas a tener que contarnos en qué líos andáis ahora." Me dijo Sam.

No podía decirles que los líos era que estabamos ganando tiempo contra un tipo que no sé quién era pero que nos andaba persiguiendo; bueno, más bien a ella.

"Por cierto." Dijo Quil. "He invitado a tu padre y a tus hijos, así que… si está con ellos supongo que vendrá también ¿no?"

"Creo que sigue sin querer que la descubráis, pero…" Dijo Jared para sonreír. "Os tiene mucho cariño así que…"

Todos sonreímos divertidos sabiendo que no iba a perderse la oportunidad de colarse a un sitio que pensaba que tenía que estar, aunque no hubiese sido invitada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

De nuevo en cuanto entramos a la iglesia busqué con la mirada a los invitados 'extra' y localicé a mi padre con mis hijos enormes debido a su herencia de licántropo. Sin embargo, ambos llevaba gafas de sol; como el resto de familia de vampiros que estaban todos juntos. Sus tíos, los primos Rufus y Ren también las llevaban y creo que esos no era precisamente por estética como mis hijos a los que les dije que se las quitaran y me sacaron la legua divertidos.

Me quedé con ganas de darles un capón a cada uno, pero se me adelantaron Ivvan y Rufus aunque no les quitaron las gafas.

Esperaba verla, pero lo primero fue la comitiva de damas de honor y luego la novia.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba allí, sentada entre los suyos, tan resplandeciente como siempre.

Hoy parecía que el pelo era más largo, lo tenía en un recogido un poco raro y tenía un vestido fucsia tirando a morado que dejaba entrever una pierna escultural. Al parecer, de nuevo había recuperado un poco su color de vampiro bronceado casi dorada que estaba reclamada con un par de ojos hechizantes. Esta vez fui más rápido. Antes de que pudiese darme esquinazo la pillé por el brazo en el restaurante en cuanto llegaron y tiré de ella para tirarnos a ambos por la barandilla que llevaba a las escaleras al baño.

"¿Qué te crees que estás...?" Me dijo.

"Lo siento pero esta vez no pienso dejar que vuelvas a escaparte." Le dije sujetándole aún el brazo. "Para una vez que te veo no pienso dejar que vuelvas a esquivarme."

"Suéltame, no pienso esquivarte." Me dijo. "A los que esquivo era a Sari y a Seth, y tranquilo, que hoy hay mucha gente como para no encontrarnos."

"¿Sigues sin perdonarme?" Le dije aflojando.

"Supongo que no te extrañará." Me dijo retirando el brazo.

"Rencorosa..." Le dije.

"Infiel." Me contestó antes de intentar volar, sin embargo, volví a retenerla un segundo antes de que me diese un golpe en el brazo y se soltase porque perdí la fuerza ahí.

"Mierda... esta mujer es el diablo." Murmuré.

La verdad es que era malo; sin embargo, acabamos encontrándonos allí mismo. Ella y sus acompañantes estaban conmigo junto a la mesa de la manada.

Comer con sus primos no me hacía gracia, pero al menos, estaba con mi padre también aunque nuestros hijos estaban todos juntos.

"Esto no me gusta." Afirmó Alex. "Entre hermanos no pueden mentirse... en nada tenemos al duo de sangre aquí encima."

"El 'duo de sangre' como tú les llamas me han visto ya." Le dije yo. "Y como no son tontos, ya han atado cabos por dónde vivo y alguna otra cosilla más."

Y sí, justo en ese momento, ambos se deslizaron sigilosamente hasta nosotros.

"Ya te vale." Le susurró Jacky. "Desaparecer así..."

"Eh, aquí chitón que vuestra hermana tiene oídos en todos lados." Afirmó.

"Pues yo creo que igual deberíais ir al jardín." Le dije. "Allí no creo que te puedan escuchar nadie."

"Jake... cuando volvamos te juro que te arrancaré la cabeza." Me dijo amenazándome con un dedo.

"Y cuidado con ese dedo que lo carga el diablo." Le dije con ironía.

Una brisa, eso fue lo que noté antes del dolor del corte en mi mejilla. Me toqué y comprobé que me había hecho sangre. Sonreí divertido mientras me lamía los dedos con la sangre.

Les costó un poco volver a entrar, aunque de todas formas, cuando se sentó tampoco parecía demasiado contenta.

"¿Qué habías dicho que tenías que hacer cuando volvieras?" Le dijo Ren.

"Vale ya ¿eh?" Dijo ella. "Tengamos la boda en paz."

"Tú y tu familia adoptiva." Dijo Ren para coger un cuchillo que iba a su cara y que le hizo un cortecillo leve en la piel. "Debería bajar esos humos."

"Está así porque nos han colocado en la misma mesa." Afirmé divertido.

"Vete a cagar, Jake. Te repito que no eres el centro del mundo." Me dijo. "Esto es por otros motivos."

"¿Por las flores que se te han muerto por jugar sin guantes o por lo que te han cogido de santera del pueblo y los cercanos?" Le dijo Rufus.

"¿De qué va eso?" Pregunté mientras nos traían platos para vampiros y a ella algo de comida como al resto de gente.

"Ahora la princesita trabaja." Dijo Ren. "Aunque la verdad es que alguien tenía que pagar, claro."

"Supongo." Afirmó ella suavemente cortando una croqueta. "Tengo a dos gorrones consumistas colgados del cuello."

"Se dedica a cultivar flores para relajarse, cocinar... esas cosas." Me dijo mi padre. "Y como es una crack en todo... pues resulta que pronto se hizo famosa, y ahora nos hace la comida a nosotros y de vez en cuando la contratan para banquetes, como cátering."

"Y como sus flores son bonitas vendió algunas y ahora todos quieren flores y sus cosas con flores secas." Afirmó Rufus. "Y también..."

"Ey, por favor." Les dijo ella.

"No te avergüences." Le dijo mi padre. "A la chica la han cogido como santera."

"Remedios naturales ancestrales para todo tipo de males." Afirmó Rufus.

"Consejos sentimentales y sexuales..." Dijo Ren.

"Y la chica esa tan maja que pasa de vez en cuando creo que quería que le casase por el rito ese..." Dijo Billie. "¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"El rito celta." Le dijo Alex. "Y no se va a casar por ese rito porque yo no voy a oficiar nada."

"Vale, vale..." Le dijeron todos.

Interesante, ya tenía un bonito tema de conversación para acercarme a ella sin que reaccionase mal.

"Así que ahora trabajas." Le dije. "Pensaba que lo tuyo era la medicina."

"Santería y medicina no distan tanto." Afirmó suavemente. "¿Sabías que la santería viene de la medicina natural que fue la precursora de la medicina moderna?"

"No." Afirmé. "Vaya, me cuesta creer algo así."

"Pues créetelo." Me dijo.

Seguimos hablando de todo aquello un buen rato; la verdad es que acaba de recordar que una de los puntos más atractivos de ella eran las largas charlas sobre todo tipo que solíamos tener.

Y al final, acabé por llegar a un tema más... íntimo. Justo cuando acabamos y habían puesto una especie de vídeo sobre los novios.

"¿Te acuerdas de las pastillas y la comida que te cocinaba aquella primavera desde San Valentín?" Me dijo.

Como había dicho, un tema íntimo.

"Recuerdo... sí, las raices de ginsen, y luego... la sopa esa marrón." Dije recordándolo.

"Miso. Bueno, pues todo eso eran remedios naturales, para devolverte la energía que yo te robaba." Me dijo.

Mataría por poder volver a perder las energías en eso. Entonces sonó una canción que conocíamos los dos.

"¿Me concedes este baile?" Le dije.

"Creo que no deberíamos." Me dijo.

"En la terraza no nos verán." Afirmé. "Y no tendrás que esconderte ¿verdad?"

"Jake yo..." Me dijo. "Lo siento, tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a Perú a por unos productos antes de volver a casa con todos. Pero no te preocupes, el resto se van a quedar un poco más. Salvo Ivvan, él tiene que acompañarme a recoger las cosas. Ya sabes, cuatro brazos hacen más que dos."

No, no me gustaba nada que volviese a huir de mí, y menos aún que le acompañase Ivvan o su hermano o cualquiera de sus primos.

"Vamos... ya hemos estado hablando normal." Me dijo suspirando. "Y me ha gustado volver a verte."

"¿Te quedas entonces?" Le pregunté esperanzada de pronto.

"No tanto..." Afirmó. "En fin... cuídate ¿vale?"

Salió corriendo, y aunque fui tras ella sin molestarme a esconder que corría mucho más rápido que más de el 75 por ciento de la gente de la sala, fue que ella hablaba con los novios y luego la vi hablar con sus primos antes de desaparecer con Ivvan.

"¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho ahora?" Me dijo Chad apareciendo tras nosotros.

"Parece ser que tú lo sabes ya, así que... por qué no me ilustras." Le dije.

"No te hagas el listo, tío." Me dijo. "Se supone que el viajecito a Perú era cuando acabase el tinglado este. Así que si ha salido antes será por ti."

"Lo que hagamos mi mujer y yo es cosa nuestra." Afirmé divertido viendo que le había hecho rabiar de nuevo.

"Lo sería, si no fuese su hermano-barra-amante." Me dijo dándome una palmadita en el pecho. "Que ahora tiene un harén para ella solita y tú no tienes a nadie, ca-pe-ón." Me dijo con un gesto descarado antes de irse de allí volando supongo que para seguir a Ivvan y Alex.

Para volver a verla aún tuve que esperar un tiempo, porque cuando acabó la boda resultó que sus acompañantes se fueron tan sigilosamente como habían llegado. Sin embargo, eso ya sería otra historia. Algo que comenzaría con la boda de Sari.


End file.
